Lucky
by The Forgotten Unforgetable
Summary: Lash/OC- Little Spencer Catastrophy finds herself at Sky High, and on her first day she realizes that the one and only Lash isn't going to let her forget him. Zombies! Love! Oranges to the face! A must-read for Sky-High fans and non-fans alike!
1. Chapter 1

Hi All!Megan here! I'm starting a story!(how unlike me,eh?) Anyway, this is a Lash/OC Sky High fanfic! Those who've read my other stuff know that I can get a little off with my stories. Um, please keep in mind that the last time I saw the movie was in seventh grade in my science class. I don't own Sky High, but I wish I did!Oh boy,do I!

Okay,please don't think I'm a complete freak, but I'm pretty sure her shower/bathroom is the longest part, but that's only because the whole time I describe Tigi BedHead products(Disclaimer:Oh I love that stuff, but I don't own the company). See, my sister works in a salon, so I get all of the products that are over stocked!(I stock the shelves for nine dollars an hour!)Sorry about the rant, I just figured that I'd explain why the hell my shower scenes are so loooong)

I love clothes(yes,we've all established that I'm girly with that stuff),so at the begining of each chapter I try to have links to one of the outfits featured in the chapter.

I know it's a hastle, but jump over to my profile and look at the first two links, the first one is what her stats are, and the second one is what she wears on the first day... Please go, because I like those outfits! lol but you don't have to... But the first one will really fill you in...

"Gyah!"Spencer gasped as she flung herself over the side of the bed. "Ow..."she moaned as she rubbed the side of her head where it hit the floor. Lethargically she reached up an arm to stop the continuous beeping of her alarm clock. "Fucking alarm clock...Okay.I'm time is it?" She reached up and pulled down the wretched thing from her side table. She moved her sandy blond locks away from her eyes to see it was already five. "Crap...Ugh, time to get up..."

She stood up and skillfully fell back down by tripping over her lime green rug.'Damn it.' she though to herself. After dragging herself back up, she picked up her ipod, in all its rainbow-y adorable-ness. She slipped into pink shorts, a bright yellow tank top and some wicked awesome sneakers that matched.

With the ipod tucked safely into her wristband she jogged outside of the house. Just because it was a her first day at her new school doesn't mean she wouldn't keep up with her daily routine. As she rounded the corner of her block she thought about what the day would bring. 'What if the kids are horrid little monsters?...I should be more positive about this...Ha, there's a better chance that a pack of disease-infected zombie-dogs came and attacked the neighbores than me being optimistic...' She grinned evilly to herself, but started to run faster when she heard a dog bark off in the distance. '...Weird...Oh golly.I shouldn't even be going to this school! All because I freaked out in my sleep and sent a giant monster to destoy the town... I mean, it's not like I meant it!It was an accident! Then someone called my cell saying that I'd be attending a different school seperate from Rach and Soph? What the hell.'

She neared another corner and actually listened to the song playing,'ugh, I hate this song...Why is it even on here?Note to self: Delete shitty song off of ipod...I should probably check what time I have to catch the bus, I hope it's not before theirs...Then I'd have to get up even earlier!Not that I'd mind though, I love getting up alone when it's still dark out. Running in the dark probably isn't the _safest_ thing to do, but who cares...Speaking of the letter 'c' maybe I should check the time..._5:45..._Shit!' She stopped running and looked around at where she was, after mentally scolding herself for running three miles away, she turned around and bolted back.

'Crap._6:15._The twins will be up in forty-five minutes!'She ran up the stairs into her room and plugged her ipod into her docking station in her bathroom and played soft-light-bouncy music as she undressed."Ooh,this is a good song..."She mumbled as she slipped into the shower. "Hmm... What should I do with my hair today?..." She wondered as the hot water poured over her glittery skin. "Hmm...I'll use 'Dumb Blonde Shampoo' today..." The blond smiled as she poured the exotic fruit smelling pink liquid into her fingers. "Mmm...it smells so yummy!" After washing out the sweet lather from her hair she poured out some purple creamy 'Superstar Conditioner' from its shiny pink container. "Yummy!I love its citrus berry scent!" She giggled as she ran it through her hair. While it was taking its sweet time absorbing into her hair she grabbed her 'Papayarazzi Sugar Scrub' body scrub and worked it over her skin, it always makes her skin so soft!It never got rid of the permanent glitter embedded on her skin, but it smelt good! After rinsing that off she worked 'Very Berry Body Wash' into a lather and moved the foam through her toes and on the rest of her body. Finally she rinsed out all of the conditioner from her hair and got out.

After drying herself off with a blue polka dotted towel she pulled out 'Melon Head Moisturizing Body Mist' to assure that she would be smelling like a fruit basket. After putting a rainbow-y bath robe on and supplying her lips with seven sliver bobby-pins she dug around in her 'HAIR' basket for 'Hard to Get Texturizing Paste.' She found the round blue container and used it to its watermellon-y goodness to scrunch her hair, to give that 'just out of the ocean' look. Pulling up a small section of blond from the front of her hair she made a poof which she secured with the pins and some 'Hard Head Hairspray' to lock it in. "Yay!My hair looks bad today!" Spencer squeeled as she clapped her hands, which naturally smelled like 'Strawberry Lemonade Body Lotion.'

"Now to make me as pretty as a face like mine's capable of!" She put on her make up like she usually did(I wont go in detail about all the BedHead cosmetics(but they are all BedHead), eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and a light dusting of bronzer. "There!All done."

She brushed her teeth, got dressed(use the link above pretty please!), and headed down stairs to make breakfast and lunches.

xxx

"Rachel,it's time to get up now."Spencer called softly into her cousin's room. Soon after her face met the pillow that Rachel threw at her. "Ow!Rach! Time to get up!Your breakfast is ready!"

"I'm up,I'm up..."Rachel moaned as she dug her face farther into her sheets.

"When I wake up Sophie in ten minutes I want you up,alright?"

"Spencer,I'm seventeen,I don't need you to wake me up."

"See you in ten minutes."Spencer said as she left down the hall to pack for school."What the hell do I pack?" She mumbled to herself as she looked out at her room.'Mmm...Pens,pencils,and a notebook, then I can write down what I need at least.'

"Sophie?...Girly,it's time to get up."

"Turtles..."Sophie mumbled as her body turned to face the window.

"Ugh." The blond groaned as she walked over to the window to open the curtains.

"Ow!Fucking hell Spence! Go away!It's early!"

"No, you have 45 minutes to get up, eat and get come on kiddo."

"Five more minutes."

"No Sophie-bear, not up and shower.I think Joe is going to pick you up early, so you better hurry..."

"What?!?"Sophie bolted up and raced for her bathroom.

"Moron."Spencer said as she made her way to Rachel's room. "Bean, get up, or else."

"Spence, you know you'd lose in a fight with me."She muttered as she slugged her way over the side of her bed.

"Yeah, I know,"she replied sheepishly, but well knowing the result of a fight with Rachel.

xxx

"Rachel!What the hell!" Sophie screamed, causing Spencer to look up from her ipod.

"It was your fault ya damn baby!" Rachel yelled back.

"I'm skinny!" Sophie sneered.'Ooh...One point for Soph!' Spencer thought.

'Oh, but a point for Car-Car!' "You're skanky."

"My boyfriend's hotter!"

"My boyfriend will last longer!"

"You're a pity date!"

"Joe lost a bet!"

"Mark is blind!"

"Joe failed 9th grade three times!"

"Ugh!...Well, my boobs are bigger!"

"You mean your implants are bigger!"

"I'm all natural!This is beauty!"

"Yes, you are an excellent makeup artist!"

Spencer watched as her non-super cousins exchanged verbal blows.'Let's just turn the ipod up...' Spencer thought. "Hey, do either of you wanna clean up after breakfast?"

They both ridgidly turned their heads towards the lazy blond. "Um, sorry!The bus is gonna be here soon!"They said in unison before they bolted up the stairs.

"Damn little..." She said as she began to rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

Before she knew it she was seeing the girls off and heading for the coffee shop a couple blocks away.'What's a little indulgence on a first day?' She ordered a random 14-syllable drink that was sickly sweet on her tongue, just the way she liked it. She walked back to her large white house that her parents had left her and waited there for her new bus to her new school.

Finally the bus came and she was welcomed by a rather large bus driver. The bus was empty except for a few people in the front, but she didn't even pay attention to what they looked like, she was too occupied with looking at her heeled toes and finding a seat near the back. She was grateful that not many kids were on the bus. If she happened to humiliate herself, there would be less witnesses. But sure enough the bus filled up, so she turned up her ipod and stared out the window, not even paying attention to the person who sat down next to her.

Suddenly straps crossed over her chest as the bus took flight. She paused her ipod and tried to figure out why the ground was getting lower. Then the earth flipped over and she was upside down. Quickly closing her 'blue' eyes she latched on to whoever was next to her."Not a word!I'm going to hug you and that's final!" She yelled amongst many other lovely words.

She felt their chest tighten then start to vibrate with laughter. "I take it you're new?"

"Unnn..." She moaned into their shirt and she tighted her grasp onto their shirt.

She felt them move slightly before hearing a faint,"dude, check this out!" coming from him.

'Great...Being laughed at on the first day, way to go Spencer!Whoot!' She thought with mock feeling the bus hit a landing she bolted off the bus and managed to be the first one off, even though she was in the back.(don't even ask how she accomplished that one.)

And there she was, Spencer was on her knees gasping for air on the grounds oh her new school. "Since when do busses do flippity-flips in the air!?!"

"Since the school floats?" A voice said from up above her. She lifted her head to look at the owner of the voice, it was the same one from on the bus.

"Um, sorry," she started as she rose to her feet. The heels made her a bit taller, but the boy still towered over her. "...For um, you know, hugging the dear life out of you."

Spencer noticed how his shaggy brown bangs cascaded over his chocolate eyes as he smirked at her, "it's no problem, but you better hope that you make hero, or that wont be forgiven."

As he walked away she glared at his back,"nice to meet you too!...Ass hole."

A brunette woman soon approached her, "Hello, I'm principle Powers. Are you the new student?"

"...I...guess so?" Spencer fumbled as she looked up at the lady in white.

Principle Powers leaned down dangerously close to her face and examined her. "You don't need those contacts all have powers, so feel free to be yourself! Now let's get you to power placement so we can get your schedule."

The short walk to two blue metal doors was silent, "just go in there, and you'll be placed." The woman told the short Spencer.

"Alright." She pushed through the doors, that were rather loud, so everyone turned and looked at her. "Um, hi!"

"Name?Miss Late?" A stout man glared at her as she made her way toward the crowd of what looked like freshmen."Come on, out with it, what's your name Madame Tardy?..."

"Spencer Catastrophy?With a 'y'." A burst of laughter errupted around the gym, with comments like 'Is that her real name?' and 'Who were her parents? Morbid Man and Hearse Girl?'

"Wait, are you the kid who didn't know to come here?The one who sent a monster on the town?"

"It was an accident!Alright!"

"Whatever, get on the stage." He boomed, his name, was so,so, origional.

"Psh, jerk." She mumbled as she strolled up the stairs.

"Power?"

"Shadow control."

"Demonstrate."She sighed as she formed a flower shaped shadow on the wall in front of them."That's it?" Once again she sighed and rolled her eyes. She closed her right eye and used her left hand to pick up the flower that was fifty feet away. She held the flower in her fingers and began to peel off petals. "Good. Able to make shadows ."

"Um, I don't reccomend that-" But it was too late, all the lights went out and the room was pitch black. She heard everyone gasping for air, the darkness was sucking the air right from their lips.

"Lights!" Coach Boomer managed to choke out. When the lights came back on he was on his knees and everyone else was on the floor rubbing their necks and catching their breath.

"Sorry!But I warned you!"Spencer said, she was perfectly fine, the dark never choked her.

"Hero!" The fat man yelled out that single word before handing over her purple schedule.

xxx

'First class,Hero room 304...305...306...307!Okay, here goes nothing.' The door opened on its own as she reached for it and out came the 'hug-boy' as she decided to name him. He held up a green slip of paper,"detention," he explained when he saw her curious look.

A teacher came from behind him,"excuse me young lady, but conversing to a student on his way to detention earns you one too."

"You're kidding." Spencer gaped.

"Nope, he's not." The tall kid answered.

"But I'm just an innocent bystander!I didn't-!"

"Insubordination, that gets you one after school today too."

"But I gotta work after school!"

"Then you're probably going to get fired if you're late." The teacher said as he wrote on another pink slip.

"Come on Kiddo, detention is this way." The tall kid put his arm around her short shoulders and let her down the hall way.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" She asked as she pushed his arm off.

He merely grinned at her,"the name's Lash, and you are...?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, "Spencer."

"Spencer what?"

She moved a stray strand of blond hair and muttered, "Spencer Catastrophy." She winced, expecting him to laugh at her.

But he didn't, "that's pretty cool. You're a hero,right?"

"Yeah,and you're a villian set out to make my life miserable, right?"

"Seems like it, ,and it get's better, since you got detention on your first day, he officially doesn't like you!So, you get put in back with me for the rest of the year!"

"Oh golly, this year is going to be _wonderful_."

"Just wait."

"Goody."

-----------------------------------

Well, that was it... I really hope my words dont get jumbled again. FanFiction always rearrages my words on me! Thanks for reading! Review if you want to, but no pressure!


	2. Chapter 2

So we last left off...nevermind, I'm lazy,look it up.  
Disclaimer: still dont own sky high...

XXX

A massive amount of radiated warmth left her shoulder as Lash moved his arm to open the white door that stood out so well against the blue walls. "Welcome to my home away from home," he said with a what would be charming smile if she wasn't so pissed off.

"Whatever..."Spencer said as she rolled her eyes and walked walls were a blinding bright white and there were six desks shaped as a half-circle.

She took the desk the was on the far left, and naturally he followed and took the seat right next to her. Noticing this she looked up from getting her ipod up at him. "What?"

He just stared at her with his head propped up on his hand.

She rolled her eyes and pressed the play course as soon as she did he started to pausing her song she watched as he scooted his desk right up next to hers. "So what kind of new kid comes to school three weeks late?"

"Kids my type."

"Hmm...Interesting...So what's your name again?"

"Charlotte."

"Whatever you say,Spencer."She laughed, just because of the situation she was in. "So why'd you come so late?"

"Well,I _was_ going to a _normal_ highschool,but then I had a nightmare and accidentally sent a monster on the that's when they knew I was a super, and they were all 'you have to come to this school' so I'm here."

"You sent, a _monster_,on the town?"She nodded."And how did you _get_ this monster?"

"I made it."

"Elaborate?"

"I work with shadows."

"So you're a...?"

"Hero...So how many times have you been here?You seem to be familiar with this room."

He smirked, "usually I get detention often, so don't bother with what's a good little girl like you doing in a 'bad boy' place like this?"

"Well, some moron decided to say one word to me,and that moron got me detention, twice."

"Hey," he held up his hands in mock surrender, "the second one was your fault."

"But if you hadn't said that one word, I wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place, I'd be in there pretending to learn."

He shrugged, "you're not missing anything... Hey, you smell fruit?" Lash smiled at her dimples as she grinned.

She pulled at a beach blond lock of hair and held it under her nose,"it's either my hair or my body, both are fruity."

Suddenly he picked up her hand, making her blush slightly. He held her hand right to his face,"you smell like melons."

"No shit."She sighed as she took her hand back,"hey,what time does this thing end?"

"A long time from now."

"Great. So, do know where any of these classes are?" She asked as she passed over her schedule.

He looked it over,"Well,we have next block together, then after that we don't, then lunch, after that we are separated for forty minutes," Spencer mock pouted with a slender finger pulling down the side of her face. He flashed her a smile. "I know, depressing, ain't it? Okay, but no worries, half a block later we have free time together. So don't miss me too much."

"I'll try."

"Don't worry,I know you will."

"Psh, shut up you cocky little cockroach, anything else?"

"What's this?You _want _me to be in your classes?"

"Oh ho ho, quite the opposite."

"Thanks," he handed back her schedule, "Second to last you don't get me," he said in a cocky voice, "but then I'm all yours."

"Goody."

"I know...Just wait, it'll get so much better. And soon detention after school wont be a problem, because you'll be getting detention most days."

"My job is not in jeopardy."

"And why's that?"

"Because, you can't get fired if you're dating the manager." Spencer smirked, because she knew he knew it was true. "It works."

"That's not fair, now is it?"

"I suppose not, but who cares."

Lash grabbed Spencer's hand again and examined it closely, "your skin has...Glitter...in it..."

Spencer shrugged, "it could be glitter lotion."

"Is it?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"Is it time yet?"

Lash pick up his wrist and checked his watch,"ten minutes, wanna just skip the rest?"

She shrugged,"might as well. But how do we get out?"

"Generally we walk out."

"Oh...Well, I figured they'd lock the door...Oh shut up! I'm new here!"

"Riiight."

XXX

"So why-" Spencer began, but she was interupted by Lash's hand stretching freakishly long. She looked up at him, "Holy raveoli!"

Lash put on a cocky smirk, "I stretch."

"No, not that! I just realized you're freakishly tall!" (AN:*cough cough* so is Andrea)

"You're just now realizing this?"

"...Shut up...I'm delaaaaayed." They continued down the hall way, seeming to go in no particular direction when a thought occured to her. "Can you stretch _any_ part of your body?" She asked suggestively.

He leaned down to her ear level, "I need no help in that department...No worries..."

"...Douche."

"You asked!"

"What!I was curious!"

"I bet you were..."

She sighed and put a head phone in,"whatever...Idio-" Before she was finished insulting him, something zipped by and stole her ipod, headphones and all. "What the fu-"

Lash laughed, "here Speed," and as soon as he said that, her ipod was thrown into his hands by a chubby-okay, he was fat-guy.

"Yo," the big boy said to Lash, ignoring her completely.

"Um...ipod back?Please?" Spencer asked,sorta politely-sorta.

'Damn that freakish idiot.' She thought as Lash lifted it high above her head. "Come get it."

The blonde looked up and meerely lifted her arm to check distance, 'damn...not even a sporting chance...' She put her arm down, "is this some sort of sick joke?"

Both boys found this _hilarious_.

"Please!I'll buy you a soda!"

"No way, this is fun..."

She rolled her eyes then closed them. "You know what? Fine.I give up! Now, start walking to our class, show me the way, 'kay?" '

"Really?" He asked, she nodded. "Ugh, fine. Come on Kiddo."

"Don't call me Kiddo!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'll call you 'Douche-monkey."

"I don't mind, since you're so turned on by me..." He retorted with a cocky grin.

Spencer nodded her head, "oh yeah, sexy, you totally do!"

Lash sighed and put his hands behind his head, "I knew it."

"Um, beep beep sarcasm."

"Yeah sure."

She mock smacked the freakishly tall boy's arm, "you ass."

Said 'freakishly tall' boy then fake bowed at the waist and held out his arm, "here is the class room for right now!" The quirky grin on that idiot's face told her that he was going to be one of those special people who just made her feel like...

'Holy crap. I'm stuck with a complete dumb ass.'

(AN:my wrist kinda hurts right now!:]Carry on!...)

"Welcome to costume class." The big tall goofy retard said. "I'd hurry if I were you, though."

"And why is that?"

"Because I kept you in detention for longer than needed, thus, you're late."

Spencer gaped at him, "what?!"

The blonde face palmed, but then looked up sinfully hopefully, "Moron, please, could you tell me if this teacher is mean or not?"

"You poor thing," Lash said with a dead serious face, "you're gonna get it bad, this guy's mean. I'll be okay, since he's used to me...But you, he'll probably cut your hand off, then sew it back on...He hates people who are late...And he's only here for community service, because there were problems where he was contained...And the worst part is..." Lash pause to create a dramatic atmosphere, "...he's already killed eight short little blonde girls with blue eyes...For being late."

Spencer.  
Stared.  
In.  
Horror.

The tall guy pushed her forward, "ladies first!"

"No-"As soon as she was thrust into the room she closed her eyes and dived behind Lash. She could feel her heart beating faster as she heard the strong foot steps of the teacher. 'I'm gonna die.I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Why am I singing?!?That's just stupid! Something! Attack! Anything!' She hoped with all her she opened her eyes as she heard the foot steps stop in front of her.

A man with tanned skin and blonde hair with a yellow and orange sweater vest...And he was covered in flowers.

'What the fuck,man? I use my mind to send an attack, and it gives me freakin' flowers?! Why not like lizards with acidic spit!?'

"And who might this be?Hm?And what a cute power! To make flowers appear all over the room!I love it!"

Spencer looked up to see the teacher smiling at her. "Huh?" She was dumbfounded, where was this merciless killer that idiot spoke of?!?

"Your name, cutie pie?" The guy had a nice smile on his face. With Spencer's silence he went on and scolded Lash. "Lash, did you scare this poor little thing? Oh you poor little creature, come on in!" He gathered the girl in a half hug and pulled her into his classroom. "Come on in Lash, don't let a breeze get in!"

Spencer was told to sit in the back of the room on a cute little lacy stool next to Lash. The teacher, who was named as Mr. Hilario, came and leaned on their joint desk. "So sweetie, this mean 'ol Lash must have scared you, huh? Oh sugar honey, that wasn't very nice now was it, Lash?"  
Spencer realized that this teacher was a really friendly teacher, the kind that no kid wouldn't like.

"Sorry Mr.H, couldn't help myself!" Lash complied.

"Don't be such a meanie any more, 'kay?" When he got a nod, he turned to her,"now, I'm assuming you're the new girl in school?"

She smiled, "I guess so."

"Pushaw!" He pointed a thumb at her, "isn't she just an adorable one! Anyway..."

"Spencer, Spencer Catastrophy."

"Ah, so Spencer, in this class you get to design and create your disguises, costumes, and some cute stuff on the side! Right now we're working on a three piece set that's due in three weeks. You get to make a disguise, costume, and a free-style, since your outfit is fab, and since -fo-feanie has failed to even start,you can work together, alright?"

"This sounds like fun!" Spencer said as she watched the creepily upbeat teacher leave to help other students. "You know I should kill you, right?"

Lash then began his laughing fit, she sighed, "come on, it wasn't _that_ funny."

"Sorry, but it was. Oh! And good job with the flower attack, I'm sure _that_'ll come in handy..."

"Screw you!"

"You'd like that,wouldn't you?" She thought for a moment,which Lash took the wrong way,of course. 'Fucker!Die!' Then she started giggling. "What's gotten in to you, psycho?"

"Oh, I just pictured you as a ballerina."

"And why would you do that?"

"To get back at you..."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared of some girl's imagination."

"You should be silly goose!"

Lash then looked down to see himself in a black and white striped ballerina outfit. "What the fuck!?Change me back!"

The blonde clasped her hand over her mouth trying to supress the giggles seeping out. "But you look cute!"

"Now."

"Oh fine!"

xxxxx

"That was SO not funny."

"Yes it was."

"No. It was not."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was."

"Did you have to take pictures too?"

"Naturally."

"And the raining flowers too?"

...*giggle*

XXX

After Lash had 'Speedy' drop Spencer off at her next class, she walked in, and failed miserably a being unnoticed. "Hey!You're the one who choked Boomer!" "What's with the name?" "Did someone die?" "Is that watermelon?"

'Sheesh...Imagination people...'

The class was called...'Geeze, you know, I don't even remember what it's called...'

"Welcome to Hero Literature. You will learn.I will teach..."

'You-are-man-of-cave.' Spencer mocked in her head.

"Now, we will start this class with chapter eleven of Epicurius." (AN: for some reason I just can't place where I've heard that name...)

As class drawled on Spencer drifted to her own thoughts. 'So when I get home..._After_ detention...Stupid idiot...I gotta go strait to work, I guess I'll have to order some food for the girls... Blaise is gonna kill me for not being at work...'

Her thoughts were interupted by a hand in front of her face, "Um, hi, I'm Will Stronghold, son of Commander and Jetstream..."

She looked at him funny, then bowed, "alas, young sir, my name is Spencer Catastropy, daughter of my mom and dad, sister of the California Roll."

This earned a chuckle from Willy, "Sorry,I guess I'm just used to people knowing me..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"You're new here, right."

"Brilliant deduction, Gilligan."

"Okay,okay,"he laughed, "I get it, I get it. I was just letting you know that you can eat with me and my friends since you're new if you want."

"I will think about that," she smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll wave for you so can find us."

"Okee Dokee!"

XXX

Spencer managed to find her way to the cafeteria (that was a loooong endevor). She was sort of just floating around the halls until she heard both yelling and cheers; meaning:cafeteria. She opened the double wide doors to find a table being launched at her, but she quickly dropped to the ground so it went right over her head. 'Phew!'

Slowly and cautiously she crawled over to the crowd of kids on the right so she could hide behind them safely, but of course the crowd moved so she was left in the middle of the battle stage. Flames flew over her head and at some one behind her, none other than Will Stronghold, son of...

(just kiddin')

So Will tried to counter by throwing a long white table (bad idea) at the dark guy throwing flames and shit. But you know, he missed and the table was about to land right on her. Spencer closed her eyes waiting for impact, but something that felt kinda like soft rope wrapped around her stomach and whipped her out of the way.

She was pulled to none other than the dumbass himself. "Hey Kiddo, w'sup?"

"Thanks for that!" She said with a breathy quirky grin. " 'Cause you know, being squished to death isn't too much fun..."

They both laughed, "great, do I always have to take care of you?"

"Yep! So what's going on?"

"What's it look like?"

"Well, it looks like Willy and Flame Dude are duking it out because of some petty little thing..."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"What happened?"

"Stronghold 'tripped' and his tray went near Peace. (AN:Not following the story line if you didn't notice) Then Peace flamed up."

Spencer began to laugh histarically. "That's horrible!What a sucky way to die!"

Lash and Speedy chuckled as Willy's friends glared at her for her comment, "good job on earning another enemy today."

"Yeah, little lady, now that you've been seen with us, you are now labled as evil." Speedy said as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"What!?...Aw!Come on!You two are losers!Man...."

ccccccccccccc

Again this is a rewrite because it keeps messing up my chapters...


	3. Chapter 3

ANGST.I have become the type of author that I HATE.The kind who never updates...I'm sorry!I'll try to be better!See last week I was on vacaction with the family,meaning I got to avoid them so I wrote like madd!(gotta love laptops!) and I had no internet,mean I never could get distracted!So I've been working on ALL of my stories!I love you all!

Oh,and I assume you've noticed,but her name is now Spencer!I needed Lilly for another story...

And by the way...When I first started this I planned to have each day of her life in each chapter,along with an outfit...But just to clear things up,it's STILL her first day...From Hell! (lol)

Go here for her stats(like height, weight, looks, so I don't have to spend time telling you(and you might want to see what her eyes look like since they're not exactly ordinary):  
http:slashslashs228dotphotobucketdotcomslashalbumsslashee263slashputcoolnamehereslash?actionview¤tinfo-1dotjpg

Go here for her outfit!:  
http:slashslashs228dotphotobucketdotcomslashalbumsslashee263slashputcoolnamehereslash?actionview¤tChapteronedotjpg

(obviously replace dot with a . and slash with a /)

--

The fight was soon over after principle Powers came and was all like 'Yo!Stop!' The crowd moaned because the fight was over,but you know, fish gotta swim, teenagers gotta see fights with damage,y'know. Slowly Spencer began to walk away to go and 'find' her next class,which ultimatly would end up making her get lost, but she tried to sneak away before the butthead could try and make her late.

But you know that never works.

"Woah Kid,where ya off to?" He said as he grabbed her shoulder and steered her in the complete opposite direction.

"Um...Class?" She tried meekly to get loose from the psycho.

"Nah nah,wrong way,Idiot," with an obnoxious smirk he led her to her next class,which just happened to be a class for hidden codes.'That'll come in handy!...beep beep sarcasm.'

As he pulled her down the hall way it occurred to her, "hey,it'd be totally cool if you gave me my ipod back."

"Nah,I think I'll hold on to it for you, after all,I gotta see what you're packin',right?" He said as he dangled it out in front of her.

She, knowing her superior lack of coordination, decided that even attempting to grab it would prove to be futile. "Whatever, but I want it back...There's a song I gotta delete..."

"Sure sure." He replied with a grin.

'Idiot.'

(AN:I kinda wanna a caramel apple right now...)

"Look,retarded little cookie,do you know the teacher for um," glancing at the schedule... "hidden codes...?"

"Ah, Mrs.Tessera-"

"That's her name?"

"Uh,yeah?"

"Seriously,the teachers here have NO imagination."

"How can ya tell?Besides the obvious,of course."

"Her name has something to do with numbers in Latin..."The blonde's mumbles slowly deflated in meaning as she began to talk to herself.

The freakishly tall idiot stared at her disbelieving,"you know Latin?"

"...Um,yeah. _Normal_ kids who go to _normal _schools are required to take another language,Stupid."

"_I'm _stupid for being the one _not _taking a dead language that no one uses, _right._"

'Ass.' After a deep deep _deep _breath, "I wont kill you..._today_, however, you're going to tell me where to go, _now._"

"Shut up ass hole."

"Tsk tsk,kids like you shouldn't talk like that...Anyways...You're gonna have fun with her..."

"Oh god,creepy smile...I'm scared!"

"Nah, she's really just this completely nice teacher,I think you'll like her, nice lady, even likes me," Lash said with a smile, or smirk, 'y'never know.'

"Really?"

"Yeah,no worries."

Spencer sighed with relief,"oh good! I was afraid she might be some psycho."

Lash grinned and nodded, "you're good,you're good,she's not like that."

"Okay!"

"Well,this is where I leave you,thanks for walkin' me to class."

'That.'

'Freakin.'

"You idiotic peice of toast!Tell me where my class is!"

He put his hands up in defense, "hey now,lets not be violent now!"

After about a twitch or two,Spencer was ready _to kill. _"I wont kill you today, but you WILL tell me how to get to my class."

"Alright alright, you're gonna go to the second floor,and go to the complete opposite side of the building,then you're gonna go right and see a blue sign that says 'Faux Office this way' or something like that, then you're going to go and take a left,travel down to that end of the hall,turn left,turn left again,then one more,the you're going to take the stairs down and head down a hall way covered in green posters.And there you go,then just look for an iron door."

"Um.Okay...

"Bye...See you after this class..." He added with a smirk before disapearing into his classroom that just happened to be room 666.

'Evil little demon...' Spence sighed, 'onward...'

So her trip went on as soon as she found the stairs...'okay,not I gotta keep going 'til I reach the other end of the school...'

Apon arriving there,her legs hurt like nobody's buisness! 'Right...go to the right...' She marveled at the massive amount of blue in the school, it kinda reminded her of the sky...She then stopped and smacked her forehead, 'right..._Sky _High...gotcha...And there's the Faux sign so that means turn left and go all the way down...Geeze...I'm gonna kill that moron...I am totally late now...I hope the teacher is cool about that...' she wondered. As she came to the end of the freakin' long hall,she took a left,then one more after that and soon she came to stairs and went down. When she got off the stairs she was pleased to find a hallway covered in green posters, 'nice change of colors...' she thought.

'No way.'

The hall way looked extremely familiar, she looked at the closest door...room 660. 'Oh...He is SO dead if I see his class.'

And there it was,with its shiny silver letters.

666

And sure enough,right next to it was a gigantic iron door.On the left side of the door was a little keypad. "Really?" She sighed before imagining that the door was made of cotton candy. 'Damn it...This door actually needs a password...Um...Let's try the room number times the numbers...6x6x7...That's...252...She typed in the numbers but actually typed in 216,but it unlocked anyway. 'Weird.'

The door opened for her,and she was greeted by a woman with her dark grey hair pulled up in a tight bun that made her look like she got botox done on her entire face...It was terrifying.

But she remembered what the idiot said and tried to come off as friendly, "hi,I'm Spencer-"

_"Why_ are you late! This is unexceptable!"The old vulture screached at her, "go sit!Now!"

"A-alright!"

XXX

Lash was outside of her classroom waiting for her after the bell had rang. "You.Dick.I should kill you."

The jerk lifted his arm and draped it over her shoulder, "aw,now why is that?"

"That stupid round about wild goose chase around the effin' school when you totally could've told me to just go next door!"

"But didn't you have more fun on the way there?"

"No!I didn't!And then you told me the teacher was nice!She's a psycho bitch!You realize that?!"

He smiled his goofy grin, "yeah,I know."

"So where to now?"

"We both have it free,so you can do whatever you like,but you know,poor pitiful you can come hang with me and Speed if you want,since you'd be lonely without us."

"Whatever smartass,lead the way."

xxx

The boys appearently had a 'special tree' (how sentimental,ne?) that they came to everyday during their break.

"Hey man, what's up?"Lash said as he nodded toward Speedy.

"Not too much, still dragging around the kid I see." The fat boy answered.

"She got a tour of the school today-"

"NO.I did NOT,you sent me on a wild quest!"

The boys thought that the whole ordeal was funny enough to keep laughing about it for ten minutes strait.

"It really wasn't that funny..."Spencer sighed mumbling, "jack ass...So I have a question, are you powered up right now,or are you like the jolly green giant's nephew?"

"Jolly green giant?"

"Yeah,you know the weird looking dude on the frozen food bags?I'm seriously waiting for a blue ox named Babe to come out..."

With a smirk,the freakishly tall boy then stretched out his torso and bent over Spencer's head. "So what does that make you?A pixie?"

"Sure,sure. I'm _definately_ a pixie."

"Dude!_That's _your power!?That's so cool!" Speedy outbursted as he flung his arms in the air. Lash and Spencer both gave him that 'no,Speedy,'fraid not...'  
look as if they were speaking with a infant."So then,what _is_ your power?"

"Oh wow,totally didn't even ask..."Lash said stupidly.

"Um...Shadow and illusions mostly."

"Ooh ooh ooh!Show me!" Speedy said instantly,thus resulting in Lash smacking him up side the head.

"Sure sure,here's a bunny coming!" Spencer pointed towards a near by bush that had a small translucent bunny head popping out. "Go pick it up Speedy."  
Her arms ushered him towards the bush.

"But it's just an illusion!"

"Just try,don't worry."

"Speedy?"

"Yes,I have dubbed him 'Speedy."

"Look,she made it real!" Said for-mentioned boy then cough skipped over to where his friend was with a white bunny cradled in his arms. "Yay!"

"Do you want it?" Spencer asked.

"How?"

"I just turn it into a shadow and let it follow you."

"Mmm...Alright!" Speedy said before running off to play with it.

"Umm?..."The blonde asked as she Looked up at Lash,who was STILL towering over her.

The giant shrugged,"he has a thing for bunnies."

"Then what do you have a thing for? Puppies?Flowers?Kitties?"

"Boobs."

"Well..._That's_ blunt..."

"What was I supposed to say,Shorty?"

"Eh,I guess I expected it from _you._"

He sighed and held his hand over his heart, "I know you really mean that..."

"I do."

"So what's it like being the same height as a fifth grader?"

"Ass hole."

"...Omigod!" Lash exclaimed and jumped up. (Thus causing Spencer to jump up and have a heart attack and fall to the ground and GLARE at Lash)

"Jesus!What?!"

The stretchy boy then kneeled down on one knee and grabbed her hand, "Spence!Please!I want to meet your family!"

She was flabbergasted.

"...What the fuck?"

"Well...You see...I've always wanted to meet Frodo!!"

"I AM NOT A HOBBIT."

"Suuuure you're not...Suuure..."

"Little fucker..."

"You know you love me..."

"Bull crap I do home-cracker!"

"Home...Cracker?"

Spencer looked at the boy that was hovering over her. 'God,he's so annoying! I could just wring his little neck out!... Actually, he could probably just stretch  
his way out...How would one go and kill some one like him? Would you just try to beat him?...Nah,he could just stretch his skin out...Hmm...Or I could just run him over with-No,that wouldn't work...I could slice him open-Crap!This wouldn't work either!'

Unaware to the chocolate eyes watching her as her facial expressions changed, she screamed, "poison!"absolute sarcasm, "oh no!Don't be gone too longgg!I'll miss youuu!"

"I know,I have that effect on people."

xxx

"Well,this is where we part, but no worries Spencer,I'll see you soon..." The idiot said in a sneeky voice.

Spencer put her hand over her mouth and stood on one foot and said with the most

"I know you will!"He responded in an equally peppy voice before walking away.

Stunned,she stood there and watched his slim figure walk away.

This was going to be a LONG year.

xxx

Mad science was...Well,Lash actually dropped her off at the right place! Yay!

When she walked into the door,she was greeted by a rather cough large head. Her first though was, 'where would he buy hats?'

"Professor Medula?"

"Yes, welcome to mad science,blah blah blah, now go sit in back, at that table right there."

"In that dark and utterly creepy corner?"

"That'd be the one.SIT."

"Okay?"

So she went back there and sat in her little emo corner, thinking about a certain stretchy boy...

'How to kill the stretchy...'

Suddenly there was a voice at the door,interupt Medulla's 'oh so interesting' notes on how to make the freeze ray they were going to construct today.

"Sorry I'm late I-" Willy Stronghold said as he walked into the door.

"Really don't care, now go back to your corner...Today you have a partner."

Spencer looked at both of the back corners, and realized, that it was _her_ dark emo corner. The sharing the desk didn't bother her though,it was more along  
the lines of how this was going to go."Hi Spencer,what's up?"

'He wasn't like uber pissed with me?' "Not much,what's crackin' with you home skillet?"

He laughed and patted her shoulder.

'Woof?'

"Not much...And uh, sorry for almost crushing you with an industrial sized table..."

"It's fine, I thought you were toast anyway."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "me too...Last time I fought him we weren't friends though."

"So you're friends?"

"Yeah,his name's Warren Peace, we sorted all our crap out last year when we fought Royal Pain."

"Fought Royal Pain?What's that mean,like Advil?"

"Um,no,she was a villain..."

"Ah,gotcha,see I'm not really updated on the whole 'super powers' thing..."

"Oh,did you just get your powers?"

"Nah,I've had them for a while,I was just not interested in the whole thing...So tell me more about the whole Royal Pain incedent."

So Willy then explained the whole deal with the pacifire thing,and how he and his friends beat her and her goons up.

"She had goons?That makes me laugh...Hehehe..."

"Yeah, you may know them, they still go to school here..."

"Cornpop,just tell me!"

"Speed and...Lash."

"Bunny-boy and Dumbass?"

"I'm assuming?"

"What?!No way!They're like harmless idiots!"

Willy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah,I know,but they still were evil...Still are in my opinion..."

"Eh,whatever,doesn't matter..."

"Doesn't matter!?"The boy asked while staring at her incredulously. "Are you joking!They almost destroyed the school!"

"Wow, you're seriously like over reacting. This was last year wasn't it? And so what if they were evil.They're still in highschool,think of it as like a hobby or  
something."

"You're being ridiculous."

Spencer may have not looked like it,but she _was _paying attention,_and_ taking notes, and so was Willy. But _she_had been building her freeze ray while _he_  
dawdled. (AN:I'm not even sure that's a word!) "Whatever.Freeze."

Proffessor Medulla just so happened to be walkin' by with his giant head and all and was all like 'Yo ho-biscut,you pass.'

Okay,maybe in other words...

XXX

Sixth block FINALLY came after she was forced to defrost Willy. 'Wouldn't it have been easier to just like nuke him for two minutes?'_quite_ amusing when this dude (she forgot his name) built this useless gun.And Medulla flipped and dubbed him a failure and said that the gun couldn't be used at all._really_ funny. The dude was all, 'listen up crackerbarrel, it has a use!' Then he totally like chucked the thing at Willy  
when he was frozen.

She was surprised though,she hadn't expected to be even fairly decent at all this junk. But here she was, building freeze rays like a pro! 'The apocalypse(sp?lmao) must be here...Yeeeeeah...That's gotta be it.'

But it was

THEN, (now here's where she found it

'Hehehehehe...That made my day...'

Spencer realized that she looked like an idiot when she hid in the classroom and poked her head out, checking if the coast was clear of the idiot himself...When she found that he wasn't out there,ready to pounce with obnoxious actions,she moved on to the gym..._Boomed._ "Lash.Speed.Hero's or villians?"

'Which is where?'

XXX

Lash knew that gym was his forte.He just knew it.It was the one place where he could get away with kicking ass after all! It was also the one class where intelligence was a meer fraction of the talent needed to be a success! 'Check yes!'

Therefore,since gym was his best subject, he had to get there and get ready! He thought back to last year...When he and Speed got their asses handed to them by Stronghold and Peace...Oh,that made him mad...But thankfully, once he and Speed figured out how to beat them,it was easy,and then, THEN, they were at the top again.

They were unstoppable!But this class would be interesting...He and Speed decided to choose Spencer as their newest victim...After his maniacal laugh,Speed realized that Lash was in fact,a psycho.

"I'm excited today!"Speed said as he stood by Lash in the gym.

"Yeah,me too," the tall boy said as he got his gear on, "this is gonna be fun..."

"Oh look,there she is now...Hehehe," evil Speed pointed out as the blonde walked into the gym, trying to avoid them at all cost.

Lash watched her as she made her way up the bleachers,completely unaware of the chocolate eyes following her. As it was gym,she was in her gym appearal, and wow. Her shorts were wayyy too long for her, mostly because she was short.

Her shirt,branded with the school logo, looked like a dress on her.The only thing that actually fit her,was her spiffy shoes.

"Okay,delinquents!Time for gym class!" Coach Boomer...Well...

"Villians," answered Speedy with a certain smugness.Spencer looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Choose your opponents."_then_ it became clear...'Ah...Death threat,gotcha...'

"We pick Catastr-" Lash began,but stopped when he saw a giant shadow on the floor saying 'do it,and DIE', so he was a little startled and blurted out "Catalina and Crabapple."

Speed looked at him funny until Lash diverted his eyes to the floor,

"Alright,you all know the rules.STARTTTT boooooooom"

XXX

"Geeze,you guys kicked butt!" Spencer said as the boys peeled off their gear. "Good job Speedy."

"I know,we're awesome..."Lash drawled.

"Cockroach."

XXX

So there ya go! Sorry again,I really do feel bad, wuvvles!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hi All!Megan here! I don't own Sky High, but I wish I did!Oh boy,do I!

**I! WILL! WRITE!...Till my fingers bleed! (or numb,same thing :)**

**Go for her stats in previous chapters...**

Onward!**"So,lead the way...After all,this detention is your fault."  
**

* * *

**"Technically,the second one you got was for insubordination,a.k.a., your fault." **

**"Oh whatever!"She laughed as he pushed her forward. The walk seemed easier this time, Spencer hoped she wouldn't make being trapped in detention with the village idiot a habit. Her day was going well, but the moment she hugged him, she never realized that he would be the deciding factor in her school life. So as far as she saw it, she made enimies with the school hero, pissed off the good people who would help (not any more!) in a time of crisis, and...And she was stuck with the people who will screw her over countless times.  
**

**"Welcome to your new home, Spencer," the jackass from hell smirked. They hadn't even made it inside the detention room yet, and he's already annoyed her to the point of homicide.  
**

**"This will **_**not**_** be a place I come often, believe me."  
**

**"Sure sure."  
**

**"Ah!Spencer!There you are! Glad I found you!" Mr. Hilario said as he sorta skipped over to the two off them. Then he saw the detention sign. "Detention, ****huh? Lash, did you make this poor girl get in trouble?"  
**

**"No/Yes." Spencer and Lash said in unison.  
**

**"Ah, well, the reason I'm here is Principle Powers found some pictures of you when you were in gym class-"  
**

**"Eh?" Spencer was dumbfounded. Why would someone take pictures of her, in gym none the less.  
**

**"Well, that's why I'm here, Lash, I'll be borrowing her for now-"  
**

**Mr. Hilario was interupted by Coach Boomer storming down the hall way towards the three. "Lash.We need you in the gym!There's a beam that needs fixing." He boomed (lol).  
**

**"Ah, see, about that, I can't because I have detention...And I-" Lash said with sarcasm rolling off of every word.  
**

**"Your detention is going to be with me today." BOOM.  
**

**Mr. Hilario clapped his hands together in front of his argyle covered chest,"Oh good! Now both of you have something to do in detention!"  
**

**Spencer's mind: dance dance dance dance dance  
**

**xxx  
**

**"Um, why was I in any pictures?" Spencer asked as she sat on her frilly stool in the costume room. The teacher handed her a small manilla folder that was just dripping with pictures. There was a picture with her playing with the tips of her hair in the middle of class, one of her being ushered into detention by Lash, and another she was walking to the bleachers in her baggy gym clothes. 'S-stalker photos!?'  
**

**The look of surprise on her face must've told him to add on, "I know! Isn't it horrible!"  
**

**"I don't know what to say..."  
**

**"That's why we're here today," He told her. She was relieved, at least they were doing something about the stalker photos which, all in all, was creepy. "You were just swimming in your uniform! So we're gonna fix that today!"  
**

**"The...Uniform?...That's what this is about?"  
**

**"Yes, why?"  
**

**"...Really?"  
**

**"I figured we'd make it smaller, every so often someone comes around and their body shape just doesn't fit the uniforms! So why don't you take a trip down to the locker rooms and get your uniforms, okay?"  
**

**"O-Okay," Spencer stuttered out as she was ushered out of the door.  
**

**She made her way to the gym, taking in her surroundings. She was starting to hate this school. 'First I get the gym teacher to hate me, then I managed to get detention, I was forcefully dubbed the enemy of the good guys, and I'm stuck with the village idiots. Man...I'm a **_**real winner**_**, aren't I?' Eventually Spencer strolled into the gym, Lash was there, stretched out. Not even to his fully capacity.  
**

**"Hey there." She said as she walked right past his legs.  
**

**"Hi Shorty." He replied as he pushed up a bent beam.  
**

**Spencer walked into the girls locker room and emerged with her uniform. "Bye."  
**

**"Bye, see you in detention tomorrow."  
**

**She turned around and looked up at the freakishly tall dumbass. "Who says I'll get detention?"  
**

**"Me."  
**

**"Not gonna happen, my dear little loser, know why?"  
**

**Lash shrunk down to his normal freakishly tall height. "Enlighten me."  
**

**"Because I am going to be a good little student and I will give people no reason to not be nice to me!"  
**

**"Sure, let's see how that works out, shall we?"  
**

**"Is that a challenge Mr. Meanie?"  
**

**"I believe it is!"  
**

**"Bring it on star shine do you see what I'm laying down on this fly trap? Show me some skin soul brother..."  
**

**"What? Was that?"  
**

**Spencer just shook her head and smiled, "you know, I really don't know..."  
**

**"Yeah... That was a little odd..."  
**

**"Gotcha...Well I'm just gonna go now..." **

**xxx  
**

**"Thank you Mr. Hilario, for helping me fix my clothes and all."  
**

**"No problem, I'm glad we could fix that problem!"  
**

**"Yeah, me too."  
**

**"You should probably go put your clothes in your gym locker again, then you can head home."  
**

**"Actually work today," Spencer corrected while running her small fingers through her blonde locks.  
**

**"Well, working is good for you, it builds character."  
**

**"Yeah, I suppose. Well, bye."  
**

**"Oh, one more thing."  
**

**Spencer stopped at the door way and turned around, "Yes?"  
**

**"Don't forget that you and Lash have a project due in three weeks, 'kay sugar bear?"  
**

**"Um, yeah, okay..."  
**

**"And don't forget you two have to match! Like partners!"  
**

**"Oka-Wait. What?!"  
**

**"Well, yes, that's why I assigned two people at a time silly gooser!"  
**

**"Jesus. Well bye..."  
**

**"Caio!"  
**

**Spencer left the room and entered the gym for the second time, but this time Lash wasn't there. She even took the extra precautionary to peek around the corner to make sure he wasn't lurking around trying to make her life miserable. When he wasn't there she put her newly mended clothes in her locker and walked out only to be greeted by a chest. The force of the impact knocked her and the other person to the floor. "Ow!You butthead!" Her hand rubbed her forehead. The chest she hit head on was not completely boney, but not hardcore muscle-y. Either way, harsh impact hurts very much.  
**

**"Oh, now that's not very nice." Lash said with a smirk on his face.  
**

**"WHAT!Were you doing outside the GIRLS' locker room?!"  
**

**"What were you doing high-tailing it out of the locker room?!"  
**

**"Does it matter?!"  
**

**"What do you think?!"  
**

**"Why are we asking questions?!"  
**

**Spencer and Lash stared at eachother for a few moments bef ore falling on their backs laughing about something that -in theory- really wasn't that funny. **

**But to them, the moment was perfect for any person who wasn't quite right in the head. "I really don't know... Are you ready for the bus?"  
**

**"The...Bus...?"  
**

**Lash lifted his hand and made odd gestures that symbolized flight. "Aw goshhhh..." She moaned, "the bussss..."  
**

**"You''ll get used to it, I promise-"  
**

**"And if I don't?"  
**

**"Well then...Then you're just gonna be as sick as a dog whenever you ride."  
**

**"Joy." **

**xxx **

**She ended up clutching onto Lash-as she had done in the morning- like a lost little puppy. But of course when she was going down the steps of the bus she tripped and landed on her face, thus recieving a hardy laugh from Lash. She tried to not take notice of the hand that was under her feet when she fell.  
**

**Spencer used her tye-dyed house key to get into her white house. "Rachel! Sophie! Are you home?" She called as she went up into her room. No one answered her so she took out her cell phone and called a restaurant as she got threw off her heels and slid her jeans off. "Hi, is this Abbarro's?... Okay, can I get some delivery for 932 Sakura Drive?" On went her black work pants and off went her purple shirt. "Hi Kelly, yes, we'll have the usual...No, none for me, just Sophie and Rachel. Thanks Kelly, can I drop the money off on my way home from work?... Thanks! Bye!" Abbarro's knew her calls very well, she knew everyone who worked there. They knew what she was always taking care of the girls, so they let her order food for them and they even had a spare key so they could deliver the food when they weren't there.  
**

**Spencer put on her white dress top and red tie and headed to work after slipping on some dress shoes.  
**

**xxx  
**

**When she arrived at work her boyfriend looked angry. "Sorry, I got detention..."  
**

**"On your first day?"  
**

**"Yeah..."  
**

**"Well, you're here now, put on your apron and get to work. You're on double shift tonight, see ya babe." Blaise kissed Spencer on the cheek before handing ****her apron over.  
**

**"Um, I might be late from now on..."  
**

**"Okay, I'll get someone to cover for you."  
**

**"Thanks, much appreciated!"  
**

**xxx  
**

**It was ten at night by the time Spencer was able to leave work. She was on her way to Abbarro's to drop off the money. When she got there Kelly was about to lock up. "Kelly! I'm sorry I'm late! I had to work a double shift... Um... here!" Spencer said as she handed over the green.  
**

**"Spencer, you can't keep working like this, it's not healthy."  
**

**"Well, I don't really have a choice, so I might as well keep doing what I'm doing."  
**

**"You haven't eaten yet, have you?"  
**

**Spencer shrugged, "I'll find something at home."  
**

**"Spencer..."  
**

**"I'm fine, really."  
**

**"Well, be careful walking home."  
**

**"I will, I promise." **

**xxx  
**

**Spencer walked home quietly and thought about her plan to avoid detention. 'I could always just avoid him like the plague... But he's a bully... A bad guy... I don't want to get on his bad side... I'll juck kick his but if I have to... HA!' The blonde walked into her house, surprised that the door was unlocked. "Soph?Rach? You home?" She called out in an empty house. Since no one answered her she moved into the kitchen and frowned when she saw the take out on the counter, not even opened. 'Damn it guys!' She sighed and put the food in the kitchen. She smiled when she found a extra box with a small yellow post it on top:  
**__

_**Make sure you eat!-Kelly**_**  
**

**'Nice...Cheesecake...Mmm...' **

**xxx (Finally! The next day!)  
**

**Spencer woke up with a bang; a nice crack to the head, a lovely gift from her startling alarm clock. The carpet she was laying face first on was only a little padding when she fell from the bed, **_**again**_**. 'Five 'o' clock, bright and early. This morning she decided on a white shirt with a teal and lime and black design in the center, and some teal capris. Her sneakers were matching, of course. Her headphones were in her ears and her feet were on the pavement. 'I wonder how today is going to go...I have to figure out if I had any homework in Hero History... I swear to god. If that moron even **_**looks**_** at me when he's picking people in gym class I **_**will **_**be forced to inflict pain on him... Just watch! I will!' Spencer turned left when she got three blocks away from her house, then turned a sharp right once she got to Butternut ave, then another right. 'I can't believe those two didn't eat that food I ordered for them!It's all their favorites! Then they didn't even bother to even put it in the fridge!? Come on now...'  
**

**xxx  
**

**After about an hour of running she had gone home and took one of those showers that are hot enough to **_**burn**_** away stress with hot scalding water! Today she was going to do her hair strait. With a little sweet smelling Control Freak level 3 (it didn't take much!) to keep her blonde hair strait as an arrow, she used bedhead's After Party to soften her locks and she used Dream Drops from S Factor to add some shine. 'Man that stuff smells good!'**_**will**_** kill you. Do not doubt me."**slashslash**s228**dot**photobucket**dot**com**slash**albums**slash**ee263**slash**putcoolnamehere**slash**?actionview¤tChaptertwo**dot**jpg**

When she had finally got ready she knocked quietly on Rachel's blue door. "Ray, time to get up." Just like every other day she got a pillow thrown at her head and numerous swear words thrown at her. "Come on lazy ass, get up already."

"Spence. I

"Five minutes.But you really should just get up now." She waved me off so I moved on to Sophie's pink door. "Yo Soph, time to bite the dust, it's morning." Thennn she noticed the second body in the bed. "Morning Joe."

His head popped out from under the sheet. "Morning Spencer."

To save awkwardness, she left quickly. Spencer went into her bed room and decided to wear...

http:

just go lazy bums :

The girls' and Joe's breakfast consisted of waffles today. Of course though, they wouldn't eat them unless there were strawberries on top and whipped cream. Sooo, Spencer ended up having to go the the grocery store to pick up their crap. 'Damn it. I should totally beat them.' When she reached the check out line, the oily faced teenager who always worked as the cashier at the crack of dawn said hi and started to drool. 'That's kinda gross...' It was like spilling out! EW. "Good morning Spencer, the cousins want berries again?"

"You know it. Bye Checker." 'Damn that kid's weird...' She made it home in record time, only falling once too! Sure her palms got all bloodied up, but hey! Rach and Soph got their berries! "Here you go guys, you can fix them up yourself right, the waffles are already cooked for you-"

Rachel was on the phone, "can you do it? I'm kinda running late!"

"But so am-"

"Thanks!"

'Grr.' So she did up everyone's breakfast but her own, rice crispies would do just fine for her in the am.

**xxx**_**wouldn't**_** want to go to a school she hated? Yeah. Since a certain jackass had her ipod, she was unable to listen to music that was -almost- able to save her from dying on a flying bus. But low and behold, the seat next to her was filled and her arms were once again around his stomach listening to the deep rumble from his chest everytime she flinched. "Good morning Spencer!" 'At least **_**Speed**_** is nice to me in the morning!'**_**really**_** creative on insults today! I'm proud."**

Finally the girls had gotten ready and she was able to be at the bus stop on time. What a relief that was. I mean who

"Morh nin eedy!" Her voice sounded quite muffled. Strange thing actually, when your face is burried in someone's shirt, your voice sounds weird! Imagine that!

"Sooo..." Oh great. The battle with the village idiot started now. "How's the whole avoiding me thing goin' for ya?"

She slapped her hand to her head, "Damn it! I forgot!"

"It's okay, I know I'm irrisistable, I don't blame you, most chicks can't stay away for long."

"Shutup human cow."

"Wow! Today you're

She turned and looked up at Lash's sarcastic face and stated bluntly. VERY bluntly. "I despise you with a burning passion that consumes my soul from the firey pits of hell."

"Aww, you know you sercretly love me!"

"Not quite Moron."

"Come on sweetie, let's get to class."

"Douche bag."

**xxx**_**Do**_**?!"**

"No fornicating in the class room!" The history teacher screeched at Lash and Spencer, who ended up sitting next to eachother first block, despite her protests.

At the sudden yelling, Spencer looked up confused as to who the teacher was yelling at. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was her, "um, sir-" Her arguments were stopped when she looked over at Lash, who had brought his face close to hers, knowing well that the teacher would instantly give them detention for the slightest things. "You idiot!"

"What was that? One more for insulting your teacher!"

"Not you!Mor-" Before she could insult the teacher and get in any further trouble, Lash quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and led her out the door. As soon as they were out of the class room Lash let go of her and laughed his freakin' ass off. "Omigod!What! Did! You!

Lash gave her a goofy smile, "shucks, what're you talkin' about?..."

**"..." Spencer was speechless, rage bubbling inside her, she kept quiet however which scared Lash even more. She smiled pleasantly at him and continued walking to detention.**_**do **_**realize that, right?"**_**lot**_** of girls were glaring at her, and some boys had perverted smiles on their faces. "N-n...no!He-"**_**HIM**_**?!Agh!Are you **_**KIDDING?!**_**"**

Lash flinched at her calmness, why she was acting so strange, the world may never know. He had stopped dead in his tracks when she smiled at him and she was now watching her figure walk away from him. After checking for other people, he took a quick glance down at himself, and quickly in his pants. Who knew what that girl was capable of... He quickly caught up to her in two long strides, though she was twenty five feet ahead already. He remained silent, ready for any attack she might throw at him at any moment.

"Dip stick." She muttered, lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that just so happened to be of a certain stretchy man...

And how to properly execute a perfect murder of him.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you, you

Lash smiled the widest smile that he could manage. "I DON'T WANNA GET IN BED WITH YOU!SPENCER CATASTROPHY!STOP ASKING!"

Said "sex monger" gaped at him. 'Oh no!' She watched as kids and teachers all peeked out the doors to stare at them. And a

"Sorry Spencer, I don't rolll like thaaaaatttt..." He sang.

"DEATH!" With that she lunged at him, unsuccessfully trying to tackle him.

"RAPE!"

Now EVERYONE'S eyes were on her, shocked expressions on their faces. They were all murmuring. 'Wow, she's really trying to rape him...' 'Should we help him?' 'Poor Lash...'

"POOR

'Maybe she's crazy?...'

Fucking hell.

**xxx**_**bothering**_** me before!" She yelled, surprised that there wasn't a large vein popping out of her forehead.**

"Yeah, but now, you're mine to torture allllll year!"

"Jesus."

"That stunt was not funny."

"Yeah," Lash giggled, "it really was!"

"The whole school thinks I'm a rapist now!"

"Good, they'll leave you alone now!"

"They weren't

**

* * *

I'm SO sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone (not really, because I lost all my readers, which sucks, but I deserved it because I suck at updating... So yeah!

Don't own sky high...

xxx

**"That stunt was not funny."**

**"Yeah," Lash giggled, "it really was!"**

**"The whole school thinks I'm a rapist now!"**

**"Good, they'll leave you alone now!"**

**"They weren't _bothering_ me before!" She yelled, surprised that there wasn't a large vein popping out of her forehead.**

**With an immature 'huff', she took her desk and pushed it to the farthest point away from him. "You know it's weird, we just met yesterday yet..." He started...**

**And she _finished_, "it feels like I've been stuck with you for far too long. Huh. Imagine that."**

**With two freakishly long strides, he was by her side, kneeling next to her. "Aw, don't be so mean Shorty..."**

**"Shut up douche pickle."**

**"Oh come on, I'm not that bad..."**

**She shot a look at him , a look that said _'Are you stupid?' _"You _are_ that bad. And worse!"**

**"Aw, what's with these mean words you use?"**

**"Why have you set yourself on making my life miserable?"**

**"It's your fault."**

**"Um, how?"**

**"You're just so damn easy to make fun of!"**

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yeah you are!"**

**"Please,_elaborate_ for me."  
**

**"You're..." Lash paused, thinking about what he could say to her. "Well, to start... You're um... Short, blonde, tiny, you talk funny, and you're new here."**

**"Okay, why not just make fun of me, then walk away like every other victim you have?"**

**Lash didn't really have an answer for that one. "You're more interesting...I like you, you're fun to tease."**

**"Weirdo."**

**"See, I will consider you as a "friend" if you let me tease you, what'y'say?"**

**"Now, why would I want to be friends with you?"**

**"Because I'll kick the crap out of you like you are a normal nerd."**

**A part of her told her he was serious. "Tempting but I think I'll take my chances, so n-"**

**He put his long ass skinny finger on her lips, "tell me tomorrow, I like the suspense." Even though he hated it. Very much so.**

**"Whatever loser, but you know what I'm gonna choose."**

**"No I don't."**

**"Sure sure. Idiot."**

**"You love me."**

**"Baka." (Moron:japanese) Since she was bored, she decided to insult him in every language she could remember.**

**"With undying passion."**

"Dorf trottel." (Village idiot: German)

**"You want my body."**

**"Tua mater." (Your mom: Latin)**

**"You gonna try to rape me again?"**

**"Puttana." (Whore: Italian)**

**"I can see the lust for me in you eyes, those bright blue eyessss."**

**"Fatalau." (Pussy-boy: Romanian)**

**"Seriously, if you're going to rape me, be gentle, I bet your vicious in bed."**

**"Manger du merde et meurt, pute!" (Eat shit and die, whore!: French)**

**"You know, calling me an idiot, whore, and my personal favorite 'Pussy-boy', is not very nice." She gaped at him. _'How could he possibly know any of those?!?'_ As if he read her mind he said, "I had a thing with a girl who could translate anything... Nice rack too..." He added thoughtfully.**

**"Varken." (Pig: Dutch)**

**"I am not fat."**

**"Yes you are, you're obese." She smile with a grin, secretly jealous of his anorexic-ness.**

**"Totally, and you're almost as tall as _me_."**

**Ass.**

**"Is it time to go yet?"**

**"Yeah, we're already five minutes late for class." This time she wasn't even suprised that he made them late. But she was grateful that the teacher was nice. "Come on Spencer, let's go."**

**"I despise you."**

**They walked in silence for the whole walk to the class room, the teacher wasn't suprised either that Lash had made them late. "Hiya Spencer! Good to see mean ol' Lashy here hasn't scared you away! Huh!" He turned to Lash, "Lash, be a good boy and go to your seat."**

**"Sure." He said walking back to his seat, with Spencer behind. He suddenly turned and faced her, "What?!"**

**Spencer was holding in a burst of laughter. 'Hahahahaha! LASHY!... That's gonna crack me up every time!' She patted his _very high up_ shoulder and replied, "nothing, come on, lets's go to our seats, _Lashy_."**

**"Shut up before I _beat _you."**

**"Sure sure baby."**

**xxx**

**Class was pretty simple, taking light notes on what fabrics work for what powers, swatting away wads of paper that Lash kept throwing at her, and during this time she had time to think. Towards the middle of class he nudged her side, "Psst!"**

**"What faggot?"**

**"What are you thinking about?"**

**"Your ultimate demise."**

**"Oh really," he smirked, "and what exactly does that entail?"**

**"A very violent and painful death in which some one who looks exactly like me, talks like me, and has the same dna as me, is the murderer."**

**He frowned, "That's the best you could come up with?"**

**"What exactly am I missing then?"_She_ thought that the plan was flawless, so she was curious of what the idiot could come up with for his _own_ death.**

**"The part where you -rather, the person who _is_ you but isn't- tries to bang me, but being the good, kindhearted person I am, agree, then you want to kill me afterward because I am just that damn good. Jealousy."**

**"Wow. That was very well planned out, I'm impressed."**

**"You are?" There's a surprise.**

**"Yeah! Well... Except you're missing the part where I cut your dick off for being obnoxious."**

**Lash flinched and instantly shot his hands down to his crotch. "Mean! What happened to the shy girl who I met yesterday?!"**

**"She met the spawn of satan."**

**"And I'm definately trying to corrupt her."**

**"Yeah. Now can I take notes please?"**

**"Nerd."**

**Spencer ignored that and continued writing 'pros and cons of capes.'A piece of paper landed on her desk, she spun around to smack him. "No more paper!"**

**"Oh, did I disrupt your notes?"**

**Stay calm Spencer, stay calm, he'll end up dying an early death anyway... 'Con: can get caught in jet engines.' When another piece of paper landed on her paper, she was about to flip out and slap him, but her name was on this one, and it was folded; not just crumpled like his. She opened up the mysterious note and read it.**

_My my new girl! Welcome to the school, hope you're getting used to how this school runs, it'll come in handy in the future. You're already making friends too! ...And you're getting preeety close to Lash, aren't you?... Well don't. Stay away from him._

**'Well then...' The blonde looked up and around the room. No one looked like they sent a note; everyone was looking forward or at eachother, not a single person even noticed she was there.**

**Lash leaned over her shoulder, "what's that? Got a secret admirorer(AN: terribly sorry, but I can not spell this!)?"**

**"Yeah, they totally dig me, man." She said as she folded the note up and put it in her bag.**

**xxx**

ugh, being a sucky updater hurts me man... sorry guys...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey folks, it's me! So I got a review, that made me pretty ad, but after thinking it over for a few days I realized that they were completely right, I mean they could've said it a bit nicer, but that's okay. I get the message and I'll try to be better ^_^

And they were also right about my rating for this, I appologize, my language is pretty foul... So I'll try to tone it down okay? Sorry for the bad words in the previous chapters!

Well, my origional goal fer this story was to have a nice shy girl meet bad boy lash... but I started writing while hyper, so her character totally strayed from where I wanted it.... I'm not gonna really change much, but I'm going to _soften_ her character a bit....She'll be just as quirky, but just a little more her-ish. So now you'll know why she suddenly goes bipolar, 'kay? Sorry fer any inconveiniences....

The bell rang and she slowly put away her sparkly notebook and pens. Lash whipped his arm around her shoulder as she started for the door. She immediately tensed at his touch, "what are you doing, meanie?"

"Walking, there a problem with that shorty?"

"Meh, whatever floats your boat man..." She muttered as she dug through her bad for her schedule, "ah crap... Can't find my paper thingy...."

"You're going to hero literature kiddo," Lash responded while rolling his eyes.

'How the heck could he know that! Especially when I don't even know myself!'

"I looked at your sched. yesterday, remember?"

"Ah, yeah... Oh come on! That was yesterday!"

Lash threw his arms up in the air, "exactly! You should remember that! I mean," he held his chest, "come on, if even _I_ can remember, then you must _really_ have a bad memory!"

Spencer grinned and mock slapped his arm, "yeah yeah, okay smarty-pants, where is the class room again?"

"Five doors down to the- Hey!"

The blonde had already walked away and was currently talking to some random dude in the hallway, "....oh, it is? Thank you!" Lash walked up to her with a pout on his face. "What?"

"Come on! I was just about to tell you!"

Spencer sighed, "are you telling me that you would _actually_ tell me where it _really_ is?"

"Yes!"

"I doubt that."

"So mean Spence!"

"Have I said anything to you that may have made you think it was okay for you to call me that?"

A certain hot-headed person just so happened to hear that phrase and quickly remembered the time he had said it to the hippy. His eyes set on Lash, who was blocking his view of the girl who had rephrased his own words.

"Yo Speed!- Will you get rid of the bunny already?!" Lash yelled as his fat little friend waddled toward him. "Really man, it's weird."

"Aw, it's okay Speedy, you go right on ahead and play with your bunny!" The flame man listened to the girl's voice, he liked it, simply because of the calming effect it had on him. And the best part, she was yelling at that idiot Lash, who seemed wimpy around her. "Well... Speedy, will you take me to Hero Lit. please?"

"Sure, see ya man." Speed said as he walked past Lash.

Warren Peace tried to see the girl, but Lash was blocking his view, by the time he had moved she was already gone around the corner. Lash passed him mumbling to himself, "we're gonna have so much fun with her during save the citizen..."

'Uh oh, she's gonna be killed with that idiot.' He thought as he headed to his own class.

xxx

"OH. _You're _still here. I thought for sure you'd be in jail with your buddy Lash by now." Willy sneered as Spencer sat next to him in the back row.

"Sorry to dissapoint." She replied bluntly as she pulled out a fuzzy zebra print note book out of her backpack.

Now Will felt uncomfortable, her not caring about their fight threw him off, afterall, most people care even a _little_ about fights. "Erm... Well it's only a matter of time before you start breaking into banks or destroying the city..." When he looked over she was already taking notes, not even paying attention to him. "Then the papers would say a seemingly innocent girl destroyed the town, no one will like you." Once again, she wasn't even looking at him, he was annoyed now. "People don't like evil girls like you."

"Ow Will! Didn't your parents ever tell you not to hit girls?! Ow....!!" Spencer called without interest as the whole classroom turned around and stared at Will in shock. "M-my arm..." she fake moaned, she even held her arm and rubbed it.

She made a mental note to thank Lash for that.

"I-" He tried to protest when the teacher gave him an I'm-disapointed-in-you look. Spencer smiled as she looked down, so only he could see the smirk. "You're an evil woman if I've ever seen one!" He yelled in a hushed roar.

"I...I don't think I can write... Will, you hit my writing arm! However can I take notes now?!" She moaned for revenge. "What did I ever do wrong to deserve this!"

The teacher was sypathetic now, "Will, how awful, you will write _both_ of your notes, and do _both _of tonight's assignments for her."

"Can't you see she's evil!? She's a villain!" Will hollered while jumping out of his seat.

Spencer gasped and looked cute, "...I...I'm sorry Will... I don't know what I-I-I d-did wrong.... But I'm s-s-s-s-sorry..."

The whole class believed her and started to glare at Will. '_Nice..._' she thought meticulously.

"Will. Your new seat is here. NOW. " The teacher was pointing to somebody's seat up front. "Those notes better be very detailed. And if her homework isn't 100% correct, you'll do the _whole_ class'."

Will grabbed his stuff and stormed up to the front, "This isn't over Catastrophy!"

"I...I wish it never started!" She cried and put her head on her desk. 'Hehehe...Ass hole.'

Class resumed.

Spencer was staring out the window when a note landed on her paper.

**Hi, I'm Jake...**

She looked up to her new deskmate and saw the light brown haired boy smiling at her. _Hello Jake, I'm Spencer... :]_

**Nice to meet you, you're new here right?**

_Totally ^_^_

**That was really funny, I gotta tell ya!**

_How'd you know?_

**Telepath**

_Awesome  
_**  
He's so pissed off at you lol**

_Then let him have cake_!

**History Kidd, nice!**

_Great, I feel like a geek now lol_

**Aw don't, I like geeks :)**

_You're a strange dude, my friend_

**Ah, that's okay, I don't mind :)**

_Same here :]_

**Good, so what's your power?**

_I work with shadows and solid illusions...Meh..._

**No no, that's actually really cool!**

_Eh, not really, but your's is madd sweet!_

**It came in handy... You've got a pretty unique mind up there!**

_Mmm, okay hehehe..._

**No, really! You come up with the most random things!**

Oh great, now I'm a loon!

**Nah nah, it's cool... So you're friend's with Lash, huh?**

Spencer laughed and snorted. _Ha, not really, haven't made friends yet_

**How mean, I'm your friend now, BEST friend, 'kay?**

The girl smiled when she read._ Aw, okay besty!_  
_  
_**Hey, wanna eat lunch with me New Girl?**

_Mmm.... Okay best friend :]_

**Fantastic!**

Before they knew it, the bell rang and everyone flooded out of the room. "So, Best Friend, wanna walk to lunch together?" Jake asked her as he held his elbow out for her to hold.

"Totally, yo." Spencer linked arms with him and made merry as they skipped down the hallway together. It definately would have been a hallmark moment had she not tripped and busted, pulling him down with her. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Jake grinned a goofy smile and waved her off, "it's okay, I'll just have to make sure you don't fall again... Here, lemme help you," he said as he stood up and grabbed her hand. "Clumsy little girl!"

"Aww... I'm not _that_ little..." Spencer giggled, she liked this friend, he doesn't make fun of her so bad!

The boy propped his elbow on her shoulder, "you're right, you're perfect best friend height!"

The blonde looked up at the tall boy; he was much taller than her by far, but he wasn't close to being as tall as Lash. "Speaking as a little person, you are the perfect height too!"

They high-fived -even though she had to jump for it- enthusiasticly before heading to lunch.

xxx

Spencer was having a good time sitting with her new best friend and his friends. She learned that he's the goofy one in the group, but that was just fine with her. And they were all extremely nice, which was a nice change from Lash's mean antics.

"So I was like 'no way! the turtle can't fly! We're in water!' " One of Jake's friends laughed, he was telling a story about an idiotic time he had with a distant cousin. "I swear,it was a crazy moment!"

"Wow," Spencer laughed, "I would totally freak if something like that happened!"

"Hey Caty," the others called her by her new _nickname_ 'Caty-astro-phee', "we're all gonna go bowling after school today, wanna come?"

"Hmm, I wish I could, but I can't, I've got to work, sorry..." Spencer pouted, really, she liked these people, but she has to work hard for her living.

"It's okay, whenever you're free next we'll all go, 'kay?"

Man these are nice people...

"Sounds fantastic, thanks people!"

"No problem!" Jake cheered as he hugged her from the side.

"Aww, you rock Jakeries!"

"Yep!" He struck a dramatic pose, "I know, I'm that awesome!"

Spencer watched them all interact with her lips pulled into a smile as they yelled 'yeah right!' and 'No way!' and 'Jake's a retard!' They were a very happy group, and she was proud to be able to spend time with them.

xxx

"Where're you headed next Spencer?" Jake asked enthusiastically as lunch neared its end.

"Mmm... Codes, I THINK..."

Jake pouted cutely, "aww, that sucks, I've got History!"

"I've got class with you Caty," Brian, the smart looking boy in the group said cooly. "I think you sit way behind me..." He pointed to his eyes, "Glasses..."

"Ah, I see...." She replied with a pleasant look.

"You seriously just said that to the leagally blind person in the group?!" Jake hollered as he swung his arm around both Brian and Spencer.

"Oooh, sorry!" Spencer cried nervously.

Everyone laughed playfully at her, "it's fine, Jake's just an idiot, don't worry about him!"

"O-okay!"

"Aw! Isn't she cute!" A girl who must have been friends with everyone squealed as she walked by the table.

"Yep! AND we totally own her Cas! Her name is Spencer Catastrophy! She's new! And she's my new best friend! And you can't take her away and rape her!" Jake yelled WAY too loudly at her.

"Speaking of raping someone..." Cas said as she leaned on Jake's shoulder, "Lash made it seem like you were trying to rape him in the hallway!"

Spencer smiled and moaned, "Oh gosh... Don't bring that up! I totally wasn't!"

"Well, glad I heard that first hand!"

"Yeah! Pass that word!"

"Heh, I will! I'll tell everyone that your friend Lash-"

"He's not really my friend, hehehe!"

"Ha! Okay then! But I will pass the word for you!"

"Thanks-erm..."

"You can call me Cas! Okay Caty?"

"You like that nickname too!?" Jake yelled at Cas.

Spencer grinned, she liked these people alot!

xxx

"Yo Brian, can I walk to class with you? I'm still not sure where everything is..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure thing, come on," Said smart kid as he waited for her to catch up during the rush of kids leaving the cafeteria. "Onward?"

"Sure sure!"

xxx

Mmm.... hope this one was better guys, but I'll keep working to lower the suck level ^_^


	7. memo story's not ending!

Hello dearies, this is an author memo, but not a bad one I promise! The story is not ending! My computer is down again, and I thought all was lost, but I realized that I really love my stories, and I have a lot written for each of them. SO, what I'm going to do is basically suck it up and rewrite what I can of what I already have, so that means that I should be posting soon! So, sorry for the delay! I'll be back really fast I swear!


	8. Chapter 8

Man. I would _kill_ to meet Lash! Anyone know if Jake Sandvig is married? lol If I ended up with him I'd probably make him dress up as Lash when we... Just kiddin lol! Thats with Willy Wonka! Just kidding! Not really.

Anyway, I _am_ working on re-uploading the first chapters, because I know they got all fucked up, so I'll try to fix that...

Anyways again, I still don't own sky high!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Now, she knew he had followed her into the library, but when she turned around she saw no sign of him. Hmm...Must have wandered off...Oh well, at least I lost him! For a few minutes she stood and watched the scanner flash twice then print out the next page. She suddenly felt a vibration in her back pocket, so she quickly fished out her cell and slid it open. A smile formed as she saw it was a text from her boyfriend, Blaise. Just as she was about to read it, a hand whipped over her head and stole it out of her grasp. As expected, he hadn't just left, he had only hid for a bit, waiting for the best time to pounce.

Just as quickly as it was taken away from her, she had twisted around and was searching rapidly for the perpetrator who she found was chilling out in the corner behind her. "Give me back my phone please."

"You really should have your phone in school, you know." Lash answered, dodging her request. Just as he was about to read the message Spencer lunged at his hand which held her precious phone. But Lash, though tall and skinny, had fast reflexes and quickly raised his hands just above her reach.

Lesson time, kiddos: When figure X leaps at figure Z and it moves, it hits whatever is behind it: figure Y.

Now lets apply this formula to the current situation:

When [Spencer] leaps at [Lash's hands] and it moves, it hits whatever is behind it: [Lash's chest].

It all happened too fast. Her little arms were wrapped around his waist and her body was pressed against his in a quite intimate position.

Spencer found it awkward.  
Lash found it amusing.

"Man, you really weren't kidding when you said you wanted me to take you!"

When she tried to push off him, she found she couldn't, that's when she noticed the stripes wrapped around her entire body, holding her in place. "Will you please just let me go?"

"Sure."

She waited, but he did nothing. "Uh...Now maybe?"

"Okay."

Again, nothing. "Please?"

"Alright."

"Really?"

"No."

"Please.?"

"Okay."

"Really? Are you for sure this time?"

"Yes."

Jerk.

"Pretty please?"

"No." And he finally let her go!

"Thanks! Now can I have my phone back?"

"Yeah, here," he said nicely, he even put it out low enough for her to reach. She lifted her hand to reach for the phone, but he pulled it out of reach. "What? You can't reach it?"

"Please?" She asked while she watched Lash walk to the other corner of the room, which would only take her seven steps to walk. For ten minutes, she wordlessly chased him around the room in a futile attempt to get her phone back.

As he dip, ducked, and dodged her, he looked at her phone and saw she had a new message, from someone named 'Blaise'.

Who names their kid that?

Deciding he should just look at whatever this dude said, he opened the message which read : ya babe c u ltr 2nite ily

If Spencer hadn't been so distracted trying to get her freakin' phone out of his hands, maybe she would have noticed the slight frown that formed on his face. He quickly deleted the text, just for fun, before calling himself. Of course she didn't notice though, if she did she would have freaked out. She would never want him to have her number, even if her life depended on it!

Suddenly Lash stopped moving away from her, making her run into his chest again, but this time she wasn't held there. When she heard the sound of her phone taking a picture her head shot up. "What are you doing? Give me my phone back!"

"Hold on, I have to add my number!"

"What?Why would I want that?"

"Because I'm awesome, haven't you heard?"

"Apparently not..." she muttered to herself.

"Here you are," he said, actually giving back her phone.

"Huh? Really? You actually gave it back?... So... What about my iPod? Can I have that back yet?"

"Uh, no."

"W-why?"

"Because."

Simple enough.

"But, I really want it back... I had to use my old crappy iPod this morning..."

"That's nice."

"Whatever... Well, I'm done now,so if you want to scatter off that'd be completely fine with me." Spencer said as she collected her papers and Brian's notebook. 'At least I got my phone back this time! Butthead!'

"Ha..." Lash started, "as if you even know how to get back to your class! Looks like you're gonna be lost without me, huh."

She glared at him before stalking off, "I'll take my chances."

"Whatever you say kid." The tall boy laughed, knowing she wouldn't be able to find her way even if she did find someone to take her.

Spencer was by the doorway, but just before she left the room she waved, "Bye, see you later."

And she was gone.

Lash stood there dumbfounded, but he quickly shook off his confusion and ran to catch up with her. "Woah woah! Hey hey! Woah! Does that mean you want to see me later?" Ha, he finally got her!

She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly thought of a snappy comeback. The comeback came, but the 'snappy' was missing. "I figured you'd have detention after school anyway."

"And what would you do if I didn't? Would you beg me to get detention too? Would you skip it and follow me home and stalk me? Orrr would you rape me on the spot to get your daily fix of 'Lash' to hold you over?"

"Um, neither."

Warren, who was in the library at this same moment, watched amused as Lash chased around the girl from before. Yet again he couldn't get a glimpse of what she looked like, some bookshelf or pillar would always hide her face, that or she'd look away. 'Lash looks even more like an idiot next to her!Hahaha!'

The skinny boy was getting frustrated with her, he can barely provoke her! Any other girl -or man for that matter- would be ready to hit him already, but her... not even close. "You sure about that? Because I bet you a hundred dollars that your body is calling for me right now."

"Not really."

'This is better than cable!' Warren thought as he watched their exchange. He too thought it was simply amazing how she barely let his idiocy phase her. Then again, if it were him he'd strait up punch Lash, but he knew she wouldn't.

Though that would be pretty funny to see.

"You're in deniallll, you want my bodyyyy...." Lash tried.

'Only if it's lying dead in a ditch somewhere!' Both Spencer and Warren thought at the same time.

"You have detention after school, don't you." Spencer replied without a care, not letting him dodge the true argument at hand.

"Yes, but don't assume I do all the time," he started smirking, "After all..." He placed a hand over his chest. "I'm a real softy at heart."

"Yeah I bet. Bye."

"No 'see you later' this time?"

"Not a chance." With that the short blonde girl left, leaving Lash defeated and Warren needing oxygen from laughing too hard behind the shelf.

Lash's gaze quickly flicked over to the flame boy, "what're you laughing at?"

"You, obviously."

"She didn't win that one."

'Oh? He's refusing to admit defeat? Ha.' Warren thought. "Yeah. She really did."

"Did not."

"Did too, buddy."

"Just wait Peace, you'll see she hasn't won yet."

"Wanna place a wager on that?"

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" Inquired Lash, who pulled a chair out and sat across from the leather-clad guy.

"Well," Warren laced his gloved hands and placed them behind his head and leaned back. "I bet that she'll win against you, even if you beat her in 'Save the Citizen'."

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid. You're planning on making her go against you in block six."

"So you're trying to tell me you think that even if we beat her, she'll not react a bit?"

"Not in the least."

"Ha, you're going to be at a loss, my friend, because I'll have her screaming at me by the end of the day."

"Suurrre you will."

"So what are we betting?"

"If you lose you have to be 'a nice kid' for a day."

"What the hell is that?! Since when do you want peace in the school?"

"Since you wouldn't be able to do it. And if -or rather, when- you can't, you owe me fifty bucks."

"Fine, whatever. And if I win?"

"I don't care, you choose, because it's not like you'll win this."

".... If I win... You have to... Try annoying her too, and if/when you can't, you owe me fifty dollars."

"Ha, amusing, deal." Warren laughed as he reached across the table and shook Lash's skinny hand in confirmation.

"See you in gym, Peace."

"Sure sure."

'This should be easy enough.... I think...' Lash thought as he left the library, only to see Candice waiting by the door for him.

"Baby, you left me so suddenly! Not fair!" She whined, latching on to his arm.

"Ah, sorry Candy, I had to deal with that chick. I'll make up for it," Lash gave a seductive look, which she returned as well.

"You better-" she started, but she was interrupted by another large chested girl coming their way.

"Lashy, what are you doing here? We agreed to meet, remember?"

"Oh...Right, sorry, I forgot..." Lash answered as he put his other arm around her, walking with them both. "Lets all make up together, okay?"

"Okay!" Both girls cooed and ran their hands all over him.

Lash loved being a pimp.

xxx

"Oh, I see, and that's why you were late yesterday too?"

"Yes ma'am." Spencer explained with Brian at her side when stumbled into the classroom. Brian had helped her explain to the codes teacher that she really shouldn't be blamed for Lash making her late.

"Okay then, well just avoid characters like Lash and let Brian get you here on time, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Caty, where were you all this time?" Brian asked as Spencer and him finally sat down together to work on the classwork the teacher had assigned earlier.

"Well, first I couldn't find the library, then that guy saw me and made me get lost. I saw Jake around too, but I was whipped away from him. Then when we got to the library he stole my phone and made things miserable. Thank you by the way, for the notes and saving me from the teacher."

"No problem, we're friends now." Brian smiled, Spencer could tell it was genuine, even though he was not looking up from the worksheet he was working on.

"Sorry for taking so long, too."

"It's okay, I was able to do it without the notes anyway, here, you can just copy what I got done."

"Thanks, dang you're smart!"

He laughed, "thanks, I try."

Good times, good times.

xxx

When the bell finally rang (one can only stand codes for so long), Spencer packed up her things and asked Brian what he had next.

"I've got 'EL' next."

"What's that?"

"Extra Learning, for basically the nerds like myself."

"Sounds fun," she laughed, it sounded like a terrible class, but it seemed right up Brian's alley.

"Yeahhh, right, because everyone wants to do more work than needed, yeahhh."

"Oh totally." She laughed. "Well, I'll see you later, I've got some hiding to do..."

Brian smiled, "good luck, he's got some amazing talent for showing up when you don't want him too."

"Oh great."

xxx

Since she had forty five minutes to do whatever she pleased, Spencer took it upon herself to find a place to relax and work on her homework, because she'd have no time to do it at home. Eventually, after wondering around for a few minutes, she found a bench that was placed in front of a window that lit the whole hallway with a yellow glow. With both knees bent she started to work on the jumbled mess of numbers that was codes homework. Though the class still sucked pretty bad, she was relieved that the teacher didn't want to hit her any more. If it weren't for Brian, the year would go by with that woman hating her for nothing.

Suddenly a door nearby crashed open and slammed against the wall, scaring the wits out of her. To her good luck, Lash strolled out, adjusting the collar on his shirt with a not one, but two girls following behind him. The girls were too busy pulling their shirts back in place and fixing their smudged make up to notice Spencer staring at them in horror with her notebook pressed flush against her chest.

She. Was. Terrified.

Spencer was heaving, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal pace when Lash and the girls finally noticed her almost dead from shock. This was quite amusing to Lash however, "Aw, Spencer, did you follow me all the way here just for your turn? You could have joined us you know, all you had to do was knock."

Spencer's fear was quickly dropped and switched to annoyance pretty abruptly. "Not quite. Good bye." After quickly -very- quickly putting her notebook away, she walked down the hall way, mumbling about having to cleanse her memories due to the horrific sight she had to see. Just as she turned a corner, she heard someone calling for help. Huh? Not exactly liking to get caught up in things that weren't her business, Spencer kept walking at a normal pace. If she stumbled upon something, then she did, but she refused to go looking for trouble. Soon, however, she somehow managed to find exactly that.

"Help!" The person yelled from inside a trash bin. What was he doing inside of the bin? Speed.

Speed was laughing while holding the poor skinny boy's legs in the air. "Had enough yet sidekick? Huh?"

"Yes yes! Just let me go!" the kid yelled as loud as he could from inside the plastic container.

Spencer wanted no trouble, so she decided to be casual, "Hi Speed," and kept walking.

Like her luck would ever allow her to keep going uninterrupted. "You're not going to yell at me?" Speed asked, genuinely surprised that she wouldn't try to stop him.

She shrugged, "It's none of my business."

While they were talking, Speed's victim took the opportunity to sneak away, with the trash bin still covering down to his waist. Speed let it go though, thinking that he would most likely have more fun hanging with Spencer anyway. He didn't hate the girl after all, and she certainly wasn't a sidekick so she was okay in his book. "I guess that's one way to think of it. So what are you up to?"

"I've just been scarred for life." She shuttered at the memory that refused to exit her mind.

"What happened?"

"Lash. Closet. Girls."

"Wait, girls... With an 's'?"

"Yeah, two of them, can you believe it?"

"Hm," Speed said nonchalantly, "Only two?"

She gaped, "y-yeah..."

"That's strange, he must be feeling off his game or something... Probably because of you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because he doesn't know how to react to you. He usually can make some one instantly either a) fall for him b) get scared of him or c) get so annoyed that they have a freak out."

"Um?"

"He seems to be having trouble doing one of them or something."

"So that's why he's so keen on annoying me?"

"Probably, but you never know what's going on in his head."

"So you're saying that if I have a freak out he'll leave me alone?"

"That's not likely, if you react in a way that amuses him, he'll probably never leave you alone."

"What can I do Speedy?"

"You could always try to stop calling me 'Speedy'?"

"Not a chance," she smiled and playfully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, but if anyone else calls me that I'll kill you, I swear I will."

Spencer laughed at his pitiful attempt to be serious. "Okay okay, I promise, just me, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good, but I really wont hesitate to kill you. That, or I'll tell Lash that you have a tickle spot."

"You don't know that though, Speedy!" Spencer whined as she sat down on the floor across from him.

"Ah, but he doesn't, so he'd bide his time trying to find it."

She looked down defeated, "wow, you're right..."

"Haha, I know I am," he laughed, secretly enjoying his victory, it wasn't often that he won in a logic fight.

"So uh, do you know where my next class is?"

vVvVvVvVvV

There! I hope this saved right! Loves you alls!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Okay so here is chapter nine! Hope you like it! Oh, and Hana? I promise I will work on making those links so they actually work :]

And everyone, quite a few people have told me that I write with an immature teenager-ish style [not talking about typos and spelling] Well, I write that way for this story for a reason. I wanted the writing style to be light and fun. So that's why I talk like a hick when I post :] Oh and if I can find a way to explain what I mean better, I probably will :]

Oh!Oh!Oh! And thank you everyone who sent me a review. And by the way, if anyone feels like they want me to do something differently or change something, let me know, because I don't mind fixing stuff!

vVvVvVvVvV

"Yeah, sorry you feel that way." Spencer mumbled, fully annoyed that Will continued to preach to her like he's trying to push on his own crazy religion.

Will scoffed, "because now that everyone knows you're evil, everyone knows that you will never have a friend like me."

She feigned hurt, "man, I'm _crushed_, because I **totally** wanted a _dear friend_ like you."

"You little-"

"Do you want to 'hit' me again?" Finally she asked it.

"I told you that you're evil!" Will shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

That. Is. IT.

"Evil? What are you talking about Will? Did you have to hit me?" Spencer was always one for self-preservation, her sanity for his reputation...

Sounded like a good deal to her.

"Mister Stronghold, need I remind you we are in a classroom for learning? And miss Catastrophy, if he hits you, hit him back. Don't disrupt class." Professor Medulla said with no enthusiasm.

Once the professor resumed his notes on the board, Will leaned over and whispered, "it's not over!"

This was just getting annoying now, "listen kid, I really don't know why you're so fixated on annoying me, but just be aware next time I'll use a heat ray instead of just a freeze beam... We solid? Good."

"Evil!"

"Heat ray."

Will flinched and faced forward.

Spencer:2  
Will: Nothin'

xxx

As much as Spencer didn't want to stay in science, she sure as heck didn't want to go to gym. To bide her time, she watched the clock and effortlessly dodged any verbal attack that Will _tried_ to fight her with. Somehow, she was pretty good at this weird stuff, like building heat rays and freeze beams. Yet she couldn't work a remote even if her life depended on it. She willed the bell not to ring, but alas, it sounded throughout the building, signaling sixth block. "Damn it... _Gym..._" She mumbled to herself, moving as slow as possible to attempt to slow the inevitable. Eventually she had to go to gym though. Spencer never did like gym all too much, because: a)she wasn't that coordinated b)sweat is gross c)she was better at learning than moving her body and d) she wasn't lucky enough to be gifted with talent.

Okay, it was a bad idea to stall going to gym, she ended up getting lost for half an hour before she found someone to tell her where the gym she was alone in the locker room, changing into her new and improved gym clothes. Yesterday, she never had a chance to try them on, so it would be the first time she ever saw herself in them.

xxx

Lash and Speed were already suited up for 'save the citizen', choosing their next _victims_ for the game. The taller boy frowned however when he saw that Spencer was nowhere in the crowd. 'Is she skipping?'

"Dude!" A voice snapped Lash out of his daze, making his attention turn to his best friend.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Man, you just left the planet! Choose someone!" Speed laughed, hitting the skinny boy's shoulder.

"That brat isn't here _now_, but we'll get her!" Lash said more to himself,then turned to Coach Boomer. "Coach! We choose Smith and Jones!" (AN: tacky names, I know, but hey, who cares?)

Spencer had somehow managed to sneak in the crowd without being noticed by anyone, which greatly relieved her. For most of the class she watched Lash and Speed beat -no, _murder_- every opponent they called up. Even _she_ had to admit they were pretty awesome. Spencer was pretty interested in this game, but soon she found herself looking at what Lash was wearing. 'Of course he has stripes on' she thought as she rolled her eyes. Scanning down his arms, Spencer stopped and whipped her hand over her mouth. Not because she was eyeing him, but because he had _fingerless gloves_ on. 'Sexy!' It wasn't her fault though, it's not like she liked him or something -gosh, that would be absured- but she always had a fetish for fingerless gloves. Man, she was such a sucker for them... Anyway! Once they beat down the two guys they were working on, Lash stood up and scanned the crowd for his next victim.

"Okay, now we choose..." Lash's gaze stopped abruptly, making a smirk that could rival the Grinch's. "Whoever has not gone against us before." He was sure she wouldn't have skipped, she was here somewhere.

Spencer said nothing, refusing to draw attention to herself.

"NEW GIRL!" Lash yelled with a determined voice.

Warren Peace, who was sitting on the bleachers, giving off a 'sit near me and die' aura, looked up once he noticed everyone around him turning to look in his direction. '_What the?..._'

"You can't hide forever kid!" Lash called again.

Warren finally realized why everyone was staring at him before, the new girl was sitting right next to him! Finally! He'd be able to see what she looks like! The one who can annoy _Lash_! Just as he looked over to his left to see her face, a blur of blonde fell through the bleachers. '_Damn it! Every time! Am I not allowed to see what this chick looks like or something?! _'

'Dang it! Leave me alone man!' Spencer cried in her head as she crawled on all fours underneath the bleachers, looking for an escape.

Coach Boomer was yelling now, it was true, there _was_ a student of his who hasn't gone yet, one that wasn't on his good side in particular. "New kid! Where are you?!"

Lash stayed calm, even smirking as he slowly scanned the other kids for his new target. 'I'm gonna find you, there's no use in hiding...' Finally, he had spotted her, how, he wasn't sure, but he was _positive_ that it was her. With amazing speed, Lash stretched his arm out toward the bleachers, knees slightly bent. 'Yes...' With strange accuracy, he wrapped his hand around either her wrist or ankle -he wasn't sure which- and lifted her out. "Found her!" He announced while he hung her in the air, at least eight feet off the floor. Then everything was silent, which confused him, so he strait up dropped his short blonde prey and looked over to Speed. He sent a questioning glance over to his friend, who was looking past his shoulder. "What?" Finally, Speed motioned for him to turn around, which he did, the sight making his jaw drop. 'Wow.'

He couldn't believe what he saw as he looked at her, she looked _hot_, making him wonder why he hadn't 'hit that' yet. Her perfectly toned legs stood out from her short blue shorts while her figure was shaped nicely underneath a tank top that was a little too low cut to be regulation gym clothes. Lash never knew it was possible for a girl to look so sexy in sneakers.

Spencer winced in pain as she slowly got up off the floor, dusting herself off in the process. Never noticing the silence in the room, she raked her hand through her hair and turned around, finally seeing everyone staring at her. "Uh?..."

"Right... Lash, who else?" Boomer called out once his own composure was regained.

"Uh... Oh yeah, the hippy." Lash answered with a devilish smile.

"Okay flower-child, go suit up with Catastropy or you fail the year." Boomer called as he changed the score board's names.

The blonde gaped when she saw who her partner was: Layla, the girl who despised her for no good reason!

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

Moments later Spencer and Layla emerged from the gear room, armored in shiny plates for safety purposes... Which Spencer just _knew_ she was really going to need in the long run. 'It would have been nice if I was wearing it when he _dropped me_!' Spencer thought moodily. As she and Layla walked closer to the center of the stadium, or as Spencer liked to call it 'Pit of death', she saw the score board. 'Oh, big shocker, the idiot's the villian.'

When the girls reached their spots, Layla immediately sat down on the floor and crossed her arms and legs. "I refuse to help you." The flaming red-head (Megan: that was kind of fun to say) sneered at the blonde. That's when Spencer knew she was on her own.

"Okay, here's the deal new kid," Boomer called out, "you've got five minutes to save the citizen and disarm your opponents. Go."

"What?!" Spencer cried, but her protests were short lived because something flew at her, shoving her into the wall behind her. "Ow...." She muttered, "must have been Speed..." Before she knew it Speed was racing at her again, ready to beat her to a bloody blonde pulp. No! Not going to happen! Knowing she would obviously never be able to pull her trick out before he came, she decided to dodge behind a bench where he couldn't reach her. When it worked she seized the opportunity to form a baseball bat shaped shadow on the adjacent wall. Finally Lash pulled the bench out of the way to make sure Speed could get her, but that was all just part of her plan. Spencer quickly closed one eye and picked up the baseball bat on the wall, then made sure to make it as hard as solid wood. Speed was coming right at her with amazing speed, but she bent her knees, turned to the side, and swung the moment he was near her.

Though she wasn't that strong, him running into her swing caused him to be thrown back fifteen feet. She did a little victory dance, but when she looked up again she saw Lash say something to Speed, who then walked away and leaned against the wall.

This was now Lash :vs: Spencer!

"You're on!" Both yelled, assuming a fighting stance.

Lash moved first, darting his hand out to try to grab her, but she dodged.... Barely... For a few moments, that's what the game consisted of, him attacking, her dodging, trying to make it to the 'citizen'. Finally she got an idea, making her slap her forehead. Of course, how hadn't she though of this earlier?!

Lash was just about to try to grab her again, but suddenly it was too dark for him to see anything. It was just him and the darkness... 'Damn it!' he growled in his head, 'where is she?!'

Spencer grinned, this was awesome! She could see perfectly fine in this darkness -clear as day, even though she had to quickly take her contacts out first. Very stealthily, on all fours, she crawled over to where the the citizen was about to be mulched. Just as she was about to grab it the stupid doll, a small circular light covered her face. 'What?' When she looked over to the source, she gaped. Layla was holding a flash light right at her! Where the heck did she pull a flashlight from?! That gave her location away to Lash, who quickly swept over and wrapped his arms around her whole body, immobilizing her. "Sorry you had to lose like this babe, but it was cute how you even tried!" He said with a patronizing smirk.

But she wasn't done yet! She returned the lights to normal, just so he could see her smirk.

"What're you grinning for? You lost."

Meticulously, she closed her eyes and smiled, "not yet!"

Suddenly a roar erupted throughout the room, making Lash drop her in horror. He stared past her short shoulders at the great 25-foot beast bunny, which was growling and drooling massive amounts of sticky drool. "What the hell!"

Spencer kept her eyes closed, picturing her creation scaring the life out of everyone in the gym. Maybe if she was lucky Lash would pee his pants! She was so concentrated on the beast in her head, that she didn't feel Lash wrap her up with his arms.

She did manage to feel his lips against her's, whipping her illusions away. Her eyes flicked open to confirm the she put her arms on his chest and removed herself from him. Coughing and sputtering, she viciously wiped her lips off with the back of her hand. "Ew ew ew! That was sick nasty! Don't you ever do that again!"

Lash stood there, smirking, though equally surprised. It was quite amusing to watch her freak out like she was, but he knew that he still hadn't won with Warren yet, because she still wasn't screaming. "Aw, why not Kid?"

"Because you really shouldn't do things like that to people you don't know."

"I do know you," Lash noted.

"No, you really don't. Now, is this whole 'annoy-Spencer-till-she-explodes' kick over yet?" Crossing her arms and looking up at her 'villian', she kept her expression as long as possible, but just looking at Lash made her want to smile. Then again, looking also made her want to smack him.

Oh, now this was funny to Lash! She actually thought that his 'kick' was just a kick! "Aw, don't worry! I wont be going away for a long time!"

"Joy. Oh freakin' jo-" Suddenly Spencer lunged into the armor-covered chest of Lash, making him have to step back a step to make sure they both didn't fall to the floor. Just as Lash was about to say 'see? Can't keep your hands off me', Spencer yelled quietly to herself, "what the fuck!" On the floor behind her layed a heavy plastic arm, it must have flown off when the 'citizen' was mulched. Lash laughed as she steamed at the object. 'Man! What're the chances that it would fly off and hit her in the head?! Hah, this is too good... She's really un-freakin'-lucky!' Lash thought while she bent down and poked at the stray limb. 'Damn...She's not even yelling that loud at it... but it's still yelling, so the b-'

Lash's thoughts were interrupted when a girl came and tapped at his elbow. Stacey, from his codes class. "Warren's thoughts are saying that whatever bet you two have going on is still on, so don't bother asking him about it, babe." The stretch-man was confused at how she was talking at first, but then he remembered Stacey's power. 'Right, mind reader... With nice boobs...' "Thanks, they are nice, aren't they?" Stacey agreed with his thoughts rather cockily.

Hearing this little piece of conversation, Spencer was sickened, as she figured the chick was a psychic and she just knew Lash was probably thinking of the said psychic's chest. "Sicko..." The blonde mumbled to herself before wondering off to change.

Lash just nodded numbly at the psychic's comment. Only a little annoyed at how distracted he was, Stacey made a suggestion, "if you want we could go somewhere and..."

"I've only got detention, might as well..."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

Spencer sighed as she walked into the locker room where the girls all were. Trying to go unnoticed, she snuck around quietly, being as discrete as possible. Luckily for her, no one really noticed her, all the way to her gym locker. Her's just so happed to be placed all the way in the back. Next to no one's. Hell, there wasn't even anyone in the entire back isle. Literally. Just her.

Once again sighing, Spencer took her shirt off, wondering why her locker was in the middle of nowhere, allllll alone. Not saying she liked being watched as she changed anyway... Suddenly an arm darted in front of her, slamming against the locker next to her own.

'Oh, of course.' Luck was never really on her side anyway.

"New girl." A snooty blonde with dark hair sneered to Spencer's left.

'Aw, and here I thought the whole 'new girl' name calling was done!'

Looking around, Spencer realized that every girl in the locker room was included in the menacing mob of humans that surrounded her. 'Yay? A nice get together?... Okay, not likely.' "Ah...."

"What do you think you're doing?" The self-proclaimed leader asked the girl who was now backed up against the lockers.

AKA Spencer.

"...Um... Changing out of my gym clothes?" She said, motioning to the fact that she had no top on.

"Psh! I don't care about that!"

"So I can just go ahead and put a shirt on now?"

"No!... I mean!..."

Spencer gave her a weird look before saying, "so you'd prefer to talk to me without my shirt on?" She heard a few brave girls snicker in the back.

Angry, the leader-chick slammed her hand on the locker again. "Put your shirt on!" Spencer did what she was told, though it was rather odd having like a billion people watch her change. "Now, what were you thinking?!"

"...I was thinking...um..'boy, I really wanna change outta my gym clothes'?" Spencer answered, extremely confused. 'Gym clothes! Really?!'

Haha, she was mad. "Not! Your! Gym clothes!"

"Then what?"

Spencer swore if the leader girl got any madder, she would suddenly turn green and rip her shirt open like the Hulk. "Lash!"

"What about him?"

"You kissed him!" A bunch of other girls yelled 'Yeah!' and 'Kill her!' and just one 'she did?!' after leader-girl accused Spencer.

The short blonde gaped for a moment, but then regained her composure and stuck her finger out. "Correction. He kissed me. Ew. Which reminds me..." Spencer asked the crowd, in all honesty. "Does anyone have any mouth wash or something?"

Well... _That_ started a fire.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Speed held a scrawny freshman's arm behind his back as she and a bunch of other dudes laughed and walked out of the boys' locker room. "Ha! Look at him squirm! Hahaha!" The fatty chortled with the others.

None of them noticed Spencer standing outside the girls' locker room... without any clothes on... Until she called with a hush voice "S-Speedy!"

Luckily he heard her and looked over, "huh?"  
Un-luckily: so did the rest of the male baboons.

"Come h-here!" Spencer called desperately, ignoring the whistles coming from the other dudes.

Complying, Speed threw the freshman over to the others and walked over to Spencer, who was currently shivering and trying to cover her lime green-blue polka-dotted bra and undies.

And failing to do so.

"Speedy! Now, I know I really don't know you that well, and you don't know me that well, but!...Could you please help me?"

Speedy adjusted his hat, deciding if it was a good move to help her or not. "Uh yeah, sure... What happened?"

"I guess I pissed off some chick, so she was like 'yo grab her clothes'! Then like she and the others decided to lock me out of the locker room without clothes saying 'you can have your clothes tomorrow!' Grrr..."

"Damn, that sucks."

"So please help me! Please Speedy!" Spencer pleaded, getting grossed out by the looks the other guys were giving her.

Speed turned and said to his friends, "yo, I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya around man."

"Yeah," he replied to them as they left. "Now... here, you can wear this, "he said, taking off his hoodie. "I'll go and get you my gym shorts, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Thanks!"

"I've got a clean pair, so don't worry. And they're gonna be gigantic on you, but they're something..."

Extremely grateful, Spencer hugged him, "oh my god! Thank you so much! Really, you're awesome!"

He awkwardly patted her on the back. "No problem, I'll be right back, I'll go get you some shorts."

"OMG, thank you!" She called after him as she slipped on his hoodie. 'Good golly! It's so big!' True enough, it went to just above her knees, the sleeves were about a foot too long, and it could probably fit two other Spencers comfortably. "Ah, you're a life savor!" She called as Speed came back with white gym shorts.

He tossed them, making them land right on top of her head. "Dude, stop thanking me, it's weird. Plus it's all good. I got to see you half naked anyway. Plus, this'll be something over Lash."

"Huh?" Spencer bent over to put the shorts on, they too were huge. These went down past her knees, and the waist band was so big that they couldn't even hang off her hips, she was going to have to hold them up.

Speed shrugged and leaned on the wall next to him. "He thinks you're hot."

"Ew...That's kinda gross."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Man, you really are a change from him comfort zone!"

ememememememememe

Yo yo yo people-skillets! Thanks for reading this! It makes me happy! :]

Oh, and I do have a question fer people: do you like her when she's a little more... _feisty_(sp?) or do you like her shy and cute? let me know, alright?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, sowwy! I suck at life and never update! But I'm hoping to get into the swing of things again! I'm sorry Hana, I forgot to fix the links.... But I will eventually! Sorry! Anyway, like I said, if you have issues, lemme know.

Oh! And by the way, I only got two answers for what se should be like, and I swear it's not a ploy to get reviews! Just tell me if you like her sweet or feisty! Just one word! That's all! :]

Love you if you are reading this!

ememememememememe

Spencer was bored sitting in detention alone, an as much as she hated to admit it, dodging Lash was a lot more fun than sitting and doing nothing. She would work on something had those girls not locked all her stuff -including her bag, phone, and house key- in the locker room. 'Damn it! This sucks! I wasn't even trying to be a smart ass! I was serious about the mouth wash...' Suddenly Spencer stopped, flying her hand over her mouth. 'He... kissed me! We kissed! But did I kiss hi- No, I didn't. I know I didn't. But he sure as hell kissed me! He... how did he know that would stop my illusion?! I guess I'll just have to test-' The door suddenly slammed open, scaring the crap out of Spencer and making her fall out of her chair. "Ugh!...ow..."

"Shit, what happened to you? Those Speed's?" Lash asked, trying (and FAILING) to stifle his laughter.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she lay on the floor in a position similar to that of woman having a baby. AKA Spread Eagle.

Instead of helping her up, Lash dropped his backpack and sat down next to her. Reclining back so he was laying down, he put his hands behind his head. "Now, _why_ are you in Speed's clothes again? Better yet, why are you in Speed's _gym_ clothes?"

"...Felt like it..." Spencer's line of thinking was that either he would laugh at her _or_ somehow telling him would end up causing trouble for her with the other girls. "Why are _you_ in your gym clothes?" _With fingerless gloves?!_

"Well, you know that babe I was talkin' to? We-"

Throwing her hand up to stop him from talking any further, she urged him not to go on. " 'Nuff said. No need for details."

"Aw, why not? _I _think this is an important talk little kids should have!"

"No, no it's not."

Lash grinned goofily and patted the floor behind her, motioning for her to lean back and lay down with him. He smiled with satisfaction when she sighed and reluctantly joined him. "Sure it is!"

"W-what if you got caught?"

"What do you mean 'if I got caught'?"

"What if some came and saw you?"

Lash turned his head to look at her, "why? Are you a voyeur?"

"No! I'm not."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_, I'm sure. What I meant was like-"

"Youuuuu wanna waaaatchhhh meee get it onnnnnn!"

Covering her face in her hands, she laughed silently to herself at how weird this conversation was going. "Oh gosh. Not really. _As I was saying_, aren't you ever afraid that some teacher would come in and like catch you?"

"Ha, not really. Makes it even better actually, it's like a thrill, but that's not the best part."

"Then what is?"

"Ha! I knew you were a closet pervert! You're so subtle about it too!"

"I'm not! You're twisting my words and taking them the wrong way!"

"It's okay Spencer "Pervert" Catastrophy, your secret's safe with me."

Playfully she nudged his shoulder, "meanie."

"If you must know, it's the _action_ that's the best part. I mean if you're just in a dark closet doing nothing, well, that's just no fun. _Buuuutttt_, if you're with someone and you're-"

"I get it, move on!"

Putting up his hands defensively, Lash giggled -yes, giggled. "Okay okay!... Here," Sitting up Lash reached over with his long arms, not even needing to stretch, and grabbed his back pack. After pulling out some sour fruit gummies, he layed back down. Neither party noticed that he was noticeably closer to her this time around. "I love these..."

"Wow, me too! I love the watermelon ones, they're so chewy and delicious...."

"Hehe, those are my faves too. Weird."

"Yeah, we totally must be sisters."

"Deff deff."

"Do you always pull random candy out of your bag?"

Lash rolled his eyes while opening the bag, "for some reason I always thought that you'd be the kind of person with candy in their bag." When Spencer didn't answer, he looked over and saw that was covering her face with her hands again. From the looks of it, she was laughing again, thus striking curiosity in Lash. "What?" Again she didn't answer, so Lash had to think for him self, but that was when realization dawned on him. "You keep candy in your bag too, don't you!"

Spencer sighed, knowing full and well that he'd hit the nail on the head. "I _used_ to." Her attention was a little shaky as she was watching him reach his half-gloved hand into the bag. No matter how many time she saw fingerless gloves on dudes, it never got less _sexy_. When she realized she was staring, she quickly looked away.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked her, subconsciously handing her the bag so she could take some.

Without even realizing it, she was sharing candy with the village idiot. "Well, I _used_ to bring a big bag of candy every day and just graze on it all day until my cousins told me that I would be morbidly obese if I kept eating candy like I did, everyday. And of course I knew that it wasn't true, but I figured I would at least get fat, so I stopped bringing candy."

"Kid, I'm going to tell you this once and only once. You're stupid. Okay, so if you don't bring candy everyday starting tomorrow, I'm going to make your life _suck_."

"And you don't already?"

"Trust me babe, I can do _much_ worse."

"Great. How?"

"Well, I could start by telling you everything I've done with girls today. In detail! _Dirty_ details! Because I know you're such a pervert and all-hey!"

Spencer threw a small gummy that she had in her hand at him as she gaped, well -_tried_ to- she was almost smiling. "I am not!"

Throwing a blue piece of candy at her, he yelled, "you _so_ are! Look at you!" Soon an all-out gummy-fight broke out and little sweet and sour pieces were flying all over the place. There was so much sour sugar on the floor that if anyone walked in they would have thought that somehow there had been a snowstorm inside the tiny room. When there was no candy left in the bag or on the floor within reach [thanks to Spencer's bad aim], the two teens went back to laying on the floor. Both were in a state of natural high, catching their breaths. When they finally calmed down, both stared up at the ceiling in comfortable silence before Lash decided to break it. "You know, you're pretty cool when you're not trying to be so composed." The stretchy-man said with a completely serious face on, but he couldn't help but show happiness anyway.

"...I guess you're not _too_ bad to be around, when you're not _trying_ to make me miserable." Honestly, Spencer was really have a _nice_ time, but she knew that Lash wouldn't last long in this 'state.'

"Hey, detention's almost over, wanna get outta here?" Lash said, pulling out his cell phone to check the time.

Spencer sighed, she might as well get out of there, it wasn't like she could tell anyone was watching her. "Sure, let's go." Spencer then got up and grabbed her bag and began to walk toward him.

Lash was already at the door, waiting for her to get up when he saw... Around the short blonde ankles was a heat of white fabric. AKA Speeds gym shorts. "Well, that's a sight!"

"What is-AH!" Spencer fell forward, her feet catching on the shorts. "Crap... that hurt... Wow...Leave it to me..." She was now laying on the floor on her stomach, shorts around her ankles. Just to her luck, the fall made Speedy's sweatshirt go up until it was exposing her lower back and lime green-blue polka-dotted undies.

While she was on the floor, cursing to herself quietly, Lash was busy doubled over laughing at her. Once in a while the freakishly-tall idiot would stop to look at her, point, then laugh some more. "Man! Look at you!" He chortled loudly.

Sighing, the short blonde rested her chin her her hand and waited for him to get over his immaturity... Which never happened. "So, are you finished with laughing at me yet?"

"A-are those lime green-blue p-polka-dotted panties?!" His deep manly laughs made his question barely coherent.

"Ah, that they are. Now, please stop st-oh. Oh that's funny."

Lash was confused, why was she smirking with satisfaction? Now she was the one making fun of him, and he was not liking that very much. "What the hell are _you_ laughing at?"

In between giggles, Spencer managed to point at his lower half and explain. "I... knew I had grabbed on to _something_ when I fell..."

"Huh? Oh."

"You're not embarrassed that I can see you in your boxers?"

"No, I'm flattered that you keep wishing that you had pulled them down too."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are, you're imagining me taking them off for you. But sorry babe, I don't want you to get obsessed over my glory once you see it."

Standing up, Spencer rolled her eyes, "Uh no. Now could you please pull those u-"

"Down?"

"Your _pants_. Pull them _up._"

"Good idea, it looks like you're ready to pull my boxers down if I don't!" With that, Lash bent down and grabbed his gym bottoms to pull them up. "Come on kidd, lets get going."

"Alright..."

Lash walked through the door, not even bothering to hold it open for her, in fact he let it close on her. His excuse was, "beauty before her." So the two of them made their way down the halls. "Wanna get out of these clothes?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I just hope those girls..." Spencer let her voice trail off and continued walking side by side with Lash.

"Those girls?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I think I'm just going crazy."

" 'Going'?"

"Staying, actually."

"That's fantastic."

Suddenly Lash stopped at a door, just a random door. "Here, come this way, this door leads right to the gym."

"You sure? Know what? I'm too tired to argue, lead the way."

"Good girl, now, ladies first." The boy said, holding the door open for her, it was dark inside, so she saw nothing.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Lash rolled his eyes and used his long stretchy arm to wrap her up and pull her into the darkness. "Oh ha ha. Go on, get in there."

In the darkness, Spencer was able to see everything, because of her power. And because of that she saw mops. And bottles of cleaner. And Brooms. And STUFF YOU CLEAN WITH. "....This better not be a closet."

"Would ya look at that! It is!"He followed her into the closet and shut the door behind him, but that was when a small click sounded in the confined area.

"Just to be sure, that wasn't the sound of you locking the door, right?"

"No, maybe it was you knocking something over." Lash held his hands up. "See?...and why would I lock the door anyway?"

"Because you're the type who would lock the closet door."

"But I have no reason to lock the door."

"To annoy me. _That's_ your reason."

"You make it sound like I enjoy your pain."

"That's because you do."

"I'm not that mean of a person."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Well, you're not one to talk."

"Yeah, because you're _totally_ the victim who was locked in a closet with a psycho."

"Exactly, glad you see it my way."

"No! _You_ locked us in here!"

"No I didn't."

"We _just_ went over this. Yes you did!"

"You have no proof that I did."

"Okay, think about it. Why would _I_ **ever** want to lock myself in a closet with you? That leaves you as the culprit."

" 'Cause you're a masochist!"

"You're a sadist."

"Do you even know what those words mean?"

"Uh yeah. You?"

"Yes I do, prove that you do."

"Sadists get sexual pleasure from causing harm to others, masochists get sexual pleasure from being harmed. Of course you probably know from experience..."

"Half way there, the pleasure doesn't have to be sexual. Now you're making it sound like I'm a pedophile."

"What? You're not? You've been calling me 'kid' for the past two days, then here you are locking me in a closet."

"I'm not, and for the last time I didn't lock the closet."

"You are, and you did."

"No I am not, and no I didn't, you delusional girl."

"Do you know how to unlock the door now that you, a pedophile, locked us in here?"

"Yes, because I doubt that you, an idiot, have the mental capacity to unlock the door."

"You locked it with a key, that's in _your_ hand right now."

"Aw, are you that paranoid? Geeze, see?" Lash then proceeded to hold his hands up and sure enough there was no key. "There's nothing in my hands."

Getting annoyed, Spencer dove her hand down and reached in his pocket, and sure enough, just as she expected a key was in there. Pulling it out, she held it up to his face. "Then was is this?"

"That is what we call a _key_, my dear, and it can be used for many things, like starting a car for example."

"Ooor it can be used to unlock the door of the closet you locked us in." Finally she unlocked the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Not that that would ever stop him. Nooo way. Sure enough, the idiot came marching out as if he had passed through it like it was air. There's no getting rid of him!

"I didn't lock the door!"

"Gosh, you're still playing at that? How big of you."

Lash put his arm around her short little shoulder and grinned a goofy grin. "Oh, I'm bigger than that, wanna see? It'll cost you though..."

"Oh baby. Oh baby."

Lash never seemed to give up. Instead he set on grabbing at her ankles, trying to trip the poor girl.

Spencer, however, was unaware of his devious plot. Just marching along, and _wham!_ Down she goes!

Not really feeling bad at all, Lash squatted down next to her and patted her shoulder like an old friend. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"If a short blondie falls and no one's around, does it make a sound?" Instead of replying, Spencer just reached her hand up, placed it on his knee, and smiled to herself. "Man, you're finally warming up to m-wah!" Now _both_ of them were on the ground. "Oh, that wasn't nice."

Ignoring him bluntly, the blonde girl pushed on the floor with her hands and stood up, only to be pulled down again. "...." With a sigh she tried again, not even looking at him. She's had a long day, a long _stressful_ day, and she was _not_ in the mood to play around with him. Not to mention this was _totally_ not her idea of fun. "..." Trying again, and failing again, she sighed and gave up, turning onto her back. "What's your deal?"

"My deal? Whatever are you talking about?"

Spencer turned her head to the side to look at him, "you know fully well what I'm talking about. It never ends with you, does it?"

"Sorry sweetie, but no!"

The blonde gave up and rolled over twice so she was out of human arm distance. When she stood up, Lash darted his hand out for her ankle again, but this time she was expecting it, so she lifted her foot out of the way, but she _wasn't_ expecting him to knock her down from behind. Once again on the floor, Spencer whacked her head on the floor in frustration, this idiot just wasn't letting up. Finally she just rested her head on her arms and turned her head just enough to look at him.

Barely catching a glimpse of her eyes, Lash _did_ see something that wasn't the usual brown, blue, green, or hazel. There was pink. And aqua. And other pretty color things. Wanting to confirm what he saw, Lash reached over with his long slender fingers and lifted her chin up for a better view. Laying his own head on his arm, he stared at her eyes. They were _magnificent_. It was a _rainbow_! "Your eyes are kinda gay."

_I'm not going to hit him...MAYBE_. "....Thanks."

xxxxxxxxx

I wont chat your ears off, so I'll shut up now!


	11. Chapter 11

You know, you guys are awesome. You've put up with me for so much, and that's pretty cool, so thanks! Sorry hana, I still didn't fix the things, but I might just fix them after posting this one.... Oh yeah! By the way! Your reviews were awesome! But no one said how they like her (medium rare-well done... rofl sorry I had too) but does this mean you guys are just gonna let me go crazy or whatever....

xxxxxxxxx

As Spencer and Lash approached the lockerrooms, Spencer began to get this feeling that she couldn't quite describe. It was partly nervousness, partly unease, then partly ...No pure tired-of-this-crap-i-give-up-ness. Yes. That was it. Stealing a glance at the tall idiot walking past her to the little-boys room, Spencer sighed and stared at the powder blue door in front of her. Man, those chicks were seriously like in love with _him_. Who _does_ that?! When she finally sucked it up and went into the lockerroom, she was relieved to find it completely empty; no psychos in sight! Making her way to her locker, she silently took note of where everything happened. 'This is where I first walked in, this is where I noticed the stares, and _this _is where the mobs .' She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with Speedy's clothes, but she got changed anyway, glad that those malicious girls didn't hide her clothes as well. They were still messily hanging out of her gym locker, tank and shorts in all. Even her bag, necklace, and flats were still tucked into her locker. "Yay!"

After she quickly got changed, she wasn't surprised to see Lash waiting outside the lockerroom for her. Because she had Speed's clothes in her hands, she asked, "hey,are you gonna see Speedy again today?"

"Yeah, I think we're hanging out today."

"How cute. Wanna do me a favor and give these to him?"

"Why would I do that for you?"

"Good point."

opopopopopopopo

"I'm sorry babe, really I am... Gosh, if you even _knew_ what that idiot puts me through everyday.... Make me feel better? Pleasssssseee?" Spencer whined cutely in the arms of her boyfriend. He was _ripped_.Mmmm.... And has _non_-bendy bones...

(Megan: Gosh,it's really freakin' hot.... *takes off sweatshirt* Lolz, sorry!)

The male blonde frowned for her and held her tighter.(Megan: He's blonde, right? Agh, sometimes I forget....) "Aw, my poor baby girl, did you have another bad day?" Spencer just nodded cutely. "That prick must be a real piece of work to be able to bug my Smarty-girl. Well, I hope things get better for you, can't have you too tired out to play with me, afterall."

"Mhm... Well, I better get to work now, don't want my cute boss to fire meee!" Swirling out of his arms, she walked forward a step and waited for him to tie the back of her apron like he always did. "Thankies!"

ghghghghghghghg

"Young lady, your hair is too blonde, it's not natural." An old woman said with a sneer.

Spencer just smiled and set the woman's glass of ice water down in front of her. "Sorry Miss, I was born with it. Can I get you anything else?"

fififififififif

"Missy, you're short. Your height has been stunted. Are you on drugs?" An old _man_ said with a stern look.

Once again, Spencer smiled, "no drugs sir, clean as a whistle! Do you want pepper with that?"

ububububububu

A chubby, middle-aged man called Spencer over for the nineteenth time, "excuse me, but does this meat have protein in it?"

Resisting the urge to gape, Spencer gave her best be-nice-poker-face, "yes, I believe so."

"You need some meat on your bones. It's gross."

"....Pepper?"

whwhwhwhwhwhwhw

"Can I g-get your n-n-number?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Um, I think that's illegal."

elelelelelelele

An elderly woman just stared at her.

"Can I get anything for you miss?"

"................."

"Miss?"

"................."

"Okay the-"

"I don't like you."

"....Um...."

yxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Work. _Sucks._ Spencer sighed with defeat as she collapsed on the big sofa in the middle of her living room. "Ugghhhh. This day is _finally_ over...Crap... It's already 12:15..." Deciding bed sounded _really_ good at the moment, she turned off the lamp behind her and stood up, _so_ ready for bed, but first a refreshment! With a stifled yawn, the blonde made her way in the dark into the kitchen, where the light over the sink was glowing faintly, lighting up the room just enough. When she finally managed to slug her way over to the fridge, she was sadly disappointed to see that there was no soda, no milk, no juice, and not even a single water bottle. "Ergh..." Leaving the fridge door open for light, Spencer crossed the room over to the pantry where she kept her secret stash of "fruity strawberry beverage" bottles. She was never sure what exactly what it was, but she knew it was good, which was why she went out of her way every weekend to go and get some for just her during the week. Sure they were warm right now, but they tasted almost as good when served with ice in a glass. When she found one and started to walk back to the fridge, she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing a _horrible_, _**horrible**_sight on the marble counter.... _With_ a _**post-it**_!... On the counter was two piles, each consisting of text books, folders, and disheveled papers... with a _**post-it**_! Groaning, Spencer dragged herself over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and warily read the dreaded _**post-it**_.

**Hey Spencer!  
It's me + me!  
**  
Idiots.

**It's on the counter.**I can see that. Duh.

**We really wanted 2 do it...  
**_  
_So _do_ it!

**but we got invited 2 this party ****­****+ forgot 2 do it.**Surprise, surprise.

**So like,do U think U could, like, do R hw 4 us?**ME IS THE HULK!!!!!ERGHHHH!

**Thks! We no U will Bcause UR the best! Thks! By! -Luv Sophie and Rachel!3**"Thanks! We know you will because you're the best! Thanks! Bye!-Love _Sophieee_ and _Raaaachelll._" Spencer groaned as she read the last part. "But I wannnnnnt bedddd...." Sighing, Spencer put the note down,went to fix her drink-thing, and went and set it down on the living room table. _Then_ she came back into the kitchen and loaded the school work into her arms, carrying them to the couch. This was going to be a long night.

qiqiqiqiqiqiqiqiqiq

Throwing her sparkley pencil down, Spencer let out an accomplished sigh. She _finally_ finished the twins' homework. She could _finally_ go to bed! In peace! _Yay!_ Once again deciding it was time for bed, Spencer turned off the lamp, rolled off the couch -a little less gracefully than she had originally planned- and came face to face with the green and white striped bag she brought to school. "Crap." Knowing it had to be done, Spencer stood up, grabbed the bag, and once again plopped down on couch, spilling the contents of her bag on the table. When she looked at her phone, the time read 3:13, so she groaned in her over-achiever misery. "Groan."

msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Spencer woke up to the sound of a lawn mower, ripping through the grass. "Who the _hell_ mows the lawn at _five o clock_ in the _freakin_' morning?!" Moaning, she finally opened her eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. She _really_ didn't want to get up. _Really_. But she had to, so she sat up and saw that she was in the livingroom with papers and books surrounding her. 'Crap, I must have fell asleep working last night... I hope I got everything done... Oh well....What time is it?' Lazily she looked around, checking in between cushions, under papers, and in between pillows for her phone. When she discovered that she couldn't find it, she finally checked in her bra. Yep, that's where it was. When she pressed a button, her jaw dropped and the world came crashing down.

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic.

But how was she going to get to school! It's not like she can just _drive_ to school! It was 12:49 in the afternoon! The bus is _long_ gone! Crap. Being a rational person, Spencer decided that there was no point in wallowing in self pity, she might as well get stuff done, and maybe have a _real _breakfast. Slowly she stood up and low and behold, the twins' homework was gone, meaning they got up, saw her and didn't bother to wake her up, grabbed their homework, and left. Nice.

hshshshshshshsh

After she enjoyed some waffles, Spencer sat on the couch and grabbed her bag from the previous day. This time when she spilled out the rest of the contents, Speedy's gym clothes fell out. "Oh crap.... Hope he has a spare pair..." (meganNote: _Totally_ forgot how to spell 'pair' for a minute. I seriously sat here thinking about how to spell it...) Laundry sounded like a good idea, so she grabbed his clothes and then proceeded to collect clothes from everyone else's rooms. "Laundry it is..."

ubububububububu

Once she got the washer going, Spencer then went around the house with her handy-dandy cleaning supplies and began to clean the house from top to bottom. FUN.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It wasn't long until four came around and it was time to go to work. Today she really didn't mind though, as she would actually a)be on time b)feel refreshed and c)was all alone all day. She didn't bother wearing anything she would wear to school, so she just put on her uniform for work, because she _just_ did laundry all day, so there was no point in dirtying one more set. Plus, it wasn't like she had to wear that ridiculous crab hat that she had to wear for her last job at the pirate hut. _That_ was a terrible job. But then she met Blaise, who drove past her one night in his car while she was walking home one night and splashed a giant puddle on her as he rounded the corner. He pulled over and apologized multiple times, then gave her a ride home, and things just happened like magic and they started dating. Cute story, right?

While she was walking to work, Spencer smiled to herself as she thought about her second day of school. She made friends, a whole group of them! And they _liked_ her! And they didn't care who she talked to- Crap. She had almost _forgot_ about the idiot who made her life suck. She yes, talked to him and his friend, Speedy, who in all honesty, she _did_ like, her was a nice guy -not to other people, but to her- so that was good. But then there was _that_ idiot. The idiot who just had to sit next to her when she the new kid on the flying bus. The one who she accidentally hugged. The one who turned his attention to her because she's easy to make fun of. He was the one who stalked her mercilessly just for the sole purpose of bugging her. You know, he was the first one to even _get_ a reaction out of her. She was always so used to just swallow her thoughts if something bugged her. But this guy, no, this _idiot_, could flick up irritation in her, that she was sure that she wouldn't be able to keep down. It was only a matter of time before she blew up. Speaking of which... Spencer focused her eyes on the sidewalk as she thought of the idiot's words. _You know, you're pretty cool when you're not trying to be so composed._ "I'm not _trying_ to be composed. I _am_ composed... And I wont let him get to me!"

Ignoring the strange looks she was getting from strangers, Spencer marched on to work. She deserved this long walk of dignity!

hlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhl

Spencer sighed as she put her apron on around her waist, today was _nice_. There was no idiot to bug her! NONE! She had the day off to do what ever she wanted, and she got a break from him! Yesh. Good day. But now she was at work, and she was sure _nothing_ could bother her, even if it was a thursday. Thursdays at work _always_ sucked. People always thought they were _so_ sneaky by going to dinner on thursday to avoid the friday rush.

Not quite.

Now everyone came on _thuuuuursday._

It was five minutes to four when she strolled out of the staff lounge to relieve Stacy of her floor duties. But before she could reach the other woman, a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back. Now, ever since she first met that idiot at school, she had gotten used to being mysteriously wrapped up.

But not at work.

When Spencer finally got a good look at who had grabbed her, she was relieved to see that is was just Blaise. "Hey, babe, I scare you or something?" He asked with an amused tone.

She giggled, "just a bit!" Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, how was your day?"

Affectionately he kissed her forehead, "not as good as it could be if I were with you." Next her lips were kissed.

Neither of them cared who saw them. It was no secret that they were dating, and that's why she got whatever hours she wanted. The other staff members didn't mind, however. Everyone just _adored_ her. She didn't know why, but everyone on staff loved her to pieces. Maybe it was because they were mostly old people. Old people usually loved her.

"Babe, I gotta get to work now," she finally said with a smirk, "I don't want you to fire me after all."

Blaise looked over Spencer's shoulder then back at her, "yeah, I guess you're right, plus I think Stacy is at her wit's end. We'll hang out after, okay?"

Ah, that wont do, she had _way_ too much homework that needed to be done. Spencer shook her head regarding the texts that her new friends had sent her regarding what was due the next day. And darn it! She felt pretty dang lucky to have met these people! "Sorry, but I can't-"

His eyes narrowed, "of course you can." Suddenly his personality did a 180; smiling and playfully slapping her cheek twice.

'Actually...that kind of stung...' Spencer thought honestly. "Okay..." She finally replied. 'I guess it couldn't hurt to do my homework later, right?'

"Right." He answered her un-said question. "Now, off you go, I think you're in section five tonight.

"Yeah, I think so, see ya." She reached up and kissed his cheek and was about to walk away, but Blaise wanted more. Her quickly attached to her lips for a kiss far more intimate than she had originally anticipated.

"Wow. Really! _Wow_. What are the chances of seeing _you_ here, Spence!" A familiar voice called, tearing her from the kiss.

Without even turning around, she frantically looked up to her boyfriend, "crap! Tell me what section he's in!"

Confused, Blaise looked behind her again, "your's, why? You know this guy? Who is he?"

She sighed miserably, "he's-" Spencer stopped upon hearing Blaise tell her quietly that he was right behind her, then quickly moved to his side.

"Hmm, wonder why you're here..." Lash smirked devilishly, "huh? What is _that_? Is that an _apron_ I see around your waist? Why, I believe it is!"

It hadn't been more than forty seconds, and already Spencer was ready to pounce. "Look-"

Oh, this was _fun_ to Lash, who stood with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips. "So, if you work _here_, then this must be the **darling** boyfriend... How CUTE." Lash laughed as the couple he was terrorizing as they looked at eachother for help.

Oh no. Spencer wasn't going to lose this one. "What. Are. You. Doing here? Stalking? Or are you on a date with Speedy?" She looked past his shoulder and waved to his wide friend, "hey Speedy."

"Hey Spencer," he waved back, not mad at the gay crack, as he was used to their fights by now.

"As I said, look," the short blonde began, "If you think that finding where I work will help you make my life miserable, then you're wrong. I can handle anything that you throw at me."

"Ah, dear dear, don't flatter yourself, blondie. It was a mere _coincidence_! And plus," he looked up and down her body before staring right at her eyes, "I don't think you're _ready_ for what I can throw at you."

Spencer rolled her eyes incredulously."Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And I have every tool needed to do so." He moved toward her to emphasize that he had an advantage over the short girl.

So did she."I don't think your 'tools' have what it takes." Maybe she just felt braver with someone standing behind her. Maybe it was just insanity. That was _quite_ an option.

Lash stepped forward again."I think I can make _you_ change your mind."

"Hey hey hey!" Blaise finally stepped in when he saw that his girl and some douche were almost nose to nose. He was just about to say more, but a jolly old familiar italian voice sounded from behind Lash.

"Son! I see you've met Lash!" The fat old man slash _owner_ of the restaurant chuckled as he came over in his cheesy vintage suit. "I was planning on introducing you later! But I see you've already met!"

"Yeah, uh, Grandpa, who is he?" Blaise asked, a tab bit befuddled while Spencer was just as confused standing by his side.

The old man came closer and put his arm around -actually, _attempted_ would probably be the better word to use- so, _attempted_ to put his arm around Lash's shoulder, but settled for his lower back. "Why, Blaise, your uncle."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lol I had fun with this one! OH! And part of the conversation between Lash and Spencer was from the help of Andrea, so yeah, love her!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, sorry it's short, but I really wanted to update. I've gotten some very nice reviews that made me smile, and so I was so overjoyed that I went and uploaded this! Sorry again that it's short. And HEY! I fixed my links... For the most part, they're in my profile so just go and jump over there for the links and all. Sorry it took so long dear, but really, I am lazy sometimes... Sorry...But yeah! hope you like this!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

'What? Was this _really_ happening? No way could that moron be Blaise's uncle! No way!' Feeling a bit nauseous, Spencer put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to steady herself, because staying alive was already becoming a strain. As a smart girl, she could easily tell what would come of this, and it was **not** pretty.

At all.

"But Gramps, I _know_ who my uncles are, and he's not one of them." Blaise tried to reason, there was no chance that this _kid_ could possibly be his uncle, and NO way was he going to be his nephew! "You must be mistaken..."

"No no, his is... But not yet any way."

"Huh?"

"His family is very important to our family," the old man made sure he was making eye contact with Blaise before he repeated, "_very_ important. So he'll be marrying my Sarah. Call him uncle."

Lash smirked, "yeah, that's right, sonny."

Oh no. Blaise wasn't having that. Taking a forceful step toward Lash, he clenched his fists. "Listen you little-!"

"Blaise." Not even needing to yell, the old man sounded scary enough with a calm voice as he reminded his grandson. "Very important. Any way, it is as I say. Lash will marry Sarah and he will be your uncle...That is, unless he falls in love with someone before he's of legal age. But even if he doesn't marry Sarah, I still love him as if he were my own son! He's a good guy! Good guy!" He chortled happily as he shook Lash playfully at his side. "So, what do you think of my place so far, Buddy?"

"It's a pretty nice place you have going on here." Lash seemed to get an idea, and he showed it on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. "The staff is...Interesting."

The owner of the restaurant was pleased at first, but the last part seemed to worry him, so he pressed and asked, "what do you mean by interesting? Anyone giving you trouble?"

Spencer's eyes went wide with horror as she stared at Lash like a deer caught in headlights, silently pleading mercy. He looked down at her and thought for a moment before crossing his arms and giving that devilish smirk again. "Actually, right before you came over I was telling my _nephew_ here about how much I appreciate waitresses like _this_ one. But he informed me that she was covering a different section. What a shame..."

"Actually, she wouldn't mind waiting your table! In fact, she'll handle _only_ your table tonight if you want!"

Lash clapped his hands together and smiled, "that would be _awesome_."

ktktktktktktktk

"What do you want." It wasn't a question, it was a demand now. After Blaise's grandfather left, Spencer was left gaping with the news that she could barely comprehend. She wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that Lash would be her boyfriends uncle, or the fact that she had to serve his table. Which was why she was where she was.

"Oh, that's not nice, start again."

"Can I get you something?"

"No, from the beginning."

"..."

Lash sighed, and Spencer couldn't tell wether it was from him being excited to ruin her, or from him plotting something even bigger. "You're terrible at your job you know. Be better. Let's start from the beginning."

"...Okay...Welcome, may I get you something to drink?

"Well, well, looky who it is, Speed!"

Speed rested his head on his hand and murmured a 'mhm', as he knew that a peaceful dinner with the two of them there wasn't likely. He wouldn't be surprised if a fist fight broke out. Actually, that would be pretty awesome to him.

"...We have water, iced tea, sodas, juices, coffee..."

"What, not so much as a hello? How rude she is, huh Speed." Lash then realized that fight with Spencer was a contact sport for him, and a spectator sport for his fat friend. "Go on, Blondie."

"...We also have a fine selection of breads that you can choose."

"You know, I'm surprised that they even hired you a rude idiot like you."

Spencer breathed out slowly, she wasn't sure if she would win this one. "Hello! Good to see you again!" She lowered her voice so only he could hear, "look, I'm trying really hard to work here." Then she raised her voice up again, "Really! What a pleasant surprise!" Once again, she went quiet, "so please try to act like a normal human tonight?" Then more audible again, "Can I get you a fresh salad?"

"Aren't I always normal?" He smiled, "but doesn't taking big tips from old men make you a prostitute?"

"No, that makes me a hard , just for one night be normal?"

"Hm...I don't know what's in it for me?"

"Whatever could you possibly want? So far you have my ego, my dignity, and you're slowly stealing my sanity."

"Some begging from this so-call hard worker would be nice."

Previously, Spencer's eyebrows were up in a sort of 'what's going to happen next' way, but they suddenly dropped as she stared plainly at him. "Begging. That's what your master plan is?"

"Well if you want me to cause problems for you then that's fine with me" Inhaling a deep breath, Lash opened his mouth wide and yelled, "No I will not take my pants off!"

Now _that_ made Spencer gasp and throw her hands in the air. "Shhhh!No no no no no! I wi- I! I!....er....isn't there anything else?"

"Nope. But it's your choice, just remember, if you choose not to beg I've got a lot of...interesting things to say."

She was afraid to ask."....Such as?..."

"Did you just grope my crotch!?"

"Holy crap!" She cried as she looked around frantically* "Fine! Please please please! Help me!"

"Hm, I'm not sure, you don't really sound like you're begging? Are you sure you need my help?"

Trying her best to look cute and needy, she gave up and complied. "Yes, I'm very sure, I need you to be a nice customer"

"Okay I'll help you, but now that I think about it...only on one more condition."

"What? Another one?"

"Yep, after everything you say towards me, you have to call me master, understand?"

"....Master?.... _that's_ your condition?"

"Okay then, if you don't want to do it, just say so but then I can't promise you anything in return."

"...Alright, fine!...M-master..."

"Good girl....now are you ready to take my order?"

"Yes... May I get you something to drink to start off with?"

"Tsk, tsk...you forgot already, what do you say at the end of everything?"

"....Master."

The tall idiot grinned with victory, "Good, now what to start off with?....I guess I'll have....you."

Speed then muttered, "here we go..." with a roll of his eyes.

Spencer wasn't sure wether she heard him correctly or not... "What?..."

"Can't you hear? I said that want you for dinner."

"That's called _cannibalism_."

"Are you giving attitude to a customer?"

"....No, master..." Getting annoyed, she finally spoke loudly and said, "Two cokes? Sure! I can get you that! Sure thing!" then proceeded to walk away.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"Urgh!" Spencer made an awkward noise as she pushed through the swinging double doors of the kitchen. She was steaming mad, and it was steaming _hot_ in the kitchen, so she wasn't even sure why she was there in the first place. Instead she stormed out of the hot room, down the hall, past the bathrooms, across from the staff lounge, and strait into the manager's office. Luckily her boyfriend was there, sitting and doing nothing like he usually did. Lucky stiff.

"Babe? You alright? You look a bit disheveled." He asked as he ushered her toward him. "Come here."

Not saying anything, just pouting pitifully, she wondered over to him and sat on his lap where he patted it. "It's terrible...." Slowly she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She was always able handle work, but ever since _he_ came into her life, she's been slowly dripping into the river of insanity. And it aint so sweet.

"Oh come on, he cant be _that_ bad..."

"You have no idea..."

Petting her head, Blaise frowned and hugged her, "aw, babe, why don't you let me find you a replacement, and you can go home sick. Okay? Could you handle him for a little bit while I find someone to come in?"

Spencer grinned, "really?"

"Yep, actually, I'll take you home with me, and we'll hang out together, alright? So get back to him and I'll work on us getting out, okay?"

"Yay! You're the best!" She squealed with glee as she squeezed her arms around him. "You're-AH!" She screamed as the door flung open and in came Blaise's grandpa calling 'Son' with Lash trailing behind him with a smirk. So surprised at the sudden intrusion, the short girl flew back off her boyfriend's knee and to the ground, landing right in between him and the desk, making _quite_ the scene.

Upon seeing a waitress kneeling under his grandson's desk, Tony was too shocked to say anything.

But Lash wasn't.

No. Instead he doubled over, clutching his sides, and laughed behind Tony's oblivious back. "Oh. Oh! This is _funny_!"

"Blaise! Is this what you do at work?!" He stormed, pointing at Spencer, who didn't realize what was going on.

"Grandpa, it's not what it-" Blaise tried, but he was too quick to stand up and it startled Spencer, sending her head back into his desk, knocking her unconscious instantly."Babe?" He bent down and pulled her out from under the desk and held her head. "I swear, Gramp, this is not what it seems...Uh..."

"Oh, _nephew_, let's see you explain this one..." Lash remarked with a grin as he leisurely strolled over to Spencer, wrapped his arm around her waist, and easily picked her up. "Hey, this waitress seems a bit _young_ to be doing this sort of thing with, huh?" He then set her down so she was laying peacefully on his desk. "Oh yes, I'd _love_ to hear this story." Taking Blaise's chair, Lash crossed his arms and waited for the story to begin.

"Grandpa... This guy-"

"I know and trust _this guy_, but I want to know _what_ is going on!"

"Okay, this waitress is actually my girlfriend, but we weren't doing anything like that."

Tony chuckled, "I see, playing hard to get, son?"

"No, she's a bit of a prude."

"Ah, well, not all good girls are always aiming at bed. Looks like you have a good girl, you're lucky, son!"

Rolling his eyes, Lash waited for something more fun to happen, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Granted, every time he glanced at Spencer he couldn't help but snort a little. "Alright,so why was she under your desk?"

"You guys came in and scared her off, and she fell there."

"Sure."

heheheheheheheh

With a groan, Spencer slowly opened her eyes and realized that everyone had just put her on the desk and continued talking. Her head was splitting, but she couldn't remember why, but she knew she probably did something stupid. "Um..."

"Oh, you're up... Are you okay girly? You took quite the whack to the head!" Tony chuckled as he patted her shoulder once she sat up. "

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I am I guess..." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Hey Spencer?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the said girl slowly craned her neck to look over at the idiot speaking to her. "Yes?"

"Where's my soda?"

---------------------

So yet again my dearest Andrea helped me out with the hair-pulling parts, so thanks to her! And thanks again to you guys, because no readers is fine, but at least one reader is extra touching, so yeah! Love ya dearies!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, once again I wanna thank those who reviewed. I don't think you alll realize how joyful it makes me to get them, because I know that no one in their right mind likes to review, so the fact that they do anyway, well, I'm touched... :] Okay, on to buisness, I got a suggestion recently, very recently actually :], that said I should try posting shorter ones more often. So I wanna know what you guys think, do you want shorter, more frequent ones, or would you prefer my "around" 2000 long ones, the ones that I have to admit don't come out nearly as often as they should... So lemme know what you guys think if you want a say in it. But you still don't have to review if you don't want to, it's not like I'm going to stop writing completely if I get no reviews :]

Well, hope you like it....

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Is that lemon I smell?" Blaise asked as he followed Spencer into her kitchen so she could make drinks.

The blonde laughed, "yeah, I missed the bus today, so I stayed home and cleaned. All day, it was very relaxing..."

Blaise wasn't too pleased, "why didn't you call me?"

"Oh, I don't know, slipped my mind I guess..." Spencer was unaware of how ominous the air in the kitchen was becoming, as she was facing the counter grabbing glasses. When Blaise found her wrist and spun her around, she realized that he was irritated, and that it wasn't going to end well tonight. The pressure on her wrist hurt, but she found his gaze even more unsettling. "...I should have called... I'm sorry..."

The man still wasn't happy, "yes. You should have. **Don't** let it happen again." After giving her one last hard squeeze on her wrist, he finally dropped her hand and smiled. "See? I knew we were on the same page, that's why I like you so much. Now come on, we're going to watch tv now."

"Yeah, tv sounds good." Spencer sighed, it was a close one. Allowing him to hold her hand and lead her into the living room, she hoped the night turned turned better. "What do you want to watch?" She asked as she leaned next to him on the couch, handing him the remote.

"My favorite show sound good to you?"

The blonde girl smiled, "sure, sounds good to me!"

"So what was the deal with that guy today? His name really, you know, 'Lash'?"

Not paying attention to the tv, Spencer played with Blaise's fingers. "Well, I think his name is really that. Weird, I know, right? But I dunno, I think it's cute." As soon as she said that, she realized what a mistake she had made. And oh boy was she right on that one. His fist collided with her shoulder before she knew it, and the pain made her gasp in pain.

"Oh that didn't hurt and you know it. You know it was just a love tap." He laughed, his face was smiling and his voice was light, so she took it, supposing it wasn't _that_ bad. Yes, it stung... But most relationships have moments like that, it was only natural. She needed to stop whining, and get over it, and she told herself that over and over until her head was only filled with the joy of companionship. "Anyway, it's like a super hero's name, only, he's more like a villain than a hero."

Spencer thought that was _hilarious_. "Ha. You have _no_ idea."

"What does that mean?"

The blonde chose her words carefully, remembering the decency rule of powers. It was common law in the school, as well as for anyone with powers, not to reveal those with powers. The school is a secret for a reason, to protect the students privacy, and she knew it was not to be broken. Not to mention if she exposed Lash, then she herself would be exposed. And life as a freak would begin.

She was not into that.

"I mean, he's... very mean to me at school. He makes me get detention, he makes people think I'm as bad as him! They think I'm one of the bad guys! Save for a select few, of course. But really! Even the school's 'good guys' don't like me!" Dramatically she huffed. "I try and try to stay away from him, but noooo! He like tracks me down! Every corner I turn, he's there!" Pouting, Spencer looked up to her boyfriend and gave a grumpy frown. "Blaise, you have no idea what I have to deal with everyday with him... He's such a meanie..."

Lifting up her chin, Blaise planted an experienced kiss on her lips. When he released her lips he gave her a cocky smile as if his kisses were some grand prize that only he could give. "I can make you feel better if you want..." Hell, his hand was already stroking her arm up and down, hoping to bring her into the mood. Spencer obliged, only because she figured all she needed was a distraction, and she would feel better. So she allowed him to tilt her chin and begin kissing her, though it was more like eating her lips. Blaise wasted no time probing open her lips, he was actually thinking that the sudden intrusion would make it so that she didn't notice the hand he was sliding up her thigh. It wasn't working. Spencer could very well feel his advances and tried to gently ease his hand back down, but she only succeeded in stopping him for a moment. When he tried again, her light hands were no match for his strong hands, making her have to work harder to keep him from going where she didn't want him to go. This time he wasn't budging at all, no, now he reversed it so that his hand was on her's, moving up his own leg while his other hand slowly eased her down onto the couch by her shoulder. She tried to pull her hand back from his, but he only pressed it harder to his body, sliding her palms toward his belt. If her leg's weren't trapped by his, she'd try to wiggle out, but as her luck was, that was pointless. Now was a good time to worry. Blaise's kisses were getting harder, as well as something else on her leg that she didn't even want to _think_ about. When she tore from the kiss, she managed to gasp out 'stop', he didn't even look at her when he said, "I'm making you forget about that Lace guy." Lash. She wanted to yell, his name was _Lash_. "This is what you wanted."

No. No, it certainly was _not_ what she wanted.

But he didn't care. He just kept on with his wondering hands. It was going to be a long night.

icicicicicicicic

The next day Spencer woke up to a throbbing pain in her wrist. Pain: she was used to it -as she's uncoordinated and unlucky-but it still didn't stop her bruises from hurting her. When she pulled her arm out from under the blankets, she saw that some nice bruises had formed over night. Ow. The purple marks were throbbing, but they didn't stop her from rolling out of bed and pulling her jogging shoes on. She was out the door in record time, worthy of a pat on back. She didn't have her new ipod, but she did have her old crappy one which she didn't exactly want to use, but if Lash was intent on keeping her ipod, then it would have to do. That boy was _infuriating._ She was already imagining herself choking the living lights out of him, and that just wasn't her style. No one got to her like he did, and she wasn't happy. The most annoying thing was that he was probably going to wake up in three hours and fifty-five minutes only to lie there and think about what a wonderful day he was going to have making her life suck. He probably planned out each and every corner to give her hell.

He was not gonna catch up on homework.  
He was gonna catch up on evil deeds.

He was going to eat breakfast; not toast and coffee.  
But little children's dreams.

He was not going to help his elderly neighbor with her groceries.  
He was going to knock them out of her hands.

That was Lash's morning in a nut shell.

Spencer's morning consisted of her face hitting pavement. Angry at herself, she stayed on the ground and propped herself up on her elbows. The whole morning had been consumed by that boy! Thinking about what he did in the morning was taboo!He probably slept in a pair of his black plaid boxers! Or worse... _Naked_. "Ahhh!!!" She screamed into the pavement and pounded her fists childishly. "I dont want to think about him sleepy and naked in the am! Gosh!"

"Tsk tsk." Spencer heard, so she looked up and saw a little old lady walking past her frowning. Not in the mood, Spencer thought 'oh hell!' in her head, and as if the woman had heard her thoughts, she turned around and said _oh! Deary! Are you alright?!_

No. That's not what she said. What she really said was, "You're getting blood on the sidewalk."

"Sorry..." The young girl muttered, hating _everything_. After a minute, she finally got up and took inventory of her new injuries. Her knees were a little scraped, but it was nothing that a little lotion wouldn't fix instantly, and her hands were torn and bleeding. Which was fine because she _wanted_ the whole 'I'm uncoordinated and fell while thinking of the villain at school on accident' look.

**Not.**

Spencer gave up on her self pity bit and began to jog again. It was only after another mile when she saw the one _thing _she really didn't want to see, especially in the morning.

The cause of her fall.

Oh poop."You." She scowled to herself, but she wasn't quiet enough to avoid being heard by the offender But alas, he turned around and saw her. She _turned around_ and **ran**. But of course he caught up to her in a few easy strides, barely needing to stretch at all.

"Oh wow! Never expected to see you around this morning!" He said with a smirk that was most likely covered in the bacteria of multiple girls' mouths. Could he actually smile? Or was he just incapable of it? That was the question. "Why you running away Shorty?"

"I thought that would be obvious."

"Oh! I get it, you wanted me to chase you so that you could capture me in a corner and threaten me to go to your work tonight! _Oh_."

"No."

Lash took his left arm and wrapped it around her. Literally. She was wrapped up in his long ass arm, practically stuck to his side. "All you had to do was ask, I of course will come visit my _nephew_ tonight! And maybe talk to _Dad_ about a certain short, blonde, and stupid waitress, you know the one I'm talking about, right? I'm sure he'd love to hear how she and my _nephew_ left as fast as they could while I was there. That hurt _deep_."

"Sorry?"

"Forgetting something?"

"No." She pouted. "And Ima not sayin' 'master'." It was like being held by a snake, which wasn't a bad comparison to Lash. Everytime she struggled to moved, he would squeeze tighter. She was actually beginning to wonder if her head would explode if he squeezed hard enough... "Why are you so set out to be mean to me?"

The tall boy sighed heavily and double-wrapped his right arm around her body. "Well. Because I love you." He stared strait faced at her, but it didn't last long as he burst out into laughter. He would have doubled over with the giggles if he wasn't attached to her, and she knew that. She glared at him, and he knew that she was annoyed with his answer, he thought it was even better that she really wanted a real answer.

"Why?" She pressed again.

"Because I love you."

___________________

Well, that was the chapter in a nutshell! I was not in the mood to write anymore, but I did want to post, so I looked and WOW! I could be lazy! I wrote enough last time that I could post today without writing anything! Yay! So yeah... Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, thanks for everything! Your reviews made me laugh and one made me a little sad, but not for a bad reason, so no worries. I think I can definately make the Blaise-the-ass-hole-situation worth it, so dun worry! I've gotsa plan! Well, since you guys are awesome, I've got another plan to show my appreciation! But I aint telling! You'll see! Not in this one, but maybe the next one.

I've been lazy and busy with school, but now I'm on a writing spree, so expect more regularity for at least a few weeks :] Thanks loves :] Hope you like this one :]

**Recap:**

"Why?" She pressed again.

**"Because I love you."**

"Ew. Don't even say that."

"Why? It annoy you?"

"Yes?"

"Oh well. Then I'll stop."

"Really?"

"No."

"Kay."

"I love you!"

"Stop."

"I luuuvvv you."

"Ew."

"I loves you sooooo much."

"I just puked a little in my mouth."

"I LOVE you."

Spencer sighed, realizing she wasn't going to be able to keep this up without trying to light herself on fire. Spontaneous combustion was sounding really good at the moment. Poof! The game face was brought on. Licking her lips seductively, the blonde went on her tip toes and came close to his face, which was hard. Hard because a girl who's only a bit more than five feet tall can only reach up so high on a guy who easily cleared six and a half feet. Spencer knew Lash could smell her superduper yummy smelling lip gloss, and he _knew_ how close she was to him. Save for a few inches for the width of his arms. "I love you too, _baby_..." Ugh. She was ready to gag.

But Lash wasn't. Her boobs were pressing against his chest and he was well aware of that fact. But he was smart enough, and evil enough to know what she was planning, so he sent it right back at her. Easily, he lifted her in the air so that she was almost face to face with him, never losing the chest-chest contact. "Go on, say it again for me, _sexy._" At first she didn't say anything, so Lash began thinking about where it was going to go when he felt her leg sliding up slowly up his. He was getting a little she really fell for him, or she was a really good at acting. He wasn't sure any more. Especially when he felt her hands, which were forced down in front of her, latch on to his belt loops, gently tugging. What made him even more nervous was that she now had her hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Palms. Toward. Him. And they were _warm_. But he had to snap out of it. He knew Spencer wasn't the cheating type, so he knew he wasn't going to get anything. Which he assumed was a bad thing. Because she was still with his douche bag _nephew_ -man, he always got a kick out of that one- he thoroughly believed she would never even _think_ about being disloyal. Which made it all the more fun making her give up.

Damn it! He wasn't cracking! Her plan wasn't working! He knew what was going on, and she was already acting a little loose. She decided that she would make one more attempt, but then stop. She was dating Blaise, and she was already acting bad. In a sultry voice, Spencer repeated, just like he asked her to, "I love you..."

"Well well well, can't say I'm surprised." A crooning voice from behind Lash sneered. The two spun around saw who the person was, not that they needed to see his face to know who he was. Stronghold.

Moaning, Spencer dropped her head back, "why do I see everyone I _don't_ want to see in the morning today?" And to make matters worse, she looked like a baby in one of those carriers moms wear on their chest to hold it. Ridiculous.

"Jail mate and jail bait. Just as expected." Will smirked, trying to get a reaction out of them.

"Jail bai-Wait, how old _are_ you?" Spencer questioned Lash while looking up at him.

"Nineteen."

"Oh, I guess that _does_ make me jail bait."

"Only if we do stuff."

"You studied up, I see."

"Of course."

"Shut up!" Will interrupted, "will you girl's stop the chitchat?!"

"That flower chick you hang out with can vouge for me that I am _certainly_ not a girl."

Will's face turned red, probably with fury. "She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"That's right, she preferred my ten in-" Lash started to retort, but Spencer knew where it was going, and she didn't want to think about it, but she didn't have her hand free, so she had no choice but to either: a)yell, but that wouldn't be fast enough b)bite him, but she wasn't usually violent or c) well. it just came naturally for some reason. She covered his mouth with her's before he could get the last word out. It was brief, and sickening, on her part. But it was awkward to both boys. Lash, used to sudden mouth attacks, was fine instantly after. No skin off his back.

Will gaped, and Lash ignored it and went on talking. "You better watch it Stronghold, because you don't want something unfortunate to happen to you, do you?I'm so going to mess you up." Lash's voice was deep and rumbled in his chest. He was seriously annoyed and he sounded a bit scary. Scary enough to scare off the scaredy-cat. "Now, where were we?"

Spencer groaned and shook her head incredulously. "Really? Give it up!"

"Aw, and we were having so much fun together."

"Now let me down."

Lash rolled his eyes and started to pull his arms apart.

Only to find himself unable to move.. "Oh _shit_."

"What?"

"That little man tied my hands together while we were, uh... occupied!"

"What. The. Hell. Ugh! I'm _so_ going to get revenge on that grumpy gill!"

"Grumpy gill."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Why that?"

"Why not?"

"Okay....Now about being tied up...."

Spencer stared at him incredulously. "Did you really just use that tacky of a pun? Hehehe...." Really. If someone called it'd be like, 'sorry, can't talk, a little _tied_ up at the moment!' Brilliant. "Okay, so you really can't move at all, can you?" She frowned, he probably didn't want to be here any more than she did. "Sorry that it got s-so um..."

"Physical and hot and sexy." He offered.

She blushed a bright crimson on her cheeks. "Y-yeah...That...It wasn't supposed to go like that..." She was a little embarrassed, and he could tell.

So making it worse was apparently the best option in his eyes. "Yeah, too bad Stronghold came. Wanna continue?"

"I've got to get going soon...So if you could like maneuver me out of this, that'd be wonderful..."

Lash sighed. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to continue anyway... But usually girls were on his body like flies to honey, and the girl in front of him wasn't biting. Normally if he got his face that close to a girl's... There'd _be no_ space. He was never rejected by any girl he wanted. He even got flower-chick once. That was weird. She just sorta pushed him in a closet and made out with him, then left. He didn't even want her but she wanted him that day. Regardless, Spencer wasn't throwing herself at him, and it was throwing him off guard. He might even go so far as to say that _he_ was lusting after _her_. It had to be considered that if she was so... provocative just _pretending_, then she must be really...for real...WOW. Lash forced himself to stop thinking of Spencer that way. She was surely his newest victim, and he liked it that way.

"Look, we need to move where someone wont see us." She told him, looking up and down the street, though it was hard with her face flush against his chest.

He couldn't help it. "Glad you see it my way."

Spencer was getting a little worried now, because he obviously wasn't understanding. "You're a _super_, you can't be seen like this in public, okay? We have to move." Lash nodded and bagan to walk toward an alley between two buildings. It was shaded and dark, but well hidden, so it had to do. "Oh gosh! You're carrying me...I'm morbidly obese...Let me down. The candy you gave me made me heavy... Oh! I'm sorry...I'm the one who got you to lift me...I'm sorry..."

She was freaking out, at least on the inside she was, and Lash thought it was _cute_. Gyah. Such a foreign word... "Shut up, I picked you up for a reason," he wiggled his eye brows, hoping to get her laughing and distracted enough to get her farther in the alley. "Want me to refresh your memory?"

"No."

Damn.

She sighed, "okay, can you loosen your arms at all?"

"Juuuuust a bit, I have limits you know. But of course feel free to try to get me to reach my limit."

Ignoring that last bit, she kept trying, "what about just enough to move _my_ arms?"

"Not much." Lash was getting worried, not because he thought he'd be stuck to her forever, but because he thought she might figure something _else_ out. He needed time. "...is there anyone you can call to come fix this?"

"Well, no. I'm the only freak in the family, and only my dad knows, but he lives in Maine."

"I guess we could call Speed. But he'd have to walk here, not run, or he might be seen." No he wouldn't, he was _way_ too fast for that. Good thing Spencer didn't know that.

"Oh, okay."

"You have your phone?" Lash figured Speed might as well have her number too. His smirk _**GREW**_ when his captive shook her blond head. This was even better. "Well, my phone is in my- _one_ of my pockets."

She wasn't believing that for a _minute_. "You know exactly where it is. Don't you?" He nodded. "So let's save ourselves some trouble. Tell me, please."

"Oh, you're a big girl, you can find it." She gaped at him, and he wasn't joking. Knowing enough to not argue, as it would be pointless, she got to work. His front pockets were empty, she already knew that from earlier, but the boy had tons of pocket on his dark jeans. There was no choice. Her hands went to the next place his cell would be; the pockets on his mid-thigh. Why did he have to be one of those punk dudes who loved to wear those jeans with a billion pockets?

Lash stood as stiff as a board. It wasn't like he didn't have any control, in fact, control was all he had. Day after day after day after was with any girl he wanted, in closets or even open hallways. He was practiced. It wasn't like he could go and get excited every time a female touched him. He at least had some class. So Spencer's hands wouldn't affect him in any way.

At least, they _shouldn't_.

Her hands were never able to move from him, as they were in such close quarters. She was basically only able to move her hands up and down, not back and forth, so when she moved to go get those special pockets on his thighs... Well, to get there her hands had to slide down his stomach. His own stomach was clenching.

Spencer was nervous, but she knew she had to do it if she wanted to get pockets on his thighs were empty, so she had to try the back pockets -groan- next. "Um..." She started with a subdued voice, "can you loosen a bit so I can look in the back pockets?"

Up until this point, Lash had the back of his head resting on the brick wall behind him so that he couldn't see what she was doing. Not that he didn't _feel_ it. Boy oh boy did he feel it. Anyway, he reluctantly looked down at her when she talked. "Oh sure." He was seeming to be soft. And he didn't want that. He was a man. A big man. A big tough man. Yeah.

Spencer was still nervous, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know why, so she just ignored the nerves and kept up the work. "Dang it, where is it?" She asked herself, understanding that asking him was potentially pointless. She realized that her hands were sliding around his narrow waist so she clenched her eyes closed to get ready for the deed.

Lash wasn't in his 'man ego' mode any more when he looked down at her closed off eyes. "Open your eyes." He ordered with a gentleness that surprised both of them. It was surprising enough to make both of them snap their eyes wide. Spencer realized something in him had changed, but she couldn't figure it out so she kept her eyes on his, examining the chocolate orbs. Her hands still made it to the hem of his black shirt and began sliding down to his belt, then finally his back pockets, which were -as both of them were vividly aware of- right on a provocative place.

Empty.

"I can't tell, do you have any more pockets?"

He nodded, still a little confused, "by my knees."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes.'

"! Carry on!" He smirked and looked down with his eyes to point the way. As _if_ she didn't know.

"Yeah. So... I'm going to just slide down as best as I can..." Slowly, and well, _friction-y_, she moved down, bending at the knees with her head heading down, but she was stopped, rather quickly, by Lash calling 'STOP' and going rigid. Obeying, Spencer moved back up and stared at him with a questioning look. "What?"

He seemed angry, but not with her. "It's tucked under my boxers, just above my jeans. Get it." She was confused. Usually his goal was to make her as uncomfortable as possible, but he was the one calling off his game. She didn't want to make it dramatic, so she nodded and lifted up his shirt as best as she could with the closeness. Sure enough, after feeling around on his bare stomach, she felt the little rectangle half way tucked into his partially exposed boxers. Somehow she managed to maneuver the phone so it was in between her and Lash. She was about to ask him what to do next, but he answered with directions. "Go into my contacts, find Speed, and call him." Spencer did as she was told and it began ringing; she put it on speaker.

"What do you want?" Speed's tired voice picked up. "Do you even know what the hell time it is in the freakin' morning?"

"Hey Speedy, it's Spencer," she answered with a guilty tone. "Sorry for waking you up..."

They heard him sigh on the other line, " are you doing with Lash's phone? Finally getting back at him for stealing your ipod?"

"No, I'm here Speed." Lash said, sounding as if he was obviously uncomfortable. As if. "We _need your help_. Stronghold _tied_ me up with my arms around her, and we need your _assistance_."

Hidden message: RECEIVED  
By both of them.

"Speedy, we're going to talk to you later. Gotta go now."

"Whatever you say guys, be SAFE." aka wear a condom. "Bye."

When the blonde hung up the phone, Lash stared at her with a confused look. "Why'd you do that? You must really enjoy meeting like this in this _empty_ alley, don't you?"

"We were never stuck together since the beginning, huh?"

"Yep!"

000000000000000000000

Yeah, had fun with this one~

Hope you did too, see ya!

Oh wait, I wanna see if I can get it up to exactly three grand, just because. So that's why there'll be random words:  
I.  
Hate.  
Cats.  
They.  
Scare.  
Me.  
Because.  
One.  
Scratched.  
Up.  
My.  
Back.  
When.  
I.  
Was.  
Little:[

Success!


	15. Chapter 15

Howdy Folks! How's it going?! ....*checking reviews*......Sorry, for some reason my computer rejects beta. I'll check, check, and check in the mean time to keep it as clean as possible,so sorry if it's confusing! I feel bad! Sorry! Well,thanks again reviewers :]

Is that even a word?

I don't think it is... I'll just go ahead and shut up now...

**Recap:**

"We were never stuck together since the beginning, huh?"

**"Yep!"**

She frowned. "Why?"

"For fun! Of course, can't you tell by how much you're smiling? Plus, you were totally about to go dow-"

"Stop!" She groaned, "I get it, you tricked me, and latty-da! Never mention this again." She smiled when his arms started to unwind from around her. "Ever."

Lash laughed, "of course I'm going to mention this! I have to make sure that everyone knows there's a rapist on the loose!"

The last of his arms were finally gone, so she started to stretch out her stiff limbs. "Oh, and what does that make you? A kidnapper or a vigilante?"

"Why, I'm a hero, of course."

"Rescue a cat from a tree?"

"Two."

"Two?"

"At the _same time_."

She snorted, this conversation was taking a weird path. But it was NOT the time to laugh! It was time to be pissed as hell!! "I gotsta go. Bye."

"What?" He called, trailing her out of the alley to the streets. "You're not going to bribe me so I don't say anything? What a bold rapist you turned out to be! I'm shocked."

"Oh. And what exactly would I bribe you with? Puppy tears? Children's hopes and dreams?" She kept walking down the street, heading back to her house, she had already wasted time with the idiot trailing behind her. Why couldn't he just give up and wait to annoy her till she got to school? Because he's Lash.

The boy pondered for a moment, the offer was tempting after all. Hah. "Your body will suffice."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. Leave me alone." Did she have to freakin' _jog_ to get him to stop following her?!

"No, really, I could get _at least _ninety dollars for you in the red light district."

"Ninety dollars. What are you, my pimp?"

"Okay, ninety-oh-_four_." He was getting a kick out of his new business. "And I prefer 'master' over 'pimp', thanks."

Spencer rolled her eyes and giggled to herself, conversations with Lash were always new. "I better get my go-go boots and mini-skirt then, huh?"

"You have those."

"I have those."

"You have those?"

"I have those."

"Wear it?"

"Wear it." She repeated bluntly.

"Wear it."

"You'll lose business."

"Nonsense."

"Yes-sense."

"At least wear _a_ skirt today."

"Why?"

"To advertise with out spoiling the surprise."

"Creative."

"I know, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to wear heels?"

"That's funny."

"I didn't think so, you already were broadcasting pretty well on your first day with those heels."

"You score a customer?"

"That's only manager information. Can't be revealed to an employee."

"I want a promotion."

"Position's filled, sorry."

"Fire them."

"She's my best product, no can do."

"Ah."

"Yeah 'ah'. Do it with that face and you might move up to my top list."

"Classy."

"Very."

"You're terrible."

"I get that a lot. It's part of my charm!"

"What charm?"

"The one that makes to repeatedly try to rape me."

"Must have forgot about that one."

"Clearly."

"... Well um... I have to go now...."

Lash pouted, "okay, don't forget to be on your corner by six."

"I wont."

What a blunt and strange talk....

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When she made it home, Sophie's boy friend, Joe? Maybe Joe. She forgot names pretty easily. Anyway, she stopped at the walk way in front of her white house and saw _Joe_. Joe, at the moment, was quite occupied, enough to not even see Spencer gaping at him from the sidewalk. He was collecting his clothes that were scattered on the grass.

Joe was naked.

Bee.  
Tee.  
Double U.

As Spencer walked up to her front door, she was finally spotted by _Joe_, who asked her, "do see my underwear any where?" Instead of answering, Spencer watched as a -probably dirty- pair of tighty-whities flew out from her cousin's window and on to her head. Her _head_. Spencer closed her eyes and thought about the other places she would rather be at the moment. And none of them included where Lash was. Joe wasn't sure what to do either, as he sorta just stood there wondering if she was going to take of the offensive helmet, or if he should. Finally he decided to remove the item; after like five minutes of 'complicated' thinking. "Yeah...See you around Stacy." He said after he awkwardly put the undies while hopping down the driveway.

Apparently he wasn't good with names either.

Eventually she got over the morning excitement and made her way into her house. Into the shower! She really had never been so excited for a shower before.

-------------------

After getting ready, Spencer made her way over to Sophie's room, where she knocked on the door lightly. Obviously she got no answer, because no one likes to get woken up in the morning, so she opened the door and gently shook her cousin's shoulder. "Hey, Soph, time to get up. And time to explain why I got a pair of undies on my head this morning."

The sleepy girl groaned, "I ain't gettin' up. And I don't know why you wear undies on your head. That's a personal hobby I don't care to know about."

Spencer sweat dropped. "Okay, what about the Naked-Joe in our front lawn?" Because Sophie wasn't going to get out of bed, Spencer started to pull on the blankets, not really trying, but Sophie wasn't caring anyway. They both gave up, Sophie just woke up out of boredom and Spencer sat by her hip on the bed.

"He was having phone sex this morning with some chick. On my bed."

"Your phone?" Just a guess.

"No."

"Who's?"

"Your phone."

"...What?"

"My phone was under my pillow, he said, and so he went into your room and grabbed yours since he heard you leave."

"Classy. And where's my phone?"

"Oh..." Sophie leaned up on her elbows and patted around in the pink sheets. "Um...Here. Here it is." Sophie tossed Spencer her phone, and naturally didn't catch it because she _can't catch_. "It's clean don't worry. I caught him before anything happened."

Spencer leaned backwards to reach for her phone on the floor behind her, but she leaned too far and lost her balance. Toppling backwards, her back hit the floor and her head whipped back, whackin' on the floor. Luckily it was carpeted. Luckily.

Unluckily, her head landed on her phone. So much for the carpet.

Sophie sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed. "Smooth," she said, not offering to help her up. "Don't get blood on my floor."

"No, I'm fine, I just stumbled a bit while running this morning, thanks for asking though. Oh! No probs Spencer! You're the best cousin ever! Aw shucks. Thanks Sophie!"

The cousin just stared at her. "You know, you should really get that schizophrenia checked out."

8888888888888888

"Yo Rachel, get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll....Talk about my feelings."

"Okay! I'm UP."

"Thanks Rachel."

((((((((((())))))))))))

"You're wearing a skirt."

Spencer's eyes went wide at Speed and Lash's observation. She looked down. Crap, she really was. "I totally didn't mean to..."

"You're such a good employee," Lash noted with a raised eye brow and a smirk. The fat boy sent a questioning look toward the two, who were both leaning against the lockers behind them. They looked like twins in Speed's opinion. Or maybe 'Sid and Nancy' was a better comparison.

What a strange turn of events.

The girl answered for the them, "he's my pimp."

"Master." Lash corrected.

"Right..." she said with blunt sarcasm. Speed just about gave up trying to understand his strange friend and random chick. He was amazed at how they could talk with such serious voices while talking jokingly. At least he hoped they were joking. "Well, I'm going to go now... Oh! Right!" Spencer swung one strap of her plain black backpack off so that it hung on one shoulder and was right by her side. Digging around, she pulled out a white pair of shorts; Speedy's! The pair he let her use when she was locked out of the lockerroom! "Thank you _so_ much for helping me back then! Really I don't know what I would have done without you! I washed them, so they are squeaky clean now!"

Speed took the shorts and smelled them, then passed them to Lash, who also smelled them. Guy thing?

"They smell like girl."

"Well yeah, I live with two other girls. What'd you expect?" She answered.

_Now_ Lash was interested. "Two other girls, huh?"

"Yeah, my cousin's," she answered without thinking about the consequences. _Oh no._ "Gotta go! See you later Speedy!"

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Caty! Over here!" A voice called from the doorway of her first block class, History. She was sitting at her seat, five minutes before the late bell, because she had to talk to the teacher about her missed day. Not wanting to wonder around and get lost, she just decided to stay, which was why she was sitting in an empty classroom. When she looked up, she was pleased to see Jake at the door.

Spencer grinned, finally she saw one of her normal friends! Well, one that wasn't always picking fights with her. Not that Lash was her friend or anything. That's sick. "Hey you, what's up?" When she made it to the door she saw that some of her other new friends were there. "Cas, Nathan, Hayden, Conner, hi to you too!"

They all waved to her as she stepped into the hall and stood between Cas and Jake. Cas talked first, "did you get our texts? Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, thank you by the way, for the uh, homework. I really don't know what I would have done without you guys! But yeah, I missed the bus." She answered with a smile. Slowly she was getting used to talking to them, after all she didn't really have this many friends at her old school. Sure, she had three or four good friends, but now she was presented with six friends. Plus they were like the really good pie after a bad day. Lash was the bad day. There was no drama with these friends and no trouble. They were white sheep compared to that idiot black sheep. Striped sheep.

Jake tickled her side a bit, which made her laugh, which made her snort, which made _them_ explode with giggles. "She snorts!"

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up," she groaned sarcastically. "Man. I was hoping not to do that..."

Cas grinned as it she now had superman's kyrptonite. "That was so cute! Make her laugh again Jay!" Spencer's 'blue' eyes went wide, slowly stepping backwards. Tickling her was like mixing red paint with green paint. It got very ugly. "She's getting away guys! Get her!" The master and commander stood and watched with a mock evil smirk on her face as her friends slowly closed in on the short girl. "Laugh Caty! Laugh!"

"N-no!" The said short girl cried, "never!" Up until this point, Spencer was hoping someone would save her before her evil snorts of doom started erupting from her, but so far there was no such luck. But that was when she felt something at her ankle, making her stumble back and crash into something, rather _someone._ And that said someone was not a happy camper.

He was a grumpy gill.

Will stormed, face bright red with anger. "Watch where you're going, Misfit!" Will stepped back, letting her fall to the ground with a hard thud. "That's what you get, delinquent."

"Go away Will." Her friends retorted until he finally walked away. Science was going to be _fun_ for Spencer. FUN. "Hey are you okay? Break anything?"

"No, I'm good..." It was then that she realized that she _did_ in fact have a skirt on and her undies were probably showing. Fantastic! "Thanks though!"

Jake then lunged at her, ending up sitting on her with both legs on either side of her hips. "Now I can tickle you!"

"Oh gosh..." She pouted, "please don't! I sound like a piggy when I laugh!"

The boy grinned, "well, I like the way piggies snort! Get snortin'!"

"Find s-some o-other p-pig!" She laughed, rolling around on the floor, which was difficult with the boy on top of her. "Oooh! Not there!"

"Geeze." A voice that sounded like Lash's said from above her. When she looked up, sure enough, it was the idiot himself. "It's not like he's raping you." He sneered, crossing his arms in a superior way.

Jake shook his head, he wasn't enemies with Lash, and Lash didn't seem to mind him. After getting off of her and to his feet, he offered his hand, but Lash's hand beat him to it. Actually, her _ankle_ to be specific. Spencer already knew what he was going to do before he even started, and she was just quick enough to hold her skirt down when he pulled her up by the leg. Her hair hung from the top of her head as he held her in the air. She folded the front and the back of her skirt over her undies so they weren't seen by the entire school. Sad thing was, she was getting used to being held upside down without her consent. "Lash," Jake laughed, "you work out or something? You can lift her with a strait arm, damn."

The taller boy shrugged, "not really. I just get really strong when I stretch. I don't know why."

"So you like only need to stretch a tiny bit for that strength?" Cas confirmed.

Lash nodded, uncomfortable with the new attention. Spencer giggled on the inside. Lash was acting _shy_. "Hey, uh, wanna let me down? I'm seein' spots."

"You're fine."

"Lash, put her down." An elderly woman in a white lab coat was walking by, but she stopped at Spencer and her group of friends. "The blood will rush to her head and she could pass out."

" 'Kay Nurse Spex." Lash reluctantly began to lower his captive to the ground until the nurse was down the hallway. THEN he held her back UP and watched as she _squirrrrrrmed._ Silently he dismissed her and himself and walked into the classroom to their left, history. When they got close to Lash's desk, she was _meanly_ dropped to the floor. Naturally he didn't care. Of _course_ he didn't care.

She huffed, still sitting on the floor, "was that completely necessary?"

"Yes, my dear, it was."

"Weirdo..."

__________

Well, thanks ferrr the read :]


	16. Chapter 16

Hey dearies! A new update :] Thanks!

Oh! And Micky-Moo! You just gave me the most brilliant idea ever! Thank you!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was in the middle of class when a piece of paper slid in front of her, it was crudely folded, but she got the hint. Unfolding it, she saw a simple single word, and a random, unexpected word at that. Written on the paper in giant letters was the word PINK. Confused as heck, Spencer pressed the sheet down and flattened it out as best as she could. Since there was practically no room on the front of the paper, she turned it over and wrote on the other side a _small_ question mark. Making sure she had his attention, she slowly -**Neatly**- refolded it and passed it back over to him.

Lash unfolded the note recklessly, which wasn't surprising to her. Spencer watched his hands AGAIN. He had those blasted fingerless gloves on again. Gyah. Her kryptonite was clutched around a blue pen, writing in a dude-like hand writing. He passed the note over to her, folded a little better the second time around. This time when she opened it, there was a picture.

Of her panties.

Realization struck her like a brick wall.

_Her_ panties.

Today were pink undies.

She gaped at him, which only made him give her that look that said 'boy don't you wish I wasn't so awesome.' This was beginning to be a common thing, him knowing her undies everyday. It was majorly embarrassing that he knew about _two_ pairs of her panties! But technically it shouldn't matter because it showed off just as much as a swimsuit. Strange thing was, she was getting used to it. It only really made her uncomfortable when the people seeing were thinking of her intimately. And that wasn't the case. So she supposed all was good.

But that DIDN'T mean he could go around discussing her undies.

This time she ripped the paper off her desk and shoved it in her backpack. She got out a new piece of paper and wrote _Could you please forget what you saw?_ When she _folded_ it, it came out to be the shape of a triangle, something she figured he'd at least know how to fold. She tried to pay attention to the Hero History going on once the note was passed, but since Lash wasn't going to pay attention, she got a fast reply. Not exactly ignoring it, as in she looked at him but left it unopened on her desk, she finished up copying the board first.

Lash wasn't going to have that.

He stole her glitter pen and just sat there, as if he were minding his own business.

Yeah, how was she going to reply now?

Surprisingly, it only took him a second to realize what he did was pointless. So this time he passed her pen back and stole her notebook instead. He was a little shocked that she didn't freak out that she was losing her _precious_ notes time, instead she wrote briefly on the piece of paper, and passed it back. When he got it back he saw that her reply to his **never.** was simply _please?_

**No.**_What is with your infatuation with my undies then?_

**You're the one who keeps flashing me...**

Those were your fault!

**Actually, the first time was because of your skinny little hip bones, the second was because you love me so much as a boss that you actually wore a skirt today! Good girl, by the way.**

_That was totally on accident! And thanks to you __grabbing me up in the air__, everyone in this school saw my undies!_

**Oh, relax, I'm sure only ninety percent of the student body saw**.

She blanched. _...You're right, now I'll be able to sleep better tonight, thank you._

**I know a better way for you to be able to sleep better at night.**..

_Oh, and what would that be?_

**Obviously with me, or another one of my select customers.**

_Be sure to give me the good stuff then_.

**Sorry, I'm booked tonight**.

_I quit_.

**Want me that bad?**

_Oh yes._

**Really?**

No.

**Didn't see that coming.**

_You should have_.

**Fine, I'll keep your body for just me**.

_No thanks._

**You want me, I can tell**.

_Uh, not really._

**Your place or mine?**

_Do you get a kick out of sexually harassing me?_

**Aw, it's not harassment if you're enjoying it.**

I'm not enjoying it.

**But I am, so it's all good.**

Don't you have some girl to make out in a closet with somewhere?

Lash then stood up and smirked, just as the bell rang. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Ew."

---------------------------

"Oh sweetie! Where's your partner!?" Mr Hilario called when he realized that Lash wasn't with Spencer. "Usually he shows up for at least the last fifteen minutes or so, wonder what's wrong with the grumpy gill!"

Spencer smiled, "I don't know where he is, but he's here today."

"Oh, you poor thing! I know he's a hard guy to love-"

"WOAH!"

"No?"

"Noooo." Spencer was gaping at her teacher, who was genuinely surprised. "It's _not_ like that, oh no no no no no."

Mr Hilario patted her shoulder, "he's quite the little tough guy, isn't he? Well, I've known Lash for a long time, and he's not what he seems, so go ahead and like him!"

The surprise of the teacher's statement sent her flying off the back of the stool. Her back flew to the floor, so to avoid spinal injury, she quickly thought of marshmallows, specifically a bed of them, which ended up saving her. Plus they were really yummy. "Mmm, good." She sighed, popping one in her mouth. "Sorry about that."

"Oh good golly, that was my fault, I shouldn't have assumed that you two were together. He's just such a ladies' man, I thought maybe you got caught up! But I see I was mistaken, sorry dear!"

Spencer shook her head, "it's fine, don't worry."

Mr Hilario grinned and ran over to some other desk to help out some girls who were apparently having trouble identifying the stitching on a piece of fabric. Since she already filled out the worksheet, she allowed herself to just hang out once she got rid of the fluffy delights on the floor. Why was everyone assuming she and Lash were going to date? Speedy thought they would, Mr Hilario, sheesh. Even _Blaise_ thought they were having something going on. Well, news flash, Spencer Catastrophy would _never_ even _think_ about him that way. Ew. He wasn't nice, he makes her life hell, he makes fun of her, he's caused her pain multiple times, and really. she was _tired_ of it. Perhaps it was time to go back to BATTLE PLAN: STAY AWAY FROM THE REALLY WEIRD ANNOYING DUDE WHO WONT LEAVE HER ALONE.

Perhaps? Yes.

"So where were you all yesterday? Skipping school? Or were you in questioning down at the police station?" Will Stronghold sneered when Spencer walked into the room.

She rolled her eyes, she didn't care if Will wanted to make an ass of himself at her expense. But someone cared, and that some one was Jake. "Dude, chill out." Jake put his arm around Spencer's shoulder and led her to their desks. "Yeah, he's annoying, just ignore him."

They had just sat down when Will stormed over to their desks yelling, "Why does everyone think she's so good! She's probably been convicted by now!"

Jake started laughing his ass off, while Spencer just strait up smiled. "Oh come on, they were never able to prove I killed him."

That shut him up.

//////////////////////////////////////

"Lunch?" Jakery asked her once the bell rang. Will rushed out, storming as usual, which was fine with her. The entire class consisted of him trying to pick rights with her. And that was annoying. Beyond annoying.

"That sounds really good, Jake," she smiled. The boy helped her pack by handing her her sparkly pen so she could throw it in her back pack. She was happy that the relationship she had with Jake didn't have any strings attached. Strings as in he didn't constantly try to get her in trouble. As in he never teased her. As in he always was nice.

Jake put his arm around her shoulder in the friendliest of ways and lead her to the cafeteria, where they both waved toward their friends' table. He was just about to tell her the punch line of the joke he was telling her when her foot suddenly got caught. She flew forward out of Jake's arm and strait to the floor, landing with a thud. Most of the surrounding people turned, hoping she had a tray that could possibly land on a certain hot-head. Luckily she didn't, so no drama went down. "Oh crap!" Jake quickly squatted down to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She was still in shock from the fall, so she sounded a little disoriented. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She didn't even need to think about how she fell, because she knew full and well why she fell, and she knew it was striped. "Really! No injuries!" Her hands were burning a little from impact because of her fall in the morning, which, now that she thought about it, was because of Lash too.

Jake finally got her off the floor so she could dust her skirt-covered fanny off. "You're really taking a beating today, aren't you?" He asked, regarding their talk about her fall that morning. "How're your hands?"

"They're good, I guess," she said honestly. They hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was glad she had decided to wear a cute punky little bracelet on her wrist. It was essentially a simple thing, but it was cute and effective; it was a baggy piece of black silk that was wrapped up around her wrist. Not to mention it covered her -well, Blaise's- bruises. "Hey guys!" Everyone was already seated at the table, so it was easy for her and Jake to find a seat. Cass had saved a spot for Spencer right next to her, and Hayden left a spot open for Jake next to her. It was the first time Spencer ever really fit into a space made for her. She liked it.

"So really, the codes homework killed me!" Nathan complained, throwing his arms in the air. "I swear! She's ready to go crazy any moment now!"

Brian laughed, "well, maybe if you actually did the homework on your own you'd get it."

Nathan pouted, "but you live right next door! Of course I want your homework!"

"Of course!" The entire table called at once.

"Caty, are you busy tonight?" Cass suddenly asked. "I really hope you're not, because we really want you to come tonight!"

Spencer frowned, "I actually have to work again tonight-" Just as she was about to finish, a hand landed on her shoulder.

Lash.  
Of _course_.

"Hey Lash," the entire group -except for Spencer- greeted. How could they not hate him?! "What brings you here?"

Lash smirked and shrugged, "Well, I came to tell Shorty over here that I just can't_ wait_ to see her and my _nephew_ tonight at her work tonight!" The said 'shorty' slammed her forehead on the table. This wasn't good. "Really. Can't wait."

Hayden giggled, "oh, and why's that?"

"Because she just _loves_ to see me there!"

Spencer groaned and hit her head again in hopes of cracking her skull open, he was lying through his teeth to her new friends. She hoped to _god_ that they weren't all friends.

"Well, that's all I really wanted to say, see ya later _Shorty_."

Finally he was GONE.

Spencer finally looked up. "On second thought, I think I'll take the night off."

The group laughed, "poor Caty! He comes into your work?!" She nodded. "What'd he mean by 'nephew'?"

"Oh," she started, "Get this, my boyfriend manages the restaurant that I work at, but Lash is supposed to marry one of his aunts. Thus the 'uncle' complex is born."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"Lash and you seem to be getting pretty close, huh?" Cass hinted, nudging Spencer with her elbow. "And a nick name too, must be serious!"

"Ughhh!" The blonde was embarrassed. EVERYTHING that came out of that boy's mouth was blasphemy! "I don't know _what_ the deal with him is! It's like he's trying to set a personal goal of annoying me everyday!"

Nathan shrugged, "on the plus side, since Monday, he's been less mean to people. As in less bullying."

"Bullying? Oh wow, glad to take one for the team."

.Ha.  
NOT.

"But really," Cass began to pick at her nails, "he only picks on sidekicks."

"That why you're all friends with him?"

Jake chortled, "no no no, we're not _friends_ with him, it's sorta..."

Brian helped him out, "he's fine with us." He pushed up his glasses, "we have no problem with him, and he has no problem with us."

"Ah, but Brian, she's not a side kick," Nathan contributed.

Brian shrugged, "perhaps she striked up as interesting with him."

Leaning further into the center of the table, Hayden got their attention, "You know, I've even heard that he was talking with Warren in the _library_ the other day." Shaking their heads, the group looked skeptical. "No really, Sandra from my science class was telling me that she heard them striking up a bet of some sort."

"What was it about?"

She shrugged, "she didn't say, but it's still odd that they were talking together." She paused, "without killing eachother that is."

"Why is that so bad?" The naive Spencer wondered out loud. "They don't like eachother?"

Answering her question, Jake used _many_ hand gestures. "You know how Will is so... Mean? Well, he and Warren used to be enemies, then friends, then something happened with Layla, you know her, and now they're not friends anymore. Lash hated Will to begin with, but he was fine with Warren until they because friends."

"But now that Will and Warren hate eachother, Lash and Warren never really talk."

"Gosh," Spencer stated, "that's some crazy drama."

The group nodded, but Hayden, the group's natural gossip, came back to her. "I don't know where you fit in to all this, but I think it's going to be interesting!"

With an unhappy laugh, Spencer sighed, "well, Ima hopin' he leaves me alone for now, he's gonna get me fired!"

"I think he digs you!" Cass chimed in, "I mean, he doesn't even pay this much attention to who he bullies-"

"Stop!" Spencer called, "Ima getting nauseous!"

"At least he's cute," Jake added. "He's got that whole 'punky-badboy' look to him."

Spencer laughed LOUDLY, "okay, time to stop this talk!"

"Aw, why Caty? I Think it's funny!" Cass grinned, pushing her tray away from her. "But I'll end it before you start _blushing_!" Ew. "So can you make it tonight?"

"Uh, sure, I'll try to get off work. What are you doing?"

"We're just going to go to the mall."

"See a movie..."

"Do a little shopping..."

Spencer smiled, "that sounds great! Oh, but I have detention after school, can I meet you there after I get out?"

"Oh sure, just go when ever you get out!"

"Sounds good!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Wow, I love Lash, he's so cute! :]


	17. Chapter 17

Gosh! It's only eleven and I'm really tired! Sorry it's been so long, but I kinda regret the last post, I wrote something that I wasn't supposed to write until the next chapter...So, if in the near future you notice some times don't match up, just work with me, sorry for the inconvenience! Lol

Oh, and Nelle07, I think you may be right...This is going a tad bit on the slow side...I don't know why it's taking so long to do simple things, but I'll work on _stuff_ happening!

xxxxxx

"Well, thank you!You rock!" Spencer cried when Brian finished checking over her homework. Man, the smart kid was so _smart_. He said that since she wasn't there the day before, that her homework might not be totally right. And he was right, so he helped her correct it before the bell to sit down rang.

"Thanks," he responded cooly before he sat down at his desk.

So class went on and throughout it Spencer realized that Sky High's classes were all... Kind of easy when your teacher didn't completely despise you. She learned a lot actually, but the most fun was when the teacher said, "okay, make partners."

Brian strolled back to Spencer's seat and asked simply, "partner?"

"Yeah, sounds good!" She sighed in relief, finding a partner would be hard for her. "Thanks!"

He shrugged, "I don't really know any one in this class."

"Well, you know more than I do! So thanks!... Um... So do you have any idea what's going on?"

Brian flashed a nice white smile, "yeah, here, lemme show you... These numbers here, on the 'x' line need to have a relationship with the letters on 'y', the symbols on 'z' and the 's' line can't match up with the letters... So if we have 14, which ones would match up with it on line 'y'?"

After staring at the lines for two minutes, she had gotten nowhere so she made a guess, "Um...ah... A? V? N?"

"Good job, now, keeping those three in mind, what symbols on 'z' would match 14?"

Still surprised she got even that right, she concentrated on the next line, "um... I dunno... The wall with a shadow?"

"Fantastic, see? You're getting this, now the 's' factor in line with the 'y' can't match it...So what are we left with?"

"Um...N?"

"And they say blondes were slow, you're great at this Spencer."

She smiled despite herself, doing a mental dance. _Go me!I rock!_ "Well, that's nice... But I don't think I could do that again if I tried!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

xxx

"Oh gosh, I'm gunna die on the homework!"

Brian furrowed his eyebrows, clearly thinking they made some progress during class. "Here, this is my number-"

"Ah! More numbers! Hehehe... Just kidding!"

Surprisingly he laughed, this guy seemed to always play it cool. "Well, here you go, call me if you need help on it okay?"

"Can do!" Spencer saluted as they parted for class when the bell rang. 'Hmmm.... What to do for free block... I could always...No... Ah! The roof sounds good!' The blonde made her way to her locker, there was nothing in it yet, but she could definitely use some practice opening it. On her way she decided to listen to her ipod, so she dug for it in her bag. 'Come on... Where are you...' Suddenly she growled, remembering that Lash stole her ipod and hasn't given it back yet. "Mann... That sucks..."

"What sucks?" A voice said from behind her, of course it just HAD to belong to Lash.

"The fact that you refuse to give me my ipod back."

Lash flashed a grin, "all in good time, Shorty."

"Or in bad time..." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure you said something."

"I'm sure I didn't."

"I'm sure you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Do you have to fight with me everyday?"

"No."

"Then why not expand your horizon and go and annoy them?" She even spread her arms out in example! And it still didn't get him to go away!

"Do I annoy you?"

"Yes."

"Do I annoy you?"

"No?"

"That's what I thought, now come on."

"C-come on?" She didn't like the sound of that. Lash wrapped his arm around her shoulders, though it took some bending, and said nothing. The only thing he did was lead her down the hall. To where, she wasn't sure, but she knew it was probably somewhere she shouldn't be going. "Where's Speedy?"

"Why?"

"I like hanging out with him better."

"That's not very nice."

"_You're_ not very nice."

"Why, _sure_ I am!" He flashed her a silly grin, "see?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah, I see, I see. So where are we going?"

"Auditorium."

"We have one of those?"

"Yeah, we do, it's right next to the gym, idiot."

"Right. I must have forgotten?" Getting bored, Spencer looked at her nails and examined her cuticles, which were clean, trimmed, and proper. Certainly up to her standards. She really wasn't paying attention to where they were going, so she never even noticed Lash's next move.

Lash then stopped at a white door that barely stood out in the clean blue hallway. "We're taking a detour, 'kay?" She just squeaked a 'mhm', not really caring where they were going, since she had a long day, and she was still looking at her nails. She surprisingly paid no mind that he was leading her through the door until he shut the door behind them and stopped. "That was easy."

"What was?"

"Getting you in here, last time you nearly figured it out before it went down.."

Spencer eyed him carefully, weren't the bullies supposed to never give up their thoughts? Nevermind. Lash was _fully_ spoken. But what was she doing in the closet again; how could she actually fall for his detour bit? Again. She's gotta stop taking the short cuts he recommended. They never did actually worked. Scratching the top of her head, she looked up at him, wondering about what she was going to do next. She was pretty tired, as she had a long night, but in a dark closest she had no choice but to fight the slumber that was fast approaching. She yawned, and that of course didn't go unnoticed by Lash, but he decided to express his concern -ha, no; more like curiosity- by staring at her until she became uncomfortable.

At first she didn't even notice his stare, so he stretched out his neck so that he was face level with her,w ith a somewhat stoic expression. And that was creepy. "What?"

"Do I _bore_ you?" He asked in all seriousness.

Now, this was quite the set up that in which her answer would probably effect her in the future. She could say yes, but that might only lead to him trying harder to get a rise out of her, and that would not be good. She could get _killed_, especially with him always dropping her in the air! On the other hand if she said no, that might just wo- "No. You don't."

"What, have a long night with my nephew last night?" He asked coyly.

She should have seen that one coming. Gosh, she could _feel_ the the smirk on his face forming. "Yeah. We had a wild party and danced all night."

Laughing, he did something that she wasn't sure if she expected or not. Probably not since this guy was like the freakin' epitome of spontaneity. His hands dove for her's, both of them, and held them tightly. "Oh? Oh really. Did you.... Dance like this?" He asked, swinging their arms all over the place so they looked like they were dancing like idiots. "Or was it more like..." Next he let go of one of her hands and put his on the small of her back. He pulled her captive hand to their side and dipped her back like they were in some sexy tango.

Sexy? No.  
Awkward? Yes.

He was smoldering her with his eyes, but she felt the intensity somewhere lower. Her _tailbone_. (Perverts.) "Uh, before my spine breaks, please let me up."

"Was that your back cracking that I just felt?"

"Yes."

"Well, what else cracks?"

"Your head when you were little."

"That wasn't nice."

"_You're_ not nice."

"We've been over this."

"I see."

"No, _I_ see."

"How? We're in the _dark locked closet_ that you are _oh so_ fond of."

Finally Lash decided to act like a normal human- Nevermind. That was a lie. No, he actually stretched his neck out so his face was right in the crook of her neck, but not touching the sensitive skin. It was dark, but she could certain **feel** the heat of his body and the whisp of his breath on her skin. He wasn't saying anything, only staying in that position, and just when she felt the mood get deeper, he came out with, "What closet?"

That was _it._ Popping up and twisting out of his hold she yelled, "unbelievable!" with her hands in the air.

"What?" He asked, "Were you expecting me to say something different?"

"No."

He ignored her and continued his taunting, "something like... I want you..._now_."

"Ew."

He decided to just flat out cross out whatever she was going to say. "No, I wouldn't say that, I already have you right where I want you."

"No you don't."

"Or I could say that you're my new best friend...But you might have a heart attack at my very words. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah right."

"Or I could just '_speak with my heart'_ and say: 'I love you....More than you know...' "

"Ew. You know I hate when you say that."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

"So can you let us out of this place now?" She wondered with a hint of begging in her voice. Luckily Lash nodded and reached past her to unlock and turn the knob. The bright florescent lights nearly blinded her as Lash pushed her out in to the halls. He was not quiet as he lead her down the hall way with his arm _not_ around her shoulder. On and on he talked about trivial things that he had done to sidekicks, and on occasion he would trip her or push her face first into a locker, or something of that nature. It was annoying, but in comparison, it wasn't that bad. She was too busy thinking about work to even notice that he had stopped talking, but eventually her thoughts were halted when she realized that she was staring at him for some reason, and he was staring at her -for no reason at all. "What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." She sighed.

"You bruise easy? Or are you a freakin' maso?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wrist idiot. Did I just do that? Or do you beat the crap out of yourself at night to get sexual pleasure from imagining it was me hurting you? I can see you doing that. Closet weirdo."

Spencer, knowing exactly what he was talking about, brought her wrist up to cradle it in front of her chest. "No, I'm not a masochist, especially not one who would think about you like that."

Taking his hand in her's, obviously against her will, he pulled it so it was eye level, effectively lifting her in the air in the process. She squeaked at the sudden lift-age, making him smile to himself. "That's one hell of a bruise, what did you do? Jump off a bridge just to land on your wrist? Idiot."

"No, I tripped, duh."

"Liar. My nephew do this?" Lash had a grin on his face, and she wasn't sure what to take from it. Maybe it was just a lucky guess. Maybe he thought it was funny that Blaise did it. Maybe he thought it was cool. Maybe he thought he wished he was the one to do it. "Geeze, I don't even like you that much, and I haven't hurt you like that."

Or maybe he just thought it was great that Spencer wasn't smiling about it at all.  
Maybe he knew the truth, and maybe that was why his grin turned in to a frown.

"Oh _yes_ you have! Numerous times _today_ even!"

"So you admit it's him?"

Catching on, Spencer looked at him funny, "uh no, I'm uncoordinated, remember? You make fun of me for it like everyday. Remember?"

"Right! I can believe that one!"

"Right." Wrong.

"Well, we're here now." Lash said, effectively changing the subject for the better good, though Spencer wasn't sure if he even realized how much he saved the conversation.

"Where's 'here'?"

"The gym, there's a seminar that we all have to attend, remember? We've been over this."

"We have?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... We're late, aren't we?"

"Yeap!"

"Argh..." She groaned as Lash pushed at the blue double doors, opening to a gym full of the entire student body. Oh geeze. Her eyes went wide wide as she realized that Lash had made an even more grand entrance for them than she had originally anticipated. Diving behind him, she stood behind him, clutching his forearms in attempt to keep him in front of her. "Holy crap!"

Instead of hearing Lash's laugh, she heard Boomer's voice loud and clear. "You're late but I can't say I'm surprised."

Using his freakishly long arms, Lash pulled Spencer out from behind him and to his side so he could put his arm around her waist. Of course he stretched a little, so he could stand up strait while doing so. "Aren't you gonna ask what we were doing, coach?"

Gasp.

"Lord knows what you two have been doing." The coach answered.

"No-" Spencer tried to argue, but Lash beat her to the punch with a non-challont shrug.

"What can I say?"

"Take your seats."

At least Spencer wasn't the only one who was disgusted.

Meanwhile, Warren was off listening to his headphones, not paying attention to anything that the dull crowd was doing. Or watching. Some girls behind him were goofing off doing something weird amongst themselves, but when one tripped and fell into his back, then he got mad. The girl fell to the ground, on her butt, at impact, so when he turned to glare at her, his eyes went wide. The blonde head of hair bounced in little curls, and he vaguely recognized the color. As she stood up, he registered in the back of his mind that she seemed a little short, but she _had_ to be the one who was always bugging Lash's ego. She turned around, and her face could possibly be the face the right one. He couldn't exactly tell, as the only time he saw her face was during save the citizen, but she was so far away and had her face hidden that he couldn't even tell. Regardless, this was probably the girl. She wasn't that pretty, no wonder Lash picked on her. But she had the right hair, so maybe this girl was witty on the inside. "S-sorry..." She stuttered.

Her voice sounded strange, a little more high pitched than the girl he's usually been seeing, but maybe she just had a cold up until today. "Whatever."

Now that he saw her face, he could more easily spot her pissing Lash off. Victory. Speaking of 'victory'. Lash never did manage to succeed in making her scream at him by the end of the day. Looks like he was gonna get fifty dollars soon.

The tiny little stage then popped out from the center of the floor where Coach Boomer and Principle Powers stood. "Attention!" Boomer boomed, getting everyone's attention for the woman next to him.

When things finally quieted down, everyone stared up at her. "Okay, everyone, yesterday, you all were put into groups and we gave you your topics to go over. Well, now that everyone has had time to sleep on it, your goal for today is to present what you've learned. Get into your groups and talk it over, presentations will begin in twenty minutes."

Spencer was gaping the entire time. Lash, seeing her discomfort, put his arm around her shoulder, as did Speed, who found them easily in the crowd. "I don't-"

"You!" She heard the coach call while pointing a stubby finger at her as he maneuvered through to crowd over to them. "Lash and Speed here signed you up to be in their group, be thankful, otherwise you'd be stuck doing this alone."

And he left, just like that.

Slowly Spencer turned around to face Speed and Lash. "So..." she rocked on her toes and back on her heels, holding her hands in front of her. "So...uh...What topic did we get?"

"You'll see." Speed grinned and did that whole man-nod thing with Lash, making it plainly obvious that they were planning on leaving her in the dark until the very last minute. "You're so pretty, and witty, and gay-"

"What?" Spencer asked, dumbfounded beyond belief.

Speed shrugged, "woah, sorry, that just popped into my head....Musta been Jade..." He mumbled, meandering away.

"Um...Okee-dokee..." As soon as she turned to face Lash she realized he was no longer standing there with her. Oh hell. That must mean that maybe she wont know until the last minute, she probably wasn't going to find out at _all_. Crap.

So onward she marched, hoping to find _someone_ she knew she could talk to, that would be nice.

xxx

Just to let you know, I had a _lot_ of fun writing the chapter after this one...I don't know, it was very entertaining to write.... :]


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, I'm pretty sure I haven't updated in a while, so here. Over vacation I wrote a ton, but in notebooks. I can't find them now though! As soon as I find them, the story can get a few more updates choked out of it. I really hope you like this one, it was fun to write!

Micky-Moo- Hi Missy! All I'm going to say about your Lash/Spencer/Blaise idea is: just wait!... On another note I wasn't origionally planning on having Spencer getting close to Warren. In fact, I was thinking of having them never even meet eachother. I was thinking this because a lot of stories about Lash have the girl either best friends with Will/friends or Warren, and vice versa. I don't get many things of feedback from people, so you'd probably be the only one voting for it or something like that, but if you really really really want them to meet, I can figure out a way.

That goes for everyone actually, if there's something you think should happen, feel free to lemme know :]

And to all Blaise-haters, get ready! He's going to get what's coming to him! Not immediately, but realllll soon :]

xxxxxx

Warren Peace was confused. While his partners worked on the final touches of their poster board, he was busy watching the 'blonde-girl' as he liked to call her, as she and her group were right next to his. She was stupid as hell. Throwing herself all over the male member of the group, she laughed and flirted and acted like some brainless twit. Maybe he was wrong about 'Blonde-girl.'.....Nah. "Hey Warren, can you hold this down for a sec?"

Warren turned to Hayden, one of his group partners, who was holding down a folded piece of posterboard, while another girl was holding down the other side. The other one, Conner, he was busy texting someone. "What did you need me to do?" Warren asked for confirmation. "Hold somethin'?"

"Yeah, hold this down while I tape this," Hayden instructed before she turned to the other girl, "Caty, could you fold that over one more time for me?" Peace couldn't see the other girl's face because she was hunched over the poster board. Not that her hair was in the way, well, partially it was, but it was in a pony tail. Her face was down, so that's why. Anyway. Hayden taped down what Warren was holding, then she moved over the other other blonde girl and taped down her side. "Oh! Warren, this is Caty!"

Warren could only mumble as his attention was now back to 'blonde-girl', who was still trying and failing to gain the attentions of the boy in her group. "Hey." Why was 'blonde-girl' crawling all over this dude? She seemed a lot smarter than that when she was with Lash. Or maybe she really just did not like him like that and her witty responses were only a sad attempt at deflecting him. Though she had seemed no to hate him, but comparing to how she was acting with this fool, maybe that was her way of showing how she despised him; by not acting flirty.

Geeze.

This was way too confusing for someone who really didn't care in the first place.

"Next up is group number eleven." Coach Boomer called out to the kids in the stands. Spencer, who was now sitting on the bleachers with Warren, Hayden, and Conner, groaned as she saw Lash and Speed slowly but smoothly make their way down the isle.

"Oh shoot." She pouted as she stood up.

Hayden and Conner looked up to her, "wait, _they're_ the group that abandoned you?" She nodded. "Oh that sucks. Well, good luck!"

"Yeah yeah," she smiled before leaving them. It took a less graceful trip to get down to where Lash and Speed were waiting for her. Of course once she got to them they were all 'took you long enough.' Nice. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"You'll see."

As expected.

Speed walked up on the stage first, followed by Lash, and _not_ followed by Spencer. No, instead she waited at the bottom of the stairs, shaking her head 'no' over and over again. The first to notice that she wasn't up was Lash, and surprisingly, after seeing her, he felt some sort of pity for her. He took one step to get back down to her level. Naturally her eyes were wide as saucers. "What's eatin' you?"

"This...I can't do. No way Jose!" She ranted on. "There is _no_ way you're getting me on that stage!" So what did Lash do? Well, he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her toward the stairs. "No! Even if you take me up there I wont do anything." He must have believed her, because he stopped his first plan and started on his second plan. "_Please _don't make-" For the second or third time, Lash pressed his lips on her's, stopping her rant. As she had before, once she got over the initial shock, she started to flail and push on his chest with no avail. This time instead of granting her wish by pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her so she was closer. After another moment or two of struggling to get him to stop, he finally and abruptly freed her mouth and dropped her to her feet. "My good golly gosh!" She finally yelled. "Will you _please_ **stop** raping my mouth!-Oh my-What the-" Spencer finally realized where she was: on the stage in front of most of the student body. 'Oh _crap_.' "Why would you _do_ this?!"

Lash said nothing and only smirked at her, because Speed began talking loudly and clearly to the crowd. "I'm Speed, and over there are exhibits A and B, also known as Lash and Spencer. Our project was on deflections, such as on a stakeout, or on a mission where you have to keep disclosed information. Instead of a poster or slideshow, we've decided to treat you with a _live_ demonstration."

"What!?" Spencer cried, spinning to face Speed.

Speed ignored her and looked to Lash, giving him a nod to proceed. Lash finally gave her some _real _advice as he leaned down to her. "Just follow along and act like you always do." His whispers were soft and somewhat compassionate, but she knew better than that. "Alright!" He called to the crowd, "let's begin shall we?"

Her blue eyes went wide, but she held her ground. '_Breathe in. Breathe out._'

"Let's start at the bar, shall we?" Speed introduced. "Little Spencer here is at a bar, and Lash here, could be an innocent person, or he could be someone trying to sabotage her mission. Lash, try to get her. Spencer, don't let him! Let's see how they proceed!"

Lash smirked and looked directly at Spencer,holding his arm out to her side, "Is this seat empty?"

Spencer just looked at him, there _are_ no seats her- 'OH.' "Um..."

Rolling his eyes, Lash repeated the question, "Is this seat empty?"

She smiled, "yes, and this one will be too if you sit down."

"Haven't I seen you some place before?"

"That's why I don't go there anymore."

Lash tried again, "You come here often?"

"Not if you do."

"What's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"Hey, how about us dating?"

"Sorry, I don't date outside my species." The audience then did the group _oooohh!_ thing.

"Oh come on," Lash urged, "we're both at this bar for the same reason."

"Yeah! Let's pick up some chicks!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

Speed clutched his stomach and started laughing his ass off, while Lash was a little more put off, but not defeated. "I can tell that you want me."

Spencer smiled, "oooh, you're so right..." Lash started to smirk thinking he won, but she wasn't finished yet. "I _want_ _you_ to leave."

Speed was now clapping his hands, while Lash on the other hand was pouting, she won that round but he wasn't going to give up. The runner then started talking again, "good job guys, Spencer was a success on the bar situation. The next one is waiting for a taxi to come along in a busy city! Go!"

"Are your legs tired?" The skinny boy asked her as he walked near Speed.

"No, why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day."

She too turned around and crossed her arms dramatically, "I was trying to get out."

"So, what do you do for a living?" Lash asked nonchalantly as he leaned against Speed's podium.

"I'm a female impersonator." She replied in her best 'male voice'. Hell, she even flexed her muscles.

Lash gaped and nearly fell off balance, but he quickly regained his composure. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Avoiding you."

Ouch! "So, wanna go back to my place?"

"I don't two people will fit under a rock."

"Aw babe, I know how to please a woman."

"Then _please_ leave me alone."

"Times up!" Speed laughed, "next can work for any situation! Go!"

With a cocky smile, Lash strolled over to Spencer who was still facing away with her arms crossed. "You look like a dream," he spoke just loud enough behind her that the audience could hear.

"Go back to sleep."

"Ah, but babe, my love for you is like the universe...Never ending!"

"My hate for you is much the same."

Lash made a bold move and placed his hands on her shoulders, "If I could see you naked, I would die happy."

"If I saw you naked I'd probably die laughing." She said shrugging his hands off and turning around. Though she partially flinched because he was in such close quarters.

He ignored her retort, "so, your place or mine?"

"Both, you go to yours, I'll go to mine."

Suddenly he had a bright-eyed grin on his face, "let's make like fabric softener and snuggle." 'Oh, that was _awesome_.' The only thing Spencer could think was how funny it was, so she burst out laughing. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Hahahaha! _What_?" She cried between giggles. "That's t-too good...."

popopopopopopopopopopopop

After all the drama of the free period, Spencer was in a fine mood, mostly because she kept repeating his last line. It was such a brilliant phrase that she didn't even _want_ to find a come back for it. Regardless, not even Stronghold's ranting when he walked into science bothered her.

Before Will could even get out the word _convict_, Jake walked in and shooed him away like a homeless man. He was beaming with his giant smile, but it wasn't the usual 'Jake-smile'. "You seem pretty happy, what's going on?"

He just took his seat and turned his grin to her. "You'll see," he chirped.

Ruffling his light brown hair, Spencer just nodded, knowing that he was so excited by what ever was coming that he wouldn't be able to get a coherent sentence out of him. The two sat taking notes, which was normal because they both were at least mildly interested in the subject, and that lasted only about ten minutes. Jake was brimming with so much liquid gold that she feared he would burst at any moment. After all, he was practically squirming in his seat.

_That's it_, Spencer thought finally as she put her pencil down. "Okay Jak-"

He beat her to it, throwing his hands down and turning to her with that huge grin on. "So you know that feeling when you hear good news, but you're not sure it's true," he wasn't being too quiet, but that was okay, "then you read their mind and find out it's true?! That feeling?"

She laughed a little, "um...Sure, just about that I guess."

"Well, I've got it! I heard it, confirmed it, and _**love**_ it!"

Spencer knew that the 'love' part was not just a hint, but more of a fact. "Jake! Did you fall in love with someone?"

Nodding and clapping his hands, he squealed, "mhm! And he loves me back!"

_He?_ Before Spencer could dawn on it much longer and ask about it, Professor Medula got the attention of the class when he answered a knock at the door. "Ah, Brian! Good to have you join us. Class," he turned to them with Brian at his side, "most of you know Brian. Today he'll be joining us as a form of review, as he took this class two years ago. And _passed_." The _encouraging_ words from Medulla were followed by him turning to Brian and saying, "the tables are all filled, thanks to _Miss Catastrophy..._ so just choose any table you'd like." Brian started to walk toward the tables, but the professor added one last thought, "though, I recommend the back, it's less crowded due to insufficient school funds because _this_ school doesn't recognize the _importance_ of science and instead focused on _muscle_." The teacher glared at Will once last time before he allowed Brian to move and left for the board.

Naturally Brian found his way over to Jake and Spencer's table, grabbing a spare stool stashed in the corner. He situated himself at the end of the black table, right next to Jake, who grabbed his hand and pulled it across his lap to show Spencer. When she looked down and saw their hands, realization struck her like the sun. _He_. Jake beamed at her while Brian just smiled quaintly in her direction before paying attention to Medulla.

"Wow Jake! Is this what you were talking about?"

The boy nodded ferociously, "yeah! Isn't it great?"

Spencer agreed using a smile, "so you and Brian are gay?"

"Well, obviously _I am,_" he said, just chipper, "but Brian is bi."

"Bi?" She asked absentmindedly as she wrote down something that Medulla said might definitely be on the next test.

Jake's thumb ran over the back of Brian's hand, "he's also dating Cass."

"Cass? But...Wait...I am so confused...Jake?"

Merely shrugging, Jake smiled, and it wasn't one of saddness at all. "Well, Cass has been friends with Brian just as long as I have. We've all been friends forever, and well, things just happened!"

Spencer wasn't sure exactly what Jake was trying to say, but from the sounds of it, it must hurt him. "Are you okay with it Jake?"

Once again the said boy smiled, "he likes Cass, and they occasionally do _things_ together, but I know he loves me and Cass loves Hayden."

"Oh wow, this is one long web of love! It's beautiful!"

"And that's not all, either," he started, wiggling his eye brows. "Hayden is dating Conner, for just about the same reason as Brian. It's a long story, but on the plus side, Hayden and Cass and Brian all use eachother as covers."

"Covers?"

He frowned, "not everyone is so tolerant of people with different _tastes_. When people think that they're dating heterosexually, no one suspects a thing. We're all happy people!..."

"Makes sense, I mean, you shouldn't have to deal with ignorant people." Spencer said genuinely.

Shaking his head, Jake disagreed, "we actually kind of have fun with it. People have no idea, it's like playing spies when we were little. It's fun tricking them, like a secret organization!"

"That _does_ sound pretty awesome... Were you all friends since you were little?"

"Well, me, Brian, and Cass were all friends when we were little, and I guess Hayden, Nathan, and Conner were all friends too, then we all just got together in sixth grade!"

"How cute!"

Jake shrugged, and squinted at the board, and that didn't go unnoticed by Brian. "You really do need glasses, Jay."

"I know," the said boy groaned, "but I wouldn't remember them and I'd get them broken- bad idea."

"Maybe you're right." Brian murmured.

"Hey Brian," Spencer called quietly across Jake.

"Yeah?"

"What's your power?"

"Brian's a genius!" Jake answered for his boyfriend, radiating with pride. "He can evaluate stuff and predict things using that information."

"Sweet! That's awesome!"

Suddenly Jake started to laugh, bringing Spencer and Brian's attention to him. "What?" Jake just kept going until his chortle turned into a giggle. "You finished?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Spencer, I'm sorry about this, but I did read your thoughts, and I must say, I'm a little glad I did." When Brian sent him an odd look, he explained, "when I told her you were a genius, her mind immediately went to Medulla, and his head. She was wondering why your head isn't gigantic like his!"

Brian _actually_ found that funny, naturally he barely showed it, but he did smile, which wasn't that common with him. "My power is just like Medulla's... He has a large head because... Well, he just has a big head."

Ouch.

xxxxxxxx

Well, hope this sufficed :] Lemme know if you want anything, I'm pretty easy about that...Usually ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Know what song makes me giggle right now? Ima Monster by Blood on the Dance Floor**

Hit it up :]

Sorry folks, been on vacation, working, and just very busy....Hope y'all had a great vacation!Umm...This has absolutely no plot...so sorrz about that...And I didn't reread all the way through it, so sorry about that too...Oh! And I got new readers! Thank you :] And welcome :]

Trickster707: Hi, sorry if that got confusing, once I get going I can confuse myself, so sorry about that! Oh, and hope you like paintballing...

Real Words: Wah! A review from you! *Bows*

SuperxXxGirl79: Breath honey :] Don't die, because that's a lawsuit I can't afford :]

CheersToInsanity: How could you not get into Sky High fics? It's so plastic and easy! Love it! Well, glad you like it? I thought that little Jake was an OC, am I wrong? Or Am I just getting lost in common names? If he isn't an oc thennnnn...oops! Lol

Jenn: Aha! Thank you :]

fhcid: *salutes* I will do my best!

Thank you every one! *tear* means alot! I'll try to get more... _action_ (kisskiss) goin' on!

--------------

Later that night, after gym, detention, and the mall with her new friends, Spencer flopped on her bed. It was nice to be home by eight, and not because she was working late, but because she was enjoying her time with her new friends. Brian, being the smart and generous guy he was, did her and Jake's science and codes homework while everyone else went on the carousel. The three minute ride in the middle of the mall had seemed like such a short time to the laughing friends, but Brian had gotten all of it done before the conductor had even called for people to 'remain seated until the ride was fully stopped.' Spencer sighed and stood up once she was finished going through all the good memories in her head. Such a nice evening deserved a special treat, which wasn't something she got to do often. She walked over to her dresser, the one that was painted with black and white checkers, which added a nice random pattern to her solid color room. The third drawer on the right held her pj tops and the fourth had the bottoms. She picked out a pair of sweatpant-capris and a tee shirt, nothing special. She even stole a hoodie from her closet just to be completely comfortable. Next she made it to the bathroom, where she put a ton of green mush on her face.

She ended her pampering process by raiding the fridge, grabbing a magazine, and plopping back on her bed for a little tv.

It was one hell of a night.

That is, until she heard a faint beeping sound coming from somewhere deep within her sheets. "Geeze, who could that be?" Spencer shuffled around the mess of food, magazines, and other comfort items that were scattered on her bed. Eventually she found her phone, buried underneath piles of girly things. It finished beeping just when she saw it, but when she did, she instantly regretted finding. Glowing on the front of her phone was a picture of Lash holding his thumbs up for the camera. She groaned. Lash had her number.

Flipping open her phone, she saw that he hadn't called her, much to her relief, but he had sent her a text instead.

**Yo Shorty!**

She tried to ignore his text so that she could continue to paint her nails. Unfortunately that didn't exactly work out exactly as she had originally planned, because just as she got to her right ring finger her phone went off again. Once again she sighed in annoyance and picked it up.

This time Lash's text said: **U no ignoring me wont wrk. Thats rude. :(**With hope that he might stop if she actually replied, she did just that. _What do you want?_

For a while she got no text, well, for a few minutes at least, but eventually it came right in time to crush her hope that he was done. **Ah, thats a vry good question...**

"What a pointless text..." Spencer murmured to herself as she read it. "Though... what a nice time to _end_ it...."

_Uh...'k...so talk to you later then..._

**K. Its l8ter, lets tlk. :3** His reply was almost .

_...What do you want to talk about?_ Maybe if she let him get out what he wanted to say he would leave her alone and stop messing up her manicure time. However, as her luck would have it, he probably was just texting with no purpose at all.

**I dunno, ne ideas?**"Are you serious?" She mumbled to herself. "_He_ texts _me_, and asks _me_ what he wants to talk about. Really?"

"Spence? Who're you talking to?" Sophie said softly from the door way of her room.

The younger blonde laughed, "just myself!"

Sophie eyed her suspiciously, "you should get that checked..."

"Yeah-huh." Spencer mumbled, a tad bit embarrassed. For some reason she felt vaguely guilty, as if it was wrong to talk to Lash, and it sure showed on her face, through the form of a blush. "Is that my tank top?"

As if she had forgotten what she had worn that day -and maybe she had- the older blond looked down, then back up at Spencer with a nod. "Yeah," she answered with a curt sigh, "I think I'll have it though. I mean, you can't really fill it out in the boobs part. You're pretty flat, and your tummy doesn't really help your cause."

Though she was annoyed, Spencer didn't show it, "um... Right... Yeah, go ahead and have it, I guess." 'Maybe I should cut back on that delicious cheese cake Kelly gives me...' she wondered as she dug her spoon back into the nutella jar. '...Or it could be the nutella.... But it is so gosh darn good!'

"See? And Rachel said we weren't clicking as roomates!...Or is it _house_mates_..._?"

"Either is fine, Soph."

Sophie clapped her hands as if what she said was a correct answer on a test at school. "Oh! Okay!" Feeling that her day was complete, Sophie skipped back toward the door. "Oh," she called on a final note, "maybe you should stop eating that nuttella and you might lose a little weight."

_Now_ her day was complete.

After Spencer was sure that Sophie was gone, she checked her phone again. Not that she _cared_ or . In regards to his last text, she replied with a nice, short, sweet, and simple. _No_.

She was actually picturing Lash, he was probably out at the movies or something-maybe even hijacking a car- and texting her. Slowly she was starting to notice that he was going out of his way to annoy her -she wasn't completely oblivious. In a strange and unfamiliar way, Spencer felt somewhat 'touched' that he always found a way to make her smile, even when she got annoyed with him beyond belief. She wasn't sure why exactly this boy, whom she had just met, was already getting a rise out of her, both good and bad 'rises'. Sometimes she worried that he would do just the right -well, _wrong_- thing that would make her just go all out and beat the living tissue out of him. While other times she worried that he might do something that could possibly turn them into friends.

She wasn't sure what scared her more.

Before she had time to decide, her phone buzzed again, signaling the arrival of the next annoying thing he wanted to say. Not a good sign. **Lets tlk about U**

"What the hell?" She found herself mumbling again, maybe she really _was_ going crazy. _How about __not__ dude._

She practically got an instant reply. That meant that he was either going along with her first theory of stealing a car and was currently bored while he hid from the police. Then there was the other option, the one that wasn't very likely. He was looking forward to her texts. Again, not likely. **Aww... Y not? Don't U no I luvvv U? Rite. U hate UR fave clr?N dun say wite. Its purple, rite?**"My favorite color? Is he on crack?" Though she had to admit, him knowing her favorite color without her ever telling him was pretty impressive. In fact, she was sure that her own boyfriend had no idea what her favorite color was. To confirm it, she decided to just go and ask, via text of course. _Hey Hon_, she typed, _do you know my favorite color?_ While she waited for his reply, she decided to answer Lash's text. "Crap," she mumbled as she started up a new message. "I don't know his favorite color... I am _such_ a jackass."

Spencer closed her phone and rested her head on her palm so she could try to figure out his favorite color. 'The most obvious answer would probably be black,' she thought, 'but he wears orange a lot... I bet it's gray. I don't know why, but he screams orange to me... I'll try that...'

Before Spencer could respond to Lash, her phone vibrated in her hand. It was Blaise, and he said **U like pink.** It wasn't even a question, more like an order, and that annoyed her. She was just happy at his speedy reply, because his responses to her always came late or not at all, which was hard, but she got over it quickly. 'Really though,' she considered, 'I'm pretty lucky to even _have_ a boyfriend. What with my obnoxious personality and everything, plus my overwhelming emotional baggage.... On the other hand, he said _pink_, and that's close to purple, right? I'll ask an expert.'

Getting off her bed and following her thoughts, Spencer moved down the hallway to Sophie's room, which had it's pink door closed. "Soph," she knocked on the door, "I have a question."

She clearly heard Sophie stand and come to the door, where she violently swung open the door. "God, _what?_! You are so needy sometimes!"

"I have a question about pink."

Sophie's eyes visibly lit up, as it was _her_ favorite color. "Pink?"

"Yes. It's pretty close to purple, right?"

"Uhhh no! Not if you don't live under a rock! People need to 'get' how different they, like, are."

Spencer faked a smile and nodded, "yeah, you are _so_ right. Thanks! Sleep tight!" Hauling it, the shorter blond dashed back into her bed room so she could reply to a few texts. She wrote for her boyfriend, _Umm, close enough. What's your's?_, but when she tried to fill in the **send to** box, she found that when she typed in for the **B**'s, he wasn't there. Doing the most logical thing that came to mind, Spencer decided to go through the entire list. As she scrolled down the **A**'s she saw the name **Asshole** pop up. Curiosity got the best of her, so she clicked on it, thinking it would be Lash, but instead it was Blaise's number. She was already like ten minutes late for replying to _both_ of their texts, so she just shrugged it off and allowed her cell phone to send her text to **Asshole**.

When she was about to reply to Lash, she realized that he wasn't in her contacts! At least, not under 'Lash'. Before she had just replied strait from his text, but she wasn't being lazy at the moment. Scrolling down her contacts list, she could not find anything remotely close to his name, that is, until she got to the **S** section._It is. Nice guess hahaha. Your's is...gray? Maybe?_

000000000

Lash sighed. He hated being stuck at home, but he almost preferred it over going on the horrid _date_ he was currently on. The girl's father pretty much made it clear that his daughter would never be stupid enough to date him, so just for fun, he took it as a challenge. Yes. His daughter was stupid enough. She -Suzie? Stacy? She.- was ranting about physics or something like that. She was one of those really smart girls that have good bodies and are over-achievers. Her power was pretty 'kick-ass' in Lash's opinion, but you would never hear him say that out loud. She could bend space, so she could do some pretty awesome things. In theory this girl was 'okay' _for_ him, but not his type.

Plus she was tall as _hell._

His phone vibrated in his lap, where he left it, so she would _see_ him being obnoxious by texting on a date. He was still a gentleman by hiding it. When he looked at his phone, he frowned to see that it wasn't Spencer's text, but rather three from _three_ different girls. They know he never replied to them, but the texts always kept coming. He was vaguely comforted, though, in a matter of feeling wanted or something close to it. Lash decided not to even read them and delete them, as they would just take up space in his inbox.

About three minutes later, his lap vibrated again, making his eyes light up just a tiny bit, though that could also be credited to the candles in the restaurant. "Lash, are you listening babe?" All he had to do to satisfy her was nod, and she began talking again. The reason why he didn't even bother to look up was because part of him felt tickled pink at his blonde friend's new text. 'Gray? I never wear that color... But it _is_ my favorite color... She must have asked Speed. But hell, why would _he_ know that? If she knew that she got it right, that would just be _wrong_. I _must_ make her think she got it wrong!' **No. Stoop. I dun hv 1. If NE thing its blk.** 'There,' he thought to himself with a contented sigh, 'much better!'

"Babe, I really don't think you're paying attention to what I say," she said, attempting the 'cute pout' and failing.

The said _babe_ sighed and stared at his date, "you're right, sorry... I just... Got so lost in your eyes...."

As expected, the girl swooned.

Worked every time.

-------------

Darn you Lash, porno-man. Orange is a terrible color in my opinion...But whatevs, looks fine on him... Would anyone think he's gay if I made him wear purple more? I like that color, not as much as green, but enough :]

................

Anyone on xfire?


	20. Chapter 20

...I AM SO SORRRRRY! I love you all!You know that right?? I suck! I didn't realize I had something to update! Hope this makes up for some lost time! Not really much to this one! And I'm working on the next one! Where whooo knows what will happen!

Miss Micky! I couldn't tell you what's gonna happen next, but I DO know that I'm having fun writing it! Hope you like the next one better than this crappy one!

CheersToInsanity! I'm sorrrrrry! You were so nice, and I didn't update for you! I are sooo sorrrrrry :]

Well, thank you all for being so nice and patient with me! That is, if you're still with me!

(Megan: People? Is it okay if I just skip right ahead to the next day in detention? I've realized this love thing is taking like forever, so I'm just goin' to skip the repetitive stuff...Hope you wont mind...If not, sorry...)

* * *

Morning: Violent crap.

1st Block: Annoying crap.

2nd Block: Awkward crap.

3rd Block: Obnoxious crap.

Lunch: Fun. Funny. Playful. Busy.

4th Block: Smart stuff.

4 1/2 Block: Odd crap.

5th Block: CRAP.

6th Block: Crap.

* * *

Spencer sighed as she recapped the long day she had while she sat in detention. Lash wasn't there yet, so she figured she would take the time she could to gather the crazy parts of her day. So, putting her headphones in, she thought back to the morning, when Rachel came flying down the stairs after her boyfriend. Her arms went flying all over the place just as Spencer had turned the corner, whacking her under the jaw. Rachel didn't even notice that she sent her flying to the floor. That morning the blonde took two tylenol and a big glass of water, and not for the stinging pain in the lower half of her face. Rachel's boyfriend was tired of a girly-girl who could beat him in arm wrestling, so he left that morning. She outran him and threw a high heel at his head, so she came flying back into the house saying Spencer needed to either help finish him off or call an ambulance. That's not what the tylenol was for though, that was for when the ambulance's back doors swung open and flung Spencer five feet back on to the pavement. Then after that fiasco, Sophie got up and joined the other two girls in the kitchen, where she promptly asked Spencer to help her get a glass. When she got up and went to help, Sophie said "nevermind!" and swung open the cabinet door and hit Spencer square in the head. Now, since Spencer is so vertically challenged, only the sharp corner of the door hit... Right across her forehead. "That's gross," they had said as she got herself a Band-aid, which to her dismay, was the last one... Dora the Explorer. Boots.

Spencer shuttered and rubbed her palm against her still sore forehead as she began to think about the bus ride over. "Hey! Does that hurt?!" Poke....Poke...Poke...PokePokePokePoke................................................PokePoke.

Sighing, she thought about first block. PokePokePoke... For some reason, Lash had sat next to her, which for some reason he had ever since she actually _attended_ the class. While she was studiously taking notes on the _interesting_ topic of some guy named The Commander. Whoever that was. Beside her, Lash was working hard as well. For the entire first half of the block, he said nothing to her, until the teacher announced to class that it was time for partner work. Girls flocked around Lash, so he worked with one of them while Spencer worked with another one who gave her an obviously fake name: "Don't talk to me." While her partner filed her nails, Spencer worked vigorously so she could finish both of their shares. She was almost finished with it when a notebook landed in front of her, making her pen draw a dark and jagged line across her paper. She _hated_ when that happened. When she looked over at Lash, sure enough he was smiling at her, confirming it came from him, but then he continued laughing with his partners. The first page, in big dark letters read, 'TURN THE PAGE -' When she did, the next page had a little drawing in the corner, and she knew exactly what it was. She flipped through the pages and watched as a girl that _closely_ resembled herself cut down a tree... which fell and crushed her. Classy.....................Poke.

Second block brought back tons of awkward memories. Today they had worked on super clothes for super tots. Naturally it was partner work, so she and Lash worked together; they had to make clothes that would flatter the others' hypothetical child. Spencer worked really hard, trying to create the cutest outfit that she thought would look pretty "gosh darn adorable" on Lash's "little girl." It was pink and yellow, with plaid, lace, flowers, and the cutest little bunny booties. The pink material was made of stretchy materials, perfect for a baby rubberband. Lash had worked hard too. All through class he stitched, sewed, threaded, and weaved. When the 'big reveal' time came at the end of the class, Spencer and Lash were very curious about what the other had created. Lash tossed the black fabric at Spencer's face, and while she was momentarily blinded, he flicked her forehead. Poke. When she finally got to look at it, she saw that it wasn't a 'baby' shape, no, it was in the shape of a miniature dinosaur. Tail and all. It was black and stretchy, which Lash had explained, "so it's little horns can grow freely." When he saw his 'child's, he was blatantly appalled. "I ain't poppin' out no baby," he said, "I don't have the figure for it," all while rubbing his sides.

Spencer laughed as she pictured Lash with a baby bump, but she quickly dissolved it, figuring that he really didn't have the figure. _Stick_ was his figure. Because Lash with a baby just sent chills up her spine, she brought herself to think about third block. That soon got old though, with Stronghold being his normal douchey self.

Lunch was fantastic for Spencer because she got to bond with her friends. She felt closer to them now that they spent time together outside of school; likewise, the same could not be said for Lash. During lunch they discussed hanging out again during the weekend, but Lash came and ruined it all before any plans could be made...with a blow horn. He nearly caused them all to go deaf when he first pressed the button, but Spencer seemed to be the only one who wanted to throttle him on the spot. She almost did, too. Well, sort of. She_ did_ jump up and out of her seat, but only in surprise. She _did_ yell, but only in surprise. She _did_ lunge at him, but only because she needed somewhere to land. Well, at least she glared at him, with her 'mean bone.'

In codes she and Brian, who she decided to name Brain, endeavored through worksheet after worksheet. Though she was pretty sure that she hadn't learned a thing throughout the entire class, they _were_ finished before everyone else had. By half an hour. In that time, while Brian/Brain got both of their homework done and Spencer doodled, she learned a few things. Brian/Brain sure was smart. He also loved Jakey very much. She also learned that he was not one to broadcast, but she knew that from before. She learned that he could predict and analyze any move that his opponent was going to make, but he never could tell when his mother was going to force him to bond with her. Jake can read any mind that he crosses, but he easily forgets the important things. Cas was a talented gymnast... who could turn into stone. Nathan, while giant by nature, could shrink into a micro-sized organism. His thing was to enter someone's body so he can go ape-shit on their organs. Hayden, weighing in at a whopping eighty-nine pounds, could bench six cars for a lightweight workout. Conner's power was the ability to talk to and control animals, but he was cursed with every animal allergy known to man. She learned that her friends were a giant ball of irony.

Spencer shook her head as she thought about her friends. Then she thought about Lash, who still hadn't showed up to detention, and if he had any quirks about him. She _knew_ Speedy had at least two: kind of pudgy, but with super speed, and strong toughness, but a love for bunnies.... The two of them were kind of an odd pair physically, but personality wise, they were great together. Some times she hated how well they could work together though, for their half-block for instance. Speed had _oh so subtly _held her captive while Lash went into the mens' room. Spencer shivered at the memory of being dragged in there by Speed. Lash, once they were all in there, pulled out a sharpie and held it up to her face. Speed had let her go and blocked the door, making her stuck there. _You know where we are, Shorty?_ he had said. _This is the most used dude room in the school, __**every **__guy uses it._ At first she didn't realize what he was getting at, as she thought he was going to draw on her, which, thank the stars he didn't. No, instead he walked into a stall and came back out after a few seconds with a smirk on his face. When she went to see what he did, she literally almost killed him. **Call Spencer for a good time XXX-XXXX**. ...That....Jack ass.... Almost in perfect time, Lash popped his head in the door with a frown on his face. "What's eatin' you?" He asked, still not coming in. Spencer looked at him with a confused expression on her face, she was the one with the grin, and he wasn't. "Shorty, what's wrong?"

Then Spencer understood what he was doing; he was asking about _her_ feelings, so she would ask about _his_. "Why don't you come sit down?" This made him jump to life and wiggle into the room to his seat right next to her. "Okay, what's up?"

"Ohh," he moaned happily, "my goodness..." Lash then threw his arms over the desk and hid his face in his arms. "Ohh my goshhhhhh..."

Spencer gave up, "geeze! What happened??"

All he did was turn his face so he could rest his cheek on his arms. "I," he grinned, "do not have to go to detention _anymore_ after today."

"Oh great," she said with a smile, though she wasn't sure if it was good news or bad. Good because he wasn't going to be there to annoy her anymore. Bad because he wasn't going to be there to entertain her anymore. Good because at least he managed to escape. Bad because she couldn't. "How'd you do that?"

"Wellllllll, for one, I'm amazing. But I _did_ do some work for Boomer, and he got me out of detention for at least a while. Buuuut, now my hands hurt soooo bad. Ugh." Lash bent his elbows and flipped his hands over, showing his sore red finger tips.

Spencer somewhat winced at his hands, they _looked_ pained, but she could imagine how much they hurt. Part of her felt embarrassed that he was so desperate to get out of detention with her, but then she realized no one would rather be in detention than out in the world having fun. Another part of her felt proud that he did work to get himself out of 'jail'. She even felt guilty for no reason that his hands hurt. He was about to say something, but she finally gave into one of her whims and grabbed his closest hand from him Naturally Lash sent her a confused look, but she paid no mind as she examined his hand. The pads of his fingers were red and throbbing; the hands of a fresh working man. Spencer nearly had to grip his hand to keep him from pulling away, but he wasn't exactly trying. Eyeing his fingerless gloves, Spencer almost halted her plans. The leather was slightly worn and wrapped tight around his palms, but the silk lining she saw when she took the snaps apart surprised her. Before she took the glove off, she traced some of the worn lines on his palm. Finally she tugged his glove off and set it on her lap, making him give off a quiet protesting 'hey'. Holding on to his hand like he would take it back at any moment, she reached into her open back pack and pulled out a bottle of lotion. It was fruity and glittery, but she figured he wouldn't mind. She squirted a little bit on her hands and started to work it on to his.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked softly, though he tried his best to sound tough. Didn't work.

She ignored him and continued pressing on his skin and massaging it. "Want some candy?"

"Candy?" He asked incredulously. "Are you on drugs? And what are you doing to me? Don't-"

"Side pocket," she told him, kicking her black back pack over to him. "Go for it."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Lash reached down with his other hand and dug around in her backpack, successfully finding the gummies. "I hate doing that, you know. Makes me weirded out."

"What does?"

"Goin' in chick bags! Who knows what the hell you guys keep in ther- Hey, why'd you stop?" He looked at her hands and frowned at their pause. She was honestly surprised by him, but he did that every day so it was nothing new to write home about. "Keep doin' that one thing." Spencer stared at him blankly, which made him realized that she had _no_ idea what _thing_ he was talking about. "Jesus woman, the thing where you squish my palm!"

Laughing, Spencer continued and obliged. "Your power-"

"I need no help in that area," Lash answered instantly, assuming that was what she was referring to.

"I didn't finish," she smirked at him, wondering why that was the first defense he needed to come up with, but she didn't say anything to bruise his ego. "I was gonna ask you how it worked. Like, you obviously have full control of it, but can other people do that weird stuff for you?"

Lash thought about the previous year when **Weak**hold had wrapped him around that stupid pole and decided _not_ to reveal that little detail. "Give it a try."

"Well, gosh, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Are you kidding?"

"I just...What if I manage to do something stupid-"

"Jesus."

"I've been known to do the impossible!-"

"You've got that right."

"I could find a way to break you or something!"

"Trying to rape me again? I see."

"_No_, I just-"

"Will you just shut up and try it? You're not gonna hurt me no bit."

"Ugh." Finally Spencer _gently_ pulled one of his fingers and was promptly grossed out. The thing stretched like a rubberband! "That is _so_ creepy..."

"You just want to know what I can do with my fin..." He stopped himself, knowing well that she would probably smack him or something. SO, he changed the subject to something she would _not_ smack him for. "The uh, lotion smells pretty damn good, what is it?"

"It's called, _Imasissy_. Weirdo. Next hand."

She had him _down_. "Oh _ha ha_," he gave her his other hand and took back his right one. "So-"

"What is _up_ with you? You're, like, being nice. It's freakin' me out, man."

To settle this, Lash threw a gummy at her forehead. "Better?"

"Much." They got quiet it after that, but it was a comfortable silence; the kind that allowed them to think in peace together. _She_ thought about his 'stupid cute gloves'. Secretly she cursed herself for having such a random fetish, and one that her frienemy over there just happened to wear all the time at that. She loved the little holes over the knuckles, she loved the sound they made when they made a fist, she loved when they were frayed from constant use, and she especially loved how cute fingers looked sticking out of them. Not Lash's though, of _course_ not, but they _did_ fit the criteria. Lash's were different from others she had seen though; they were _silk-lined_. They made her feel his sense of danger, but also his refinery, almost like clean grunge, but not that. She had never even thought about trying a pair on, however, and she had her reasons. Part of her felt like she would defile the hotness of them if she put them on, and another part of her thought wearing them would be like putting power in the wrong hands.

Lash was thinking about girls, as usual, but unlike the 'usual', he was thinking about the girl playing with his hands. She was short. She was geeky. She was awkward. She was just a very 'off' person. There was a _ton_ of things about her that were weird., from her random hand massages to her lack of sensible foot wear. And she was dating that tool, now _he_ was annoying. Lash wondered why she was even with him, but then he thought better; he was good looking, well educated, ran a business, and liked her. BUT. He was a tool. He was a jackass. He was a liar. He was NOT right for her. She was stupid for even being with him, Lash thought, ready to shake some sense in to her. But that wouldn't be cool. She bothered him sometimes, especially how she got his best friend to like bunnies. In just a few minutes, she had turned one of the biggest bad asses in the school into a giant marshmallow. Part of him feared he might get caught under it, but then he realized he had already failed as soon as he let her put glitter lotion on him. She was lucky it smelled good. Deciding to make a point, Lash kicked her chair, pushing her farther away. She paid no mind and continued to play with his fingers, even though _he_ thought it was stupid. He couldn't deny that it felt good, though. His knees **tingled** because her hands were working wonders.................................................She was fun-sized. She was super smart. She was smooth. She was fun.

That night after a late work shift and tons of homework, she rested on her bed, waiting for her body to finally get tired enough to sleep. It was always a problem she had, her body would be tired, but her mind wanted to run a marathon. The day wasn't particularly draining, well, at least not anything out of the ordinary. She tried her hardest to focus her mind on stupid things, like the way her hanging light was angled, the colors of her rainbow rug, and the number of pink christmas lights that outlined her closet door. All very pointless things, but if it helped her mind settle, she was going to do it. She flattened herself out so that she would only see the ceiling, but that soon got boring, so she turned her head to come face to fuzz with a sparkly green pillow. It was soft and furry, so for some reason, she pet it, and that was enough to get her thinking about a pet. Fish grossed her out, cats scared the hell out of her, hamsters looked like fat rats and ferrets looked like long little rats. A dog would be nice, but she was always at school, working, or in detention, so the poor thing would hardly see her. It wouldn't be fair to get one only to have to neglect it. Not fair at all. _Too bad_, she thought, _the company would have been nice._ She couldn't deny that her own roommates weren't exactly great company. At all.

For now, her fuzzy green pillow would suffice.

Then her phone vibrated violently in her pocket. It was Lash, of _course,_ and he got right to the point.

**U dont live alone do u?**

They've been over this. _No, I already told you I don't._

**Who do u live with?**

Again, they've been _over_ this. _You know I live with my cousins._**Names.** It sounded more like an order than a question.

_Um...Sophie and Rachel?_

The next text he sent her partially scared her, because she could just picture him with a creeper face when he texted **Hmmm....Sounds cute...R they oldr or youngr than u?**

_What's it to you_?

-_-_-_-

Lash smiled when he read her text; it was almost like he could _feel _how uncomfortable she was. In all honesty he didn't really have an answer for her, but as usual, a phrase popped into his head that would help him: fake it till you make it. In fact he even made a sympathetic face, even when he knew no one would see it but him. **I just wanna no more about u...** "Maybe that sounded a little too creepy..."

He was all too right, because her reply was simply: _Creeper._

Lash frowned, she was one tough cookie... and he was positive that he wanted to bite into her. With milk- he was going to stop there before he got his unique mind thinking. **So my question?**

_Twins, 18._

"Nice," he murmured to himself. It was then that a brilliant idea popped into his head, and it was one that would not wait a single moment extra than necessary. First though, there were some things he had to clarify first. **Wat r they like?**

Lash shimmied down his bed so that he was laying completely horizontal on his back. and waited for her reply. Eventually he found himself wondering what she was doing, as she wasn't replying instantly like he was. She was probably doing homework, or maybe she's trying on whatever she bought at the mall. He only knew she went there because he overheard her talking with the gay kid and his friends. "...I wasn't eavesdropping... Wait... Was I... Nope. I wasn't," he convinced himself. Before he could argue more with himself, her text finally came.

_...Um... I dunno, what do you mean?_

She wasn't helping at all. **Personality? R they like u or r they diff? They sexy?**

She purposely ignored his last question, but his attention was so short lived that he never even noticed. _Well...I don't think they're like me at all_, she had replied.

**Then wat R they like?** Lash asked, now not really interested, but it was a conversation, and to make things go smoothly, he just continued. It wasn't like he gave a flying care about her cousins, they were probably sexy as hell and stupid as shit, or just plain fugly. Now that got him thinking, Spencer sure was stupid sometimes, but on the other hand, she could possibly be the smartest person he was friends with.

Not that they were friends or anything like that.... NO.

Because she wasn't replying to him as quickly as he was, Lash took the spare time to send her another text asking what they looked like, and her reply was, _I dunno, they are.... I really don't know how to describe them...I guess you'd have to see them._

"How interesting..." Lash mumbled to himself after reading her response.

One of his brother's popped his head in the room upon hearing him. "What?" Lash looked up with a surprised look on his face as if he were caught doing something bad, which he swore he wasn't. "Geeze, calm down, I just thought I heard you talking. Were you?"

"No, just to myself."

"Oh really..." Kyle said, sounding faintly sly as he entered the room with a cool swagger. "Who ya texting?"

Lash shrugged and put his phone in his pocket, hoping his older brother would think nothing of it and leave him be. "No one."

Kyle shook his head and went to side next to Lash's legs on his bed, "oh? So it's someone?"

Moving his legs over for his brother, and partially to hide his phone better, the younger Livingston sighed, "it's _no_ one." And he almost believed it himself, that is, until his phone vibrated loudly in his jeans, making an unwilling smile appear on his lips. It was almost like when sunlight fills a dark room in the morning.

Naturally the subtle twitches on the corners of his mouth didn't go unnoticed, and that was exactly what Kyle called him on. " 'No one', huh? Yeah right. So it's not Speed, or a regular friend, because you wouldn't freak on me... A girl maybe?"

"Yeah, so?"

Kyle sighed, "guess I shouldn't be surprised. Same girl from yesterday?"

"No," Lash answered, sounding almost dreamily. "Definitely not." Of course he was referring to the fact that Spencer was far different from the girl who had followed him home the night before. He was pretty sure that Spencer wasn't about to touch him with a ten foot stick, but he _was_ sure that she was softening up to him. From the beginning she was pretty tolerant of him, but he just couldn't get a rise out of her, and that was annoying. He hated to admit it, but he was having _fun_ with her lately. After all, she wasn't constantly trying to get in his pants (which was nice), she wasn't trying to kill him (which was surprising), and she was pretty cool sometimes (which was -obviously- cool). "It's just some girl."

Laying on his back, Kyle rolled his eyes, "of course. Well, what's she saying?" Lash flipped open his phone and read her text, and sure enough it made him laugh. _And no, that wasn't an invite_. "What? Another tacky pick up line?"

"Nope," Lash turned the phone around and showed his brother, "just the opposite."

* * *

Oh, well, Lash makes me smile (movie version, not crappy Megan version!)

A good song?

Flourescent Adolescent :} Arctic Monkeys

Thanks everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

**I am soooo sorry All!You know me, I suck at updating, but I wont quit this one, because I like writing it! So I hope you guys like reading it! 3 Lash and Spencer are going to have some fun today, so it's kinda just a filler, but who knows what will happen next time, I sure don't :D. Okay, yes I do, but _you_ don't, so it's cool :)**

Micky-Moo! I are sorry! I couldn't get into her whole boyfriend thing because you know me, things never turn out how I plan them to! Maybe not the next one, but right after that is most likely When! **AND TO ALL: PERHAPS SOME KISSES!But, I'm not saying whooooo!** I do wanna say a special thanks to you, because I believe you've stuck with me for a while, despite my lack of updating skills! 3

Nelle07! I want them together too! I just want so much in the story that I never get to it :( Tarter sauce! Thank you, by the way, you've always been here! No matter how crappy I am at updating! You're even nice to me!3

CheersToInsanity! Oh come on, you've been here forever, you should know me better than that! I never know when to update or how much, but that does seem do-able! I'll work on it! And thanks for sticking me out! 3

KuroTakahashi! Nice to meet you! I got your review when I was on the beach, and it made me laugh so hard that I started writing immediately in a crappy (now salt-crusted) sketch pad! I hope you like this one, and the next one... **MIGHT HAVE SOME DANGERRR!Not that I'm giving anything out :)**

**Well everyone, hope you like it! Sorry for being so bad! The next one should be soon, seeing as it is already written out! 3 Thanks Loves!**

xxx

The next morning... Spencer got up and out of bed, like every other morning, and walked down the hall, but she stopped short in front of her cousins' doors. It was a bad habit of her's to do her weekday morning routines on the weekend, but she usually stopped herself before she woke Sophie and Rachel up. She wondered what she was going to do as she turned around so she could walk down the stairs. Once she made it to the kitchen, she parked herself down in one of the chairs with a notebook in hand. This was the worst part of every weekend, the part where she had to plan out where, when, how, and what she was going to do, down to the second. OCD at its finest. Just as she was about to press her purple pen to the table, a knock at the door came. There was no reason that she could think of why someone would be at the door, but she still got up and moved toward the door. Without checking who it was first, she swung the door open, but instantly closed it back and walked away. A minute later, the person knocked at the door again, and she stupidly answered again. And shut it again.

"Oh come on!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

She crossed her arms and told the white door, "Nnno."

He knocked again. "Please let me in, see I said the magic word!"

"No magic word is going to get you in."

"Then how about a magic touch, would that do?"

"You don't _have_ a magic touch."

"How would you know? If you would just open the door I could demonstrate for you."

"No need."

"I swear I'll make it worth your while."

"My while is already being wasted by standing here."

"Well it wont be wasted if you open the door. Then we can get the party started."

"No party for you."

"Okay then no party. But you know it's extremely rude to leave someone on your doorstep, at night...in the cold...the wind is blowing pretty fast tonight..."

"It's seven am, 86 degrees, and sunny. And you're not qualified as a person."

"Then what am I?"

"Not a person."

"I have to be something, so what am I?"

"Nothing."

"Then you're crazy for talking to nothing!"

"So I can go ahead and keep shut the door on _nothing_? Yes. Yes I think I can. Bye."

"Fine then...I guess you won't get the amazing present I got for you."

"An amazing present from you would be you leaving."

"But this is better than that. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay then guess I'll have to give it to Weakhold..."

"You wouldn't. You don't like him either."

"I would...why you don't want it?"

"I don't even know what it is, so _why_ _would_ I want it?"

He knocked again. "Well, that's obvious, because it's from me."

"_Why_ are you at my house?" Spencer finally asked, a tad bit annoyed with herself that she didn't think of asking earlier -part of her hoped his answer wouldn't be something that would make the previous minutes pointless. While she _did_ expect that, a girl could hope for the best. With Lash, there was never a strait answer, and if there was, it was something that she would have never expected. After a few minutes of him _not_ answering her, she finally opened the front door to see him grinning on the other side. "What do you-"

As she figured he would do, he invited himself in, thrusting a styrofoam cup in her hands. "Here."

"Um?"

"Coffee, you idiot. Though, you really shouldn't drink that stuff... Then again, I don't think your growth can be any more stunted than it is already." Because Lash had always been a rude boy, Spencer wasn't exactly shocked when he strolled around the entrance way. To Spencer, Lash looked out of place in her livingroom, though she could probably due it to the fact that he was the only black thing in the all white room. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a purple shirt underneath. The delinquent even had his messy brown hair covered with a black beanie hat.

"Erm..." she murmured, shuffling her feet on the floor, "thanks for the coffee..."

Lash didn't acknowledge her, partly because her thanking him made him just as uncomfortable as buying it for her did, and partly because he was oddly nervous -yet at ease- in her house. Her place was a territory he had never even thought to tread on, and now that he was there, he felt lost. Normally he would have no problem entering a girl's home, he was even okay with meeting a girl's dad. Speaking of which, "are your folks home?" Lash couldn't help but smirk at the suggestive question, so he hid his devilish smile with his cup.

Spencer didn't come close to thinking it was perverted. "Maine."

"Maine" Lash questioned as he took a seat on her white couch, owning the spot.

The blonde loosened up a bit and followed his lead and sat in the recliner adjacent to him, only a tad bit weirded out by the fact that she was acting more like the guest than he was. "They live there," she finally answered, sipping on her coffee. It was her flavor -strangely enough- raspberry flavored with all the right fixings. It worried her when she thought about how he could have possibly known. As well as what he could possibly know without her knowledge.

"Boring. Okay, so where are those _lovely_ girls you promised me so that I would come over?"

Spencer gaped, "Who _invited_ you?-"

"You."

"No no I did _not_. You invited yourself. And I would never use them as bait to get you-"

"But you used yourself to get me. How touching."

"Ugh, you sicken me."

The boy then got up and walked over to the white mantle where he picked up a picture frame. "Nice family picture," he commented as he walked over to show her which one he had picked up. It was the one of the three of them in Las Vegas; the one where you could see Sophie and Rachel standing and waving, then you saw Spencer next to them, looking tired and holding all of their shopping bags.

"Vegas, oh six.," she mumbled, sipping at her coffee dismally. When Lash went down the line to the next photo, she recognized it as, "Maui, oh nine." It was a picture on the beach with the girls close up and sexy posing in their bikinis. In between them, about fifteen feet back was Spencer in her bikini. Not that it could be seen, as she was holding the twins' towels, umbrellas, bags, chairs, and coolers. Plus her own things.

"Nice one piece, loser." Lash sneered, eyeing the picture one last time before putting it back in its place. "They both have got nice boobs, what happened to you?"

Spencer gasped and clutched her chest. "I was _not_ wearing a one piece! A-and don't be a p-pervert!"

Seeing her blush, Lash discovered her new kryptonite, and he was about to explore it. "What's there to be shy about? I'm _certainly_ no** pervert.** Why don't you go get it and model it for me?"

"W-what?! No!" She squeaked, bringing her knees to her chest in the chair.

Lash grinned and moved in front of her, there he bent over and placed his hands on both arms of her chair. "Aw, why not? Go for it!"

The blonde shrunk a thousand sizes in her chair. Catching her resolve, she turned her head, "not a chance in hell."

"If you don't," he seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up at an evil plan. "I'll be forced to see what's in your panty drawer."

Gasping, "Shorty" fiercely shook her head. "You can't do that!"

"So you'll do it?"

"No!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" Lash stood up and turned to go, but Spencer dove off her chair and grabbed his left arm. She completely forgot about he could stretch. That was exactly what he did. He stretched his free right arm and shot it up her stairs. All Spencer could do was drop his hand and her head, waiting for the imminent shame to arrive. It wasn't long before Lash's arm came back with a handful of undies. While she groaned and closed her eyes, he smiled victoriously as he spilled his prize on the coffee table. "Oh boy!"

Spencer opened her eyes and saw the table, not being able to hold in her giggles. "_Those_, " she explained, "are not mine. You got Ray's."

Frowning, Lash looked back at the table that was covered in tiny cotton bikini-style undies and a few bras. There were all _blue_ colors. Dark _blue_, navy _blue_, cerulean _blue_, soft _blue_, lagoon _blue,_ sky _blue_, etc. "Okay," he agreed, "wrong door. Plus, your boobs aren't that size." Just as she scoffed and crossed her arms, Lash sighed, "Round two!"

"You know, this is _so_ wrong."

"Mmm, but it just feels _so_ right!" The next time his hand came back with a new handful, Spencer flinched as she heard him add them to the pile. She didn't want to even see his expression. "What. The hell. You can look now," he said, "wrong door again. These can _not_ be your's."

Spencer opened her eyes and saw the near-nothing lacy pink bras and thongs. "Yeap," she nodded, "Soph's room. You should just give up now. Yeah! Good idea!"

"Oh no, there should be only one room left; your's." His quirky smirk never faltered as he stared into her eyes, which was possibly the worst thing he could have done on his account. As soon as he tried to look at her, hoping for a glimpse of her defeat, he may have well lost the battle. Looking in her big pleading eyes nearly stopped him in his tracks and allowed a fierce inner battle to happen. Side A was his affectionate side, and it was saying not to go and raid through this poor and innocent girl's drawers, telling him it was certainly _not_ the way to her heart. Not that he wanted it, of _course_ not. Looking in her eyes made side A go all soft, and he was no soft boy. Man. _Man_. His other side, side D, was his Douche side. That side said to go for it.

He went for it.

While his arm snaked up her stairs, his eyes once again got trapped in her's. His hesitation went unnoticed, but he knew it. Just the way she gazed at him, silently pleading him for her own humility; for him to just let this one go. After all, what kind of person goes through a person's drawer on the fly like he was? Spencer's mouth parted slightly, and for a moment Lash expected her to plead in a sexy and quiet voice... However, the same thing happened as it _always_ happens when he tries to guess what she is going to do.

"Fine, go for it, weirdo."

Luckily for Lash, that just boosted his intentions, making his arm move faster. While he was _hoping_ she had some slutty pieces, made of practically nothing, he was still happy to see his prize. They weren't as uniform as he had half expected, nor were they pornstar level, but they were cute, and he was able to happily picture her in all of them. The rainbows and bows were oddly _sexy_, he supposed. Lash glanced over at her ass, realizing that once he looked and saw her panties, he would have a hard time _not_ looking...

And picturing her naked.

_You have a great body_ would have been a nice thing to say, but Lash was not able to avoid a Lashism, "why can't you wear something like the pink ones, Mother Theresa?" The blonde rolled her eyes as the menace picked up a pair of panties and held them up in front of his face for closer examination. "I mean look at these, you two year-old. These have so much fabric I could wear them as a hat!"

Spencer jumped to her feet, "oh you could _not_!"

"Yes I _could_! See?" Lash began to take his black and gray beanie off.

"Don't you dare try to put that on your head!"

The brunette smirked and stepped back, flagging her undies around. Spencer made a lunge at them, trying to regain what was rightfully her's. While her actions were a near miss, he did stumble back, dropping himself into the chair behind him. Naturally he grabbed at whatever he could grab (Spencer-not so much on accident) and pulled her down to him. Just to be on the safe side, he stuffed her undies under his hat while she was too dazed to see. When she _could_ see, she slowly lifted her chin to glare at him, practically turning him into mush. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're all mad like that."

"Ugh!" Spencer tried to get up, but his arms wrapped around her body immobilized her. Silently, they both said nothing for a few moments. Lash thought about a few things in those brief moments, mostly about how nice it felt to just hold her on top of him and how he could make her life more miserable on monday. Spencer thought about how good he smelled, but she quickly rinsed that from her mind like cold water would. "Could you please at least tell me why you even came here," she finally asked, "minus one of your stupid comebacks?"

"No reason, really. What do you want to do, Shorty?" Lash propped his sneakers up on her glass coffee table, making her slide farther up his body.

The said "shorty" sighed, " well, while you're here, we might as well work on that project..."

"Leave it to you to want to do homework," the boy remarked, only slightly fazed.

Spencer pouted in a cute way, "as opposed to?"

Shrugging dramatically, Lash folded his arms behind his head, "I don't know! Something _fun _maybe?"

"I bet we could _make_ it fun, if we _really tried_..." she suggested hopefully.

Lash stood up abruptly. He was kind enough to not let her just fall back, so he held the sides of her arms; a gesture much appreciated. After walking all the way to her front door, he noticed she wasn't following him, so he whistled to get her attention. "You coming or what?"

"Huh?"

"We'll need fabric, wont we? Well come on, I drive."

xxx

**Well? How was it? No pressure to review as always :) Peace out homeskillets! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

Alright guys, this one is kinda short, but at least it's out there, right? The next one did me proud, finally some _real_ drama, though, I must say, it was poorly written... So I'll try to work on fixing that. I AM GRADUATING SOON!

Had to get that out there :)

KuroTakahashi: **LOL :D**

xxx

Spencer followed her "guest" out the door, locking it behind her. "The government actually lets you operate a 3-ton motorized vehicle?"

Lash half-turned, still walking, and grinned. "Least they don't let midgets behind the wheel, 'cause that would be dangerous! Lets take your parents' car! Go get the keys!" The blonde sighed and tossed him the key chain around her neck, wondering why he wanted to take the crappy silver car in the driveway over the shiny black one he arrived in. She was only a tad bit reluctant getting in the passenger's side, though part of her had a feeling he was a good driver after-all. Maybe it was because the black 'whatever-it-was' car he was sporting still looked brand new, or maybe it was the confident air he had about him when he 'asked' to drive. Whatever the reason, she really didn't care either way. None the less, buckling up was her first priority.

Lash cursed as he opened his door and looked in, "your parents are dwarfs too?" Spencer couldn't help but laugh a little, making him pout. "Ugh. Hold this," he ordered, passing his cup to her so he could adjust the driver's seat.. "Must be," he muttered with her keychain in between his teeth so he could push the seat a whole extra foot back. Once finally situated in his seat, ready to roll, he held his hand out. "Um...?"

Spencer stared at his expecting hand and squinted her eyes in confusion. "What?"

Lash lowered his eye brows and gestured to her hand, "my cocoa?" Upon seeing the revelation come across her face, he smiled and mocked "ahhh..." as he took his drink from her 'possessive clutches.'

"Cocoa? Not coffee?"

"No," he answered with a full reason behind his logic, "I prefer my intestines 'non-deteriorated' actually." She shot him a strange look, _begging_ for an explanation. He gave her what she wanted as he pulled out of the driveway, "I think coffee," in all seriousness, "burns your organs from the inside out, eventually dissolving your blood and skin." He turned left.

Spencer held back a giggle, "and your bones?"

"What about them?"

Fair enough. "Well, thank you for getting me some anyway."

Lash watched her bring her knees to her chest in the seat out the corner of his eye. "So, which way are we going?" When she told him left, he obliged, but he still wondered why she was getting so comfortable...and ready to sleep. He needed to keep her up! "So, you don't seem so bothered about me driving..."

She opened her eyes and glanced at him, "should I be?"

"Who knows."

"...I like being the passenger...Car rides are just so easy to sleep on, when I'm the passenger, I can."

"So why have you never fallen asleep on the bus?"

Staring at him incredulously, "do you fall asleep on a rollercoaster?"

"Good point."

"Yeah."

Lash looked at his hands and flexed his fingers out, which was when she noticed her minor fetish that he was adorning. "What?"

"Why do you wear those?" She asked pointedly, getting strait to the point.

"Does it matter?"

" 'Spose not."

"Do you have a problem with me wearing them, Bondie?"

"Well no-"

"Then-"

"I was just-"

Lash then whipped his gloves off and tossed them in his jean's pockets. "There."

"Why-"

"So where to next?"

Spencer sighed, thinking she had maybe upset him, but when she saw him smiling, she felt much better. "Um, take the next right up ahead. Then go down that road for about two miles, then it should be on the left."

Lash honestly was failing to find the words he wanted to say, but kept coming out with nothing. It wasn't as if he were trying to say some complicated thing, he just wanted to say **something** _not_ stupid. Which was often the case. "Have any plans for this thing?"

"I have no freaking clue, you?"

"Hell," Lash said, losing his initial enthusiasm, "you're the brains of this one!" When no answer came, he looked over at his companion and saw that he had lost her... In the middle of a conversation!

Darn it.

xxx

Spencer woke up to Lash opening her car door. Technically it was a nice gesture, but coming from Lash while he was saying, "come on Kid, wake the hell up" was less than nice. Spencer groaned as she dragged herself out of her car. "So, evil mastermind, what did you have in mind for fabrics? If you think I'm going to have _any_ part in the fashion designing part, you're wrong," Lash informed her as they walked through the parking lot to the Jo-man fabrics. "_So_ wrong."

Spencer had to shrug, she had _no_ idea, "Okay then... I have no idea, we could probably get away with just buying some cool fabric then putting something together. Can you sew?"

"No, can you?"

"Erm, no..."

Clasping his hands in front of his stomach, he sighed in defeat. "This is going to go to hell, ain't it."

The blond tried to stay optimistic and didn't answer that specifically. "Okay, so we need our 'hero-"

"Villain."

"_Villain_ outfits, our dressy outfits, and our casual one... Grab a cart..."

Lash crossed his arms, "it's just fabric, we wont need one."

"Yeah, okay," she snorted, but let him have his way. "I don't suppose you have a tuxedo, right?"

"I do," he answered, catching her drift, "you have a dress? Wait, never mind, bad question. Have any Barbie outfits you wouldn't mind wearing?"

"Ass."

He threw his hands up in mock defeat, "hey now, just a suggestion." She sighed and lead him down the isles until she found the spandex section. "Oooh no. _Not_ happening. No spandex."

"What else do you guys wear then?"

" 'You guys'?"

"You _supers_."

"What the hell do you think _you_ are?"

She looked up thoughtfully, "an innocent bystander."

Lash put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "kid, own up, you're a super. Granted you fail at it, but you _are_ a super."

"Mmmkay... We need some spandex though..." The fabrics were arranged in no particular order, so Spencer had to strain her neck to eye all the different colors and patterns.

"Why can't I just use a pair of black jeans or something?"

The blonde kept looking, "because," she started distractedly, "the sheet said we need to explain why we chose each fabric... Could you explain why you chose it?"

Lash nodded, "anything but spandex... Let's just go look at fabrics, we'll just be like 'our ideas were so big that all we had time to do was get normal fabrics'- I think we could get away with that. You in?"

"Haha, yeah, I'm in."

"Come on," Lash put his hand on the small of her back and lead her down the isle. Neither teen noticed the action at first, perhaps because it didn't exactly feel wrong. Naturally the boy noticed first, but he just made himself comfortable, exploiting her denseness by sliding his hand around to the side of her waist. It would have been completely smooth...if the clumsy girl hadn't tripped on her own blue flip flops. "Jesus!" He called as she hit the floor. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Spencer glared as she got herself up, without any help from him. "Oh shut up!"

"What colors do you think?" Lash asked once they got to the general fabrics section. "I want black stuff."

The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted sarcastically, "of course you do! What about purple and white to go with it?"

"Fine, but _dark_ purple."

xxx

By the time Spencer had finished picking out a bunch of fabrics, Lash's arms were stockpiled. He seemed quite able to handle them, but she couldn't help but feel bad making him hold everything, especially since he kept making it so she couldn't touch them. They were always too high or too heavy, so he kept having to get them. "I'll go get a cart."

"What? No way, with your short little legs that would take all day."

"Are you trying to pull off some manly ego thing or something? Just let me go get the cart-"

"We don't _have_ all day!"

"Then give me the stuff and _you_ go get the cart."

"You wouldn't be able to hold all this, you nuts?"

"When what do you want me to do?"

"Well duh, go get a cart stoop."

"Ugh."

xxx

The blond walked slowly down the isles, making sure to take her time. If he was going to be so stubborn, then she might as well make it sucky for him anyway. The fabrics along the walls made a pretty sight, which calmed her down, not that she was angry, she just gets so confused with him. First he's nice, then he's cruel, then he's funny, then he's serious. There was never a clear way to keep track of him! She felt like a crash dummy in a test-car, whipping which way and what. It never got her mad, just confused. The only thing that kind of got to her was his playing around with all those girls. She wasn't jealous, she just felt sickened by it all. Not jealous at _all_.... **Ish.**

The carts were severely under-sized for such a fabric store. With being only a foot or two wide and maybe three feet long, the metal contraptions stood no chance of properly holding the long and fat boards of wound fabric. Even the grids were low in functioning; if she tried to throw some spools of thread or a packet of needles, they would fall right through. The only thing that the cart was good for fabrics was the plastic on the handle bar that read _Jo-Man Fabrics Sew Amazing:__**Live **__Amazing_.

Spencer dragged the fail cart behind her, cursing its squeaky wheel, its too-high wheel, and its 'refuses to roll' wheel. She was planning on naming the good wheel Steve, but it liked to guide the cart to and fro. Lash was just where she had left him, but he had no longer had the fabric in his arms, instead he settled on the brunette store clerk they had passed on the way in. Not wanting to disturb, Spencer just decided to play ninja and go around them, planning to pick up the boards herself.

They were heavier than they looked.

The blonde was quiet enough when she dragged one of the boards to the cart, but she grunted when she tried to pick the stupid thing up. She was doing good until she had to brace one end on the end of the cart so she could just tip it in once she pushed it a little. However, the little cart that _couldn't_ suddenly **could.** With the sudden pressure of the fabric, the cart jolted backwards, flying itself toward a giant mountain of empty fabric boards. Spencer, not seeing the impending danger, chased after the cart in hopes of stopping it before it crashed into the boards. For a moment she thought she had gotten to it in time, but she couldn't see that the projectile went strait into the weakest part of the pile. Spencer sighed with relief before she finally looked up and saw the tip of the boards collapsing down on her. She realized that gravity was far faster that her running abilities, so she quickly clenched her eyes shut and waited for the imminent pain.

Spencer suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders push her to the ground and stay there on top of her. Feeling no pain, she briefly considered that she had died, but the familiar man-scent of Lash opened her eyes a bit in realization. His arms around her would most likely bruise from strength, but she didn't notice that for even a single moment. She tried to move, but he had a cobra clamp around her body, completely shielding her from the impact of the boards. As soon as he loosened up and gave her room, she lunged at him, hugging him. "Are you okay?" She cried with panic, "you-you just-"

"Spencer."

"Huh?" She gasped, looking up at him with a disoriented face.

"Shut up. I'm fine. You okay?"

"Y-yes! Because of _you_! You could be dead right now!Why-"

Lash flicked her in the forehead, "chill. I'm not dead."

Spencer hugged him around the neck again, burying her face in the side of his neck. "Why would you do something so _stupid_? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Are you trying to kill me off or something? You keep saying I'm dead or dying, so shush. Can't get rid of me that easily, Shorty." The blond leaned up and ran her hands through his dark hair, feeling for blood or cracks. "Will you stop that? I'm fine!"

"That's what they all say!...before they _die!_"

He rolled his eyes, "this is the last time I'm saving your ass if you're gonna act like this everytime."

"But-"

"Gosh," Lash leaned his upper half up so he was sitting upright again, with her straddling him. "Now, does the knight in shining armor get a kiss for saving a child in danger?"

xxx

Spencer was quiet and awake on the way home from Jo-Man's. Words weren't finding her lips at the moment, so she stayed silent, contemplating the entire incident. Because Lash nearly _died_ saving her, the store manager gave them anything they wanted for free for the rest of their lives, which was nice, but Lash's near death was _not_ worth it. She was so touched and surprised by his rescue that she had no words to speak; still in awe and shock, one could say. She thought about his last request, wondering if he was serious or not, or if she even would. He wasn't exactly _asking_ for a kiss, he was only **implying **it. He _did_ look serious in his eyes, but then again, he said 'saving a child' like 'child' and 'Spencer' were two separate things. Not to mention, she wasn't even sure if she would. She was with Blaise, but Lash _did_ save her life.

The next time he says something like that, she would kiss his cheek.

Still unable to find words, she fidgeted in her seat anxiously, and it didn't go unnoticed by Lash. "Shorty, calm down, everything turned out okay, so calm the hell down." Spencer nodded her head and tried to sit still, but only succeeded in freezing like a statue. "What-"

"Thank you..." She finally got out quietly, but she felt so relieved to say it.

Lash smiled, "no problem, babe."

"Babe?"

"I meant 'idiot'."

"Much better!" They laughed together again finally.

xxx

Alrighty then folks, hope it's to your liking! Sorry if it was too short!


	23. Chapter 23

xxx

Spencer heated up their forgotten hot drinks while Lash browsed on her computer for ideas. "Anything?" She called from the kitchen, but she knew the answer before she asked. There was going to be _nothing_ on the computer to help them. "Okay, I figured as much." When the drinks were done, she flopped herself on the couch next to Lash. "This is going to be a man slaughter; I don't even know where to start."

Lash reclined back with her, "hmm, we could always start by having you take your shirt off."

"Um, no." She figured that was a pretty stupid question.

"For measurements, you pervert."

Now she felt stupid. "... I just like them on the looser side..."

He snorted, "ha, yeah okay. You wanted to strip."

The girl nudged his shoulder, "pfft. You're on crack."

"It's whack."

At that, Spencer and Lash busted out laughing. He held his stomach while she rocked from side to side. Finally, when all the giggles had subsided, Spencer's arm landed across his chest and rested there. Lash looked down at her and then at her arm, which she was trying to slowly and subtly take back. Lash was quiet when he put his hand over her's, earning a confused glance from her. "Wha-"

He stopped her short and flipped her hand over. "You take care of my hands alot, so..." To both of their surprise, she didn't protest at all while he massaged her hand. Slowly, very _very_ slowly, they both turned their heads until they were looking at eachother, never losing focus. Also _very_ slowly, their faces leaned in. Her artificial blue eyes caught his browns until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Spencer's eyes were fluttering closed and Lash's head was tilting to the perfect angle to lean in for a sweet kiss when...

The front door swung open, revealing... BLAISE.

Spencer was frozen on the spot while Lash just non-challantly sat up, and Blaise just walked in and eyed the coffee table, which was still covered in panties. "Hey babe," he said, "why are Sophie's panties on the table?" Lash looked over at Spencer, hoping she caught how fucked up that was, seeing as Blaise clearly recognized Sophie's underwear, and not her's but she took no notice.

Actually, she completely freaked out in the wrong way. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Babe," the douche started, holding his hand out to Spencer, who was trying to look like she _wasn't_ so close to Lash, "I got a new phone, let me see your's so I can put my new number in it."

Spencer got up and handed her phone over whilst asking, "Blaise, honey, what are you doing here?" It didn't go unnoticed by Lash that her voice was cracking with acute anxiety. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing but-"

"We are going paintballing with Lash today. My grandfather set it up."

"But I-"

"Babe." Blaise looked annoyed, practically breaking her downward button. "Babe, _where_ is my name in your contacts?"

At this, Lash laughed and put his hands hands behind his head, watching the scene unfold. "Try checking under _Jackass_." The previous night, she tried to find his number, but he was missing, and _Jaskass_ was found. There were suspicions that perhaps it was him, but she couldn't recall anyone using her phone. Until now. Spencer's eyes went wide, scared to look at Blaise. There was no way he was going to be happy about this one. Sure enough he had an almost disappointed look on his face, making her feel guilty. Lash saw this, but he knew well enough that he was using it to manipulate her. Lash hated how she just gave into him every time. Every day Lash himself was a jerk to her, all in good fun, but she was nearly driven insane by it. When _Blaise_ did anything mean, she was fearful or brushed it off. It annoyed him.

On his high horse, Blaise shrugged, not about to be defamed in front of another man. "Whatever, it's in there now." Lash was looking off into space idly while Spencer stared at the floor like a chastised child. Blaise, seeing this eyed them with a scrutinizing glare. "What were you two doing?"

The blonde stuttered, "he... He's gay!" Blaise wasn't buying it, so she pulled Lash up by his shirt and kissed him on the lips, accidentally brushing her chest against his. She pulled away quickly. "See? Nothing!"

To Lash, that was NOT the product of _nothing_. It wasn't _something_-something, but it certainly wasn't _nothing._"Okay, it's not like _you _could 'fix' a gay guy anyway." Blaise couldn't care less. "Okay, Babe, go get me something to drink."

Spencer nodded and pulled her 'gay' friend into the kitchen. "Call Speedy," she cried in a hushed whisper, "and invite him!"

Lash threw his hands in the air and matched her tone, "I am not gay!"

"I know! I'm sorry! It's the first thing that came to mind!"

"Me being gay?"

"No! I mean-"

"And you _kissed_ me!" He called with hushed lunacy as he pointed to his chest and took a step toward her. "You always give me hell when I do that!"

"Yes, I know! And again, I'm _sorry, _but I _had _to!"

"Well, it _certainly _**didn't** prove your point!" Step step.

Spencer crossed her arms and held her position. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing," Lash shook his head and avoided her gaze, phone pressed to his cheek. "Yeah, I need you to come by Spencer's place and go paintballing with us..." As Lash talked, Spencer stared at him with a sorry look. She hadn't intended to make him mad when she kissed him. What if he had a steady girlfriend? What if he hated it? What if he really was ga- Yeah. Not likely. Under her gaze, Lash felt uncomfortable, so he turned his back to her and continued talking. When he realized that she wasn't looking away he held his hand over the tiny phone and turned to her. "Jesus woman! Go get your man a drink! Geeze woman!"

xxx

Speedy arrived in a red pickup truck, and a beefy one at that. Blaise nudged Spencer's shoulder while the three of them stood on the front lawn. "Hey, now we know who the man is in their relationship," he whispered not-so quietly. Lash was about to say something, but Spencer lightly kicked his shin. He cursed quietly, but stayed silent other than that. "So what's his name?"

"Speed." Lash and Spencer answered in odd unison.

Blaise snorted obnoxiously, "don't want to know how he got _that_ nickname."

Once again in perfect time, the Sky Highschoolers looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. Speed walked up the driveway, waiting until he was five feet away to ask, "so, what's the emerg-"

Panicking, Spencer _yelled_, "HOW GREAT TO SEE YOU SPEEDY!"

He gave her a strange look as he went and stopped next to Lash, "yeah..." he said slowly. "So why-" Speed instantly stopped talking as Lash flung himself at him, pushing both of them into Spencer's car. Before Lash could get off or Speed could push him off, Spencer leaned on Lash's back, temporarily stopping them.

"Oh look! How cute!" She announced nervously, finally moving off of Lash. He must have said something to Speed, as neither of them said or did anything about her pushing them once they were released. "So uh, who's driving?"

Blaise smirked at Lash and Speed while pulling Spencer to his side by her wrist. "Well boys, I think we all agree I'm the most man her, right? I'll drive." As he walked to the car, Lash and Speed looked at Spencer with a look that _screamed_ 'I am going to **kill** you.' Spencer flinched, but she was stuck in a web and she knew it. "Babe, you can sit up from with me," Blaise called from the other side of his car, "as long as they don't go at it in back, haha."

She felt disgusted. "Okay!"

"Actually, we'll drive there in my truck," Speed grumbled.

Before she opened the passenger door, she turned back at Speedy and mouthed _Text me, I'll explain everything._

_What makes you think I have your number?_ he mouthed back. Spencer shot him an incredulous look, knowing full and well that he had it.

Stupid Lash.

xxx

**Wht the HELL is goin on? N Y?**

_Okay see, what happened is, the idiot and I were caught by Blaise in a compromising moment, so I kinda said he was gay. So we called you up so I can convince him of my innocence by a double date...I'm sorry..._

**R U fcking kiddin me? We R NOT gay!**

_I know, and I'm sorry! But please help me! He's my boss and my boyfriend, and I don't want to mess either up! Please!_

**Ugh fine. N I aint kissin him! U owe me, BIG time.**

_Yes yes! Anything! Thank you thank you thank you!_

xxx

"Calm down," Lash told Spencer as he helped her button up her purple camo rental jacket. "All you have to do is shoot at other people and not get shot. Easy."

"That," she protested, "does _not_ sound 'easy' at all!"

Speed popped her goggles on her head from behind her, making the cover lay on her forehead. "Well, no, but it's fun." He then proceeded to pull her blond pony tail from out of her jacket collar.

She felt like a child. Blaise had left her with gear, straps, and buckles to struggle with, so her two 'gay' friends stayed and helped her. At the moment, Spencer was sitting on a bench, tying her right boot. "This is going to be impossible."

"Naw," Lash said, petting her head. "Let's go, it's game time! Time for senseless violence!" With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out. Spencer was just telling her friends how nervous she was when she spotted Blaise hugging another female. It was short from what she could see, as the girl walked away after releasing. Lash looked down at Spencer and squeezed her hand; an involuntary action that neither quite noticed. He hoped that Spencer would say something once she got to her boyfriend, but she only let out a meager 'hey'. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"Babe," Blaise addressed with annoyance, looking at their hands, "what's with that?"

The blonde's eyes went wide, finally realizing that her hand was still linked with her tall boy's. Hastily, she pulled her hand back and took a full step away from Lash. "Oh! Well, I um-"

"Give me your hand," her boyfriend demanded.

As Blaise held her wrist with one hand and brought up his paintball gun with another, Lash realized what he was going to do and tore Spencer back from him. "Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lash Lash," holding up his arms in a nonchalant way, Blaise dismissed him and tried to 'man to man' with Speed, "my man, gotta learn to train your woman. Now, Babe come-"

Lash, who had been previously been holding Spencer's dainty shoulders, pulled her back flush against him, Speed even took a step in closer to Spencer. In a protective way, Lash crossed his arms in front of her chest, not sure if it was to stop Blaise from getting to her or stop her from getting to him. Sometimes he hated how stupid she was for her boyfriend. "Just find a fucking field."

xyxyxyxyxyxyx

For approximately 90 minutes, the four played paintball, sometimes against eachother and sometimes against others. Spencer, being the only one playing of the few girls at the field, was a common target. Apparently when boys with guns see purple jackets, it's a sign to shoot. She mostly stayed with Lash and Speed and the occasional random player, but sometimes Blaise would put her on his side. Lash only allowed this because he figured he wouldn't shoot at his own team member, but that was a _completely_ misguided assumption. The jerkoff just used her as bait. 'Okay Babe, now, when I say go, run across over there,' he would say. Speed accidentally shot at her once and fully apologized, but Lash never took his eyes off her, so he never did.

When Blaise decided he was ready for a break, they _all_ took a break. Naturally Spencer had to go and get the drinks, but she thought it was very sweet of Blaise to buy the drinks. The boy working at the concession stand was heavy-built, strong and muscular with a boyish face. His parents had dubbed him 'Cody'. The grey hoodie he adorned had small dots of splattered paint in assorted colors. "What can I getcha?"

"Lets see," she murmured to herself as she took off her helmet, "I thinnnk they wanted-"

"Oh." The guy said with disappointment replacing his grin.

" 'Oh'?"

"Just a drink girl."

"No, well, _yes_, I **am** getting drinks, but I'm playing too. Granted I suck at it, but I am trying!" Sparkle smile!

Cody returned the smile, "well that's good to hear. So what do you need?"

"Large coke, large pepsi, Large sprite, and a small sprite. Please and thank you!"

"Shooting with big boys, eh?"

Spencer laughed, "you could say that!"

"Here you are, that'll be $7.00." Once Spencer handed over the money and he had returned her change he asked, "hey, got facebook?"

"Um, yeah, I do! My name's Spencer, Spencer Catastrophy."

Cody faltered, "well, that's a fake name if I've ever heard one."

"No, I get that a lot though! It's spelt with a 'y' at the end! Really! Check it!" Spencer pat around her coat for pockets until she finally found her wallet. She flipped it open, MIB style! "See? I wasn't lying!"

"So... How can you see above the counter?"

xpxpxpxpxpx

"Hey, babe, meet me in this closet in a few."

Spencer blushed and nodded. "Okay Blaise."

xuxuxuxuxuxux

"So let's meet in that closet for a bit... 'Kay Sexy?"

Lash smirked and nodded.

xtxtxtxtxtxtx

Lash waited patiently in the dark, waiting for Kelly(?) to show up so he could lose his tongue in her mouth, and he was looking forward to it. As soon as he heard Blaise tell Spencer to meet him in a closet, he immediately decided to take the next girl up on her offer. To his dismay, instead of picturing what he was going to do with the bombshell he was meeting, he found himself wondering what _they_ were doing. She'd need a booster stool, even with _Blaise,_ though he was nowhere near the same height as him. _Lash_ would just pick her up so she could just wrap her legs around him. Nevertheless, the girl who was soon to makeout with him was not going to need help. Lash checked his phone, he wasn't going to wait forever. After pausing for a moment, Lash poked his head out the door to see if she was coming, but he quickly ducked back in. It was Spencer. She was probably heading for Blaise at the moment. He didn't want to see her in that light, and he didn't want _her_ to see _him _in his light. Finally the door opened, flooded in light, then closed, filling with darkness. The girl found him easily, but hesitated once she got to him. For a moment she did nothing, but when Lash went for her hand she immediately moved closer at his touch.

For such a... _ready_ girl, she was awfully slow -probably her way of teasing him. He didn't want to waste time with _that_, so he pulled her in to him by the waist... or maybe shoulder... The girl ran her fingers up his chest and over his shoulders so she could inch herself over safely. Lash reached down to hold her butt, not even realizing he was stretching. The girl gasped, but pressed her chest to his. Finally, Lash found himself bending down to kiss the girl, groping her with one hand and sliding up the back of her head with the other. He couldn't remember if Kelly had her hair in a pony tail when they met, but she had one now. That had to go. His fingers tugged at her hair tie until it finally slid off, releasing a bountiful of curly hair for him to run his long and spindly fingers through. At first it felt like she wasn't really into the sweet and simple kiss, but a spark swept through her lips, making her suddenly _want_ it. It was almost as if his kiss suddenly struck interest and passion in her, and Lash couldn't deny the same for himself. He had to hold her closer.

That was when Lash realized a few things.

The girl's waist had been further down than he had expected, as were her chest and ass. And he _really_ had to bend low to kiss her. Not to mention the unmistakably familiar soft curls. The scent of fruit.

**OH DAMN.**

Mentally her cursed himself for not realizing it sooner and went on an inner torrent, while never losing contact. **She has NO idea who she's with! She **_**thinks**_** she's with that **_**tool**_**! But she's NOT. I should stop this, and I should tell her to-** Lash's mind went blank as his hands stretched down to her ass again, squeezing lightly. Before he could stop himself, he lifted her up and pressed her back to the wall next to her. At last, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him right into her where she wanted. Lash really couldn't help himself as he groaned and ran his hands up her sides, occasionally cupping her breasts, which was nice.

_Oh_ how he wanted to **touch** her.

Her hands ran over his shoulders and casually slipped under his hoodie, letting her feel the muscles underneath. When Lash bit at her bottom lip, Spencer opened her mouth right up for him, giving him exactly what he wanted. He was so happy, in fact, that he made sure to use his hips to press her more into the wall. Lash sighed once he got a taste of her. If he could get this whenever he wanted, he would never eat candy again. Ever. Ever ever.

He wanted to touch her in every place he could, and he worked on that while kissing her as much as he could. His chest was pressed against her's, and he could feel her heart. To his joy, her pulse was just as heavy as his. Naturally, the reason why he wasn't stopping this mayhem was blurred, but that wasn't even close to halting him.

In almost perfect timing, both teens started to unzip and unbutton the other's top layer. Spencer had her cute blue sweater, and Lash had his black hoodie.  
Underneath that was her yellow teeshirt and his purple teeshirt.  
Underneath that was her grey tank top and her fingers.  
Underneath that was her rainbow bra and his smooth, smooth skin.

While Lash tickled his fingers up the curve of her spine -she had dimples on her lower back, which made his stomach churn for them- Spencer moved her hands to his sides. With every inch she gained, the more Lash got nervous. She would surely notice how skinny he was compared to Blaise. However, the desire to touch her clouded his ability of self-preservation, therefore he did...Nothing. He allowed her hands to glide over his skin. He allowed her to press her pelvis against his. He _especially_ allowed her to moan into his mouth when he brought his hand to cup her cheek tenderly. It was then that the make-out session they were having turned into a kiss. Suddenly it wasn't so hungry, but patient.

Lash knew which way he preferred.

xgxgxgxgxgxgx

Well, hope it was good!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a while! New boy who I really like...Big distraction. ANYWAY! Here ya go!**

**CheersToInsanity: I bet you'll notice, but I used a word that you said! As soon as I read it I lol'd soooo hard! Unfortunately, the ending is far from here and totally locked safe in my brain! **

**Mickey-Moo: Hi! Blaise's payback is here!**

**Sophisticated Nonsense: I'm diggin' your name! lol Like I told Mickey-Moo, Blaise really gets it! Hope his punishment serves! And to be honest, I don't think he even has a last name, but it's kinda hard not giving him one... I think someone along the line decided for Livingston, and so far, I can't think of a name better than that!**

Thanks everyone!

xgxgxgxgxgxgx

Spencer had left the closet first, so she never got a glimpse at Blaise before she left. To be completely honest, she was embarrassed. Never had she gone so far with him, and never had he been so sweet with her, but perhaps that was why she went along with it. His skin was so smooth, and his touches were feather-weight. He even helped her put her shirts back on. She only wished that he had said more other than the grunted 'yeah' after she had mentioned leaving first.

Once outside, Spencer was looking out for Speedy and Lash, knowing full and well that she wouldn't see Blaise just yet, as he discretely agreed to leave the closet a few minutes after her. To her dismay, she only found Speed, not that it was a bad thing, but she was hoping Lash would be there as well. A small school-girl part of her wanted to simply gush out a cheesy grin toward him, hopefully making him wonder what was going on. But hey, obviously hiding juicy secrets was a privilege of being a girl! Alas, Lash wasn't near for her to do so, so she settled on greeting Speedy with a small wave. "Hey Speedy, where's your partner in crime?" She was _really_ hoping to abuse her girl power today.

Speed turned his head and glanced behind her, "last I saw him, he went in the direction-"

"Oh, I just came from there, I didn't see him."

"Ah... Uhuh... Okay. Want to go find him then? Wait," he paused, "where's your boy? Shouldn't he be with you?"

Flushing and blushed, Spencer grinned and looked out into the distance dramatically. "Oh, I'm sure we'll see him sooooooon!"

Speed rolled his eyes, "okay."

They were walking along side a short building, coming upon a corner when Speed got a text from Lash reading, **STOP DONT LET HER GO FURTHER**. Speed looked at his phone curiously before glancing around the corner where Blaise stood 15 feet from. Because he was much taller than Spencer and he was in front of her, she had no idea why he stopped. "Well, they're aren't here, so lets head back. You don't want to be here."

The only reason she didn't say anything was because she became distracted by Lash running toward them from behind. An involuntary smile creeped upon her lips. When he reached her and Speed he had a sullen look on his face, killing her happy mood. "Hey, where have you-"

"There's...um... something I wanted..."

Because Lash looked so frantic her chipper thoughts turned to worry, and she didn't believe his attempts. There _must_ have been something around the corner that they didn't want her to see. Curiosity got the best of her, so she tried to detour around Speed, but Lash pulled her back by her forearm."What is going on with you two?" She snapped, annoyed at their secrecy.

"Look," he told her, piercing his eyes into her's, "there is _nothing_ around that corner that you want to see. Okay? Just believe me on this one." Spencer shook her head and maneuvered away from him. She moved so fast that Lash was only able grab her hand just as she whipped around the corner. She didn't know what they were talking about, all she saw was Blaise, who was the one she planned on looking for next.

..._Then..._she saw the girl attached to his lips. As Lash had expected, she stood frozen when her eyes fell on what they were trying to hide from her. There Blaise was, face being sucked to death by some tall blonde. Spencer squeezed Lash's hand, and he squeezed back, pulling her around the corner; she didn't need to see _that_ any more. Once in the safety of shadow, Lash guided her back to the wall where she slid until she was sitting.

"No... I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just...had a really special... Time with him..."

Lash wasn't sure if the feeling he was experiencing -in his head, heart, stomach (though he could just be hungry)- was guilt, dejection, fervidity, anger, joy, jealousy, or even.._hunger_. He felt guilty knowing _he_ was the one she had that 'special time' with. He felt dejected for _her_, because she seemed so crushed. _Fervidity_... That one was in his heart and stomach, burning like fire, with excitement, pleasure, and revelation. Anger: Blaise was a fucking douchecanoe. The fact that the time was -and she even said it!- was _special_. Can you say, 'ode to joy'? Of course she _was_ thinking it was with the douche though, which made him nearly cringe.

French fries and a gigantic burger sounded great.  
Then again so is she.

Kneeling in front of her, Lash put his hands on her knees. "Hey kid." He wasn't gonna give her some life changing advice, as he was precisely the type of boy who should _not_ be giving out advice about relationships. "Wanna get revenge?" She shook her blond head... it was still down... "Come on, I'll make it worth while! And fun!" It was still a no. "We," he paused to pull her chin up, "can work on your _aim_."

xxx

"Good. Now, put your knee up, just like this."

"Like this?" Spencer asked as she did as Lash instructed.

"No no, like _this_." Lash kneeled behind her, one knee up and one down, matching her's. Making sure her butt was tucked nicely into his hips, he helped her aim her paintball gun. "Good, look through now and find your target." Slowly, he slid his hand up the side of her thigh, and it _didn't_ go unnoticed.

"Hey!"

"What? Just admiring the fine physique of a well-toned muscle structure!

Spencer rolled her eyes, "my ass!"

He smirked, "don't worry, have that covered."

"Ugh!"

"Okay okay, do you have your target in sight?"

"Surrre do."

Lash bent lower to see why her gun was pointed so low, "kid, where _are_ you aiming?"

"I _am_ aiming!"

"Wher- Oh, okay. Yep. That's good!" Helping her hold the gun, he put his hand on her's and positioned her hand in just the right place so she could shoot. Spencer reached back to pull her loose hair over one shoulder, revealing her bare neck. A small pink circle was beginning to form at the small nape on the side of her neck. He grinned, _work well done_. Almost tempted to make another one on her new bare flesh, he lowered his face toward her neck, but...

"So, I just shoot and aim-"

"Aim and shoot," Speed corrected, shooting a silent laugh at Lash.

Lash smirked and looked up officially, "okay, when you're ready just pull the trigger."

A surprising satisfaction resounded through Spencer's body as she shot the first ball, making her _ex-_boyfriend fall to his knees and hold himself. Just the way he rolled on the ground made something rise in her throat... Called laughter. She felt even better as she shot him five _more_ times. There's just something about that little twinge of happiness when you shoot someone who _totally _deserves as she had hoped, the conceded victim pulled his helmet over his head, protecting his face. From what she could tell, he was crying in pain. She shot him in the head.

Once more for good measure -in the junk.

xxx

"Feel better?" Speed asked Spencer after they all piled into booth with torn plastic seats. On their way home -in Speed's truck- Lash spotted a small village diner on the side of the road. He and Spencer hadn't eaten all day, but he wasn't sure if Speed had or not.

"I do," a coy smile adorned her face, "I really do!"

Lash smirked, "you better, you shot about twelve rounds into the guy, and most of which went to his balls."

"He deserved it," added Speed. "You better make sure no chicks like her catch wind of you, man!" The tall boy smiled, but then his face melted. What if _she_ found out about the whole closet incident? He involuntarily brought his hands down to cover himself with the protection of his arms. Frightening.

Gently, Spencer tugged at Speed's shirt, "hey could you let me out for a sec, please?"

He agreed with, "sure," and slid out of the booth for her. When she left, Speed simply looked at Lash and read his mind. "Wow... This certainly was something different to do over the weekend. Huh?" Lash nodded. "...Think she's gonna be okay? I mean, she seems pretty fine and dandy, but I don't think the facts have actually kicked in yet."

"I know," sighing, Lash rested his head on his hand, "she could go either way. She could flip, which isn't really likely, but she could get very depressed. Or, she could just go about acting normally... I'm hoping for that one."

"Me too."

xjxjxjxjxjxjx

The diner's bathroom was oddly cute, in a homely sort of way. Naturally it had the dusty vintage pink paint with tacky floral-_everything_. Spencer looked in the crooked mirror and sighed. It _sucked._ She wanted to blame Lash for everything, but she couldn't find it in her heart to lie to herself like that. It was probably her fault. She couldn't understand what happened though, one minute she was having the most special and passionate time in the closet with him then he was off kissing another girl. Brilliant.

Running her hands through her hair, Spencer wondered where her hair tie went. Her hair had its crazy little ringlets, so it didn't look _awful_, but it did have that annoying bend from her hair tie. After tugging through her pockets, she managed to find a little hair tie. To her luck, it was broken, but she was able to tie the loose ends. It would hold until she got home.

Then she saw the tiny little "love mark" on the side of her neck. Her eyes widened as she lunged forward to get a better look in the mirror. Violently she ripped a paper towel from the holder and scrubbed at her neck, hoping to remove the vile mark. When that didn't work, she ran some water on it and tried again. "Ugh!" She yelled at the mark. "I don't _want_ you..."

Before leaving the bathroom, Spencer plastered on a smile; her greatest deception tool.

xcxcxcxcxcx

Speed ordered a burger, soda and fries. Spencer ordered chicken tenders and a soda. Lash ordered half of the menu. "I don't know how he can eat like that," the larger boy drawled, "and still stay as skinny as him."

Lash just shrugged and Spencer nodded in agreement, "I know right? If I ate like that -and believe me, I can- and never ran, it would be insane! I run my ass off! Quite literally."

"Oh shut up," Lash grinned, "you have a very nice ass!"

Speed nudged Spencer and kicked Lash under the table, "know what? You both _suck_."

Returning the nudge, she pet his shoulder, "oh Speedy, we love you!"

"Alright," the pudgy boy ended, rolling his eyes. "Before this can get more awkward, I have a question."

"Go on."

After looking between his two friends, he asked his question bluntly and with all seriousness, "okay, did you guys bone or something? Because this one is sparkling like a freakin' fairy, and this one is shimmering like a Cullen!" He pointed to Lash and Spencer respectively.

Lash and Spencer didn't have anything to say except for, "you watched Twilight?"

"Chicks love watching that movie," he explained with a shrug. "So...?"

"So what?"

Speed's eyes went wide, "so you _did_?"

"Did?"

"Oh my god!"

"_What_ are you talking about dude?"

Speed propped his head on his hand, "I am so confused."

"Ditto," Spencer said next to him.

Lash looked at her, "who says 'ditto' anymore?"

"That was lame."

"Yeah yeah."

Speed changed the subject, "not that I'm condoning hitting girls, but why didn't you shoot the girl? She had gear on and you _are_ a girl too, so it would have been okay," Speed asked.

Spencer shrugged, "wasn't her fault,he probably told her he was single."

"Why-"

"He does-"

"_Did_," Lash corrected.

"_Did_ that all the time."

"And why have you never done anything? Stupid girl."

She turned her smile on him, "never had friends like you guys to help me see it."

xpxpxpxpxpxpx

Lash stayed at Spencer's place for a little while, but Speed had to go home to do who knows what. They were standing at Spencer's door when Lash suddenly asked, "what are your plans this week?"

She flashed him an odd look but complied, "I don't know... Let me check..." In her bedroom, Spencer flipped through her schedule book and saw that she really had no free time, at all. She frowned, wondering when her life turned into some weird and organized tv-channel process. She was disappointed in herself, feeling as though she maybe lost some of that free childhood that she wasn't far from. What else had she lost? While she _was_ a little put off by all the post-it notes scattered on the paper, she couldn't find it in her to just throw the book away. After all, what would she do? She'd be left defenseless; against the world that she had set in stone long before.

Not too much to her surprise, Lash found himself right behind her -he too was a bit intimidated by the beast she held in her hands. "Not free at all, are you?"

"Well, I have to-Hey!"

Being Lash, he reached around her and snagged the book right from her hands, holding it hostage in his tall grasp. "Let's see," he said, flipping through the pages. When he found the spot he wanted to be, he tore it out, making her reach out in distress. "Looks like your friday just cleared up. How odd is that?"

Spencer could do nothing but gape at him, feeling like he had deleted an entire day of her life right before her eyes. "I cannot believe you just did that. What if I miss something important because of you?"

"Relax," he cooed in a completely non-comforting way. "Look, I'm gonna take this satan-book from you, and I'll let you know what you have to do. Promise."

"But my work sched..." She stopped her argument short when she realization ebbed over her, she probably didn't _have_ a job now. Shooting your boss in the balls is definitely the wrong way to approach the working field.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Saying you're okay is far different than being okay.

xrxrxrxrxrxrxrx

Lash was grim when he entered his own white house, and naturally it didn't go unnoticed by his family. "Why so long, little man?" Matt was his _hilarious_ older brother, a key component to the world of sarcasm. "Bad day?"

"Bad _date_," Kyle, his preppy older brother corrected.

"No," Lash rolled his eyes and tossed his backpack on the free chair in the living room, "it wasn't a date."

"So you were with a girl," Kyle cooed, "a pretty cute one at that." _Damn psychics._

Lash's mother looked up from her book; she was reading _The Scarlet Letter_. "What happened on your date, honey?"

Her youngest son turned to face her with a groan as he took off his beanie hat, "Mom, it wasn't a date-"

"Yeah right," Matt exclaimed, "what is _that_!"

The stretchy boy began to get annoyed with the constant grilling. He went on dates all the time, and never got grilled once, and this wasn't even a date! "What is what?"

Matt pointed toward his little brother's lap, where his beanie was set. "_Those_ are certainly not your undies!"

Lash's eyes went wide, "of course they're not mine!What are you_ on_?-"

"Dude, Lash!" Kyle gasped, putting his hand over his crotch.

"What?" Lash's mother asked, interested.

Kyle temporarily ignored her, "why would you ever help a girl do _that_ to a guy?"

His mom and Matt, his indie older sibling looked at eachother and finally said "what did he do?"

Lash, knowing he had some explaining to do just flopped himself in 'his chair'. Kyle went on explaining, "he helped her -'Spencer'- shoot a guy-"

"Lash!-" His mother gasped, flinging her hand to her chest.

"-With a _paintball gun_ Ma, in the _junk_." All the brothers moaned at once. "Dude, why the hell did you do that?"

"Language boys."

"Sorry Mom."

They all looked at Lash expectantly. At first he mumbled something incoherently, knowing they would overreact and try to analyze everything. Of course they _had_ to request a repeat. "...He was cheating on her."

That was when the rest of his family stopped all they were doing to look at him with a shocked expression. They weren't shocked by the fact itself, but by Lash. They could see that he was genuinely _pissed the hell off_ at the guy who cheated on this 'Spencer' girl, though they knew he got around with girls quite often himself. It was easily recognized that 'Spencer', whoever she was, was _not_ one of those girls. "Bro...?"

"What?"

Because Lash snapped at his brothers, they changed the subject... sort of. "Lash," his mother started, "honey, is -Spencer, is it?- alright?"

Lash shrugged, "she seemed alright." He knew she wasn't alright, but even if she wasn't, she would not confide in him of all people, so it wasn't like he would be able to do anything for her.

That's what he thought, anyway.

xjxjxjxjxjxjx

**Well guys, the next one is written, so I'll get working on getting that up! Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! 3**


	25. Chapter 25

Yo! Hey guys, I know I promised more updats now that it's summer, but hey... It's summer! Well, this one is extra long, so I hope y'all don't hate me! :D

Dear Micky: I AM NOT WEIRD. But, here's a little fact: I have equinophobia!

Dear Kuro Takahashi: I absolutely like feedback like that, but I was a little confused with what you were saying, I was hoping you could PM me so I could get a more clear understanding? I looked up your name, but I didn't want to sound like a weirdo should I have gone to the wrong person... :D So yeah, anything to improve this story, I'm all ears!

Love you everyone!

xjxjxjxjxjxjx

The phone call came at 9:13 in the morning. Lash's ringtone was no match for his bear-like slumber, so he only woke when Jason came to his door and chucked a sneaker at him. "Dude, wake the hell up. If I hear your ringer for the next continuous ten minutes, I'm not going to kill myself, I'm going to kill _you_."

Lash groaned and covered his head with his pillow. "Fuck...off."

"Get up, it's that 'Spencer'." That got his brother up pretty quickly. "She wants to know if you would come over for something."

Fumbling around his sheets, Lash searched desperately for his phone.

"Don't bother," Jason told him, "she's going to change her mind and hang up, then recall, then repeat that like four times. She'll ask around 10:30. So turn your phone off, and wake up around ten -so you can get ready."

Lash looked out from his tangled mess of sheets, coming to the conclusion that his brother was probably making fun of him. "What makes you think I'm going?"

Kyle then walked past Jason in the hall way saying with a stifled yawn, "yeah, okay Mister 'Manly Ego', who ya foolin'?"

Hating that both his brothers could predict his moves, Lash sat up and crossed his arms, "well, I'm not. Why would I? I don't even like her that much, she's just a girl that I make fun of-"

"Flirt," Jason corrected.

"_Make fun of_ at school," Lash _re_corrected bitterly. "Not to mention she's short as hell."

"And you're tall as hell, bean pole."

"Fuck you. I'm not going." With his adamant attitude, Lash was certainly acting like the little brother he was. So, Kyle picked up a sneaker and threw it at Lash, hoping to get a 'man up' impression going. "What is with the fucking sneakers?"

xvxvxvxvxvxvx

Lash was annoyed, mostly. As he drove Spencer's house, he only grew more and more grumpy. Who declared that his brothers had _any_ say in what he does during his life? He was almost sure he wouldn't be driving to her house if it weren't for their stupid powers; they always knew what he was thinking, what he was doing, and what he was going to do. And Lash -well, he could stretch. Sure, he was sometimes bitter about how they got seemingly useful powers while he...didn't -but he couldn't deny that it has come in handy on numerous occasions. It's all about the applications, he supposed. The three of them semi-worked together to create a giant business-conglomerate. Kyle could tell what partners were lying, Jason could predict where the stock market and trends were going to go, and Matt could oversee everyone's work at once. _Lash_ on the other hand, used his power for _bad_. He didn't need the 'brain' powers when he was perfectly content being a bully, getting whatever he wanted through intimidation and... Just _look_ at him.

He could always just go somewhere else, but Matt would see, Jason _saw_, and they would both go and 'tell mother' on him. She wouldn't be happy or proud of him abandoning a girl who specifically requested his presence. If he had thought about that plan while he was still home, then _Kyle_ would have told on him as well. There were no secrets in the Livingston household. Ever.

When Lash pulled up to Spencer's house, he had to park in the road, as there was now three cars in the driveway. He dragged himself out of his own car and pulled his feet to move him to the door. This was _not_ what he wanted to do on a sunday. Not to mention he refused to be at every beckon and call of a _girl_, though not even he could deny that it was different if it was her. Didn't know why, but he knew it.

All of his reluctance disappeared as soon as he saw her.

She wasn't a wreck. She didn't look as if she had been crying. She didn't even look like she was in post-panic. Instead, she was expressionless, which worried him most of all. "Kid..." Lash mumbled, scared to make any sudden movements. "Are you alri-"

"What are you doing here?" At least she was the same Spencer he knew... Sort of.

The tall boy gave her a look that read, _what are you talking about_. "You called me, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So, what's up?" When Spencer didn't say a word and just stared at him, Lash got nervous. For quite a few minutes, they just stood at her door way, looking around. Lash didn't know what to say, and he was sure she had no intentions of saying anything, which wasn't like her at all. At that point, he realized that he hated when _any_ girl looked like that. Any guy who did this to a girl was a jackass. Briefly Lash considered that he was no different from **that** jackass, but he had never cheated on a girl and never fooled around with any girl who wasn't single. He had _some_ morals and sense of common decency at least. "Um..."

Spencer was genuinely surprised when Lash showed up, especially when she didn't even ask him to. Sure, she called him about a dozen times, hanging up when she found she had nothing to say. It was almost like he knew that she was going to ask him over, weird. After a long silence, Lash opened his arms out and looked away from her. She couldn't resist. Walking right into his chest for a hug, she kept her arms down and just allowed him to hold her. It was exactly what she needed that second. As she breathed, she could smell that same Lash-scent that she recognized from the time he saved her; a woody and masculine 'man-smell'. Slowly she allowed her forehead to rest against his chest, only as high as his ribs. For a few moments they stayed in their position until an idea popped into her head. "Hey..." Lash released her just a _little_ so they could look at eachother properly. "...Do you think you could...help me adopt a puppy?"

"A puppy?" She nodded. "I thought you were done with dogs," he smiled, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

He hadn't thought that she'd have something to throw back at him. "If I was, I wouldn't be hanging with you anymore."

xsxsxsxsxsxsx

Now, he didn't know how the _hell_ it came to be, but in the car, Lash held her hand again, even though she strongly advised he keep _both_ hands on the wheel. As expected, the drive knocked her right out, leaving him to decide how he was going to arrive at the address on the crumpled piece of paper she had given him. From there, Lash once again took the wheel and started on his way. Spencer, in her deep sleep, turned over in her fetal position... taking his hand with her. His intentions were not to be a pervert, but he had stretched as to not wake her up...She just _had_ to hug his hand to her chest.

She had a very _nice_ chest at that. Not that he didn't know that from the day before.

Lash cursed; she was such a brat, even in her sleep. Yes, he felt bad that she was broken down about _Blaise_, but they weren't even that great of friends. Technically he had only known her for a small amount of time, so it was irrational for him to just magically think of her as a friend. Plus, even if he was, he didn't want an _actual_ friend who acted like his 'friends'. She wore her short skirts, like they did. And she wore her makeup like them. And she had questionable gymclothes like them. And she was certainly pretty like them.

Naw, he didn't want a repeat like them.

Then again, she was like a hybrid. She was witty...And smart too. She didn't want to..._want_ him. She only laughed when he was _actually_ funny. She was cool in his best friend's eyes. Not to mention his brothers were already convinced that they were going to get married. Ugh.

Girls suck.

xbxbxbxbxbxbx

Upon arriving at the destination, Lash realized that this could be where Spencer kills him and buries him at the hickville home in front of him. Figuring he could take her should that happen, Lash shook Spencer's shoulders like she was a wet towel until she woke up. It didn't take long. He planned on being hard as stone with her, but he quickly turned into play-dough as soon as he caught a glimpse of her tired blue eyes. "Kid, get up... We're here."

Spencer widened her eyes and looked around, "where's _here_?"

Lash flicked her forehead and looked at the crumpled paper in his hand, "uhh, 323 Kettle Drive..."

The place was not what she expected as she looked around the down-trodden trailer park. Their 'drive-way' consisted of dying grass, flattened and abused over the years from too many broken down trucks rolling over it. Everything on the grass -hub cap, recliner, outdated scooter...- was either rusted red or permanently caved in the dirt. "Um... They have puppies to get rid of...Go with me?...Pretty please?"

Lash nodded numbly as he looked around at the sketchy area, "definitely..."

The door was made of shiny tin, and somehow it offered a little bit of strange comfort in Spencer. Something so bright and smooth should be promising. Part of her was expecting a little old woman with a pink sweater and a bulky brooch, but that certainly wasn't the woman who came to answer the door. The actual woman was rocking a baby bump -maybe?- barely covered by a run-though tank top. From the look of her roots, it was clear that her last fire-engine red hair coloring was long ago. It wasn't the looks of the woman that intimidated Spencer, it was the piercing glare coming from her icy blue eyes. "What choo want," she spat, eyeing Spencer and Lash up and down. Before either teen could answer, she went on. "You here for Charlie? Well I got news for you, he ain't comin' out! Not fer some floozy like-"

"P-puppies," Spencer managed to slip the word in between the redhead's rants;luckily it was just the word, as the woman stopped in her tracks.

"Ohh! Oh oh oh! Call me Darleena!" Darleena just went 180*. "We been tryin' to git ridda those things ferever!"

The blond glanced briefly at her friend, then back at the woman. "Um, would it be possible to see them?"

Before answering, Darleena spaced out, centering an absent gaze on Lash. When she came to, she looked at Spencer and pointed a thumb at him "that your daddy?"

"What?" Lash spoke for the first time, though a few times he wanted to make his presence known. "Of course not! How old do you think I am!"

"I 'unno, 29?"

Spencer bit her lip and told herself not to laugh, but a little 'heh' came out. The little indiscretion went unnoticed as Lash blew up like a hot air balloon. "29? 29! Are you kidding? That would have meant that I had her at _twelve_."

"...So?My daddy..."

The teens couldn't decided what was more sketchy. The fact that she thought Lash was that old. That he could be Spencer's _dad_. That she thought Spencer was young enough to have _Lash_ as a father. That she thought it was **normal** to have a kid at twelve. Or maybe the suggestion that Darleena's father had _her_ at twelve. Which ever was the winner, nothing ever wins in a sketchy contest.

Lash, irritated at this point, hurried the conversation along. "The puppies?"

The redhead glared at him for interrupting her story and snarled viciously, "this way." Inside the _Darleena Household_, something foul ran through their noses -a mix between beer, pee, and some other unidentified substance. There was a man sitting on the torn couch, he looked maybe ten years older than Darleena... Could be Charlie...Or her father for that matter. Along side the couch was some sort of tower covered in a powder blue bed sheet. It was rattling and barking, so Spencer had no doubts about what was hidden beneath.

For crossing in front of the television, the man let out a string of profanities, making Darleena yell back, "oh shuddup! They're gonna take one of them damn dogs!" While their fight went on, Spencer and Lash peeled back the veil to reveal two wire cages stacked one on top of the other. Each 2x2 foot cage had at least six puppies in them. They all struggled against eachother with the saddest eyes, desperate for escape. One in particular caught Spencer's eye, a big white puff ball with round black eyes that stared at her, hoping to be _the one_.

Spencer was about to ask Darleena if she could see them, but the other woman was busy yelling to notice her. She took the liberty of opening the door and plucked the puppy out of the cage and held it in her two hands while Lash closed it back up. It didn't take but two seconds for Spencer to declare that the puppy in her hands was the one she was meant to love and care for. She looked up at Lash and stared at him until he finally said something. "That one, huh?"

Spencer nodded, "...In a weird way, I think we need eachother."

"That _is_ weird," Lash laughed with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "You sure you want her?"

"Yes," the blond said with confidence, then she twisted her two fingers together, "me and her are gonna be like this!" After receiving a brief pat on the shoulder from Lash, she made her way across the room to the bickering couple. "E-excuse me," she started once she got their attention, "I think I've decided on a puppy..."

Darleena smiled then called to Lash, "cover them back up, will ya!" She turned back to Spencer, "I want $75 fer her."

Without a second thought, Spencer agreed and pulled her wallet out. No future best friend of her's was going to stay here at any price. With that, the dog was her's and she and Lash were out the door and in the safety of his car. "Feel better?"

Spencer nodded as Lash pulled out of the trailer park and on to another road. "I do..." The puppy relaxed herself in between the blonde's legs, nuzzling her face in the crevice of her knees. "So what do we do now?"

"She's probably going to need some shots or something like that."

"Probably...Um-"

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Lash answered for her.

Spencer stared at him with an absent expression, "who asked?"

"You."

"No I did not."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah _no_."

"So you don't want me to go?"

"I never said that."

"Have you said anything at all?"

"Of course."

"You know..."

"What?"

"...Drugs are bad for you. You should _really_ get off that kite!"

"Kite? What are _you_ on?"

"Ecstacy."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"...That was convincing."

"I'm sure it was."

xqxqxqxqxqxqxqx

"Okay, and she has no shots that you are aware of?" The receptionist at the veterinarian was a redhead as well, but she was sweet and elderly. Her name was Cathy.

"The people I got her from told me nothing about her... But she and I just connected, I wanted to get her out of that place as soon as possible," Spencer explained as she hugged the sleeping puppy to her chest, "I didn't stick around for anything."

Cathy seemed to sympathize, "was it a bad place?"

Stroking the puppy's head, the blonde shook her head yes. "They kept like a dozen puppies in just two small cages, and covered it with a sheet... I don't think I saw dog food anywhere...They all looked so gaunt and frail... It wasn't right there...Is there anything I can do to save those puppies?" If she could, she would adopt all of them without a second thought.

"You know, just for telling me that, we can call the people who _can _take those puppies away from them. The animal police..." She picked up the pastel pink corded telephone and held it to her ear while dialing and asking Spencer, "Where was it?"

"323 Kettle Drive."

The older woman nodded, "yes, hi -It's Cathy... Hi Barbara! I've got another rescue case for you!... Yep, it's at 323 Kettle Drive!...Oh? You've been there already? That's great! Get those sadists for good!.. Thank's Barb!" When she hung up, she looked at the teens beaming. "Apparently they've gone after those guys before, and this time, they're not letting them get away with their torture anymore! You two did something great today, really..." Cathy reached out and pet Spencer's puppy's head, "she's adorable...Here at Cathy Caragan's Canine Care, we reward people for such selfless acts. For rescuing this puppy and helping save those other puppies, I'm willing to-" She was interrupted by yelling coming from the hallway on the right.

A man in a paw-print patterned scrub was running down the hall yelling, "Milo! Milo come back!" The little dog running dove under one of the plant stands. He was far enough back that he couldn't be reached, so he had to be convinced out. "Milo, come on back buddy, come on boy..."

Spencer went over and kneeled next to the doctor, with her puppy on the floor in between them. "Miloooo," she cooed, "come here, come on cutie! You're alright, it's safe to come out... No one's gonna hurt you... Com-wait!" Before she could catch her, the little white dog crawled under the stand to join the other dog. For a few moments they stayed under until she poked her head out and came out; Milo trailing behind her. "That-a-boy, that's a good boy!"

"Oooh," Cathy called from behind the counter, "looks like Milo found a friend! That's a first!" The blonde picked up her dog and the doctor picked up Milo, both walked over to the counter. "Milo has a bit of trust issues, his old owner used to shoot him with a BB gun, he still has some balls under his skin..."

"That's awful..."

"No one wants to adopt him because he doesn't want to be around most people."

"Poor Milo..." Spencer murmured. "...Do you think... _I_ could possibly adopt him?" Cathy looked up stunned. "I mean, I know... Two dogs in one day is a lot, but... I have a feeling this will be a nice family for me..."

"Dogs are a big responsibility... Are you sure you'll be able to handle them both? They'll be a handful..."

Spencer started to say something, but Lash got to it first. "She'll have help..." At that, the blond's widening blue eyes darted toward him. When he noticed her staring, he shook his head and looked away, "she has roomates."

"Aha, well... If you really think you can create a better home for Milo, then I will help you out as much as I can," Cathy said with a smile.

Beaming, Spencer nodded her head, "thank you so much!"

"Aright, before we make things final, I want to make sure Milo feels okay with you, and make sure you feel okay with him."

"Of course," she turned to Lash and held her puppy out to him. "Thanks... Come here Milo..." Once in her arms, Milo leaned as far back from her as his body would allow. "Milo, buddy..." After stroking his tummy and ears for a few minutes, he eventually loosened up and allowed Spencer to hold him without a struggle.

For a second, Spencer though Cathy was going to say that there was no chemistry between them, but instead she grinned. "I think at that rate, he'll warm up to you in no time! Let's see..." She leafed through some papers in a purple folder, "Milo is medically set to go, but she's gonna need some shots, do you want to get her spayed eventually?" Spencer nodded. " Like I was saying before, I'm willing to help you guys out as much as I can because of your rescue. How about we get her all of her shots today, and in a few weeks we can spay her? I'll charge you thirty for the shots, all of them, and thirty for her spaying?"

The teen's blue eyes widened, "wow! Really?"

"Yep!"

"Oh gosh!" She gushed, "thank you so much!"

Cathy took out some papers and handed them across the counter, "why don't you fill these out, for her and Milo while -Chris, could you please take care of this lovely young dog for us?"

The doctor nodded, "of course, I'll have her out in a jiffy!" Lash handed the puppy over to him. "And what's her name?" Lash shrugged.

"We don't know yet..." Spencer said bashfully.

"That's alright, the name will find her soon," Chris told them before he took the girl dog down the hallway on the left.

"One second," Cathy told them before leaving into a room behind her. She came back a second later with a thick pink manilla folder and picked through it on her desk. When she had the ones she wanted, she passed them over. "These are some contests going on by major and minor brand names... Two dogs can get pricey, so it'd be worth it to enter, plus these two have stories behind them, so they are a shoe in for the win!... She might take a while, since there's a few more animals in front of her, so you two can take a seat and fill those out if you'd like..."

Lash looked behind him through the glass sliding doors then back at Spencer and Cathy, "could we take these with us so we could get something to eat across the street?"

"Of course! Here, I'll watch over Milo while you two go on your little date!"

The teens froze like a deer caught in head lights. "Noo...No no, not like that..."

"At all." Spencer agreed.

xixixixixixix

The blond laughed, "hot chocolate again?"

"Well duh, clearly coffee stunts your growth," Lash retorted, gesturing toward her. "Little person."

"Giant."

"Short stuff."

"Rubber band."

"Vertically challenged."

"Shrimp."

"Skeleton."

"Widget."

"Amazon."

"Mini me."

"Jolly Green Giant."

"Touche, midget."

"Toothpick."

"Hobbit."

"String bean."

"String bean."

"Elf."

"Aha! I knew it!" Lash laughed, taking a sip of his cocoa. "See? All you had to do was admit it, don't you feel better now?"

Spencer shook her head, "ohhh dear..."

"You love me."

She ignored him, "okay, so you'll work on those for me?"

Lash looked at his share of the papers, "yep. But what will I get in return?"

He _would_ bring that up. "What do you _want_," she asked with caution and suspicion.

"Honestly?"

Now she was scared. What could he_ possibly_ have in mind? "Yes?"

Lash looked up from his papers and dropped his hands on the table. "I will... think of something eventually."

"Frightening."

"So what are we naming the snowball? Snowball?"

Spencer thought for a moment, biting her pen in a sultry way without noticing. "What about... Chloe?"

"It's your dog, name it what ever you _want_ to name it."

The two teens got to work, Lash mostly filling out applications for the contest with Spencer primarily handling the licensing papers. They took sips of their designated drinks while munching on the worst chocolate chip cookies they had ever had. It was tedious work in comfortable silence until Lash tapped the back of her hand with the end of his pen. "Ay, what's your middle name?"

"Mine?"

"Uhm. Who else's?" The stretchy boy reached his arms up and shook his head. "You're losing it!"

Spencer nodded and rested her forehead on the table. "Ahh, I know." Knowing she was leaving herself open for some obnoxious remark, she was confused when she received none. Maybe she had and just didn't hear it? "Huh?"

"You didn't disagree with me? Miss _Always has it together_?"

"I certainly don't always have it together!"

Lash tilted his head and seemed to go on an inner torrent in his head. After a few seconds he grew an awkward stalker voice. "Then _why_ can't I ever make you _**scream**_?"

_That_ was creepy. Spencer bit her lip and leaned back in her side of the booth. Her eyes were wide as she assessed the coffee shop, looking for the nearest exits should she happen to need to get away. Not that he probably wouldn't stretch for her. "Uh..." What does one honestly say to _that_?

His mood suddenly flipped like a pancake on a hot griddle in the middle of november. With his maniacal creeper look gone, replaced with a friendly smile, he said, "so, middle name?"

"...Rae," she answered with extreme caution.

"You're kidding. No way." Oh good, back to normal. "Joking, right?"

"No, it's Rae."

"I don't believe you."

Even when Spencer showed him her license, he still didn't catch on that she was legally allowed to drive, but he didn't care. "That R could mean anything."

"It _says_ **Rae** though..."

"Fake."

"Nope."

"Typo."

"Name change because of bad ex boyfriend?"

"No, but I'm probably going to need one now."

Just as he was about to say something, Lash's phone buzzed and started to ring some random Franz Ferdinand (3) song. For a second he was fully prepared not to answer it, but the catchy song persisted until he finally gave in and took the call. "_Yes_ Matt, how can I help you?... _No_, it is **not** a da-what you're thinking it is..." Suddenly Lash flinched at his phone then snapped, "I am not going to do _that_ or **anything** of that nature!... I don't _care_ if you think the normal me would do it! She-this one's different, believe me. Plus, if that was my intention, I would have had my prize by now... Not _that_ different... Yeah yeah, I know you guys always have your beady little eyes on me all the time. I know... Tell her that I have been...Bye...No! **Bye**."

Spencer grinned, "you know, I'm not even gonna ask..."

xoxoxoxoxox

After the vets, the pet supply store, and the ice cream shop, the two teens finally made it back to Spencer's house. Lash carried the large bag of Kibbles n' Bits into the kitchen for her while she washed out the new dog bowls in the sink and took off the labels. Once filling the bowls, Spencer kneeled on the floor, picked up the dogs, one in each hand, and kissed their noses. "Milo," she murmured, "Chloe, I loves you mah babies! Mwah!"

"Oh dear. Bring on the Hallmark channel." Lash snorted from behind her. "Here, their collars. I'll put Chloe's on her."

Spencer nodded and thanked him. Chloe snuggled right in his lap when he sat down and instantly began gnawing on his jeans. "Looks like some one is a daddy's girl..."

"And Milo, the mama's boy."

"A super team!... Um..."

Lash watched her parted lips, as it was the only thing he could see from his angle. Her head was bowed either from focusing on Milo or from shyness... which he never minded. She didn't have any lip gloss on today, though she wore it every day without fail. It was only a tad disappointing that she didn't put any on for him, but then he realized that he was being weird, so he stopped that train of thought immediately. Since she still hadn't said anything, he used his super power to stretch out and pull her closer to his side. "Spit it out kid."

"Thank you... For t-today... I really needed it, so... thanks for, you know, coming out with me. Surprisingly, I had a really good time... When I thought about calling you this morning, I thought I was crazy, I mean, I barely know you and all... But really, it was pretty freakin' awesome of you..."

The brunette looked at his hands, embarrassed for some stupid reason or another. When he got his confidence back, he grinned at her. "It's all I could do to help out local neighborhood children." Spencer laughed. "We still have to do those lame costumes some time."

Looking at the clock, Spencer saw that it was already six. Somehow she managed to spend her entire day with him. Fascinating. They really _did_ need to get those costumes done, and... "Since you're already here... I mean, I know it's late and you're probably sick of me-"

"I am."

"Meanie... Do you just wanna stay and work on them? We have all the stuff this time..."

Lash looked the round yellow kitchen clock and felt bad, "I've kinda got a dinner to go to... She wouldn't be happy if I was late..."

xpxpxpxpxpx

Lash felt bad as he left her house.  
Lash felt disappointed as he got in his car.  
Lash felt guilty as he entered the house.  
Lash felt annoyed as he sat down to dinner.

"Hi mom..."

xzxzxzxzxzx

BTW! I hate the name Chloe,but that's what my sister decided on, and I love Chloe to death, and Milo...But both of the dog's stories are TRUE :) They are my sister's dogs! I probably will post links to their pictures if you want to see them, why? Because I heart them lots :D Just as much as I heart you guys!

I also have ailurophobia...Eeeesh.


	26. Chapter 26

You know, I suck, I'm sorry! I didn't update at all during the summer! Sorrrrrrry! Anyway, hope you like it?

I'd like to make it known that getting flames suck, but hey, they're expected and usually I get a lot of help out of them, so thank you to everyone who aren't rude about it :) I appreciate it! I don't think of them as flames when they help me out! I think it's just the way I write, but when I use "..." things, I don't think of them as drifting off into a whisper, I think of it more as blunt silence. And there's just one more thing I want to do before I get into the drama... I'm pretty sure that what I've got planned hasn't been done yet in fanfictions with Lash... I hope!

Micky! I can't give much away, but first we are gonna see just how _drop-dead gorgeous _Spencer is, then we're gonna _man up_ a little!

Thanks loves!

xzxzxzxzxzx

Spencer woke up at 3:40 in the morning to a few things. Her short body was contorted in an awkward pose, as the dogs made themselves comfortable in between her bent legs and in the crook of her shoulder. Not wanting to wake them, she had decided not to move. If they hadn't looked so cute in their sleep, she might have considered moving, but that wasn't the case. Milo, who was in her shoulder decided to stretch his neck out so that his head was resting on her cheek. Great. Now she couldn't move her head either. Awesome.

So far she was doing a fantastic job of not thinking about Blaise, considering how it had ended. Sort of. Thinking about that final moment when she seized the perfect moment of revenge turned to be the only part that kept replaying in her mind. Her morals felt guilty for being so violent, but that certainly was not the reason for her mind constantly showing her that scene. It wasn't even the shooting she kept picturing...It was the prep for it. It was the part when Lash-

Spencer's lewd thoughts came to a sudden stop as a burning sensation caused her eyes to blur and water. "Aghhhhhhhh." In attempt to alleviate the pain, she snapped her eyes shut, hoping that the sting would go away. After a few minutes, it was understood that no progress was going to happen, so she finally just lifted the dogs and dragged herself out of bed. Squinting her eyes from the fluorescent lighting in her bathroom, Spencer flushed her face with water before wrestling with her contacts. Usually it was never painful to wear the contacts; it was the first time to happen. They were being difficult; not letting her take them off her sensitive corneas. Minutes later, she was finally able to remove the blasted pieces of plastic. Niagara Falls fell from her sore eyes and ran rivers down her cheeks. Never before had this happened, so she grabbed her cell and dialed. She didn't care if it was four in the morning, she was going to call Cal, the guy who supplied her with the damned things.

"What? What could you _possibly_ want at **four** in the bloody morning," Cal answered with a groggy voice. "This better be important."

Spencer bit her lip, feeling bad for calling him so late. "Hey Callum..."

Rustling sounds came from the other line, "oh! Spencer! Gosh, sorry about that... Thought you were someone else..."

"Sorry for calling so late, hope it's not too much of a bother..."

"No no, not at all... What can I do for you Birdie?"

"Well," she started as she picked up her contacts and threw them in the trash bin, "my contacts just had a freak out on me... They just started burning and refused to get out of my _eye_. Ugh...What do you think happened?"

Cal tapped his finger audibly on his cheek, "have you been wearing them all the time?"

Sighing dramatically, the blonde sat herself down on the counter. "I've had no choice..."

"Love, you're going to a super school now, right? Why not just show off them pretty little peepers of yours? I'm sure they aren't the most strange things that school has seen."

"I've already been ruled out as the weirdo in a school that has kids with eight arms, green skin, and giant heads. Not to mention their 'Bad boy' has set his sights on making my life difficult at every turn!" Not that it was always a bad thing, he was even _sweet_ at one point.

"Is this bloke the reason you can't stop wearing them?" Yes, no, sorta. She didn't want to seem like a weirdo and give him yet another reason poke fun at her. Though, who could deny that weird chemistry they had going on. After all, in the span of about a week, he managed to change her entire life. Changed her 'normal' facade, her job, her relationship status, and even got her puppies... If he wasn't so good looking, then maybe the situation would be different; boring. She couldn't deny that.

"Yeah! I never know when he's gonna pop up out of nowhere... Though, I can't say it's _always_ awful. He has his moments."

"He's a right jammy bloke then to get so much attention from a cute bird like yourself. You fancy him?"

"Jeeze," Spencer cursed as a blush burned at her cheeks, "of course not." She knew Cal knew she was lying through her teeth, but who was going to say or do anything about it? The next day she was going to see the boy in question, but she wasn't sure that she could face him. After inviting him to stay longer at her _house_ and having him say no so he could go on a _date_...Embarrassing to say the least. Even though it was absurd, she still looked forward to seeing his lengthy self make his presence known in some awkward way. That awkward way usually involved exploiting her in some way.

Callum sighed, "whatever you say... Regardless, I suggest you stop wearing them for a while. You probably got into a bad pack, so stop wearing them so your eyes can heal a bit." Ever since Spencer was young, Cal had been one of her closest friends. His dad was friends with her dad, so their families were close anyway. Callum's dad was in the vision business, so for a family favor, he created custom contacts to hide Spencer's special eyes. Regular blue contacts weren't any match for the rich and bright colors that Spencer's eyes held, the colors always showed through. So her's were specially pigmented blue contacts that gave none of the color away. About six years ago, both of their dad's disappeared mysteriously. Money continuously came to them from their fathers' accounts, so they knew their fathers were in no harm. As supers, justice never was able to pull through to find them.

Cal was able to keep the business his father had created, so her contacts always came. He was now the twenty-year old owner of a multi-million industry.

"Okay Cal... I can do that...Wont like it, but the sooner I can heal the better, right?"

"That's right, Doll. Alright, flush your eyes before going back to bed, then call me later this week, okay?"

" 'Kay... Thankies Cal, take care."

"You too. Oh! And when you call back you'll have to explain the git who's been getting a rise out of you!"

Spencer snorted, "haha, okay...Back to bed, for _both_ of us."

"Yeah yeah, night Birdie."

xpxpxpxpxpxpx

The morning came far too fast -obviously- for both Lash and Spencer.

Lash woke up at 6:00, 6:17, 6:37, 6:54, and finally at 7:15. The incessent nagging of his brothers woke him up, telling him that missing school was not an option. Lash decided it was.

Spencer woke up shortly after her phone call with Callum. There'd be no point in sleeping for an hour then getting up, she'd be more tired that way. Sophie, who had woken up due to the noise from the bathroom next to her room, told her to go back to bed saying that missing school was acceptable now and then. Spencer decided it wasn't.

Lash pulled a tee from his closet. Orange with a skull on it. _Lame_. He grabbed another one; green with a zombie on it. _Who would like me in that?_ On his third attempt, he found a dark purple shirt with a Volcom diamond on it. Tee, stripes, dark jeans, sneakers, natural dashing good looks=Done.

Spencer wore her Pjams for most of the morning until it came time to decide what she was going to wear to school. She briefly considered wearing something crazy to distract people from her eyes, but dressing _crazy_ would be Sky High suicide. Eventually she decided on a purple shirt by Volcom, one with their logo front and center. Tee, striped tank top,dark skinnies, sneakers, makeup equals completion!

Lash got in his car, wondering if he'd make it in time. The bus to Sky High would be waiting for pick-up any minute now. If he went over forty down the suburban streets, he might make it in time.

Spencer grabbed her back pack and headed out the door. Having dogs to take care of surely contributed to her tardiness in her morning schedule, even though she got up an hour earlier. As she waited alone at the bus stop, thoughts of being humiliated at school plagued her mind. Her eyes always caused her trouble, even her own mother was terrified when she was born.

When the bus finally came for Spencer, she sucked her breath in and took the first step toward the end of the day. The second her left foot left the pavement, she was whipped backwards through the air. For the next few seconds she was still in the air until her back crashed against something that felt like a chest... Because it _was_ a chest. Lash's, to be exact. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she turned around in his arms.

Spencer Rae Catastrophy was not a happy camper.

"_What_ do you think you're doing? I'm gonna miss the bus." Yes, she was tired and totally willing to skip school, and yes, she was oddly happy to see him, but _no_ she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Now now Shorty," he cooed, "you _already missed _the bus. It's not a 'gonna' matter here."

Removing herself from his arms, the blond sighed in annoyance. "No thanks to _you_. What are you doing here anyway?"

Lash stared at her intensely. "Why are you matching me? Did you stalk me this morning? Really, I don't want to have to deal with _another_ girl watching me dress. Though," he ran his eyes over himself, "I can't say I blame you. Just _look_ at me."

As she ran her fingers through her hair, Spencer stared at the ground. "How has your ego managed to inflate so big _so _early in the morning?" He was right though, he was good looking. With his perfectly messy boy hair, his yummy chocolate eyes, and his string bean build, he totally wasn't her type, but he was certainly growing on her quickly.

Snort. "That's not the only thin-I almost said something really dirty, then I decided to not to."

"Thanks?" Spencer started walking home; so far she had no need for being there seeing as she missed the bus. No reason came to mind for _him_ to be there, yet there he was, standing behind her with that goofy grin of his. Figuring there wasn't much to be said -what else was there to do about the situation?- she said no parting words. The fall was a beautiful time of year, she noticed, the leaves were just starting to get dry and brittle, ready to fall at any second...

Right into her left eye.

"Ow! **MOFO**!" Her hands flew to her eye as a string of 'not for children' words dropped out of her mouth like atomic bombs. BOOM.

The skinny boy chuckled and basked in her pain, similar to a dog rolling around in a dead animal's corpse -sheer entertainment and joy. Since he was fully prepared to enjoy her suffering, he wasn't expecting -at all- for her to actually cry. Lash cursed, he hated when girls cried. His legs stretched over to her; thankfully the streets were empty. "Hey, Kid, you alright? You took quite a hit!" When he got no answer and she continued crying into her hands, it finally kicked in that _maybe_ she was actually hurt. "Dude..." Taking her face in his hands, Lash examined her face. Her eyes were sealed tightly, but he could see the tears surrounding it as well as a tiny cut just under her bottom lid. She wasn't crying hystarically, she wasn't even making a sound and that comforted him. "Open your eyes Kid, lemme make sure your dumb ass didn't scratch your cornea." Her eyes twitched open, revealing a sore red eye. Not that he noticed.

Lash released her and took a quick step back, "woah! What the hell is up with your eyes! The leaf do that?"

Spencer slapped her hand to her forehead flabberghasted. "_No_!"

"Then what?"

Digging her knuckle into her sore eye, the blonde sighed and mumbled, "I was born that way."

Lash approached her again and brought his hands up to her face again, but she flinched back. "Relax," he tried, "I just wanna look." When she relaxed, he was finally able to set his sights on her technicolor orbs. "They're not so bad," he told her, "not bad at all. Why cover them with those contacts?" Of course he wasn't going to admit that he'd be seeing rainbows in his sleep from now on like he had been seeing blue previously. Yes. Cyan blue plagued his dreams like the freakin' boogyman for scared kids. They were the most peculiar and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Every color of the rainbow was held in her eyes. The pink started at the top left and went through the rainbow counter-clockwise around her pupil, ending with purple at the top.

Spencer shifted under his gaze, "I like blue eyes?"

"Your natural eyes are far cooler."

"I don't like standing out all that much."

"You've done a good job preventing that one."

"I don't like them."

Lash was appalled. "I do. Don't wear those silly contacts again... These are even more fascinating." When Spencer blushed fiercely and avoided eye contact, he finally realized how 'love struck emo' he had sounded and quickly retorted, "I mean, the old ones were boring. Least there's something cool about you now."

Classy.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter what _you_ like. I just want to be normal."

"FAIL."

Glare. "Shut up." Spencer lied. She _did_ care what he liked, in fact, it was progressing.

xoxoxoxoxox

When the two teenagers made it back to Spencer's house, Lash made his first suggestion of the day. "Why don't we go to a boxing ring?"

Spencer unlocked her house and stared at him, "why would we go there?"

"You take knockouts like a champ! That leaf did some damage though!"

Naturally, she was about to say some witty comment -well, if one came to mind in time- but yet another flying projectile flew at her head. Her head whipped to the side, launching her entire body at the door frame. When she managed to compose herself she saw a boy racing down the side walk. "Darn it Burke!" The yelling was useless and futile, as the 14 year old had already made it to the end of the block. Jackass!

While she ranted in a hushed voice to herself, Lash picked up whatever was thrown at her. It was something wrapped up in a flyer...an ingenious flyer, Lash knew it! With Spencer still distracted by her bad luck rant, he peeled the flyer of the UFO- Unidentified Flying...Orange? The kid threw a freakin' orange? Who does that?

Once he had pocketed the paper, Lash straightened up and looked at the girl standing next to him. She had just finished her self-rant, and was now staring at him suspiciously. There was a dark gray bruise forming on her temple, he noticed with a smile. Perfect. "What?" She snapped, annoyed from all the _annoying_ things that morning.

Putting up his hands in self-defense, Lash put on his most charming smile. "Nothing nothing. So. Who _was _that?"

"That creature would be Burke Burket. A kid who lives up the street."

"He does this sort of thing often?" She nodded. "_Why_? I gotta hear this one."

Spencer sighed, "I _don't _know."

"He threw an orange at you."

"I can see that."

The skinny boy was ready to move on, so he pulled her backpack off her right shoulder and threw it inside her house, closing the door behind it. "Lock it up and follow me." One could only hope it would go so gracefully.

"My key was in my bag."

"So go _get_ it, **then** lock it." Spencer did as she was instructed, but to Lash's dismay as they headed toward the side walk, she still had her back pack. "Why'd you bring your back pack? You don't need it."

"I thought we were going to school?"

Lash dead-panned, maybe she had taken a harder hit with the leaf and orange than he had thought. "With my flying car?"

Throwing her hands up, Spencer sounded exasperated. "Well I don't know! They have a flying bus, so why the heck not?"

"We're not going to school."

"Yeah, I _got_ that."

xoxoxoxoxox

In Lash's car, he wondered about a few things as his companion slept in the passenger seat. So far she had a cut under her eye and a bruise forming on the side of her forehead, absolutely perfect for where they were heading. Bahaha. Her eyes were even blood shot. Speaking of her eyes, Lash just _knew_ they'd be stuck in his head and hanging on his conscience like an old dead goose. Never before had he _actually_ seen rainbow eyes. Sure her fluorescent blue eyes were stunning before, but those were _nothing_ in comparison. It was surely amazing how something so unnatural was natural for her. It was _super_natural. Cool.

It wasn't even just the color that he liked about her eyes. Not that irises weren't cool, but he also liked the shape of her eyes and her eye lashes and how you could tell whatever she was feeling through them. Gigantic, her eyes were. They were almost inhuman and grossly disproportional to the rest of her tiny features. He liked them, they were like giant twin planets hanging out on either side of her nose. And they were round too, but not too round, because that would be creepy. They were pointed perfectly at the corners where her eye lashes met. Where the two met it looked like long arms reaching to hug each other, they always hugged at the corners. Her eye lashes were long; he couldn't tell what color they were as she had make-up on, but they sure were curly. What entertained him the most was how you could tell just from her eyes when she was annoyed, stressed, troubled, jubilant, confident, all of it.

Lash bit his lip as he pulled into a packed parking lot, realizing that he just spent 45 minutes driving and thinking about the idiot's eyes. Sure they were cool, but certainly not worth thinking about in such detail. So there he sat, finally parked in a spot some where way in back, and alone with his thoughts and the said girl _of_ his thoughts. Curses!

A knock on his window nearly made him pee his pants, he forgot other people existed besides him and Spencer. The girl outside had seen his look of horror and giggled at him. He rolled his window down.

"Hi! Sorry for scaring you," she grinned. Lash was about to say he wasn't scared -even though he thought he died for a second- but she continued. "I hate to bother you..." Her make-up was smeared all over her face, she seemed to have been crying a few moments before. "I was hoping I could ask a favor of your girlfriend over there..."

Lash flinched back into his seat like the girl had slapped him, "no no, not my girlfriend."

The girl pondered for a moment before shrugging. "Pity. Anyway, I won the beauty pageant last year, hence the dress." It was true, she had on a bright blue ball gown on, splattered with blood. "Turns out that I can't compete if I've already won sooooo I was hoping your girl dash friend would take my place?"

Looking over at his companion and then back at the girl, Lash's face took on a look of knavery. Spencer wouldn't be too happy about that. "Of course. She wouldn't mind _at all_."

"My name is Lydia, and I'm going to make your girl dash friend _**so**_ dead."

xvxvxvxvxvxvx

Well, I will try my best to be a good writer for you guys... Just outta curiosity how old are my dear readers? If I know how old you are, I think I can target toward your age range a little better that way... :D


	27. Chapter 27

I are sorry, I simply spell checked this thing, who knows what errors it has! But it's late and I want to post! BTWWWW I totally didn't mean to sound like a creeper by asking how old ya'll were! Lol I just didn't know if my readers were like older folks, or young kids, or something in between, you know? I want to write accordingly to readers! So sorry if I skeeved you out! Sorry! I'm really tired lately, so I hope you can forgive me! I know I've said it before, but I hope to be a little more regular from now on!Thanks for your reviews! Super cute!

xvxvxvxvxvxvx

Spencer woke up with a pounding headache, probably from the orange. Part of her thought that maybe it knocked her out, but she distinctly recalled getting in Lash's car. The second thing she noticed was that she was certainly _not_ in his car any more. Panic rose in her body as it donned on her that she was in a strange place all alone, and her traveling companion was no where to be found. Where the HELL did he take her?There was no one she could immediately see, but she stood with caution anyway. Just in case.

Scenarios ran across her eyes like films, but she quickly stopped herself. With her power, imagining things always ended up bad. Dreaming of a monster attacking the city cause _a monster to attack the city_, after all. Imagining that she was flying through space nearly suffocated her, dreaming that she was a mermaid nearly drowned her, and seeing herself as a stripper got her six dollars. Her powers weren't perfect.

Imagining=Bad  
Logic=Good

Thinking that Lash kidnapped her was brief because it was obvious. The next concerning matter was _where_ he put her. She had been laying on a pile of clothes she noticed, which was fine and all, but it was still vaguely concerning as to _why._ The walls of the space were just curtains, plain white curtains and there were stations with mirrors with a rack of clothes behind them. She seemed to be in a tent. Weird.

Spencer's face tickled a little bit, so she brought her hand to her face to itch it. When she felt something wet touched her petit fingers, something obviously was up. Upon looking at her sodden fingers, she nearly had a heart attack. The sticky red substance on her fingers, she reminded herself, could be _anything_. It was probably raspberry jelly or something.

Her short legs carried her leisurely over to the nearest mirror where she promptly screamed at the top of her lungs. That jelly, that _substance_ had been **blood.**Her skin was void of all life except for a shade of death gray and bloody wounds and gashes. It _was_ blood. There was something on her forehead that was the cleanest white she had ever seen, a pure color. It took a moment for Spencer to realize what it was: Her _skull_. Looking down, she found that she was in a gorgeous blue baby-doll dress, which was also covered in blood. She was dead! She could tell from the tear in the dress that revealed her flesh missing from her left rib cage. Oozing! She looked back at her face, hoping to reverse the terror, but only succeeded in finding some worse details. Like the fact that the most blood she had was around her mouth and chin, like she had been _eating_. Her whole front was covered; she had been _feasting_. "I-I-I'm _**DEAD!**_"

In horror, she stumbled backwards, running away from the abomination that she was in the mirror. A stool popped out of nowhere and tripped her, forcing her to the dirt. When she was able to collect herself, she felt a stinging sensation in her arm. Her ulna bone was showing through a giant gash on her arm. Gasping in revulsion, she took off toward the opening of the tent. Just when she thought she was safe, she found herself in a bigger fright. Everywhere, people, dead just like her meandered as a giant crowd, and in her panic she crashed right into the mass. The force knocked her back to the ground where she finally screamed out her fear. At such a sound everyone stopped moving instantly, all turning to look at her. "LASH!" She called for him, of all people, hoping he would come in and save her. "Lash! Lash!" She cried as the army started to move again, some coming closer to her. Soon though she found that they were parting on her left like the red sea.

Once they had cleared an opening, she saw him. There he was, alive. At first she was overjoyed to see that he still had a life, but then she turned to dismay and shock. He was leaning on a pole, chatting up some dead girl in a dress. Even stroking her arm! "N-N-Necrophelia!"

That got Lash's attention.

He sauntered over to her, laughing with that ever-so charming smile of his. Squatting down to her level, he picked up her hand and examined it. "Geeze," he said, "you're bleeding."

Her _hand_ was **bleeding**_**.**_ Not her face. Not her ribs. Not her arms. Her _hand_ was bleeding_._

"A-are you _kidding_ me?" Spencer jumped up on her newly decayed legs, knocking _him_ to his ass. "Are you **KIDDING** me!"

Ka-freakin'-boom.

"My freaking HAND IS **BLEEDING**! I'm SO _glad_ YOU FREAKING NOTICED. _I wasn't __**aware**__ I was __BLEEDING __**at ALL!**_ " Spencer staggered toward him like a true zombie, making him edge back little by little. "Are you hungry, _Lash_? Would you like to chew on my _arm_? For a little bit? Huh? How about an ENTRAILS DAIQUIRI? That sound good? Yummy eh? What about my **fucking** scapula? I heard they make _AMAZING_ frisbees! Play it with your _corpse bride_!" She lunged two long steps at him, "do you like...my COMPLEXION? A new _shade_ for me, don't you like it? _**DEAD**_ is kinda NEW! To ME!"

Lash coughed, "um...Spencer, look around..."

Spencer threw her hand in the air. "I should BE SO DAMN LUCKY to have **BOTH** of my freakin' EYEBALLS! And! Oh, and can't you notice? I have TWO legs still, unless one decided to just GO AHEAD and RIP OFF on it's own!" She pulled with two hands at her own leg, "go on, little legs! Run far and free! Oh, and _**DEAD**_!" She was heaving with anger.

"No, really, just-"

Explode! "Just **what**, Lash, WHATTTT? Is it my dress? Not _clean_ enough? It's kinda hard to keep it _clean_ in the PROCESS OF _**DYING**_!"

Finally Lash stood up, but before he could talk she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down so his face was level with her's. "Go on! Yell at me! I did something wrong! When you _**DIE**_ you're not supposed to wake UP AGAIN!" Lash tried pausing her with his finger, but she ignored it. "Oh! Food! Me loves them _humans!_ What do I FUCKING do now? Oh! I know! I'll just go ahead and dine on some _BABY BRAINS! Does that sound good for you, Lash_?"

"Spencer!" Her friend finally yelled, "**LOOK AROUND.**"

Huffing, she did as she was told and saw a few things. Like a banner that read _Zombie Food-funnel cakes, mudslide pie, cotton candy. _And a banner that read _Get your zombiecon memorabilia here!_ And finally the giant one right behind Lash. _2010 Zombiecon_. Spencer looked back at Lash. "I'm not really dead."

"Not a all, in fact _very_ much alive."

"And the blood and gore..."

"Costume make-up."

"All these people..."

"Them too."

"And that freak out..."

"All you babe."

Spencer released his collar and collapsed into his chest. "Oh my _gawwwsh_..." She mumbled into his shirt in despair. "Oh my goodness. That was _so_ bad...I... I don't even know what to say right now."

Lash simply held her in his arms, that way she couldn't see in his face that he was just about ready to die of laugher like everyone else around them was. Before he could say any 'words of comfort', Lydia walked up to them with a broad grin on her face. "Spencer, that was _awesome!_ I've never seen so much life come out of a zombie cosplay!"

The blonde girl turned her head on Lash's chest to see Lydia. "Was this _your_ idea, or **his**?"

Lydia raised her hand nervously. A loudspeaker somewhere sounded loudly around them, "attention my dear dead corpses! Miss Spencer Catastropy -what a name!- has **won** the talent portion of the competition!" Around them, everyone cheered. Even Lash clapped behind Spencer's back, who he was still holding.

Eventually, the dead crowd continued on with their business, leaving a confused Spencer, an amused Lash, and a satisfied Lydia behind. "Hi, my name's Lydia, I just want to say thank you so much!" She started to walk back toward the tent so Lash released Spencer so they could follow.

"Thank you for what?" The new dead girl asked.

Appalled, Lydia whipped her head toward Lash. "She didn't know? You never told her?" Lash shrugged. "Did she even know where you two were going?" This time he had to say no. Lydia walked over to Spencer and put a dead arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry! See, what happened was, I asked this guy if you wouldn't mind taking my place in the beauty pageant, and he said yes! I hadn't realized you had no knowledge... I assumed he had told you at some point! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, really. But," Spencer blushed, not that one could tell from all the makeup, "how did I get in this dress?"

"Hmmm, you know, I really don't know..." The brunette girl started leafing through an old blue suitcase. "Lash and I left you here to register you, and when we came back, you were dressed like that, so we went with it." Mentally cursing, Spencer realized she must have dreamed herself into the dress. Hopefully. "Then I did your makeup while Lash talked about you. And don't worry, it was all good stuff! By the way, I just _love_ your rainbow contacts! _Super_ cool!"

The two supers looked at eachother with a smile, they both knew just how real Spencer's eyes were. Lash especially.

"So, the next part of the pageant is the swim suit competition, are you still up for helping me? I mean, you've already won part of it, and I'm sure you've got a good shot to win them all!" There was no way anyone could say no to the hopeful look on Lydia's decayed face, simply no way. Spencer sighed and nodded, after all how often does one get to compete in a zombie beauty pageant? "That's great! Here, why don't you put this on while I go get us something to eat, as a thanks? You can change behind there." With that, she tossed the blonde a two piece and scampered out of the tent.

After trudging behind the curtain to change, the girl heard Lash curse so she poked her head out. "You say something?"

Lash shook his head and dismissed her with a hand wave. "You know something? Today was a lot of firsts." Spencer agreed. "First zombiecon, first time you blew up at me, first time you... Well, said my _name_."

The blonde scoffed, that couldn't be true. "I'm _sure_ I've said your name before."

"No, you really haven't. Today was the first day." He wasn't going to tell her that hearing his name coming from her lips was something he was rather pleased with. Even if it was yelled in anger. Mentally slapping himself, he realized that all day he had been acting like some love struck goodyboy. He needed some steak, and football, and 'bro time'. Yeah. _Man_ stuff.

It would have made anyone feel guilty, but at the moment Spencer felt she deserved that. She did just blow up on him, and maybe today really _was _the first day saying his name. That was mean. Then again, it's not like it was the first time saying it _ever_. In fact, she did a lot of talking about him, bad sometimes yeah, but not _all_ the time. Plus, how often did he say_ her _name? Usually he called her kidd, or shorty, or some other 'vertically challenged' name."Hey... Lash?"

The said boy's head whipped up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"You don't have your gloves on again today?" Before she had been intending on saying sorry about never saying his name, but honestly she had no idea what to even say about it. No matter what she said, the moment would be even more awkward, so she replaced it with something even more embarrassing.

Jaw dropping. The fact that today was the first time that siren in front of him said his name completely slipped his mind as she emerged from behind the curtain. Her body, though lacking in flesh around her rib cage, was slender and smooth. And sexy. Her teeny-weeny bikini set hugged her curves in the most perfect spots. The top was strapless and twisted in the middle...Purple of course; she looked good in purple. He wouldn't tell her that, so he went back to the conversation. However, that was equally embarrassing. "Oh yeah..." He _didn't_ have the gloves on, but after he got the impression that she didn't like them, why would he wear them? Because he was a man, a free man!

"Why'd you stop?"

"What's it to you?"

"I liked them... I was kinda into them..." The second the words slipped past her lips, she instantly regretted them. Naturally she had no intention of saying that last part -or any part of that for that matter. She wanted to fix it, but she knew he got the message anyway. Just when she opened her mouth to say some witty remark, she realized he was putting the infamous gloves on. "...What are you doing?"

The boy refused to look at her, leaving her to shift uncomfortably behind his back. "What's it look like I'm doing?" Honestly, Lash understood that he was acting stupid. Changing what he wore at a girl's will was something all men discouraged, no matter the circumstance. Unless of course it was a request to wear nothing at all. For some reason though, Lash wondered if he would strip down so quickly for her. Probably.

Before anything of the matter could be said, the alluring scent of sugar and melty-schmelty dough entered the room. "Hello my dears! Got- Damn! You look sexy in that! You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a veteran pageant girl! A runner, am I right?"

Spencer nodded but didn't look at the other girl, embarrassed by all the sudden attention she was getting. Actually, she'd been getting a lot more attention since she joined Sky High than when she was back at her _normal_ school. Invisible wasn't the word, but it wasn't exactly a spotlight either. Maybe it was just how a super school ran.

"I knew it," Lydia snapped her gum as she put the food on one of empty makeup stands,"those are running abs. What's he packin'?"

Lash raised his brows as Lydia jabbed her thumb in his direction. Spencer couldn't possibly know, so he was curious as to how she was going to react. The smirk growing on his lips was the not the only sign of his amusement. See, now if he had ever revealed that she _had_ felt his stomach -well, _guard your loins._ At the very memory of their little incident, Lash bit his lip and tried his best not to smile -though, he didn't try _too_ hard as he was aware that girls _loved_ his smile. For being in a closet with Spencer 'the prude', he had a pretty good time, he hadn't expected it from her. Maybe Spencer wasn't as innocent as she came off as... _Nah, _he thought with a laugh. If she was, he'd find out.

Anyways.

Spencer's reaction was less than what he was hoping for, especially after her last reaction. She merely shrugged and said, "wouldn't know. We're not together."

Lydia, who was between the two Sky Highers, turned and winked at Lash. "So?" She looked to Spencer and also winked, "that's no reason not to find out!"

Spencer blanched.  
Lash snorted.  
Lydia laughed.

When Lash cursed, both girls turned to look at him as he strolled over to Spencer. With gloved hands he lifted up Spencer's hand and inspected her wound again. "Why didn't you say something?" He looked over to Lydia, who had half a twizzler sticking out of her mouth, "got a first aid kit?"

When she shrugged, Spencer spoke up. "There are bandaids and anti-bacterial spray in my wallet..."

Lash face-palmed. "You would."

"I'll go get it-"

"I'll get it, where is it?"

Spencer was baffled at his sudden change in personality, "th-the car..."

"Why the hell is it in there?"

She quirked her brow, "because I wasn't expecting to be carried off to a Zombie convention." Lash rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the tent.

Walking up to Spencer with another twizzler hanging out, Lydia asked, "are you really not tapping that? You'd be adorable together -short girl and tall guy equals super cute! Plus, did you see how sweet he was? Going to get that stuff for you? Oh I can't imagine how sweet he'll be when you're pregnant!"

"WOAH. _NO_."

"No?"

"_No_."

Lydia walked over to a small docking station where she plugged her ipod in and searched for a song. The all too familiar beats of _Physical_, an interesting choice, but not unexpected for Lydia. Spencer had only known her for a short while, but it felt like they'd been friends forever. It was still a little awkward though, considering they _hadn't_ been friends forever. "Okay, we gotta good corpse to work with, so let's use it to win. Let's get a little sexy with your strutting, if you haven't noticed, it's mostly men -no man is going to ignore you." So they got started. Lydia showed Spencer how to move and use her hips like a weapon. "Spencer, quit being so awkward. Don't be shy, you look great. Come on, lemme see some confidence. Think sexy!" With a little practice, her moves got smoother so Lydia worked on her dancing, just for fun. "Wow, Lash wasn't kidding."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We were talking about dances -there's one friday at your school you know- and he was saying that you weren't coordinated enough to be a decent dancer." Spencer shrugged, this was nothing new. "I want to prove him wrong."

"Why?"

"Because I just think you two are adorable."

Blushing Spencer turned around so she wasn't facing the other girl, "it's not like that," she argued bashfully, "we're not even that great of friends, I met him like a week ago." Thinking back to how they first met, Spencer didn't know if it was more of a thing to laugh at or cringe at. She laughed.

"Well, it's inevitable. Tell me everything from now on!"

The short blonde wasn't sure what exactly she meant, so she just nodded. "Sure..."

"You know, -oh, keep dancing- he can't put a bandaid on you when he gets back."

"Why?"

Lydia snorted, "have you ever seen a zombie with a bandaid on? I don't think so!"

"Then why did you let him go out and get one?"

Lydia jutted her thumb over to the opening of the tent, "so he could come back at watch you sexy dance," she leaned in closer to Spencer so she could whisper, "he might even ask _you_ to the dance."

"Haha," Spencer whispered back bitterly, "that's _not_ happening, he's got a whole ton of girls waiting for him -he's gonna go for the one with the best rack. And dances aren't my thing."

As she backed away from Spencer, Lydia twirled a piece of Spencer's hair, "we'll seeeee."

Lash walked into the room slowly with a lazy grin on his face. "Hello ladies -well, lady and Spencer."

"Thanks dude."

"Anyway, lemme see your hand." Lash once again held her hand and sprayed some anti-bacterial stuff on the tender skin. When she winced from the burning, he stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb. _He_ didn't notice he was doing it, but _she _did. Lash was mean, rude, and obnoxious a lot, but every once in a while he would do something undeniably sweet. That was probably why Spencer hadn't had a true freak out before today. And today's freak out was completely rational in her eyes.

"Thanks..." she murmured when he released her hand. He hadn't put on a bandaid, making her wonder if he figured out _before_ or _after_ he left that she couldn't wear one. But why would he go through the trouble of getting it if he knew he couldn't use it?

LxSxLxSxLxSxL

"Up next is the looking lively Spencer Catastrophy looking stunning in a purple teeny weeny bikini!" The announcer called with enthusiasm, making Lash whip his head away from another sexy dead girl in a swim suit. Spencer smiled when she made eye contact with him, which he in turn returned, hoping to alleviate some of her nervousness. She looked ridiculously good -for a dead girl.

Lydia, who was to his left, elbowed his side, "she looks great! I picked a good one!"

"We did." Spencer strutted like a pro zombie down the runway where she paused at the end to give a dead stare and a quick snap of a bite. Posing the way she was, Lash couldn't help the libidinous pictures going through his head. How could he not? Drool. Drool. Drool. Suddenly he was aware of all the _other_ men around him lusting after her, drooling like -like animals! Not that **he** was any different from them... But it was different when he did it, he swore. Before leaving the end of the catwalk, Spencer did a slow and sensual roll of her hips that made Lash clench his gloved hands into a fist. The dimples he had found on her lower back saturday were apparent as she retreated back toward the other contestants. Before he knew it, the next girl was up, though she was definitely _not_ as flattering as the one who came before her.

Pfft. Guess who won that part of the Zombie beauty pageant?

xlxlxlxlxlxlx

When the swim suit portion was over, Lash and Lydia met Spencer backstage where Lash immediately covered her with a hoodie that he had snatched from someone on the way to see her. He wouldn't tell her that little detail, plus he'd ditch it once she was out of view of the other males lurking around. When he covered her, she raised a brow. Lash turned his back to her and mumbled, "no one wants to see you like that."

What he really meant to say was: _You look sexy and I don't want other guys looking at you with lust in their eyes... Like I am currently doing._

"Thanks."

Once they made it to the tent, they immediately got to business."You did so good!" Lydia squealed as she hugged her new protege, "and looked sooo hot!"

"Your ass was sticking out."

What he really meant to say was: _Your entire body was sticking out and I almost stretched to touch it._

"And that dance," Lydia gushed, "oh! I couldn't have done better myself!"

"It was a bit ho-ish."

What he really meant to say was: _You use your hips well. I'm looking forward to a private showing._

Lydia booty-bumped Spencer and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "you know, you have a _great_ rack."

"..."

What he really meant to say was: _You know, you have a __**great**__ rack._

"Okay, so. Up next is the question thingy part. Shouldn't be hard, just think zombie meets Miss America. They're practically going to ask the same questions. Oh! The only thing is, don't just moan and not answer -judges don't like that."

"O-okay! I can do that!"

That pleased Lydia, so she ran over to a gown rack where she pulled out a gorgeous royal purple gown. It was longer than a cocktail dress, but shorter than floor length. It was super duper cute.

And covered in blood.

"Alright kid, rock it out," Lydia told Spencer as she handed the dress over. "I think it'll fit you. You know, it went to my knees when I wore it, but -hahaha- that's not going to be the same case for you. Gosh! I love this! You're like my little sister!"

"You have a little sister?"

"I do now!"

xbxbxbxbxbxbx

The questionnaire segment came and went; finally it was time to announce the winner. Third place went to Olive Orded, and she knocked the competition dead. Everyone was silent, all waiting for the first and second place holders. "Finally, my dearly departed, you've waited long enough! Let's have the top two be named!" The crowd cheered. "Would Spencer Catastrophe and Kate SanBruises please, step forward!"

"Wooooo!"

Lydia and Lash linked arms in their seats and crossed their fingers a they waited in thick anticipation for the winner to be called out. "Now," the announcer called, "who is going to win? The fresh corpse or the decayed?" The crowd called out their favorites. Once the host held his arms up, the crowd went dead silent. "...Spencer Catastrophy! First place goes to bone-deady Spencer Catastrophy!"

The mass of people went _completely_ nuts.

Second place went to Kate Sanbruises, a drop dead gorgeous blonde with no arm. She gracefully accepted her place as Spencer was crowned with a bone-tiara. One could tell it was hard for Spencer to keep from grinning so she could hang on to the zombie facade. How often does someone win a zombie pageant? Not often!

Soon, people began throwing dead flowers at her feet. Flashes went off as cameras shot the joyous occasion. The crowd eventually started to leave, but the paparazzi kept taking pictures for the most part. Lash and Lydia jumped on the stage when they all weren't so focused on Spencer and greeted her with hugs and congratulations. "You did so well, Spencer! You've done me well!"

Lash even hugged her, which initially brought the cameras back. "Is that your boyfriend, Queen of the Damned?" "How cute, how about a picture!" "Dead and alive! Touching!" "Give her a kiss!"

Spencer and Lash repelled like water and oil, but Lydia pushed Spencer back with an encouraging nod, "do it! Do what the people want!" Lash and Spencer groaned. No way was Spencer going to kiss a guy just because some people ask her to! Lash would. He laced his arm around her waist and spun her into him where he lifted her chin to plant a kiss on her lips. It was warm and soft, and it made everyone around them coo with delight.

The short girl's imagination went wild, and she couldn't control it. It was a feeling that caused her much anxiety -the loss of control was unnerving. She kinda liked it. For a second she forgot her worries and just let herself go. Then, of course, it was all over too soon. When they broke apart, Lash looked down at her and looked no where else. She couldn't look away either, he wasn't intensely staring at her, but he was holding her gaze captive. All she could say was, "...umm..."

"Yum? I thought so too." Lash whispered back so only she could hear.

Back to normal, Spencer rolled her eyes and pushed him away. It was sad how used to kissing him she was getting. "I did _not_ say yum."

"Then lets just call it pay back for _you_ kissing _me_ the other day."

"**That** was payback for _you_ doing it to me!"

"Please, you enjoyed it!"

Spencer shook her head, "my, what a sad and sick imagination you have brewing up there..."

xixixixixixix

The ride home was far from awkward, how _could_ it be when Spencer was out cold as soon as the engine started? It was dark out, nearing 8:30 at night. Taking a glance at Spencer, Lash swore and looked back to the road as he ran a hand through his hair. They had been kissing frequently lately, though by most standards they barely knew eachother. She really wasn't his style, but she wasn't that bad. Acquaintances. That's the word. Honestly, he was proud that she won that little pageant. It certainly wasn't what he had planned for the day, but it was a good day indeed.

Once Lash pulled up to her house and parked his car in the garage, Spencer still wasn't up. How do you say 'seize the opportunity' in Latin? Lash grinned and made his way over to her side of the car where he picked her up like a little child and held her to his chest. Holding her up with one hand, he moved her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. She nestled her face in the side of his neck and breathed in deeply. He was _so_ glad she wasn't awake, for she would have _killed _him for treating her like a child. To his luck and dismay, the front door was unlocked. It was then that he was glad she had such a weird housing situation.

Shutting the front door behind them, Lash nearly had a heart attack when a man about his age popped his head out from behind the white couch, followed by one of the girls he recognized from the pictures on the mantle. The girl quirked her brow at Spencer and then smirked. "I can honestly say this is definitely one of the weirdest ways I've seen her come home. Who are you?"

"Just guy from her school," Lash replied cautiously, not sure of what she might know of him.

"I'm Sophie, her cousin. You drove with her, didn't you?"

"So I've heard, and yes... Well, look, I'm going to go take her to her room now-"

The girl jumped out from behind the couch with a startled expression on her face. "W-w-wait. You've been here before? And in her room?"

Oh, what to say... "Yes?"

"What else has she been hiding? I've been living with a stranger!..."

While Sophie went off on her rant, Lash took the liberty of leaving and made his way up the stairs to Spencer's room. Of course he was intercepted once again by yet another cousin, this once seemed slightly less psychotic. "Who are you?" She immediately interrogated. "And why is this one...like _that_?"

"Guy from school, and car ride."

This girl was also smarter, and wasn't going to let him half-ass his answers. "Who are you?" She asked again, expecting a real name.

"Lash Livingston."

"Rachael."

"Hello there Rachael..."

"Do you like her?"

He nearly dropped Spencer, "nooo, not like that."

Rachael was bipolar, he was sure of it. She did a complete 180 on him, twirling her hair and standing flirtatiously. "Mmm, look, I get she's heavy, so why don't you go put her back and meet me back in my room?"

"...I actually have to get home soon-"

"Gay right? That would explain it. See ya." And she was gone.

Once her door was closed, Lash hoped he didn't encounter anymore cousins and scooted into Spencer's room where two very excited puppies waited in their cages. Milo and Chloe barked until Lash kicked the door closed behind him. "Shhh, Mommy is sleeping..." Sure enough, the babies stopped their ruckus and waited with their tails frantic behind them. After gently laying Spencer on the bed, he went over and finally gave them their freedom. They twisted around his legs and rubbed their faces at his ankles, Daddy was home. Once they said their hellos to him, they jumped on the bed and snuggled up with Mommy. Lash sat next to Spencer's hip on the bed, watching her sleep. _So_ not creepy.

Milo buried himself between Spencer's hip and stomach while Chole rested under her chin. Reaching his hand out, Lash pet the female dog's head, brushing the backs of his fingers along the underside of Spencer's neck. Two textures of hair and smooth bare skin made his hand tingle, a good tingle. Chloe couldn't be the only canine getting some attention, Milo needed some attention too! As his hand got closer, Lash felt a lump in his throat start to grow. It was a thick feeling he couldn't quite swallow. Her hip was _right_ by his hand, her skin his for the taking. Right above Milo's head, his hand stopped. He wasn't exactly the big pervert she always made him out to be, but whatever.

For a moment Lash hoped a romantic scene would play out, she would grab his hand and prevent him from leaving, like in the movies. She didn't. Nor did she mumble his name or pull him down for a dreamy kiss. Nope. Utterly uneventful.

Before leaving, Lash pulled grabbed his wallet and pulled out a photo. In front of him on Spencer's dresser was a picture of her and Blaise kissing. How appropriate. Lash stretched an arm over and got it so that he could replace the photo in it with the one of his own. "Well kid, see you tomorrow. Night babies, see you soon, keep Mommy safe."

LaSpLaSpLaSpL

Again, sorry if it's not perfect. Too tired to reread it for the bagillionth time. :) Have a nice night!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay! Been away from THIS computer...My plan backfired...On the plus side, I have the next chapter all set and ready to go...THENNNN on to the Real drama of the story. I know it takes a while to get there, but I just hate it when stories build love in two chapters. Love doesn't work like that often! But I think you will be pleasantly surprised by this drama! :D

LaSpLaSpLaSpL

Tuesday, the next morning Spencer woke up in her pjams and nearly died when she thought about how she got in them. It was a short lived panic attack as she remembered waking around two and picturing herself in shorts and a tee. Regardless, she had to get moving! Five minutes before she had to catch the bus, she had gotten changed into a wicked cute long sweater. Black and silver stripes with some leggings and a pair of fantastic sneakers. It was one of those extremely comfortable outfits that just so happened to be fashion forward!

Lash was no where to be found at school, so by lunch Spencer was beginning to wonder if he was skipping again. Not that she cared! Though, part of her was starting to think of him as a friend, scary as that sounds... Tearing her away from her thoughts of Lash, Jake poked her side. "Hello Spencerrrr! Are you in there?"

She flinched, "huh? Oh, yeah! I'm good! What were you saying? I kind of zoned out." Laughing, Jake continued his story; something about two birds and a bush. Deciding that she wasn't going to see Lash, she finally dropped her guard and allowed herself to enjoy her pleasant lunch with her new friends.

Too soon.

Just as she was sipping her lemon-lime juicebox, the blasted idiot popped up from behind her, face next to her face, causing her to scream and squeeze the living breath out of her drink. A green waterfall exploded like a geyser, ruining her _perfect_ 'lazy-looking-good' outfit. Holy crap.

Everyone at her table giggled and greeted Lash while Spencer had a look of sheer horror on her face. "Lash!"

He pressed his left cheek against her right cheek, "ohp! You said it again!"

"Ahh, you dope!" Spencer grabbed at her top, "it's all overrr!" Since her scream brought **everyone** in the cafeteria's attention, it was even _more_ embarrassing when Lash reached down and pulled her sweater COMPLETELY OFF. "Ahhh! What are you _doinggg!_?" As soon as her sweater came off, Lash's hoodie was off him and on her instantly. "You-"

Winking, Lash smirked and stood "no need to thank meeeee."

ioioi

That night Spencer got home after having some good ol' fashion shopping time with her lunchtime friends, minus Lash and Speed of course. It was a successful shopping day, got lots of cute things. One can always tell a good shopping time when home comes and bed is the only thought. Unfortunately, her body was tired but her brain was all over the place. Within minutes, she realized that she was still wearing what she came home from school in: leggings and Lash's hoodie. Rolling on her side, she smelled it, and it was almost as if Lash was there with her. It was that sweet and masculine woody scent she's been familiarizing herself with lately. Chloe situated herself above her head and Milo rolled up inside of Lash's hoodie pocket.

It was the best night sleep she had gotten in a long long time.

klklklklklklklklk

Wednesday, Spencer woke up from a dreamy sleep. The night had been phenomenal; it was a rare night where she slept in complete peace, no imaginations, no irritations, nothing! Wonderful! She set her alarm extra early so that she could wash Lash's sweatshirt before school, because she just _knew_ he would throw a fit it smelled like day old Spencer.

opopopo

Today she decided to rock out a pink tee with some jeans and flippy-floppies, unfortunately, so did the girl that Lash was making out with. Sure, maybe she was being kind of sketchy with the way she watched them intently, but she was sure she could come up with some witty remark if she got caught. Though she hadn't been at Sky High for long, she was gradually starting to recognize people as good and bad. Including _Leanna_, who had also been part of the psycho girl-mob incident in the locker room. And Lash was making out with her. Spencer continued her dead stare, though try as she may, subtlety wasn't her greatest skill. Eventually, minds wander.

Lash was bored and Leanna was willing. The kiss was boring, so he let his brain go off on little torrents. He began to wonder if he chose her because she just so happened to be wearing the same -or similar- clothes as his dear midget. And- Suddenly the kiss became searing and passionate, leaving him wanting _more_. His eyes fluttered open a crack, showing only a squint of blonde, pink, and jean -all was normal aside from the mind-blowing lip-lock. Just before he released the kiss for air, it turned boring again, like when they first started. Now that was odd. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a crowd of girls running down the hallway yelling... With Spencer at the front. "Awww, she made friends!"

yiyiyiyiy

Finally in the safety of a supply closet, away from Lash's psychotic fan club, Spencer panted and smacked her palms to her face. "Oh m-my gosh... What did I just _do_? I switched _bodies _with a girl... TO MAKE OUT WITH THAT CREATURE." It was more frightening knowing why she did it than what she actually did. Remarkable.

oouoouoou

That night, as Lash lay to rest, a chill crept into the room. It was late fall, so it wasn't _ab_normal to happen. Lazy, he didn't feel like getting up to get a hoodie from his closet, so he was determined to tough it out with his blankets. That idea only lasted until he realized that his backpack was right next to his bed, with his hoodie in it! With joy, he sloppily put the hoodie on and dove back under the sheets. Content, his eyes started to close, but before they completely shut, a sweet scent fluttered into his nose. It had to be coming from the hoodie, as he wouldn't be caught dead with something this fruity smelling in his room. Lash wracked his brain for an answer until he finally realized that it was the same hoodie Spencer had borrowed...because of him. That alone would make him sleep like a baby. However, he set to memorizing the strange scent of linen, strawberry perfume, and someother unique smell that he recognized as pure Spencer. In bed. He didn't care.

Lash had never slept so well in his life.

xdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Thursday, Speed realized a few things. One, his best friend Lash was turning into a big softy and they hadn't bullied anyone but Spencer -and people who messed with Spencer- in a very long time. Two, he was beginning to think that Spencer was now part of his partnership with Lash. Not that she wanted to, but she slid in with them almost undetected until she was nestled deep with both of them. And three, Lash and Spencer would be out of their minds if they didn't realize that them getting together was inevitable. Even just as friends, they needed to see that they were to be BFFs eventually.

In the dark movie theatre while thinking about these things, Speed looked over to his left side where Spencer was cowering in her seat. Once again she was wearing Lash's hoodie, as once again Lash found a way to force her to wear it. ("Accidentally" dumped gatorade on her) She had her hands clutching the back of her chair while she ducked her head to the back cushion. From the outside it looked very uncomfortable. It was clear in his head that he and Lash would protect her like a little princess, being the only female that they actually got close to friendwise. It was nice to find a genuine girl for once. Girls constantly tried to get close to them, but each had a motive. Spencer was so genuine that she didn't even _want_ to be their friend! Awesome.

bsbsbsb

By the end of the horror movie, Spencer was in a panic while Lash and Speed gave eachother high-fives for the massive blood bath on the screen. _She_ found the scary movie absolutely horrid, but they loved it, making her wonder why she even agreed to go. Peer pressure, that had to be it. As the ending credits rolled, she was paralyzed by fear, and she wasn't moving from the safety of her seat unless the lights were on. Lash and Speed started to get up from their seat, but Spencer grabbed the sleeves on their arms and pulled them back down.

"What?"

"If you two love me, you will _not_ make me get up while the lights are still down..." It was a feeble hope, but she figured she'd try! She looked over to Speed, "please, you can't honestly take me to scary movie and expect me to not die from it..." Both boys looked at eachother and sat down; she sighed heavily in relief. "Thanks..."

Speed put his arm around her shoulder. "Should we be expecting a monster attack tonight, after you go to bed?"

"Possibly."

"Want me to sleep with you, if we're to die anyway?"

At first Spencer almost nodded, thinking that it was sweet that he'd keep her company, but then she realized what he really meant. "I'd rather die, thanks."

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"I had no intentions of going-"

"No one asked you."

"_No_, I just don't want to go-"

Then Speed made a bold move -one that neither was expecting, "Why not go with me?" Lash looked at Speed, utterly shocked, but he was even more shocked when Spencer said _yes_. "Alright, pick you up at-"

"My place." The stretchy boy made a quick recovery, trying to salvage the last of his bro-ship with Speed. Was it a conspiracy plot? Speed never... And Spencer... What the hell. "The five of us can go together."

"Five?"

A boyish smile grew on Lash's face, "Coalson twins."

Spencer snorted, "I should have guessed!"

"What? They're _hot_," Lash said as he stood. The lights were coming up and cleaners were starting to move in. "Come on, let's go do something!"

The blonde stood and followed Speed down the isle, "yeah? Like what? It's like eight now, and we have school tomorrow."

Snorting, Lash put his hands on her shoulders, "What are you, five? So what? Come on, the night is young and so are we!"

"I've got to go get the babies though, they don't deserve to be stuck in my room all night..."

"But you need a dress for the dance."

"Can't I wear a tux?"

The bigger boy rolled his eyes, "well, I'm certainly _not_ wearing a dress."

"What? You don't think I'd make a good boy? _I _think I'd make a fantastic boy, _yo_. What do you think?" Spencer brought her index finger to her upper lip, "I rock a 'stache, no?"

"_No_, if anything you'd look like a small boy. An ugly boy."

Great. "So what does that make me now," she removed her finger, "does that make me a hideous girl? Thanks Lash." Spencer sped up a little to walk next to Speed, leaving Lash behind. Meanie. "Speedy, would I make a good boy?"

He was torn, he didn't know _what_ to say. "I know you make a good girl...?"

She grinned cheekily, but she vaguely heard Lash mutter 'too good' under his breath.

The parking lot was dark and empty besides Speed's truck, and it was wayyyy on the other side of the lot. It was the perfect scenario for a monster attack. Lash knew Spencer was scared when she clung to him and Speed like life preservers. Part of him knew he had to occupy her so that she wouldn't dream up a real monster while they were walking. He was beginning to understand the fine workings of her talents... and her. Speed was entertaining her as they made it to the truck, and once she was in and the engine started she was out like a light.

After a while of driving, Lash had to know. "Why did you ask her to the dance? She's a troll."

Speed laughed, "a troll? I don't think so. I don't know, why not? I mean, _you_ could have asked her, but you didn't, so I did. You're not crushing on her, are you man?"

"Pfft. No, of course not. You know I like the tall, large-chested model type. And this one..." He jutted his thumb toward Spencer, "is deffo not that type."

"People change you know."

"I'm pretty sure she's done growing-"

"I meant _you-_" Speed's words of wisdom were interrupted when a low growling sound came from the back cab. Both boys slowly turned their heads back, only to scream at hairy beast that was drooling in the back. At the noise, the beast lunged forward and grabbed at Lash's head. Speed's truck swerved until he could finally stop the truck. Lash jumped out with the monster on his back while Speed dragged Spencer's limp body out of the cab.

When Lash finally got the beast off he ran toward Speed and Spencer yelling, "wake her the fuck up!" Speed shook her, but she still didn't wake up so they headed to the trees. Both boys used their powers to move them faster, but only Lash could use his power to get them in the trees. He wrapped his arm around the three of them and used the other to pull them all up. The beast clawed at the base of the tree, snarling and drooling with fury. Lash took Spencer in his arms and tapped at her cheek, "Shorty! Shorty! Wake UP!" When frantic yelling didn't work, he did the only thing he could think of that might work. Bending down, Lash pressed his lips to Spencer's and hoped for the best. A second passed and the growling ceased -the monster was gone. Speed's mind was blown, only recovering when he heard fireworks. Bright lights in the sky went off as they kissed, and Speed knew why, even if _they _didn't.

Naturally, when Spencer woke up, she threw a fit at Lash and pushed him off the branch. "Why do you keep DOING that!"

lklklklk

Oh Lash! Well, hopefully I'll do another chapter today...If not, sorry! Tomorrow!


	29. Chapter 29

Yeah, I said I was going to update immediately, but I forgot... I have more chapters DONE, so hopefully tonight. If not, please exuse this busy college student :)

fkfkfkfkfkfkfkf

Friday, Spencer felt awful as she stood next to Lash before the overly sweet costumes teacher. They had made no progress whatsoever, and the disappointment was clear in his eyes. "Do you at least have any ideas what you were going to do for this project? The very same project that I told you would count for more than half of your grade this marking period?"

Looking over at Lash, she saw that she was solo on this one, because he was off sending seductive smirks toward a girl in the second row. The teacher was waiting. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "uhmm, f-for Lash... I was thinking black, with striped sleeves and a jagged purple _L_ on the chest... and..." There were two white and purple strips across his left thigh and right knee. On his arm, right where the stripes met his black torso, a royal purple band went around his muscle and on it was a black and white symbol. It was a tear shape bursting with thick swirls. And fingerless gloves, leather. "For myself I thought about a... White bubble top, with a black corset -purple lace..." Striped thigh-high tights would go under a short and lacy black skirt, a skirt with purple under the mesh... Lacy fingerless gloves, black and white, on her hands. Just like Lash, she would have a purple band across her arm with the same logo. A tiny black magician hat sits crooked on her head, decorated with lace and a large purple _S_ on it. "Forrrrr his casual outfit... Maybe... Some dark jeans... a gently-worn leather jacket layered on top of warm grey hoodie... Probably converses knowing him... And I'd probably wear... some black cargo pants, with a white corduroy jacket, with buttons on the side. And a purple hoodie underneath that, flats too. For our extra set, I thought about like formal wear. A classic black tux for him, with a black and white striped vest, white shirt, purple tie. Ohh, and a pin with our logo! For me, a silky purple dress, with no straps. And it's got to be a short bubble skirt, with a black and white striped belt under the- on top of the solar plexus. And our logo jeweled in the middle of the belt."

Spencer opened her eyes when she heard Mr. Hilario clapping. "Very very nice! I like it! You pass!" She was almost confused until she realized that while she was describing, she was also _imagining_. "Now, if you don't wear that tonight -both of you- I wont pass you! Prommmisssse!" While he went on raving about the use of their symbol and the consistency of colors, Spencer and Lash looked at eachother with looks of dread. They were going to be matching, and both figured that the other would absolutely hate it. "You two will look so proper together!"

"Haha, no."

xoxoxoxoxox

That night, Speed picked up Spencer around eight at her house where two surprised cousins were tearing the poor kids up. "And where are you going?" Two boys here in one week, something was up. "Why her?" For the most part, Speed just shrugged, but once in a while he would insult the dumb girls without them even noticing it. Literally too stupid to insult.

As they walked out the door to Speed's truck, Spencer had to ask. "Where does he even live?"

"A pink house, a big pink house."

"Pink?" That was unexpected.

Speed smiled and unlocked the doors, "they made sure his mother had a pink house. Her favorite color, so it's really her dream home, and more." That was the last Spencer heard before the engine turned on and she tuned out.

ckckckckckc

Lash was moody. Lash was touchy. "Lash, you're being a whiny little witch. What is WRONG." Matt, Kyle, and Jason were sick and tired of their little brother's mood sw- WHIP LASHES.

Concerned, looked to her four sons and inquired. "What's going on Lash, honey?" When he didn't answer, she resorted to other means. "Boys?" Usually, she encouraged the boys to stay out of eachother's lives when it came to using their powers, but she hated seeing her little boy so shook up.

"He's blocking me out, I've got nothing... Wait," Kyle paused and reached for Lash, but he wasn't quick enough to really grab him. All he could get from the brief contact was _blonde_.

Lash cursed, knowing that the little bit was enough to get his other brother's powers really moving. With wicked grins, Jason and Matt closed their eyes and went to work. Back and forth they went, building on eachother's information.

"A blonde _girl_."

"I see three coming."

"Is it two and one?"

"One with Speed."

Jumping up, Lash got ready to walk out, "shut the freak up!" He was going to storm out, but his mother held his gaze.

Kyle smirked after getting a quick flash from Lash's mind, "Speed asked her first, and Mom, she's cute and has some stunning eyes!"

"Blue eyes?"

At that, Jason reopened his eyes and frowned at Matt, "no, not blue eyes ahead. But... I'm... _What_?" This time he looked a Lash and laughed. "Little brother, you will officially be loving me right now. Considering that the future can change, I'm just _not_ going to share this one with you. However, little Miss Blondie, is a Mis-"

The doorbell stopped everyone's power surge, followed by a knock at the door. Everyone but Lash raced toward the door, hoping to find the blonde with stunning eyes who had been plaguing his thoughts. At the door were two stunningly beautiful and tall blonde girls that could easily pass as models... And Speed. Both girls were skinny as a rail and had blue eyes, but when Jason led them in by his hand on their backs, he knew that neither was the right girl. One was still missing though.

Eventually Lash made it to the door where he, too, saw that someone was missing. He knew where she was though. "Sleeping?" Speed nodded. "Good. Let's get going... _Finally._"

opopopopopo

Once Lash unhappily left with his friend and his date, his family retreated back to the livingroom. Even though no mother wanted to see her son get taken off by some girl, she was still proud that he could get such pretty girls all the time. Not that it was always a blessing. Pretty girls are rarely just as beautiful on the inside. "Okay, now I know I always tell you not to meddle, but this is when I'm giving you permission, boys. What's the scoop?"

Kyle spoke first as he got comfortable in his seat, "he's really confused right now about this girl. Speed _did_ ask her first, which is what's making him mad. Originally he had no intentions of asking her, but now that Speed asked... Jealousy I suppose. He's not even admitting it to himself. I doubt he even knows."

"He's staring at _her_," Matt said, "while he has those two models right next to him. I think it's obvious to everyone _but _them."

's eyes lit up, "them? As in her too? Jason, what are you seeing?"

During this talk, he had been thinking desperately for an understanding of what he had seen earlier. It just didn't make sense. "Everyone is allowed one soulmate, right?" Everyone one nodded. "I'm getting a girl strung to him... And a boy."

With everyone still in shock, Jason stood up and headed for the front door. "Where are you going," his mother called after him.

Kyle laughed and clapped his hands, "good luck brother!"

Jason grinned ear to ear and ran his fingers through his hair to straiten it up before leaving. Now his mom was worried. "Where is he going?"

"He's going off to meet his wife! If he were here, he'd let you know the wedding is tomorrow!"

nononononon

Spencer looked the most part, she stood against a wall like a storybook wallflower. Her friends would come over and urge her to dance, but she politely refused. Mostly she used the excuse that her dancing was a danger to all those around. She was rarely alone, which was nice, but she was perfectly content whichever way. Speed didn't care much for dancing either, but he hung out with his friends for half the time, the rest with Spencer. Lash mostly hung out with the girls, playing the numbers. It was sickening, but not unexpected. At the moment, he was sliding his hand up and down the bare arm of Lynne Coalson. Most likely he was chatting her up, telling her how sexy she was and how she was belle of the ball. Next he would probably find her sister and say the same thing. Word. For. Word.

Turning to Speed, she desperately searched for something to say until she finally came up with, "Speedy, how did you meet Lash?"

The husky boy sighed, it was a memory long since passed. "I was playing at a park, playing tag -winning of course- when he and his brothers showed up. It was getting dark, so everyone was leaving. His brothers told him to go and play with me. Since I had no one left with me, I let him. So, we were running and chasing eachother, having trouble catching. Gradually we kept going faster and faster, dipping into our powers. We were far into the woods behind the park before we stopped. I threw a fit and hit him;I was pissed that he was able to keep up with me. He cried and said that his brother's told him it was okay because I was like them. We've been friends ever since."

Spencer clapped at the cute story, she almost expected something of that nature. "That's wicked sweet, Speedy!...Did he really cry?"

Nodding, Speedy chuckled lightly. "He did. He's a bit softer than people think. Though, he'd kill me for telling _you_ that."

"Why me?"

Speed ran his hand through his hair tiredly and looked off away from her. "Shouldn't have told you that either... He just-" he paused for a few minutes trying to find the words to properly explain Lash's thought process in a delicate manner. Finally he said, "it's just you. Something about you -that I just don't seem to get apparently."

Spencer knew from his tone that he was disappointed that his best friend wasn't completely confiding in him on this issue. She didn't push the inquiry.

909090909

The dance was halfway over before Spencer finally entered the dance floor, but as Lash watched her, he realized maybe it wasn't a good thing. Once she started, it was hard to look away. Jake and Cas were on either side of her, moving their hips with her's. A genuine smile formed on her face, making her glow like lights on Christmas. Their little group gradually in numbers, soon having having nearly everyone around. Sickening! A slow song came along, and Lash was relieved to see the crowd finally dispersing. Spencer started to walk off laughing with her friends. Part of Lash started to head for her to ask her for the dance. Another part of him had full intentions of simply walking right past her. The first part won..

Five feet before reaching his target, Lash was stopped in his tracks. Speed -his very own best friend- had caught her first and was leading her back to the dancefloor. _Because_ Speed was his best friend, he certainly couldn't get -dare he think it- _**jealous**_. Besides, he would catch her on the next one.

Or not.

Spencer was asked, song after song, for fast paced and sexy dances, he could hardly get near her. He was the desirable bachelor of the night! What the hell! As another song came to its climax, requiring higher energy, Lash walked out of the gym into the cool air of the vacant hallway. He didn't need to see the shrimp of the school catch everyone's eyes with frisky dancing;not when that was **his** role.

Lash banged his head against the cool lockers and stayed there. Moments later he heard the gym doors open and close, then the water fountain, and finally a head bang on metal next to him. He didn't have to look to know who it was. He had two gorgeous females in there, _begging_ to go home with him. Not that he would allow that, but it was a comfort knowing. Life _was_ perfect before the troll next to him showed up. So far, he hadn't gone a single day without thinking about her. Annoying.

"Lash-"

As fast as Speed, Lash turned her around and pinned her to the lockers and stood in front of her. For a moment she found him almost menacing, but as she watched longer, she saw something in his eyes flicker like hunger. It caused an unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she wouldn't run. Innocently she nibbled at her bottom lip and looked up at him. In response, he clenched his eyes closed for a breath before he grabbed her wrist and dragged her onward. For a second she wondered if he was a psycho dragging her to her death, but he entered the gym. He didn't slow until they reached the crowd, where Spencer took over. She twisted her hand and slid it down to grasp his. From there she led him to the center of the mob. Confused, she could tell he was. Releasing his hand, she started to dance. She pressed her backside against him, tilted her head back and grinned. "I love this song!"

_Oh-oh, I kinda wanna be more than friends_

0k0k0k0k0

Saturday morning Spencer heard a knock at her front door, it was soft, but loud enough to wake her up. Knowing her cousins wouldn't get the door, she had no other choice but to get up and do it herself. As she descended down the stairs she noticed she still had her purple dress on from the previous night. Great. She must have passed OUT last night. Not even wanting to see what her face and hair looked like, she made a point of avoiding the mirror on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. The person at the door knocked again, but it was patient, so she didn't run. She was too short to see through the peephole, so she just swung the door open and _wished_ that she had put a bathrobe on at least. Standing there in tuxedos were two _very _handsome men, one with a silky green tie, the other with blue.

Two good looking men, she figured, must be for her cousins. "Um, hold on, I'll go get Rachael and Sophie-" just as she started to walk back toward the stairs they called after her.

"W-wait! We're looking for a Miss Spencer-"

A voice she recognized from behind them called out, "she's _hardly_ a 'miss'!"

Spencer peered around the other two men, "Lash?" She noticed he was wearing the tuxedo she had forced him in the other day. Purple tie and everything.

The said boy pouted, crossed his arms, and turned his back to her like some spoiled child. "Guys, come on," he begged the other to men, "really? Why do this?"

The blonde looked back to the other men, "do what?"

The one in blue smiled charmingly down at her, "hi, my name is Kyle Livingston." The other one introduced himself as Matt Livingston.

She had heard that name before, then it clicked like a bomb. "Wait, 'Livingston' as in _Lash_ Livingston?"

"The very same," Matt grinned. "We're his brothers." Lash shouted something about that being a lie, but the three of them ignored him. "We know it's a little sudden, and we hate to spring this on you so quickly, but we would like to cordially invite you to our brother's wedding-"

"Lash is getting married?"

The boys all watched in horror as Spencer's eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell to the ground behind her. Matt and Kyle panicked, but Lash knew better; he stayed back to watch as his brothers kneeled next to her trying to wake her. She _fainted_ at the thought of him getting married. Other girls have freaked about the thought, but none went so far as to actually _faint_. It was bloody brilliant! Moments later he heard weak coughing and his brothers sighing with relief.

Spencer had never felt so lost in her life. Propped up by Kyle's arm, all she could do was ask dumbly, "Wait... He's getting married?"

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjsjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Does anyone mind that this is gonna be so freakin' long? It's nearly thirty already, but I have lots more. It's not that long though, I mean, each chapter is only like 2000 words. Not horrible. Oh well, I'm content. It will be coming to an end soon!


	30. Chapter 30

Matt laughed and took her hand, patting the top. "No no. Our _other_ brother, **Jason** is getting married. Met his wife, Margaret, for the first time last night actually. Both can see the future, you see-"

"Oh get on with it!" Lash groaned.

"Anyway," Kyle shot a look at Lash before looking back to Spencer, "we -everyone at the Livingston household- would very much enjoy it if you would attend their wedding with us."

"As our little brother, Lash's, date."

Ignoring the little brother's protests and whining, Spencer had to know why her. The answer they gave came in singsong _we know something you don't know!_ And that was the end of it. "I don't know... Me and him aren't anywhere near...something like _that, _you know? Far from it! Plus, I don't think _he'd_ appreciate my being there."

Kyle took off his shoe and threw it at Lash who was nodding in agreement. "Regardless, please come anyway, even if not as his date."

"Yeah! Come with me, just as friends?"

Reluctantly, Spencer agreed and sent them off so she could get ready. They gently advised her to wear the dress she had on, to which she solemnly nodded.

oioioio

Lash smiled in victory on the way back to his house until he realized that it was actually _his_ plan that backfired and his brothers' successful. He cursed. Now she was _still_ coming over and she was now _Matt's_ date. He was much too old for her, twenty-three! Ahhh, she was _such _jailbait!

opopopop

At twelve after two, Spencer headed out the door to drive to the Livingston house. She wished she hadn't fallen asleep in Speed's truck on the way there the night before. Eventually she found the _huge_ pink house, after asking directions from a stranger. As she pulled up to the large cast iron gates, she realized how much her crappy little silver car was going to stand out at a place like Lash's home. A buzz sounded next to her, and a second later the gates noiselessly opened. After following a long pathway to the front of the house, a man in a purple vest was ready to take her car from her. She got out and thanked him as he went to park her car else where. The house was not that corny pink that a lot of houses were painted, but instead, it was a deep and classy cerise pink with darker pink shutters on every window and border. It was a gorgeous home, even more so with the floral vines crawling up in all the right places. The white door looked welcoming as she rapped lightly at it.

A man opened the door, dressed like Matt, Lash, and Kyle, but he had on a black silk tie. "You must be Spencer, come on in," he stepped aside for her to pass. He introduced himself and led her down a few hallways. "Mom is really excited about meeting you, so we are all glad you could make it, especially on such short notice."

The mother of the Livingston boys was a young looking woman who barely looked a day over thirty. Petite like Spencer, she wore a pink apron and walked with a certain grace similar to dancers. She was very pretty, even as she bustled around the kitchen. As soon as her eye caught Jason and Spencer, she stopped all her work immediately to come over. Excitedly she wiped her hands on her apron and took Spencer's hand in both of her's. "Hello dear, it's _so_ very nice to meet you. It's about time I met Lash's female friend! I knew it, the moment I saw you, that you're the one! Blonde hair, blue eyes, short! You look _beautiful_, I'm so glad you could come. Come, we'll spend some time together before the wedding."

For the next half hour they sat in the kitchen as some chefs busied themselves cooking. They talked about nearly everything, as it seemed that was trying to make Spencer her only daughter. It wasn't long before a woman in a dark suit came in a told them to go ahead and take their seats outside. The wedding was to begin.

Spencer was seated next to , where she held a box of tissues in her lap that Kyle had handed her in passing down the isle. The groom and his men were lined up in front of her; Jason, Kyle, Matt, and finally Lash. He looked great. His shaggy brown hair was neat but not strict, yet he looked like he could get married at any second. Eventually he turned and caught her eye with a cute pout. She gave him a stunning smile and two thumbs up.

Music started to play and the bridesmaids started to slowly make their ways down the isle. They all carried bouquets of blue, purple, and pink flowers with green leaves to match the groomsmen. Then the bride came, looking absolutely beautiful. Her white dress trailed behind her elegantly as she neared the alter where Spencer was able to get a better look. Margaret was far from tiny, but she was far more gorgeous than any other girl. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell in loose curls around her heart shaped and rosy face. Her wide blue eyes were nearly tearing at the sight of her own fancy wedding.

The ceremony took place then, and it was steady with no glitches. By mid-afternoon lunch took place, and after there was a dance dedicated to the bride and groom, followed by a dance for the groomsmen and bridesmaids. The women were all married, thanks to Margaret's power, so Kyle danced with his date, Matt danced with Spencer, and Lash danced with Margaret's younger sister, Jen, who was 21. To little knowledge of Spencer, Matt twirled and danced her over until they were mere feet from Lash and Jen. It happened quickly, switching partners that is. Lash found himself dancing with Spencer while Jen and Matt took off far away from them.

Spencer looked up awkwardly at Lash, it was the first time she actually was near him all day. "Hey."

"Hey." he repeated, also not knowing what to say.

For the rest of the song, they remained silent, though after a while it became more comfortable. When the song neared its ending and they began walking off the dance area, Lash's mother ushered them right back on for another slow song no more than a second later. They were quiet again, leaving eachother to their own thoughts, until Spencer suddenly said, "your house is beautiful."

Lash blushed fiercely and looked away, "it's _pink_."

"I _know_," she responded, feeling strangely calm. "I really like it."

"It was my mom's dream home when she was younger, I guess." Lash stopped there, but Spencer knew there was more to the story, so she tugged on the lapel of his jacket. He finally looked down at her and saw a strange glow to her face, seeming to be lit by her gentle smile. Something about it made him comfortable enough to continue talking without restraints, even though otherwise he wouldn't. "My mother had a tough life, very poor and having children so young, but she did her best for us. When my brothers' powers started to shine, they wanted to make sure that she never had to struggle again. So starting with lottery tickets and working their way up with higher risks, they made sure she was set for life. When we were little, she would always tell us about the castle near her old house where four princes would live with the queen and their princesses. It didn't take much to figure out it was this house, so one day they bought it for her and had it painted pink. Pink is Mom's favorite color." Spencer hadn't realized she had shed a tear until Lash reached up and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry, Dummy, it's just a silly story..."

Spencer smiled knowingly and said, "no it's not, and you know it. You all love your mother very much, huh?" She knew her answer when Lash stared her in the eyes until she rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance. "Is your mom a super?"

"No," his voice vibrated in his chest.

"Your brothers?"

"Jason is a future-seer, Matt is a present-seer, and Kyle is a telepath."

Craning her neck up, Spencer looked to see Lash was looking away with disdain. "You can stretch..." He nodded, but still didn't look, almost as if he was ashamed of his power. "I like your power. I think it's perfect for you."

That time he looked down, a shocked expression on his face, but he didn't believe her. "It's _hardly_ as useful as their's."

"I don't believe that," she told him. He tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn't let him. "I do, because I know you can protect people with your power."

"How do you know I haven't used my powers for bad?"

"I don't, but I know that you would protect the people you love, like your family and Speedy. You're a good guy -I think- somewhere in there."

Lash looked away so she wouldn't see his smile as he vaguely dismissed her, "whatever you say, Shorty."

tytytytytytyt

Toward the end of the day, Spencer found herself still hanging around the Livingston house as scattered workers cleaned up the mess, courtesy of the Bride's family. Spencer sat on the steps leading from the back side of the house with Lash and Kyle while everyone bustled around them. Lash sat two small steps above her, allowing her to lean back on his shins while his brother sat next to him. They had been talking about some of the weird things that Kyle had picked up while listening in on people's thoughts. "It's probably wrong on a moral sense," Kyle told them, "but some stuff you can't help but pick up. Some people," he paused, "some people have some _vivid _imaginations." With that last part he looked up and winked at Lash, who rolled his eyes dramatically.

"What? You saw Lash's imaginations?" Spencer asked, wondering if she was about to be grossed out.

Kyle shook his head and patted her shoulder, "_no_, I've conditioned myself to _never_ see my brothers' imaginations, to save us all some trouble. But that's not to say that they don't sometimes slip through, leaving me to become scarred for _life_. There's just some stuff you _don't _want to know about your brothers, if you know what I mean." She didn't. However, when she did, she let out a long _'Ewwwwww!'_ The two brothers both laughed at her. "It's not all bad though, I've learned a lot about _you_. I've seen _you_ a couple times, just not your face." With that, Kyle shrugged and stood up, "see ya kiddies, I'm off to go keep that one baboon worker out of my room."

He left, leaving Spencer and Lash in a very awkward moment. Both tried to say something every now and then, but had nothing to say when it came down to actually opening their mouths for talking. After a while, Spencer stood, "I should _go_. Um... Yeah, I should do that... Uhh, see you monday?" Numbed by embarrassment, Lash could only nod, leaving Spencer to walk past him up the stairs and back into the house. As she navigated through the many halls, she stumbled upon the Bride and Groom, to whom she congratulated them and told the bride how gorgeous she looked. After that, it didn't take long for the Livingston mother to find her. "Oh, hi . I was hoping I'd run into you. Thank you for allowing me to come to your son's wedding, it was beautiful."

Ms. Livingston smiled warmly at her, putting a hand on her cheek. "Thank you, I'm so proud of him; of all of them. I'm glad you could come, I was so anxious to meet you, and here you are, looking beautiful. I thought I was going to see you last night..."

"Oh," Spencer knew why, but she felt bad that she wasn't Lash's date as his mother thought she was, "I'm sorry. I have a tendency-"

"Don't worry, the boys all told me. I'm just happy to have finally met you. I hope to be seeing you more frequently?" It was more of a statement than a question, but either way, Spencer was so touched that she didn't know what to say. "Don't worry, I will, the boys told me. But I better let you go, it's to my understanding that Lash doesn't let you get much schoolwork done when he's around."

Spencer laughed and hugged her, "it's true, but I don't mind." When they released, Spencer felt like she had a new light in her heart because of Lash's mother. They were so polar different, but she raised Lash well, despite how weird he was.

bibibibibib

Sunday, Spencer once again woke to a knock on the door. This time, she was in her pjams, but she had such a good day before that her happiness had spilled over to the next day, so she didn't care what she was in. Who cares about plaid shorts and a tank, it was a stretch, but they could pass as just really skimpy clothes. Just like the day before, it was a Livingston at the door- Lash Livingston. He apparently had gotten over the initial awkwardness that had ended the previous day. "Hey," she mumbled, making a tired noise, "what are you doing here? And why so early?" It was only eight, but today was the day she decided it'd be safe to sleep in on.

"Wow. Morning sunshine."

She rolled her eyes, "oh shut up."

"I wanted to see the dogs."

. "They aren't here. Sophie and Carmen went out last night."

"I wanted to see the _cute_ dogs."

"Milo and Chloe? Why?" Spencer decided it was _way_ to early to be dealing with Lash as a weirdo.

Lash snorted and looked away, an annoyed expression on his face. "I just do, so can you shut up and let me in?" Spencer thought for a moment, finally coming out with a _no_. Not that that stopped him, all he said was some dismissive noise and he walked right in past her. "Why are you such a pain in the ass sometimes?"

Spencer contemplated this. "Would you bug me less if I weren't?" He just grinned behind at her as he made his merry way into her kitchen to raid her fridge. "Help yourself?" He was acting very strange, she noticed, more than usual. While _he_ had fun with the light in her refridgerator, _she_ went to go get the puppies he was just so desperate to see. Milo and Chloe were still under her blankets on her bed, not willing to move at all. They were looking so cute that _she_ almost left them there to be adorable as they were. However, Lash was acting suspiciously, and if he was actually a psycho it would probably be best to appease him for the time being. When she came back, puppies under her arms, she found Lash doing one thing that absolutely _always_ annoyed her to no end.

When he noticed her, he looked up from the orange juice carton and held it out to her, "want some?"

Putting the dogs down to hide her annoyance, she grimly mumbled, "No. Thank. You."

As she stood, Lash grinned, knowing full and well he had gotten to her. "Why not?"

"Lash germs."

"What germs?"

"_Your_ germs."

"_My_ germs, huh?"

"Yes, _your_ ger-" she started, but in less than no time, Lash took a swig and approached her. "What are you-"

Lash put his hand on the back on her neck and his mouth on her's, instantly allowing a flood on tangy citrus to flow into her mouth. With the first brush of their lip, Spencer returned the eyes-closing, placing her hands on his chest, though, she didn't exactly push him away. When the transaction was finished, neither moved for a few seconds in their lip lock. Lash retreated just a centimeter only to come back to nip at her bottom lip and resume the kiss. After a moments of returning the gentle kisses, both pulled away sharply as cold gallons of liquid fell on their head.

Orange juice.

While Spencer was frozen and stunned, Lash enjoyed the situation greatly. Since she was stuck in place in horror, he advanced toward her and placed another kiss on her lips, only for a taste. "Haha. Lash germs."

To make his visit even odder, Lash left right after that, leaving her to clean up the orange ocean on her linoleum. He patted both dogs on the head, smiled genuinely at Spencer, and left. As she heard the front door closed, she licked her lips and tasted the distinct citrus flavor and mumbled to herself, "Lash germs."

pwpwpwpwpwpwp

As **Monday** came, and Spencer found herself at school, she saw that Lash wasn't there. It wasn't _un_common, so she hardly batted an eye at it.  
**  
Tuesday** came and went. No Lash. He was probably off skipping again.

The next day, **Wednesday**, she had detention without Lash, because he hadn't come to school. He probably had his reasons.  
**  
Thursday** was uneventful, and it didn't take long for her to realize why. No Lash. He was probably sick.

Still no Lash on **Friday**, Spencer worried and finally shot him a text. To which he didn't reply.

**Saturday**, Lash didn't stalk her at her house.

Nor did he on **Sunday**.

opopopopopo

Spencer hoped Lash was just skipping the previous week, but **Monday** came and went without him.

**Tuesday** was the same.

After that, **Wednesday**, Spencer finally went right up to Speed, demanding he tell her where Lash was. He claimed he didn't know, but that Spencer shouldn't have any worries. 'Trust him.'

**Thursday**, on a stretch, Spencer asked the Coalson twins if they knew. They didn't. Nor did the flame dude. Not even the bouncy-chick.

Spencer got detention on **Friday** for punching a student in the throat. Stronghold told her that Lash was in jail.

**Saturday**, Lash didn't pick up his phone. Not even his house phone.

On **Sunday**, Spencer had such a headache that rocked her brain, she had to go see a doctor.

rkrkrkrkr

**Monday.** No Lash.

**Tuesday.** No Lash.

**Wednesday.** No Lash.

**Thursday.** No Lash.

**Friday.** No Lash.

**Saturday. **No Lash.

**Sunday. **No Lash.

**Monday**. No Lash.

**Tuesday. **No Spencer.

**Wednesday.** No Spencer.

**Thursday. **No Spencer.

**Friday. **No Spencer

**Saturday,** Spencer woke to silence. School wasn't an option, as she felt like she'd been hit by a bus. For the past couple days, she had found it progressively harder to sit up without wanting to throw up or completely die on the floor. Not to mention, she was always shivering with cold but every time she covered up with even the lightest blanket she would break into a fever.

All in all, Spencer Catastrophy was _not_ doing so hot.

Part of her wondered if Lash had come to school while she was out, but part of her was so torn up by apathy that she couldn't even _see _herself getting up. The puppies woke slowly from their spot next to her stomach, looking at her in anticipation. Checking her phone, she sighed in defeat- still nothing from that tall idiot who had made a point of being in her life _all_ the time. For about a week, she had stopped expecting him to come knocking at her door, as she was certain that hoping for it was a lost cause. Which is why she refused to answer the door when a knock came for the first day in weeks. Even as she clenched her eyes closed, willing whoever it was to go away, the noise persisted. This went on for ten minutes before Spencer decided that she had no choice but to answer. Ignoring the searing pain in her head from simply standing, she stumbled toward her bed room door. It took a few long moments, full of frequent stops, but eventually she made it down the stairs. Before she answered, she bent over and held her head, crushing her forehead between her hands. She had never felt so sick in her life.

llllll

Lash waited patiently outside Spencer's door, knowing full and well that she was in there and really sick, courtesy of his brothers. He heard her labored breathing as she tried her way down the stairs, he heard her moaning in exhaustion, but nothing prepared him for actually seeing her. She looked like hell. Her tan skin had faded into a grim shade of milky white, almost pearly because of the shimmer that was natural to her skin. Her eyes were paled into a dull, pastel rainbow, and her hair was as dull as dead straw. For a moment, Lash wondered if she even knew who she was looking at, then, before he could confirm this, she rolled her eyes backward and dropped to the floor. Lash panicked. His brothers had said she was really sick, but this was way beyond what he had expected. He had almost expected her to have a nasty cold at most, and their reunion would be happy and exciting enough to make her feel a hundred percent better in an instant. That was _far_ from the reality of it. After picking her up in his arms like a child, Lash whistled for the dogs, who came running down the stairs in pure euphoria at seeing their 'daddy'. "Chloe, Milo, let's go for a ride."

Once the dogs were in his car and Spencer was safely buckled into the front seat, Lash clicked the number one button on his phone and waited impatiently for an answer. "Mom, she's, like, really sick."


	31. Chapter 31

Okay...So, don't be mad at me... I just had some issues is all. I actually met my own prince charming...and failed! But, I'm doing me best to try to get everything straitened out on here! As in more updates. I'm sorry I didn't read more current reviews before posting for some witty banters. I've read them all and thought that they were very sweet and I do appreciate them so much! I got one while I was on vacation, so I immediately picked up my compy and got to work!

opopopopo

Spencer woke up in a pure white room, full of nothing but her and a white bed with crunchy sheets. She felt significantly _less_ like she had been hit like a bus, so that was a major plus. As she sat up, she noticed her vision wasn't off anymore, and there was no nausea in the pit of her stomach. At that point, she didn't _care_where she was, as she felt much better than she had the past few days. Maybe she died? Nah. Still, she was in a place she didn't recognize, and that was an issue. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, while being relieved she had her own clothes on, she found comfort in seeing her house keys, backpack, and cell phone on the floor next to her.

Out of curiosity, Spencer headed toward the end of her bed to see, as she expected, a medical clip board. The first thing she saw was big, red lettering stamped on it, _**Suicide Watch**_. "What the hell?" Pulling the sheet off the clip board, Spencer stormed out the door into the hallway, hoping to find Dr. Tyleno, who had his name all over the paper. Luckily, as she entered a lobby at the end of the hall, she happened to find the said doctor. He was talking with Lash, but she ignored that fact in her fury. "WHAT. Is _this_?"

The doctor turned and smiled at her, "ah, Miss Catastrophy, it's a beautiful day out. How are you feeling?"

"Really?" Spencer gaped. "Are you kidding? What is with this- this '_suicide_ watch' business? I am _not_suicidal!"

"We found large amounts of asprin and peroxcide in your system-"

"What? No, I didn't take any of that! I took the migrane stuff that my doctor gave me, and only half of one a day because they make me nervous! I don't even like using icyhot! _Why_ would I kill myself anyway!" The doctor looked to Lash as if she were insane, and at the moment, she felt it. "What? Him? You think I tried to rid myself off because I was missing _him_? No! I have a future, thank you very much, and I certainly didn't try to kill myself! Fix. This. Chart!"

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and frowned condescendingly at her, "Miss. Catastrophy, I am a super doctor, so I know how difficult it is to be a super teenager-"

Spencer sighed and sat down in the purple plush chair behind her, completely stunned at the idiocy going around the room. "Look, Dr. Tyleno, I'm not suicidal. Last week I had a bad headache, so I went to the doctors and he prescribed me some pills, which I only took half of. Then I started to feel like crap, so I stayed in bed. I was dizzy, hot and cold, and thirsty. I really don't get where you think I tried to kill myself."

Sitting next to her, the doctor sighed. "While I'll admit that you do seem rather convincing, I would rather have you stay at a friend's house for a few days, just to be sure. Do you have some place to go? Even if it's just to get away for a bit?" While Spencer said no, Lash said a curt but reluctant _yes_. "Perfect. Spencer, why don't you go home with him for the weekend, and if he can vouge that you're in perfect health, then I'll drop the watch, okay?"

"I really can't-"

"It's fine, you idiot," Lash told her, "plus, my mom has been expecting you, thanks to Matt. Now come on, let's go."

yryryryryry

If the doctor hadn't made the deal to drop the suicide charge, Spencer would not have been standing awkwardly at Lash's front door while he parked his car. He came back, carrying her backpack and both of their cell phones. "Those chicks have been calling, by the way," he informed her, handing over her phone as he lead her inside the front door. "Like, non-stop. Really, it was annoying."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. If you want to just let me go home and have you call the doctor sunday-"

Lash rolled his eyes and winked, "oh shut up, this is going _quite_well actually. I'm rather amused that you missed me so much!" Spencer's eyes went wide as she remembered that it was the first time in weeks that she had seen him. She couldn't help but jump into him, making him drop her backpack as she hugged him. "Woahhh, what're you doing?" Hugging him even tighter, the blonde only grinned into his chest. "Stop, Shorty, you're being weird," his mouth said, but his arms wrapping around her said differently. As their grins and eyes met, Lash noticed that they had regained their luster and brightness. Thank goodness.

Snuggling her head on his chest and looking up at him, Spencer _had_to know. "Where the heck have you been? I swear, if you're going to go to jail, I wont visit you! I mean, I missed you, but I wont do well in a maximum security prison, even just visiting."

"Listen Jailbait- You missed me?"

She nodded, "I did- _No_! I didn't- I just- Oh shut up."

Lash held her shoulders and held her out in front of him. "My gosh. You _missed_me! You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too. Were you having fantasies about me too? Geeze. You pervert. I hadn't realized you liked me _that_much! And here I thought you hated me!"

"There's still time for that."

He winked, "I _know_."

nmnmnmn

While the Livingston Mother made breakfast and Lash did who knows what, Spencer washed up in their bathroom, not liking -at all- what she saw in the mirror. While her color _had_come back to a normal shade, she was still looking pretty pasty, especially behind her cheeks, which were still bright red. Even her hair looked better, thank god. She had quite the odd combination of clothes on, slutty striped pj shorts of orange and yellow,a teal tank top, and green polka-dotted socks. No shoes? Her vision must have been more impaired than she thought, wow! Never the less, the outfit reminded her of how cold her skimpy outfit left her. After a quick wipe down of her face and neck, she finally left the bathroom, only to find Lash standing in front of her, holding out a purple hoodie. "Thought you'd be cold?"

"You did?"

"_You_did," he told her, tossing the hoodie to her, "Kyle told me." From there, the two made their way toward the kitchen, where three Livingstons were hanging around in a tight circle. Jason was probably off on his honeymoon with Margaret in a foreign country. The other two brothers had something small in front of them, while their mother stood in front of them, arms crossed. Mrs. Livingston had a face of both trouble and joy, as if she were doing something worthwhile that she knew she shouldn't be doing. "What are you guys up to," Lash asked eventually, giving up on guessing what they were doing. His brothers said nothing and pocketed whatever they were holding, telling him to 'not worry' because they were 'his loving brothers.' Lash quickly dismissed them with a groan, "whatever."

Mrs. Livingston invited Spencer to sit by her at the table as the boys mowed down the food on the counter, right _at_ the counter. The girls enjoyed sugar-coated grapefruits, toast, and pancakes, in a much more _civilized_manner. She watched the teenaged girl as she enjoyed her company, knowing more and more just how special her son was to her just by seeing her reactions to him. "So, Spencer, how did you meet Lash?"

The day seemed a lot father back than it really was, but Spencer needn't look hard in her memory for it. "By realizing my fear of flying busses for the first time." Just as Mrs. Livingston was about to reply, the boys all walked past her, kissing her cheek and thanking her for breakfast before they went out the white double french doors behind her. Spencer found this extremely sweet. The boys weren't Mama's boys, but they certainly did love their mother dearly. They were polite sons, so Spencer had to wonder where Lash got his playboy attitude from. Once the women finished eating, stood to start cleaning up after the boys, so the teen offered to help, which was gratefully accepted. While they cleaned, Milo and Chloe wondered in from the hallway, happy to see Spencer alive and well. When they were finished, they headed outside with five cups of lemonade -pink of course- and a checkered blanket, which was also pink. It was sunny outside and perfectly warm, especially in Lash's hoodie. As they sat down on the blanket to watch the boys play, Spencer said, "thank you, Mrs. Livingston, for letting me come over. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

Lash's mom looked appalled at the thought of Spencer being 'too much trouble'. "Nonsense! We're glad to have you. You gave us quite a scare."

"I swear," the teen promised gravely, "I didn't try to kill myself."

"I know, the boys know, and so does Lash. Especially him, actually."

Wait. If Lash knew she didn't try to kill herself, then why was he keeping her at his house for the weekend? "Then why-"

smiled coyly as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You've become very close to Lash, he's missed you a lot. He might not admit up to it, but I know my boy." Looking away, Spencer couldn't help but be disbelieving. Seeing this, Lash's mom pulled out her proof, in form of her youngest son's phone. "_He_ claimed that he was taking a picture of the girl _behind _you." Once she was handed the phone, Spencer saw a picture of herself taken from the side without her knowing. She had her elbow on the desk and her head propped up on her palm, deeply concentrating on whatever the teacher was saying. Behind her was an out of focus girl who was barely visible, but it was obvious that Spencer was the intended target. It wasn't a bad picture -certainly candid- but it could almost be called... _sweet._ All she could say was a meek _'oh'_, to which beamed. She leaned back and propped herself up on her arms, "he's a good boy, you know. He just has trouble showing it sometimes; very misunderstood. He's smart too, but I think he's trying to be the 'bad boy' of the family, which is fine, but I still know my little boy is good."

It was soft, but Spencer admitted it. "...I know." After that, they sat in comfortable silence just watching the boys play football, which Spencer couldn't seem to understand how to play no matter how she looked at it. In the heat of the sun, the boys decided to take their shirts off so that they could sweat in peace. Matt and Kyle threw their's on the blanket; _Lash_ threw his at Spencer's head. "Ew! You nasty thing!" He only smirked at her and went on his merry, sweaty way. As he and his brothers glistened in the sun, Spencer had to wonder if their mother noticed what they all had in common, even though it was going to be awkward. "Your sons," she coughed nervously, "are all very -erm- _handsome_."

It was almost like was _waiting_ for her to finally ask it, as she laughed and nodded her head. "They are. Girls _fawn_ over my boys; a mother's worst nightmare! But they're good boys, I don't worry about them, they'll find the right people." When Spencer frowned, knowing of Lash's tendencies, she said, "it's alright, Spencer, I know about his habits and how you see them, but he shows you what he wants to show you. That's all I'll say about it, but I know you have your own _special_ideas about him."

After that, Spencer didn't say anything so she could concentrate on what the older woman had said. It could have been taken in so many different ways, she didn't know _what_to make of it. Petting the puppies who sat around her, she watched Lash, hoping that it would help her make sense of all the current events that had been going on. He laughed and played roughly with his brothers, who clearly bonded well with him. The sun got progressively hotter, but luckily the peach tree above her head kept her cool, even the dogs were content. Chloe was exposing her pink tummy between Spencer's spread legs, and Milo was on 's lap, also tummy up. "So, Spencer, tell me about your power. I've heard it's something spectacular."

Spencer blushed, "it's not really 'spectacular', but it comes in handy once in a while, though it's more of a burden because I don't think to use it when I need it." With that, she vaguely explained as best she could what her power was, even though she herself was fairly confused about it. When she was asked to use her power she choked, not knowing what to do. Turn the puppies a different color? Make a apple fall from the peach tree? Make Lash have pink jeans? Again? Once the deed was done, his mother clapped her hands in delight and it took a while for anyone else to notice. Unfortunately, when Lash noticed, he stopped and looked down, just when the football was coming right at him. The ball soared through the air, hitting him in a most undesirable spot. "Lash!" Spencer let out a surprised yelp as he went right to the ground, holding himself. Running over to him, Spencer dove to her knees next to him and awkwardly pat his shoulder, "I am _so _sorry, I _totally_ did **not**mean for that to happen." The poor boy was still cringing and holding himself for the following five minutes; his brother had a good arm. Eventually, once Lash stopped squirming in pain, Spencer helped him to his feet to lead him over to the now abandoned pink blanket for some lemonade.

"I guess everyone went inside," Lash observed awkwardly as he sat down. When Spencer didn't sit down with him, he patted the spot next to him and asked, "what? I don't bite." The way she clumsily went to the ground, settling nearly three feet from her friend, made the atmosphere around them even more tense. _He _was making her stay at his house on the grounds that she might be suicidal, which they both knew was false. _She_had just been the cause of him getting hit in a very private area. With a football. In some time, Lash silently handed over her lemonade, taking a sip of his.

"Erm, thanks for letting me come over," Spencer finally said; she had been wanting to say it for a while now, but didn't know _how_to say it.

Lash avoided her gaze by reclining back until he was laying down. With his pink lemonade hiding his face and his sarcasm hiding his voice, he said, "thanks for not dying on me, you psycho." This was one of the sweetest things that he had ever said to her -in his own way- which was more than she could ask for. The spot next to him looked far too inviting for her to resist; luckily he insisted. As she lied next to him, spots of sunlight speckled through the leaves of the tree above them, providing them with a peach glow around them. The weather was perfect for just hanging around comfortably outside with eachother, just enjoying the company. The two teens talked for hours, the perfect weather eventually lulling them to sleep. Thanks to a gentle breeze, the tree swayed just enough to ensure an even tan on both of their skin, though Lash turned a bit pinker than Spencer, due to her tan.

The first thing Lash noticed when he woke up was the sparkle that came off of Spencer's bare skin. He had always known her skin held a strange shimmer, but never knew why, not that he cared. Her tan legs were bent at a light angle, showing off the smooth muscles that she had worked for by running. They were toned all the way up to her hips, which were barely covered by her orange and yellow pj shorts, though, he would hardly call them shorts as they didn't cover much. They didn't leave much for the imagination- just the way he liked it. When they had been talking, she had taken off his hoodie to use it as a pillow, giving Lash _quite_ a view of her t... tanktop. He appreciated it as the stretchy teal fabric bunched at the small of her waist, giving him a glance at her stomach, just below her belly button. He hadn't realized how fit she was until he now, when he was seeing the trace of lines around her abs, trailing right below the hem of her shorts. She didn't have bulging muscles like a body builder, but almost like a cheerleader's body. Try as he may, he couldn't resist thinking about her in a skimpy little cheer outfit, black and purple of course. So he was a little perverted -he was a teenaged boy after all- and there was no shame in looking. Her chest wasn't overly large, but perfectly proportional to her size, even if they were small. From there, his eyes travelled almost lewdly up past her chest to her collar bone and neck -he always had a thing for those spots. The bones of her clavicle were _tiny_, as if a sponge could fracture them with little to no effort. His own collar bone was long and narrow, but far larger than her's. It was fascinating. Then her neck, completely smooth, reminded him of their time in the closet and how he wished he had 'marked' her then. Having thought of this before, he knew that he hadn't because he was too busy being too shocked to do anything but what his body naturally did. Just remembering that day brought back a rush of emotions. Anger at that tool she was with, pleased with their idea of revenge, and then there was the mixture of guilt and pleasure he got from their little closet mix-up. That was such a great secret that he didn't even tell Speed, even though he desperately wanted to get it off his chest and hear whatever words of wisdom his best friend had to offer. However, he just couldn't risk telling him and having _her_ find out somehow, no matter how the guilt grew. The only thing -tiny thing- that made him want to tell her was the pure curiosity of why it felt so different kissing _her _than other girls.

It was almost tempting to kiss her on the lips while she was sleeping, Sleeping Beauty style, but even Lash knew how creepy it would be to do that in the real world. Not to mention the giant handprint he'd get on his cheek if she woke up during it. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but wonder if he would regret _not_doing it later on in life. But she was on her side, so it would be very hard to get his tall self down low enough to manage it, therefore, he concluded, it was a bad idea.

Not that it stopped him. His heart beat as fast as electricity in lightning as he did the deed, and he pulled away just as fast. The coast was clear. She didn't wake up, no one saw (hopefully), and all was good. Though, he did kind of miss, getting the corner of her mouth, and that, he decided, was meant for a re-try, a re-do, a re-kiss-her again. Just centimeters from her lips, he paused and recoiled like water from oil. "_Why_ am I such a creeper when it comes to you!" He hadn't _meant_ to actually **yell**, but sure enough he did and his poor victim woke with a start, startled into panic.

"W-what?" Spencer sat up too quickly, so her hands shot to her head, moaning in nausea. "What did you say? I think I fell asleep on you..."

Lash, who had jumped back in surprise, shook his head frantically and said nothing.

opopopopo

After more bonding with lash and his family via activities, talking, and dinner, Spencer and Lash sat in the livingroom, watching tv. They were alone and content until they heard a bunch of crashes and glass breaking from the kitchen. They immediately came into the kitchen to asess the situation. Apparently, was washing dishes, and a few slid out of her hands. She told them not to worry and that she was going to clean it, but Lash volunteered and told her to go relax. Spencer smiled widely at Lash after his mother left the room and he set to work. Looking up from the mess and seeing her great grin, he asked -in an almost frightened manner- what she was so happy about. "That was so super sweet of you!" Lash groaned and continued to carefully pick up the broken pieces, avoiding eye contact. "No really!" Spencer kneeled in front of him to help him clean up. "It's really nice to see how good you are to your mother, I mean... I didn't expect it, you know?"

"I'm not-" he started to say, but stopped himself so he could choose better words. "I'm not some sort of..." In the end, he stopped talking, finding himself unable to say the word that everyone made him out to be- what he made himself out to be.

"I know," she told him after a few seconds of silence, "I know what you are, I can tell." Lash wasn't looking at her, but she was seeing him. She saw that he was a good person underneath, he just had a lot of pressure on him from his brothers' successes. She saw that he was a boy who had a sweet side to him, but she had to catch him at the right moment to see it. She also saw how handsome he was, just like his brothers. If not more. Matt, Kyle, and Jason were all classically goodlooking, but Lash was different. He was stunning in all of the small, accidental ways. He was the most attractive out of the four of the brothers in Spencer's eyes, but she wouldn't admit that out loud. And his eyes, they weren't blue like his brothers', but rather big round chocolate eyes like his mother. They were always bright and energetic, even excedingly warm. As he turned to throw a handful of the last of the debris away, Spencer eyed his profile, confirming her previous thoughts; he was gorgeous. Most intently and almost creepishly, she stared at his sunkissed cheek that was no more than twelve inches away. If it went weird, she could always say it was payback for all the times he had done it to her, or she could say her hand slipped out from under her, or she could- At the command of someone saying _'do it' _somewhere in the house, Spencer leaned forward and deftly placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. Lash froze, his eyes growing large. Spencer pulled away, shocked herself and positively unsure of what she should do next.

Spencer self-defense 101: Running.

She took off, leaving Lash dumbstruck and still on the floor. Since it wasn't her house, she couldn't go far, and since it was _Lash_'s house, he knew exactly where to stretch to bring her back. Lash waited a few seconds to gather his thoughts before catching her though, as he wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. He was pretty sure she had just kissed his cheek, but it could have been his imagination -he hoped not. She struggled as he pulled her back into the kitchen as if he was going to have bad intentions, which he certainly did not. He simply held her away a few feet in front of him, trying to make sense of her actions. "You just..."

"My hand slipped."

"Liar."

"Mind control."

"No. It was all you."

"Yes. One of my imaginations."

"So your _imagination_wanted to kiss me."

"_No_... It was-"

"Oh shut up." Lash quieted her the same way he always did and kissed her, seizing the opportunity presented by her being captured. Not giving her a chance to react, Lash pulled away just barely, making sure that it would only take a centimeter to resume his lips on her's. The heat of his own breath, after mixing with her's somewhere in the middle, rebounded to his from her lips. During lunch, Kyle gave Lash a bit of advice, but considering that he had far more experience with girls than all three of his brothers combined, he treated it as complete rubbish. Not that he wouldn't test the theory. The theory was that if a boy went 90% of the way into a kiss and the girl came the other 10%, she wanted him. If she moved completely away, she didn't want him. And finally, if she didn't kiss him but stayed where she was, then she loved him. Spencer shook her head, blushing like a strawberry, but stayed where she was. Either the theory was completely false, or his kiss was really just that wonderful that she froze in shock. He knew what that both were right.

Letting out a long, shivery sigh, Spencer tilted her chin just a degree so that her bottom lip just brushed his. It was so light he honestly couldn't tell if it was her lips or her heavy breathing that graced him and he didn't have much time to think about it as she rested her forehead just below his shoulder. With just a baby step, she pressed her chest further into his and nestled her face into the heat on his chest. It came out muffled, but he heard it and felt it warmly through his shirt. "If you keep that up..."

He couldn't tell if she was threatening him or letting him know of the outcomes, but Lash laughed, and hugged her, "I was just breaking that illusion of your's." Spencer rolled her eyes, telling him that there _were_ other methods, but he simply shook his head and smirked. "But I like my way _so_much better."

gugugugug

I know it cut off in an odd spot, making it so the next chapter starts at the end of ^That^ day. But oh well, I'm tireddd. Hope you like it.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone, I can honestly say I like my story. It's horribly written at the start -I was 16 at the time!- but it slowly evolves! I'm so happy to think that you all got past the horrid start and stuck with me. I'm positive Lash and Spencer are perfect for eachother, what do you think? :)

**Charm1997**, I haven't seen Hitch, but it looks like a super cute movie that I will be looking into! Why?  
**Lostinrock**, Rae, thank you so much for your care and support. Seriously, that was one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten! 3

Everyone, thanks so much! 3 And please forgive that this was only crudely edited! And I may have made up some words! (what's new?)

gugugugug

Given the assurance from a phone call from Jason that nothing 'bad' would go down between Spencer and Lash in his bedroom, the two teens were allowed to sleep in the same room. Despite Spencer's arguments, Lash's mother insisted she stay the night, saying that it was too dark outside for anyone to be driving around. So, there Spencer sat, cross-legged at the end of Lash's bed while he sat in a similar style toward the head.

As she talked, Lash's eyes and mind drifted toward the edge of his hoodie that she wore. Even though he knew she had shorts -however little they were- underneath, part of his mind lied to him saying there was no such thing. As he half-listened to what she was saying he examined her toned legs and attempted to memorize every detail; the shape of her calves, the boniness of her ankles, the narrowness of her shin bones, all of it was easily accounted for. However, the longer he stared the deeper his frown moved. He hadn't noticed before when he was creeping on her, but he sure noticed now. All over her short little legs were little blonde prickles hindering the satin of her skin, they were so light that he wouldn't have noticed had he not been staring. Part of him wondered what her legs felt like. It wasn't that hadn't felt up a girl's calf before, but every calf he'd stroked were all carefully shaven and bruise free. Yet here were her stubbled legs, shimmery with inskin glitter and spotted with bruises thanks to her unyielding lack of coordination, yet it was all he could see. Weeks ago, she would have _never_ allowed herself to have unshaven legs with shorts, and this only reminded him that she hadn't been alright the past few weeks. Honestly, he didn't care if she was going beastly or not, he did care that she had been so distraught that she lost herself a little bit. Without knowing what he was doing, his long slender hand reached out and fell on her tiny ankle. The tiny hairs tickled his palm as he moved up her calf, pausing briefly at each of her bruises, wondering how she could have possibly gotten such odd shapes and colors. Eventually his hand found her knee where he found two silvery scars of three inches side by side on the inner side. One finger traced up the line slowly until she whispered out that she dislocated her knee. Twice. After a brief wince, he continued his way up her leg, gradually slowing at her inner thigh to inch his pace up her upper-thigh. When his fingertips reached the hem of his hoodie he vaguely heard her breathing near his ear, becoming more and more labored. Part of him forgot his name as the rest of him moved his hand under his sweatshirt and over the bunched fabric of her goofy sleep shorts. Right above the elastic hem of her shorts was hot skin, just an inch bare below her tiny tank top. Just the small area seared at his finger tips, but it was a pleasant burning that caused him to linger. Eventually he advanced up, allowing his slender fingers to fit in between each of her ribs. When his hands reached the top of her tank and felt the thicker fabric of a bra he stopped, frozen like an ice cube. He was _groping_ her and when the _hell_had he gotten on his knees and hand so he could get closer while doing so?

She must have felt him lock up because she quickly stammered out an apology and stumbled off the end of the bed. Shakily running her hand through her disheveled hair, she murmured, "I should...I should really go now. Um..." She was backing away now, a fierce rouge racing across her entire face in her panic. "I just... Damn it Lash! I've got to go!" She turned for the door and held the handle with both hands just as Lash stretched one hand over to hold the door closed and stretched the other to wrap around her waist. Her hands abandoned the handle to pry at his arm. "Lash! I want-" He pulled her back towards him, despite her struggles, and wasn't letting go. "I want to know! Where'd you _go_, Lash? Why'd you go and disappear like that!"

Lash couldn't tell if she was angry or if she was upset, but he had a feeling it was both. He stood, wrapping his arms around her as she shook with fury. "I'm sorry. Alright? Sorry."

She didn't say anything for five minutes, when her muscles relaxed and she was not ready to kill him she simply nodded and said, "You ass."

"Sue me." With that, he released her and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him.

Spencer remained on her feet, "I really should get home- Lash!" Using his power, Lash glided his arms around her waist to pull her down next to him. From there, he pulled them down to lay facing eachother. Because he was afraid she'd run, he held his arms there for a great while.

"Oh kid," he told her, "I have to make sure that you're not going to off yourself in my absence again!"

"I didn't-"

Lash put his hand over her mouth and grinned, "Just shut up. Please? Tell me about your knee. Can I safely assume that you slipped on water for at least one dislocation?"

"_No_," she scowled before adding indignantly, "It was an ice cube..."

opopopopo

Spencer woke up on her stomach, with a light pressure on the back of her thighs and between her shoulder blades. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Milo and Chole sleeping on her, but the third pressure across the small of her back was unexplainable until she finally greeted the morning sun and looked. Lash. The feeling she felt then was one she couldn't quite place. It felt a little like shock,but cushioning it was something comfortable, and that was what kept her in place where he held her. There were some times when she thought about why she was friends with him, and then there were times where she didn't have to think about it at all. Like now.

But as usual, his voice rang in her ears...from behind at the doorway. "Oh. _This_ is **funny**." Spencer jumped up in shock as the Lash in front of her disappeared with a small 'pop' and a tiny poof while the real Lash stood amused watching her. "Dreaming about me? Again?" Sensing her fury, Milo and Chloe woke and scurried their way past Lash where they disappeared down the hall. As Spencer sat up and groaned awkwardly, her beanpole friend just smiled and offered her breakfast. "I already ate, but everyone else is still eating, so go ahead Shortstop. I'll be in the shower. But uh," he paused, smirking deviously as his tongue darted out and licked the corner of his mouth, "try not to imagine that okay? My brothers don't need to see _that_."

"Really? Come on, I wouldn't picture you in a shower unless I was drowning you."

Starting from a low rumble in his chest, Lash doubled over in laughter at that. "_Are_ you now, Lassie? Little you is gonna throw _me_in the shower and drown me! Ahhh, that's funny. Go eat, Smurf, maybe you'll grow a little."

With that, he disappeared down the hall and left her to navigate downstairs where she was greeted by three Livingston grins. "Good morning, Spencer! About time you woke up, I was being to think that you would never leave his bed!" did not look nearly as abashed at her statement as Spencer was from hearing it. "Oh don't blush, come," she invited as she put a plate full of eggs, bacon, and fruit on the table right between herself and Matt. "Did you sleep well? You seem to have a bit more color than when you first arrived."

"Oh? Yeah, I actually feel a lot better. Thank you so much for your hospitality, ." While Spencer ate and thought about the previous night, Lash's brothers stared at her, never wavering their gazes. Occasionally Kyle would nod or mumble something to his younger brother, making it plainly obvious that they were having a conversation in their heads. She could not help but shift in her seat under their watch.

And just when she thought their mother would save her from this scrutiny, the woman only stood and gently warned her sons. "Now, I know you two are up to something, so go ahead and say it. But remember Lash has feelings, okay?"

"Yep!" They both answered before they immediately launched conversation with Spencer as if they were crunching for time. "We know what you're thinking-"

"-and you're wrong."

The blonde raised a curious eye brow, "...about?"

The two brother's smirked devilishly, a trait that Spencer realized was definitely genetic because she'd seen it on Lash so many times. "Lash isn't as _experienced_with girls as you think. You're actually the first girl he's ever had over. And I know what you're thinking, the twins and whatnot. But they only made it to the door. You're the first to have actually gotten in."

"Trust me," Matt smiled, pulling Spencer to his side. "He's all good. I know you wont believe it, given his behavior, but Lash is a virgin-" Appalled at the sudden unwanted -though she can not say she had no curiosity- information, she spewed sticky orange juice out past her lips and down her chin, choking and coughing. "-Does she believe it?" He asked his brother, who shook his head. "Anyway, just remember he's not really as douchey as he thinks he is."

"Not to say he hasn't gotten himself in some real trouble -namely last year- but he's a good boy, Spencer," added in. As much as she would deny it, she knew Lash was a decent guy underneath his meanie exterior. Not to say he was not bad to the bone sometimes, but she knew a good guy from a bad one. She knew that the day she caught Blaise cheating on her. Not from her ex's actions, but Speed and Lash's. "Spencer, could you go see where Lash is anyway? He was going to hop in the shower, but he's been in there a while."

"I doubt he'd drown, Ma."

"Humor me!"

After a small laugh, Spencer obliged, "sure thing, ." Sensing that they all wanted her to leave so they could talk about her, she made her leave and wandered down the many hallways of the Livingston home and didn't slow until she came upon a small wooden stand with a single daisy in a vase and a mahogany frame with painted puzzle pieces around the border. It was a picture of with four young boys around her, which were clearly her sons. The oldest, Jason, was probably about thirteen and sporting a black suit and had a dinosaur of a cell phone in his hand. The second oldest, Matt, looked about ten and had what looked like a drawn-on beard and a plaid flannel shirt. Very lumberjack. Kyle, looking seven, had both of his hands pointing at either side of his head and had a squinty look of concentration on his head. It was adorable. And last but not least, was Lash, of only four years old. Clad in a neon purple spandex outfit, Lash had his skinny arms wrapped around everyone. As if he had caught them by surprise, his family all adorned a humor and shocked smile, their laughs caught only by a silly little photo. But Lash, with his goofy grin was more than happy to be the only one actually prepared for the candid shot. It was quite an odd picture, but it was more than perfect. She would have admired it longer had the present Lash not come down the hallway, begging for her to have not seen the photo. As if.

"This gets out to no one," he warned from behind her. "No one."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer turned around to face him, only to find herself once again traumatized by his inability to cover himself. "Gyah!" When he was only clad in a tiny white towel around his waist, her eyes couldn't help but look. Not that she intended to gawk, but the man was looking good.

"What? Want to see?"

"Put some pants on!"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

After an oddly sweet weekend of bonding with the Livingstons, Spencer was finally able to return home. But of course, Lash had tricked, proded, and forced her to stay another couple of hours with him, with the idea that they were both _so_tired from such a big weekend that they should take a nap before they headed home to drop her off. Spencer was no idiot, however, fighting him off was clearly going to prove futile once his stretchy arms wrapped about her like a boa constrictor and pulled her down with him on the on his massive bed.

Speaking of his massive bed, Spencer wondered why someone would possibly need such a large bed in the first place. It was not as if Lash was particularly wide in the first place. Long, yes, but certainly they made beds that could suit him without having to be so _huge_. And what was the point of having silk sheets? Then again, she was never coordinated enough to have them anyway, what with her constantly falling out of bed on a regular basis. Silk sheets would have been the end of her if she had them herself. With Lash's arms around her though, she knew falling _anywhere_off the bed was nearly impossible.

Then again... Spencer -who was not nearly as uncomfortable as she claimed to be- devised a plan: she would _fake_falling out of bed, then make a run for it! Then there would be the issue of escaping the compound -as if she were some prisoner in a hell hole not suited for girls- but she determined she would figure that part of the plan once she got to she got to it. With Lash behind her, hugging her to his chest, she could probably get away with keeping her eyes open, but she didn't want to risk the chance of him stretching over and looking, so she closed her rainbow eyes and concentrated on slowing her breathing. She could feel his own chest rising and falling slower and could feel his warm breath gracing the top of her head as he cradled her as close as he could. And she could feel his heart beat slowly syncing with her's, it was lulling her to sleep, but she had to concentrate. Just had...to...concentr...ate.

Well, that plan failed miserably.

Sometime around four, Spencer woke up with arms wrapped securely around her and her face pressed in something fleshy. Eyes closed, her hands felt around for what she was around, though she could tell by her nose that she was with Lash. Her nose was nestled in his neck. _God he smells good._Lips closed loosely, Spencer tilted her head back pressed her mouth to the hollow of his neck. In her head she claimed she wasn't doing it of her own knowledge, but she was already constructing the idea that she was "hungry" and "didn't know what she was doing." Her tongue pressed against the backs of her lips before slowly slipping out to taste the thin skin on his neck. He was warm and tasted vaguely salty, probably a fine mist of sweat from the wresting fight he had with Kyle a few hours before. Against his neck she smiled...until she heard a deep, gutteral groan coming from Lash's throat. His long legs tangled a bit more with her's, stretching in odd positions. She had to admit: she liked the sound. So much in fact, that she wanted to hear it again and was willing to do something to do so. Her own legs squirmed next to his as her teeth grazed over his neck and tongue paced along his adam's apple. The arms around her tightened, which only egged her on futher, so she began sucking and going to town on it.

Somewhere during this escapade Lash had woken up, but if he wasn't up before he _certainly_ was now. And fully aware of the situation. He recoiled his arms from their 12 feet length that they had been until they were fully proportional to his body. Naturally, Spencer stopped immediately, thinking that he was disgusted -or creeped out- by her. This thought died quickly, however, when he put his hands on either side of her cheeks and pulled his face up to his for some _real_mouth action. Since they were so close, Lash found it easy to twist them around so Spencer was lying on top of him. When he felt her pulling away, he simply followed her back, gently lowering her to the bed, reversing the roles again.

To her surprise, Spencer found the weight of Lash's kiss pushing her head softly on the sheets was oddly comforting. And -dare she say it- hot. Too hot. Her hands clutched at the lapels of his hoodie, pulling him closer. He, too, pulled at her hips to bring her closer to him, thumbs stroking the revealed skin on her bony hip bones. It wasn't until she felt a heated hand sliding from her thigh up to her...chest... she realized the reality of the situation, and the fact that if it went further either her heart -or her hand, for the matter- would betray her.

_What...the hell?_

Pulling a move from her woman's self-defense class, Spencer bucked her hips and pushed Lash completely over her with her knees, landing him face first on the floor. Once he wasn't on top of her, she instantly missed him and regretted her decision that he had to go. Frantically she scurried over to the side of the bed and saw him in an unmoving heap on the floor.

Did she knock him out?

Even after jabbing a fast finger at him he still did not move. Naturally in her panic mode, Spencer reached down and shook his shoulder short and fast. Nothing. Trying again a little longer and harder, she used her voice, "L-Lash? You okay Buddy? It uh...was an accident-"

All of a sudden a long and lanky arm darted out and pulled her by her own arm and right into the clutches of Lash. "_Why_ would you _do_that? You damn near broke my face!" He growled, trying to look mad as he sat up and held her in front of him.

At his cracking smile, Spencer held his face between her hands and kissed his nose. "I didn't think it'd work, honest..."

"Brat..." By now his grin was at full force, despite his 'broken face.' Revenge was going to happen though. And not the way his idiot 'nephew' would. Not that he was his going to be his uncle any time soon, as he had no intentions of marrying anyone in that family. Especially since he knew that the little shit head hurt her. That wrist of her's was probably the _least_of the damage, he knew that for sure. Lash was sure he wouldn't hurt her for anything. Hell, he couldn't get mad at her now, and she just threw him to the floor. He'd get payback in his own way.

While he was stretching his neck to reach her lips, she started shuffling back on her hands and butt, but only so far as her back hit the bed. "W-what are you doing?" He ignored her and pressed his lips upon her's, with a little more gusto than previously. Spencer felt around the floor for something, anything to help her. She found a magazine, rolled it in one hand, and kissed him back for a few seconds. _Then_she smacked him with the paper. "Bad!"

"You started it!"

"...So."

ioioioioioioioioi

Spencer went home a happy girl, confident that life was going to be back to abnormal the next day. Lash would bug her on the bus ride to school, she would dish out some witty retort, they'd land detention, and all would be well! So when monday came and Lash was nowhere to be seen, she was damn near heartbroken. She didn't _like_ him, naw, but they...bonded. They spent lots of alone time together, not that she liked him or anything like that. Pfft. She even kissed him, still sure she didn't like him like that. _What happened?_The next week she got no texts or phone calls, or any sign for that matter.

Monday!

Tuesday!

Wednesday!

Thursday!

Friday! _Where is Lash? _):

909090909090909

Friday night Spencer found herself alone in her house, thoroughly annoyed that Lash had once again disappeared on her. The thought of playing sick even crossed her mind, but she knew that was not something good people did to eachother. So manipulative. As she sat at her desk putting very little effort into her homework and a lot more effort into putting a plan together to get Lash back around, she realized she was hungry...ish. Poor Milo was sitting on her lap, so when she moved he gave a grumpy growl and rolled on to the floor where he resumed his nap. Chloe, on the other hand, who was in the process of licking Spencer's toes, simply followed her dopily to the kitchen.

It was dark except for the dim light over the stove and the scattered moonlight shining through the kitchen door. There was barely anything in the cabinets, making Spencer wonder about the last time she went grocery shopping... too long ago. To her luck, the naked fridge had an Oikos Greek Yogurt (with honey at the bottom!) that expired...the next day! "Woohoo! Good enough," she called, making Chloe raise her furry dog eye brows in utter 'wtf?'

Rubbing her tired eyes, Spencer rifled through her silverware drawer for a spoon. Letting out a stifled yawn nearly deafened her from a low, hoarse voice from behind her,"_don't rub too hard at those pretty little eyes._" Two strong arms wrapped around her tightly and were not about to let go.

opopopo

So, I would like to inform everyone that real-life Milo went through a ton of surgery, but had to be put down in the end last week. He was SUCH a cutie and a sweetie, but he's going to be pain free now. I'm going to make sure everyone knows what an awesome dog he was. His previous owners did shoot him with a bb gun multiple times, but my sister and her highschool sweet heart adopted him and treated him like a little prince. The BB's left in his skin caused problems to the disks of his spine, so he had to go through surgery, which ended up failing and would only lead to more and more very expensive surgery and even more pain for him. On his last day, he was given as many cheeseburgers as he wanted, hunks of frozen pumpkin, and puppy-paws ice creams. Not once was he put in his silly sweater too. He's actually going to join _my_dog that had to be put down last month, so the two of them can go frolic around, pee anywhere they like, and annoy eachother. :D Please remember to show lots of love to YOUR babies everyday and report any and all abuse that you see!

RIP: _Buster, 16, May 23, 2011  
Milo, 4, July 27, 2011_


	33. Memo! :D Winterrrrrrr!

Hello! Now, you don't have to read this, but I sure hope you do! I know it's long, but... just do it! It'll be worth it! So, here's a memo!: I've had a really hard semester, so I haven't been able to get much done! As I've said before, I am bound and determined to make! this! couple! Anyway, the GOOD NEWS is...

*_Winter*Break*Next*Week!*_

A whole month and a half! So I'm giving myself a deadline! You all can expect a chapter up, not this Sunday (Dec 22) but NEXT Sunday (Dec 18)!

Also, I've been feeling... Christmas-y. So in the spirit of the season, I was considering doing a "Christmas Special"...or "Extravaganza!" So I have a few questions for you guys: Would this be something you'd be interested in reading? Annnnd, is there anything you've been picturing (season-wise, and I know you have!) our lucky couple (ha!) doing? I'm open to suggestions!

Okay! And so I can get strait to the chapter the next time I post, I'ma talk to you now! Your reviews do not go unread and they make my day!  
Reviews=Fuel for the story!:

**Micky-Moo**: I don't really know much about horses (because they freak me out a lot), but I wish the best for you, your family, and your horsey!

**Drowning Lash**(? lol): Actually, Spencer still has her V-card! I know I kind of implied it, but know that it is still in tact! Or maybe it isn't! I'll let you know, but so far, that's not my intention!

**LexieKicksAss**: I know! Me and cliffhangers love eachother, it's when I have an affair with my education when we get issues!

**DemonFanatic47**: Welcome! Your review was very sweet! I'm not sure what to call the people who like this story (frankly I'm surprised I have anyone!), but I'm glad you're one of them!

**Tristian**: Your review made me CRY. For rizzles. I was having such a shitty time living and it totally made me feel all warm inside! Also, way to find a hole in my logic! I hope no one else notices... :) Anyways, thanks so much!

SO FAR, you guys are 50/50 on who could be in Spencer's kitchen, and I LOVE LOVE LOVE that you all are getting so active in this!  
Lash? Blaise? Unnamed assailant? Who knows :)

See you soon!


	34. Chapter 34

I probably should have mentioned that by "sunday" I mean anytime BEFORE I go to bed sunday night!

Here you go!

Blood laced with fear and adrenaline pumped rapidly through Spencer's veins and clouded her mental capacity. She didn't know if she should run, scream (done!), or struggle against the manly arm power. The breath caught in her throat as she tried to suck in and wish it all away. With all her power she hugged her arms to her chest, right over the attacker's, and assumed the fetal position on the floor. Somehow, to all party's amazement, her terror had enough power to launch the attacker right over her shoulders to smash him on the counter in front of her. Realizing this, Spencer took her chance and ran toward the light switch (still screaming like a lunatic) and fumbled with the switch.

The attacker fell to the floor with a grunt and a sickening slap as his face hit the cold tile. "_Holy Shit Spencer_."

She screamed again. "Ahh! How do you know my name!"

groaned and rolled around on the floor, holding himself in pain. Probably from when his body hit the sharp edge of the stone countertop. "_Of course I know your nameeeee._"

"Ahhhhh! Intruder!"

"_No no no Spencer, it's __**me**__, CAL!_"

What? The 'attacker' finally looked up and reached out a desperate hand, clearly in pain, and sure enough, it was her dear friend Cal...who should be in London. "Cal? What're you doing on the floor?" She dove to his side and held his head on her folded knees, stroking his bruised head.

"You just _flipped_ me onto your _countertop!_"

"I know, and I'm so sorry Love," kissing her poor friend on the forehead, she apologized over and over again. Chloe, who had no idea what was going on went into 'attack dog mode' by laying on Cal's chest. How nice. "Think you broke anything?"

"Nah. I think my kidneys are bruised though."

Aww. "Here, let me take a look," she told him, pushing Chloe off gently and pulling Cal up by the hand. She even removed his hoodie and pulled his shirt over his head for him so she could thoroughly examine his back, and sure enough, a long, dark purple bruise was forming just above his butt. "It doesn't look...so bad..."

Callum shook his head and rubbed at his back. She didn't have to tell him how bad it looked; he knew. What he didn't know was how the _hell_someone her size pulled that one off. Maybe she was working out.

After making some hot cocoa -it was a miracle that she even had any- Spencer and her UK friend sat in the livingroom. Chloe took to licking a patch on his luggage. "I don't have any food in there, so I don't know why she's licking it. That's not even a pocket."

"She does that... So, Cal! Why are you here?"

"Well Birdy," he said with a smile as he took her hand, "I have something to talk about! And I may have missed you. You see, I got a note from Dad saying to come visit you. Don't ask me why, but I figured it was a great time to see my favorite mate!" At that, Spencer cooed and rested her head on his shoulder. His free hand softly patted her head before he spoke. "I thought it was a little weird, but whatever. I've gotta drop by a branch business tomorrow, in the morning, then we'll go shopping!"

"Shopping? For what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure it will pan out nicely. Anyways. We have lots to talk about Love."

For the rest of the night to the early hours of the morning, the two talked about everything they had missed in their lives since they last talked. Callum talked about how his father's business is blooming and she talked about this guy she knew who has disappeared _once again_ right when she was starting to- Dear Gawd. She _kissed him_. As in 'put her **mouth **on his **mouth**.' With the assurance that she wasn't crazy, Spencer eventually drifted off. No amount of cocoa was going to keep her from sleep. Pfft.

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkx

When Spencer woke up, Cal was already gone. His bags were still in the living room, so she assumed he was coming back at some point. Since her job was nonexistent, her homework was kinda done, and the house was 'relatively' clean, her options were limited. Considering she had to scrounge around the kitchen to find _yogurt_, she decided she would probably need food. Especially since she had a guess to entertain and feed! How exciting!

The drive to the grocery store was only mildly amusing... until a little bit of Ke$ha came on, at which point the volume made her ears bleed in delight. Of course she received a few odd looks from passing drivers everytime she opened her mouth to 'sing' (or scream) along, but she enjoyed it. That being the only hitch, shopping went fast even though she had to fight a hundred people for a spot in one of the three open register lines. By the time she made it out to the parking lot, it was almost lunch time. Really? It should have been way faster. A gust of wind flew against her, rustling her hair in unattractive ways. She sported a blond **FRO**as she put her cart back. Her fingers noticed the upcoming season as they froze to the metal handle. She started to wonder if she was going to need hot water to remove her hands...

Just as she had the cart in place and her hands safely off the bar, she was nearly scared half to death as a man in black popped up right next to her. He had a charming smile that crinkled at the sides and really bright gray eyes. "Hi," he said, offering a hand. "My name's Mike. Could I ask a favor?" Because he _looked_so friendly, it wasn't at all alarming that he still hadn't removed his hand. This was also the reason why she agreed to help. "I can't tell what this smells like." With that, he pulled a handkerchief out of his front pocket and held it right over her nose and mouth. With just one breath she staggered a little, but he held it in place as she grew more and more dizzy. She was vaguely confused until he asked, "does this smell...like chloroform?" Her eyes went wide just as her vision went black and her body fell back.

I know, short. Whatever! I think you guys will enjoy the upcoming events! Who likes dressing in drag!


	35. Chapter 35

Hello All!

Megan here. Sorry for the LONG ASS DELAY. Hopefully I'll get some of you back, because there's lots of stuff going on!

xyxyxyxyxyxyx

Spencer woke up with a pounding headache and a faint burning sensation in her nose and throat. She was about 11% sure that she had gone grocery shopping, but couldn't recall driving home or going to bed. Weird. With a yawn, Spencer felt for the dogs around her, and when she did locate them in their usual spots she decided to wake up. Who knew what time it was! As she sat up she felt a wave of dizziness, but it wasn't enough to really stop her from getting up and heading to the window to see if her car was in the driveway. Thankfully it was there, but it was quite worrisome that she couldn't recall driving home. Whatever. When she remembered she had a house guest, she quickly darted down stairs for a snack.

Yes, her priorities were off, but she was hungry! And it wasn't like she didn't care about Cal, but he was a grown man and fully capable of helping himself. A shuffling in the kitchen alerted her senses as she meandered down the stairs. As she got closer she realized that the tv was on too, so, unless someone came in and killed Cal, he was probably alright and in the kitchen. Sure enough, he was.

His back was facing the blonde as she entered the room, so she greeted cutely, "hey Cal. Finding everything okay?"

Cal nodded without turning around, "yes I am Birdy!"

"What're you snacking on? I'm starving!"

Cal turned around, a plastic cup in hand. "Yogurt! You want so-" The yogurt fell from his hand and landed –spoon and all- with a _clerp _and a _clang._The look of horror on his face as he looked at her was not comforting in the least.

"C-cal? What's wrong?"

Shakily he brought his hand up to point at her, right in the head, as he staggered over to her. Panicked, Spencer brought her hands up to her head, patting to feel what was making her friend have a near heart attack. "What is i-?" Then she felt it. Now she had the same face as Cal on; that same look of fear and shock. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her fingers out to the tips of her hair… which only measured about four inches.

Diving to the floor, she flew toward the fallen yogurt spoon and licked it clean. She vaguely heard Callum say, "that's so nasssssty." But she didn't care. She desperately looked at her upside-down reflection in the spoon and let out a squeaky cry. It still wasn't proof enough! Cal and the spoon could be lying! Madly she darted off the floor and into the living room to the large mirror hanging above the fire place.

OMG. It was truth! It was fact! Her _hair_ –her _long, pretty, blonde __**hair**_- was missing. With determination she pulled at the ends of her hair, hoping to pull the hair back to its normal, beautiful length, but had no such luck. She collapsed to the floor, heart-broken and crying. Cal came up and kneeled behind her to stroke her back. "Birdy… Birdy," he cooed, "it's not so bad. It's… posh!... An-and if _anyone_could work this, it would be you, Pretty Girl!"

"B-but… I LOOK LIKE A BOY!" She wailed violently as she crowded into Cal's chest, nearly hysterical. "… A… _boy…_" Then it all came rushing back to her…

* * *

_...Shopping carts.  
Grey eyes.  
...Hand shake.  
Mike.  
...Handkerchief.  
Chlorophorm.  
..._

_ Plain white room._  
_ ...Headache._  
_ Bright lights._  
_ ...Blurry vision._  
_Desk._  
_...Dad?_

_'Hello Pumpkin, I'm so sorry I had to do it like this, but I thought it would be the safest way.'_

_She stumbled to her knees and reached for her dad. 'Dad! Where- Where have you been? I've been so worried-'_

_He held his hand up to silence her. 'Well be able to talk soon, Honey, just as soon as we finish up some work.'_

_'But Dad… I haven't seen you for over three years… I have so much to tell you! An-and I've needed you!'_

_At that he furrowed his eye brows, 'I've been putting money in for you-'_

_'No Dad… I've needed_

_you, you're my father,' she cried desperately. 'So much has happened that I can't explain and I don't know what to do! I've been all alone!'_

_Mr. Catastrophy moved out from behind his desk to kneel by his daughter, patting her the top of her head like he used to when he was still around. 'I know Pumpkin… You've grown so much, and I have been watching over you. I'm so proud of you. You've been going to school, staying out of trouble, and have blossomed into such a pretty woman.'_

_Spencer looked up at her Dad, tears freely falling from her face. 'No… how could you?'_

_'Pumpkin?'_

_Standing up and wiping her face with the back of her hand, she shook her head violently, as if to erase the memory of what he just claimed. 'No… How could you see me in my school… When I've gotten transferred… or how I've gotten in_

_somuch trouble… Dad… I need you…'_

_The father stood eye to eye with his daughter, stared for a moment, and then embraced her quickly. 'Pumpkin, I'm so sorry. I_

_havebeen watching over you, don't you ever doubt that. I know everything that's been going on. I will be home just as fast as I can… For now, I need you to just go with the flow, follow directions, and trust my judgment. Also, I want you to take karate lessons… Just humor me on that one, okay?' She nodded into his shoulder just before he let go and started to back away._

_'Dad? Don't go yet… I just got here!'_

_'It'll be okay, Pumpkin. Listen to my directions when you get them, stay hidden, and let Callum help you. His dad and I have to finish up so we can come home faster. I love you! Train hard, okay? Get lots of practice, because you're going to be amazing and good.'_

_'I love you too Dad, but I'm confused-'_

_'Don't be, everything is okay. Goodbye Spencer, I'll be home when I can.'_

_Before she could question any more, Mike approached her with a handkerchief again. Knowing what he was going to do, she backed up into her father's chest, hoping he'd protect her. But he just held her still at the chemicals made their way into her system. Just before she completely blacked out, she heard one last message from her dad. 'Also, don't be mad when you wake up.'_

* * *

No longer crying hysterically, Spencer looked up from Cal's embrace with a blank expression that matched his. Cal sighed, "this explains a lot of my pop's letter. He said to just come and help you. Not that I didn't miss you and wanted to see you, because that too of course."

"Help me?"

"Yeah. He too said to 'just go with the flow' and to follow directions. I'm assuming we'll be getting more messages like that."

Spencer gasped dramatically, "At that rate, I won't have any hair left!"

Cal pet her head. "Birdy, I meant more secretive messages."  
"Oh…"

"Have you checked the mail yet?" He asked after a moment of silence between them. Spencer hadn't even thought of that, so she quickly bolted for the door as he called out from behind her, "I'll check our phones for messages!"

Just as she violently ripped the door open, a startled man in a blue uniform stood frozen with his arm reached out toward her mail box. "I am _so_sorry!" It was too late. He shoved her letters in her arms and ran off the property. After yelling an apology after him she finally went inside to rip through the letters. Sure enough-

(Megan Note: I apologize for the 'oh how convenient' Mary Sue moment about to happen. Just shut up and read.)

-a letter with no return address was hidden amongst the bills and ads. "Ooh! Free wings with a large pizza!"

Cal called from upstairs, "anything?"

Oh. Focus time. There was no return address, but there was a name. _Pear Banana_. Was it a joke? It was addressed to her though, so she was sure it wasn't some creep trying to write weird letters to one of her cousins. Well, she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't from a creep, but what harm could a letter really do?

A spurt of blood squirted out from her now paper-cut finger onto the envelope as she opened it. Apparently letters _can_ do harm. Anyway, bloody and all, she ripped out the contents only to find… Another envelope. Wtf? This one was addressed to her too, but it had a return address: _1 Supeschoo Drive, Harrison California 13324._"Cal! I got something!" In a second he was by her side, urging her to open the letter.

It looked a lot like an acceptance letter… and in fact it was… To "Ultaparagon's Super School for Boys."

* * *

_**Dear Spencer Catastropy,**_

_**We are pleased to announce your acceptance into Ultaparagon's Super School for Boys. We have reviewed your application and submission and have so forth agreed you will fit into our super community perfectly. We would also like to thank you for paying your tuition in full; you will be rewarded. A notice of where your funds are organized is attached.**_

_**We arrange our students into houses based on their abilities. The houses are as follows:**_  
_**-Those with body based abilities**_  
_**-Those with mental based abilities**_  
_**-Those with outside force abilities**_  
_**-Those with biologically based abilities**_

_**You fall in the mental abilities house. Students live with their own house, however, as you have paid in full in advance, you shall find your dormitory in the Neon Bones building. This building has two man dorms for those who have donated generously and/or fully paid, as well as senior members who have been in attendance for four years.**_

_**Below is a list of materials you should need to bring, a student handbook, dorm assignment, class schedule, and a patch that is to be on your persons at all times. Consequences will be issued should a student be found without it.**_

_**We look forward to seeing you. Term starts Monday.**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**Agustus Ultaparagon**_  
_**Head Administrator**_

* * *

"Boys?" Spencer repeated. "But I'm a girl…"

It took a moment, but eventually realization sparked in Cal. He tugged at a piece of Spencer's newly shortened hair. "But you_ look_like a boy now…"

* * *

Hope this was okay, I PLAN on writing more because I'm getting into that mood again. There will be Lash in the next one!


End file.
